


Призраки и герои

by Schwesterchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, Western, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 76,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пытаясь помочь обезумевшему от горя охотнику, Сэм и Дин попадают под действие заклинания и переносятся в Техас 1870-го года. Нелегкая это задача - выжить на Диком Западе, да и найти способ попасть домой тоже непросто. А между делом… Это же Винчестеры! Они не в силах отвернуться, если кому-то – пусть даже эти кто-то живут в конце девятнадцатого века - нужна помощь. Всё как всегда. На первом месте – спасти друг друга. Потом – мир</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heroes for Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27131) by gaelicspirit. 



> Автор: gaelicspirit  
> Ссылка на оригинал (английский): http://gaelicspirit.livejournal.com/80703.html  
> Переводчик: Кана Го  
> Бета: Lacerrta, yako-kaede, catizza  
> Арт: Белый кролик  
> Жанр: вестерн, экшн

 

 

_Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts? Hot ashes for trees? Hot air for a cool breeze? And cold comfort for change? Did you exchange a walk on part in the war, for a lead role in a cage?_ [1]

_~ Pink Floyd, "Wish You Were Here"_

 

***

_Майра, Техас, 2005_

На далеком горизонте занималась заря. Серенький рассвет прочертил дорожки в темноте, медленно разливаясь над плоской равниной, поросшей африканским просо, усеянной перекати-поле и дряхлыми покосившимися столбами. Когда-то эти столбы с ярдами колючей проволоки размечали территорию.

Утренний ветер, еще ленивый, но неуклонно крепчающий, пах озоном. На языке отдавал медной кислинкой вкус крови – Джейк сцеловал его с лица единственного в этом мире человека, которого действительно любил. С лица своего сына.

Джейк никогда не хотел, чтобы его мальчик жил такой жизнью. Джейк сделал все, чтобы защитить его. Не получилось. Плохие парни нашли его. Плохие парни выиграли.

Плохие парни всегда выигрывают.

\- Не всегда, - возразил хриплый голос из-за его плеча.

Джейк даже не заметил, что последние слова произнес вслух.

\- Если бы они всегда выигрывали, нас бы здесь не было.

\- Макс, я только что положил моего мальчика в могилу, - Джейк потер трехдневную щетину, соскребая слой жирной красной грязи. Она покрывала его сапоги и отвороты джинсов, а теперь подсыхала на щеке. – На этот раз они взяли верх.

Это была не первая могила, которую ему довелось выкопать, отнюдь не первая. Прежде чем по-настоящему узнать, что значит быть охотником, он прошел годы войны и жизни на ранчо. И ни один поворот на его дороге не обходился без могил. Так что могила была далеко не первая и – он знал – не последняя. Но такую глубокую яму не удалось засыпать, даже когда вышла вся земля.

Эту могилу он рыл не в земле. Он выкопал ее в собственном сердце.

\- Давай, Джейк, - Макс хлопнул его по плечу. – Пора ехать.

\- Еще минуту.

Макс позади, наверное, кивнул. Утешающий жест друга Джейк ощутил лишь как болезненный тычок мозолистой ладони.

\- Скажу Лео, чтобы приготовил грузовик.

\- Да, - Джейк все смотрел на низкий холмик, где почва вскоре осядет и выровняется, а трава и злаки уничтожат последние признаки того, что земля здесь была некогда потревожена.

Что там, внизу, лежит его мальчик.

По телу прошла короткая дрожь, сердце отозвалось болью. Он должен был покончить с этим. Покончить, прежде чем погиб Шон. Он не повторит своей ошибки.

\- Око за око, - прошептал Джейк в уходящую ночь. - Зуб за зуб.

Стоя у могилы сына, не дают пустых обетов. Он даже не стал молиться. Его обещание мести было тихим; невысказанные клятвы тем опаснее, что не произносятся вслух.

Возле обшарпанного грузовика с красной крышей он увидел двоих своих друзей: людей, которые стояли рядом с ним и за него задолго до того, как он узнал истинную цену дружбы. Они работали на отцовских землях, затем сражались за родину, а после – избавляли мир от зла.

Они только забыли, что в мире без зла герои умирают.

Под пронзительным изучающим взглядом Джейка Макс машинально потеребил закрученные вверх густые белые усы. Темные глаза поблескивали из-под полей неизменной шляпы. Лео, жилистый, обманчиво тонкий (Джейк-то знал, какая силища кроется в могучих руках и основательной хватке), просто смотрел в ответ – голубыми глазами из-за круглых очков без оправы.

Они вместе выросли, вместе воевали и вместе же охотились – на самую разную дичь. И Джейк был уверен: после всех этих лет они поддержат его в том, что он собирался сделать.

\- Я иду за _ним_ , - без лишних слов объявил он.

Макс стоял, привалившись к кузову, Лео полусидел на переднем сиденье. Услышав его заявление, оба вытянулись и заметно напряглись.

\- Но Джон Винчестер сказал…

\- К черту Джона Винчестера, - отрубил Джейк. – Его-то ребята живы.

\- Он не с ними, - заметил Макс.

– Скажешь, я виноват?

Макс качнул головой:

\- Нет. У Джона свои резоны.

Джейк закинул в кузов лопату. Она лязгнула о металлический край с такой звенящей обреченностью, что ему пришлось на момент схватиться за холодный борт, чтобы не упасть.

\- Джейк, - позвал Лео. – Я правда сожалею о Шоне. Ты же знаешь. Я… _мы_ … любили паренька как родного.

Джейк молча смотрел на него.

\- Но… ты не можешь… _идти за ним_.

\- Могу. Если узнаю, где оно.

Макс и Лео обменялись встревоженными взглядами.

\- _Никто_ не знает, где оно, - сказал Макс. – Об этом Джон Винчестер и…

\- Джон Винчестер не _Господь Бог_! - рявкнул Джейк, едва сдерживаясь. – Быть может, чертовски хороший охотник, но и всё на этом.

\- _Именно потому_ , что он охотник, мы и должны его слушать… - начал Лео, однако живо захлопнул рот так, что зубы щелкнули.

\- Больше ни единого _гребаного слова_ про Джона-мать-его-Винчестера!

Макс поджал губы и прислонился к кузову, глядя под ноги. Лео, молча подняв руки, повернулся лицом к солнцу. Огненный шар преследовал стену сизых грозовых туч, наполняющих воздух тяжелым ожиданием.

\- Кстати, - выдавил Джейк, старательно следя за голосом. – Я говорю не про _настоящее_. Я знаю, где оно.

В этот момент он мог бы сосчитать удары сердец в тишине, которая окружила остатки его нынешней семьи. Лео по обыкновению отмер раньше Макса.

\- Как?

Он не спрашивал, как Джейк узнал. Он интересовался, каким образом Джейк собирается это провернуть. Он никогда не любил выяснять, откуда что пришло, он предпочитал идти вперед. Ему нужен был план, миссия, цель, иначе он начинал паниковать. Поэтому Джейк на него и рассчитывал: Лео неизменно оказывался на пару шагов впереди.

Джейк покосился на бесформенный куль на заднем сиденье – обмотанный мешковиной и накрепко связанный. Это из-за него Шон лежал в земле, а не стоял рядом с ними. Они отправят тварь обратно в преисподнюю.

Макс и Лео проследили направление его взгляда, дыхание оборвалось у обоих одновременно.

\- Нет, - Лео потряс головой.

Потом снова повернулся к Джейку – в стеклах очков отразился луч восходящего солнца.

\- Посмотри на меня.

\- Это же _черная магия_ , - с нажимом произнес Макс и придвинулся к Лео, словно бы воздвигая живую стену между Джейком и существом на заднем сиденье. – Сколько лет мы им головы отрывали. А ты… ты собираешься призвать чертовы силы тьмы, приятель!

\- Частица тьмы есть в каждом из нас, - Джейк с холодным удовлетворением смотрел в расширившиеся глаза друзей. – Вы в деле или нет? Я не буду ждать.

Он просто глядел на них, всем своим видом показывая, что готов ответить за каждое свое слово, что сделает это – с ними или без них.

Они ничего не сказали. Макс забрался в кузов, а Лео сел за руль. Джейк даже не сомневался: они не оставят его сражаться в одиночку.

Джейк обошел грузовик, занял пассажирское место и обернулся взглянуть на неподвижный сверток.

\- Лучше бы тебе стоить той цены, что мы заплатили.

 

***

_Гэри, Индиана, 2005_

Если бы он не пошел первым, как пить дать ничего бы не увидел. Дин бы подлатал его, с язвительным комментарием отослал вон, и остаток дня он бы жалел себя да лелеял обиду.

Чикаго они покидали в молчании. Дин даже радио не включил – верный знак того, что в его мире не все в порядке. Сэм осторожно ощупывал порезы на лице. Кровь, вначале липкая, подсохнув, превратилась в корку. Ночь объединяла, в то время как воспоминания о произошедшем – у каждого свои – отдаляли их друг от друга.

Через несколько часов Дин повернул к мотелю на юге Гэри, штат Индиана, и, припарковавшись, пошел брать комнату, рассчитывая, что в слабом свете чуть забрезжившего утра раны будут не так заметны. Он утерся рукавом запасной рубашки, но этого явно было недостаточно для придания лицу презентабельного вида.

Сэм остался в машине. Горькие мысли отравляли каждый вздох, пока он попросту не выбросил их из головы.

В самом маленьком на Сэмовой памяти номере Дин за плечо втащил его в санузел, толкнул на закрытую крышку унитаза и велел сидеть спокойно. Молча повиновавшись, Сэм закрыл глаза. На внутренней стороне век рваными образами света, теней, боли и дыма мелькали воспоминания.

_Папа у окна, Дин шагает через комнату, крепкие объятия … слезы, сожаление, вспышка света… кровь, крики, боль, внезапная ночная прохлада… трудно дышать, пустые слова, папа уезжает…_

\- Сиди тихо, - голос Дина был хриплый, отрывистый.

– Я тихо.

\- Если бы так, я бы молчал, - буркнул Дин, прижимая ранку на его щеке сильнее, чем надо.

Заворчав от боли, Сэм открыл глаза и проглотил готовую сорваться с языка колкость. Рубашка Дина на боку была пропитана кровью от подмышки до пояса. Куртка прикрывала кровавое пятно, и Сэм, не сиди он лицом на уровне груди брата, так ничего бы и не заметил.

А Дин бы продолжал прятать рану.

\- Дин…

Щеку защипало, Сэм с шипением отшатнулся - движения старшего немедленно стали осторожнее. Сэм отрешенно смотрел, как брат ополаскивает полотенце, которым вытирал ему лицо, и гадал, что видит Дин, когда закрывает глаза. Тоже уезжающего отца?

Содержимое аптечки лежало на узкой полке рядом с раковиной. Из крана бежала горячая вода, маленькое зеркало на стене совсем запотело. Дин повернул кран и прижал измазанное кровью белое полотенце к щеке брата. От жара свежие ранки заболели сильнее. Пропитанные антисептиком ватные шарики белели на краю полки возле набора шовного материала.

\- Почти все, - сказал Дин. – Теперь потерпи. Будет… немного… жечь.

Сэм зажмурился и вцепился в крышку унитаза. Когда по щеке быстрыми струйками побежал жидкий огонь, он стиснул зубы, однако не смог сдержать стон. Это было уже немного чересчур, но почти сразу же касание теплой ткани унесло боль.

\- Швы не нужны. Хватит пары пластырей.

Сэм сглотнул при звуке успокаивающего голоса – этого тона «все в порядке, я с тобой». Он открыл глаза, смаргивая выступивший от боли и склеивший ресницы пот, и снова посмотрел на красное пятно. В пылу схватки с дэвом он не заметил рану…

_\- Закрой глаза! Это демоны теней, мы их изгоним!_

Он помнил, как вскрикнул отец, врезавшись в шкаф. Кто-то оттолкнул Сэма… и еще один крик.

_Дин_.

Сэм снова опустил ресницы и промотал в памяти момент перед вспышкой, которая осветила их маленький мир: Дин - на спине, согнувшийся набок, искаженное болью лицо.

\- Когда ты собирался мне сказать? – Сэм не поднимал ресниц, стараясь не шевелиться, пока жесткие шершавые пальцы прилаживали пластырь.

\- Про пластырь? – удивился Дин. – Сэмми, надо же было кровь сначала смыть.

\- Про твой бок, - Сэм открыл глаза и посмотрел брату в лицо.

Тот медленно выпрямился. Буркнул сквозь зубы:

\- Позже.

И быстро отвел глаза, то ли не желая, то ли будучи не в силах выдерживать обвиняющий взгляд.

\- Почему ты ничего не сказал? – не отставал Сэм.

Выдержка, и без того хрупкая, стремительно улетучивалась. Он слишком долго был тихий, уступчивый. Сейчас же знакомое пламя гнева танцевало внутри, силясь вырваться. Хотелось двигаться, действовать, пнуть что-нибудь со всей дури – _что угодно_!

\- Все нормально, - угрюмо сказал Дин.

Сэм протянул руку и двумя пальцами нажал ему на ребра. Сильно давить не пришлось – старший отшатнулся, отступил назад.

\- Какого черта?

\- Похоже, пора выдумывать новое определение слову «нормально», - начал закипать Сэм.

Дин сверлил его взглядом целую вечность. Зеленые глаза затуманились, и Сэм знал, что брат сейчас размышляет, оценивает его и ситуацию. Когда-то Сэм то съеживался, то взрывался в ответ на подобный взгляд. А вернувшись в семейное дело после короткой передышки в Стэнфорде, научился обращать его себе на пользу.

Но на этот раз он просто выходил из себя.

\- Думаешь, ты крепче меня?

\- Повзрослей уже, а?

\- Пошел к дьяволу.

Дин швырнул полотенце ему в лицо (достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль) и из крошечной ванной потопал в такую же крошечную спальню. Сэм, сдернув с головы комок мокрой ткани, смотрел, как он уходит, смотрел в знакомую спину, которая всегда олицетворяла для него две вещи: _дом и безопасность_. Сэму было больно – а тот, на котором он хотел выместить злость, ушел – и Сэм принялся тыкаться в эту оберегающую сеть, расширяя все дыры, какие мог найти.

Дин остановился в пространстве между двумя лилипутскими кроватями. Сгорбленные плечи, опущенная голова… Поза воплощенного поражения, тяжесть, которую Дину не пришлось бы тащить одному, если бы кто-нибудь помогал ему время от времени. Не выдержав, Сэм уронил полотенце на пол и вскочил.

\- Если бы он знал, что ты ранен, он бы не уехал!

Дин повернул голову:

\- Ты что…

Сэм стремительно пересек комнату, схватил брата за плечо и развернул к себе:

_\- Он с нами был_ , Дин! Все это время... все охоты… все, что мы… пережили… Все было для того, чтобы мы нашли папу. _Он с нами был_! И _ты_ позволил ему уйти!

Молниеносная вспышка эмоций на лице Дина почти тут же сменилась привычной пустотой.

\- Отпусти меня.

Тихий голос проигрывал по сравнению с Сэмовым рыком и все-таки внимание приковывал так же успешно. Сэм был в двух ударах сердца от того, чтобы наброситься на старшего с кулаками, когда заметил, как у брата на челюсти перекатываются желваки. Дин _ждал_ этого. Ослепленный гневом, Сэм пропустил явные признаки, но Дин жаждал драки не меньше его самого.

Сэм с усилием разжал пальцы и отступил. Запал, однако же, не перегорел.

\- Он _хотел_ остаться.

\- Черта с два, - Дин мотнул головой. – Он знал, что должен уйти.

\- Он собирался остаться ради нас! Ты же слышал! Он видел, как …

\- Брось, Сэм, – правая рука Дина, словно на невидимой ниточке, дернулась к раненому боку. – На кого работала Мэг? Отца ищут. Не нас, _отца_. Они использовали нас, чтобы добраться до него.

\- И что? – дерзко отозвался Сэм.

Плевать, что в словах Дина есть логика. Плевать, что война только начинается, и Сэму в ней отведена своя роль. Плевать, что по раздельности они будут целее.

По-настоящему важно одно: лишь только он осознал, что хочет, чтобы семья была вместе, как она снова распалась. Это случилось так стремительно, что внутри что-то разорвалось и болело сильнее, чем оставленные дэвом раны, сильнее, чем синяки и ушибы. Болело где-то под сердцем, и непонятно было, как дышать с этой болью.

\- Господи, Сэм, - Дин закатил глаза. – Ты можешь для разнообразия подумать не только о себе?

Шагая обратно в ванную, он задел Сэма плечом. Тот рыкнул и опять вцепился в брата.

\- Как _ты_? О ком _ты_ думал, когда пришел и забрал меня из Стэнфорда?

Дин вывернулся и крикнул ему в лицо:

\- Задолбало слушать о Стэнфорде и твоей расчудесной жизни! Хочешь – возвращайся! Никто тебя не держит!

\- Вчера ты совсем другое говорил!

\- Да ну? А теперь передумал!

\- Если бы меня здесь не было, ты бы убедил его остаться!

\- Если бы тебя не было, он бы вообще не приехал!

Оба на миг опешили, и Сэм увидел в глазах брата нечто, чему не мог найти название, но инстинктивно узнал.

Они стояли нос к носу, тяжело дыша от злости, с гневным огнем в глазах. Дин сжимал губы так, словно хотел заставить слова _остаться внутри, сидеть тихо_.

У него подергивалась щека, и Сэм понимал, что боль, которую старший сейчас испытывает, не оставляет его годами. Сэм видел это в зеленых глазах. И ему стало чертовски стыдно.

А затем будто кто-то выключатель повернул: все пламя, гнев, боль исчезли с лица Дина, и он слегка вздернул подбородок.

\- Забудь. Не ст _о_ ит. Вряд ли это когда-нибудь случится.

Он повернулся, намереваясь пройти мимо, и Сэма захлестнула внезапная, необъяснимая ярость. Часть мозга, которая отвечала за логику, которая видела ясный путь через туман эмоций, правящих порой его миром, знала: он не злился на Дина. Он даже на Джона не особенно сердился. Бесило его другое – снова пришлось расстаться из-за неподвластных им обстоятельств.

С обстоятельствами не сцепишься, а вот на брате отыграться можно.

\- Что не случится, Дин? Папа не останется? Или я не уеду?

Дин глянул искоса. Мелькнувшая в его взгляде уязвимость должна была остановить Сэма, но лишь распалила его гнев.

\- Клянусь, когда все закончится, я здесь не задержусь.

Дин отвернулся и вновь качнул головой.

\- Тверди это себе, сколько хочешь, - он опустил глаза на свои руки: пальцы левой теребили серебряное кольцо. – Но война никогда не закончится.

\- Закончится, - прорычал Сэм и отпихнул Дина, задыхаясь от правды, которая сплеталась в нечто темное.

Он просто хотел быть подальше от брата, но, наверное, не рассчитал силы, или же старший плохо держал равновесие – Сэм так и не понял. Дин оступился, и вырвавшийся резкий вздох потревожил раненый бок. Так или иначе, движимый болью, а может, желанием выбить извинение, Дин рванулся вперед.

Он сгреб Сэма за грудки, развернул и с поразительной силой впечатал в стену. По телу раскатилась боль, напоминая, что помимо расцарапанного лица есть еще бесчисленные синяки и ушибы.

\- Ты…

\- Ты не _можешь_ уйти, Сэм, - слова рвались сквозь стиснутые зубы и жгли, словно кислота. – Ты можешь оставить меня, забыть отца, избавиться от оружия, но _это_ твоя жизнь. Это _всегда_ будет твоей жизнью!

У Сэма защипало в глазах, губы искривились, пальцы сами собой вцепились в куртку Дина, и плевать на раны и боль. Протестующий вопль, родившись глубоко внутри, поднимался к горлу, готовый выплеснуться. Сэм оттолкнул старшего - Дин наткнулся на край кровати и упал на нее со стоном, слышным даже сквозь пелену Сэмовой злости.

\- Ты просто хочешь в это верить! – Сэм отступил.

Щеки пылали, и слова было не остановить. Как распутать этот узел, созданный единственным человеком, которому им полагалось доверять: их отцом?

– Ты _хочешь_ , чтобы это было моей жизнью, потому что другой не знаешь! – Сэм на момент задохнулся, в слепой ярости не замечая понимания на лице брата. – А я знаю! Я _знаю_ , что есть другая жизнь! Она у меня _была_!

Он отвернулся и запустил ладони в волосы, накручивая пряди на пальцы и прижимая к вискам. _Господи_ , как больно. Внутри ныло, распирало. Хотелось наизнанку вывернуться, но в глубине души он знал, что это не принесет облегчения. Тошнота или раны тут не при чем.

\- У меня было _все…_ в какой-то прекрасный момент у меня было все, а потом она умерла, и я… я потерял ее… и папа пропал… и ты…

Сэм уронил руки, невольно отразив позу уныния, какую видел у Дина. Голос сошел на нет, Сэм даже не уверен был, слышит ли его брат. Но теперь это было неважно. Он не столько пытался заставить понять Дина, сколько давал выход собственной боли.

\- Мне оставалось только найти отца. Найти его и достать ту… тварь, которая убила маму. И… и Джесс.

В голосе уже пробивались слезы.

\- А потом папа приехал… и на _две секунды_ все… все стало опять хорошо. Мне действительно казалось, что все может быть хорошо.

Сэм всхлипнул, сдаваясь горечи, преследовавшей его с Чикаго, и дал волю слезам. Капли стекали по щекам, по свежим ранам, собирались в уголках рта.

\- А он ушел. Ты сказал ему… сказал ему уйти.

В номере воцарилась тишина, прерываемая резкими рваными вздохами. Сэм пытался успокоиться, однако слишком многое накопилось внутри, чувства бушевали в груди.

\- У тебя не было всего.

Сэму пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать тихие слова.

\- У тебя не было нас.

Дин все также лежал поперек кровати – с запрокинутой головой и закрытыми глазами. Под неподвижной ладонью расплывалось красное пятно.

\- И прости, Сэмми. Мне… мне жаль.

Сэм снова всхлипнул и вытер слезы с неповрежденной щеки. Подбородок Дина дернулся.

\- Проклятье, Сэм… - выдохнул он. – Неужели ты думаешь, будто _я_ не хотел, чтобы он остался? Я только об этом и мечтал… - Дин сглотнул, говорить ему было явно нелегко. – Чтобы мы снова стали одной семьей.

Сэм шагнул к кровати. Дин не открывал глаз.

\- Но когда дело заходит о вас, о тебе и отце, все становится иначе, - он облизнул губы. – Все… я не знаю. Наверное, лишь бы вы были живы-здоровы. А если бы он остался… они бы приходили и приходили, пока не угробили бы нас… или его.

\- Считаешь, в одиночку ему безопаснее? – Сэм слышал в своем голосе детскую надежду, желание, чтобы старший брат все объяснил и оказался прав.

\- Один он будет целее, чем с нами, - Дин поднял тяжелые веки и смотрел в потолок, не на брата.

\- Ты _правда_ в это веришь?

Дин перекатил голову на бок и встретил Сэмов взгляд:

\- Нет.

Он снова закрыл глаза, напряг шею.

– Но _он_ верит. В том-то и дело.

Сэму хотелось сползти на пол. Закрыть глаза. Завалиться в спячку на месяц.

\- Если ты правда захочешь уйти… ну, ты понимаешь, когда все закончится, - вдруг добавил Дин, – я не буду тебе мешать.

И после этих слов, обещающих ему свободу, Сэм ощутил, как боль стихает. На самом деле он понятия не имел, так ли сильно рвется обратно в Стэнфорд. У него просто болели тело и душа, и в этот момент мысль о том, что вечная борьба – единственное, что ждет его впереди, страшно угнетала. Ему нужно было что-то еще, что-то, не связанное с кровью и смертью.

Что-то, от чего по ночам не снятся кошмары.

И глядя на брата, Сэм позволил себе маленькое тихое признание: он не бросит семью в попытках обрести мир. Дин прав. У него было не все.

\- Только не думай, что я закачу пирушку, - проворчал Дин.

\- Пирушку? – Сэм мысленно поблагодарил брата за возможность снова обрести твердую землю под ногами.

Дин повернул голову:

\- Хорошо, когда есть кому прикрыть мне спину.

\- В смысле, выручить твою задницу, - беззлобно уточнил Сэм.

Дин поджал губы. Встать с постели он не пытался.

\- Ну, это симпатичная задница. Заслуживает спасения.

\- Как скажешь, придурок.

\- Эй, Сэмми?

Сэм прищурился, уловив перемену в тоне:

\- Да?

\- Прежде, чем уходить, подожди, пока все _действительно_ закончится, хорошо?

Сэм стиснул зубы и опустил глаза:

\- Ладно.

С минуту они молчали. Обещание свивало в пространстве между ними незримые узы. Наконец, Сэм не выдержал и поднял взгляд:

\- Тебе помочь?

Тот факт, что, пока Сэм бушевал, Дин лежал неподвижно, а не метался по номеру, как тигр в клетке, здорово настораживал. Помимо кровавого пятна и неотчетливого воспоминания, как Дин падает под когтями дэва, Сэм понятия не имел, насколько тяжело брат ранен.

\- Не надо, - Дин попробовал перекатиться на бок, застонал и снова откинулся на спину. – Хотя почему бы и нет…

Сэм ухватил его за запястье и осторожно помог сесть. Дин тяжело дышал, кренясь вправо.

\- Плохо?

\- Жить буду, - проворчал Дин. И, не ожидая помощи, вскочил на ноги. – Давай просто…

У Сэма екнуло в животе. С лица Дина ушла краска, глаза закатились, подкосились ноги. Сэм машинально шагнул вперед, успел подхватить брата, но не удержал равновесия. Оба оказались на полу.

Он вдруг вспомнил, как Дин шагает через комнату, чтобы обнять Джона, смотрит, как Джон обнимает Сэма, прикрывает Сэма от дэва, пока тот возится с ракетницей, поддерживает отца, когда они ковыляют к «Импале», ведет машину сквозь бесконечную ночь, вытаскивает из машины сумки и Сэма, заставляет Сэма сидеть тихо, чтобы обработать раны…

\- Дурак, - прошептал Сэм, перехватывая брата поудобнее и разглядывая мертвенно-бледное лицо. – Ты должен был _сказать_ , Дин.

Он отбросил полу кожаной куртки, осторожно задрал промокшую рубашку.

Четыре длинных пореза под стать украшающим Динов лоб и Сэмову щеку прочертили ребра, нижний был серьезнее всего – там коготь впился глубоко в тело прямо под изгибом кости. Кожа расходилась, как разверстый рот.

Из ран вольно бежала кровь.

\- Черт, - Сэм устроил его у себя на коленях так, чтобы Дин опирался на него спиной. Движение это вырвало у старшего стон, но Сэм не обратил внимания. Он рывком поднялся на ноги, потащив за собой Дина, и уложил его на кровать. Кровь пачкала простыни.

\- Ну что же ты? – дыхание участилось от волнения, щедро приправленного страхом. – Не надо от меня такое скрывать.

В аптечке среди игл, шовного материала, ножниц, пинцетов и ватных шариков были две бутылки антисептика. Он выбрал ту, что была полнее, и разложил все рядом с Дином. Старший не шевелился.

В ванной Сэм взял несколько полотенец, одно намочил горячей водой. Случайно бросив взгляд в зеркало, он увидел, что порезы на лице, промытые и заклеенные, выглядят теперь разве только чуть похуже простых царапин.

Синяки под глазами напомнили о недавнем желании завалиться спать. Сэм на момент закрыл глаза и тут же подпрыгнул от неожиданности – горячая вода плеснула на руку. Он закрутил кран, выжал полотенце и вернулся в комнату.

Осторожно перекатив брата на правый бок, Сэм освободил его руку из рукава куртки, перешел по другую сторону кровати и проделал то же с другой рукой. Разрезал порванную рубашку. Под желтоватым светом торшера исследовал повреждения и принялся осторожно промокать их тканью.

Дин дернулся, но в себя не пришел.

Полотенце пришлось прополаскивать дважды. Гнев уходил, сменяясь тяжелой печалью, в горле комом стояло сожаление.

Сквозь щель в тяжелых занавесках пробивался бледный утренний свет, луч играл с мотельной пылью, полосой ложился на руки Сэма и Динов голый живот. Сэм придвинул торшер ближе. Как следует прочистив рану, он пропитал горсть ватных тампонов антисептиком и приложил их к верхнему порезу.

Дин чуть не кувыркнулся с кровати.

- _Господи_! – в панике выдохнул он.

\- Эй, спокойно, - Сэм вовремя успел его перехватить. – Снова кровь пойдет.

Дин непонимающе озирался:

\- Какого дьявола…

\- Дэв, помнишь? Разодрал тебе бок. Старик, ты свалился в обморок прямо на меня.

Дин смерил брата пристальным взглядом:

\- Нет.

\- Да, - Сэм поднял брови, продолжая обрабатывать порезы. – Ты прижал ладонь ко лбу и грациозно сполз на пол.

\- Дерьмо, - проворчал Дин, пытаясь разглядеть, что делает Сэм. – Ай! Полегче!

\- Дин, ты всю ночь кровью истекал. Это тебе не шутки.

\- Ничего серьезного, - Дин, поморщившись, уронил голову на подушку.

\- Прямо-таки ничего! И ты еще в первую очередь обо мне позаботиться решил.  

Дин пожал плечами, словно говоря: «А чего ты хотел?».

\- Швы?

\- Да. Много.

\- Терпеть не могу швы.

\- Я знаю.

Они молчали, пока Сэм заканчивал с самой глубокой раной. Потом он приготовил иглу и посмотрел на брата: на лице у того застыла напряженная гримаса.

\- Анестезия?

\- Что у нас есть?

Порывшись в Диновой сумке, Сэм продемонстрировал серебряную фляжку:

\- Держи.

Дин скрутил пробку и сделал порядочный глоток. Молча протянул флягу Сэму. Тот отмахнулся.

\- Полагаю, тебе будет лучше, если я сохраню ясную голову.

\- Иглу прокали.

\- Уже сделал. Хватит увиливать. Готов?

Дин еще раз приложился к фляжке и кивнул. К его чести единственный звук он издал, когда Сэм делал узел и немного потянул нить. На два самых глубоких пореза потребовалось восемнадцать швов. Дин дрожал от боли и попыток лежать неподвижно. Пот струйками бежал по лицу, бисеринами выступал над верхней губой.

\- Думаю, два верхних можно просто перевязать.

\- Есть же Бог на свете, - пропыхтел Дин, трясущейся рукой возвращая Сэму флягу. – Я уже… собирался… уйти в астрал на минутку… _по-мужски_.

Сэм с виноватой улыбкой кивнул. Посмотрел на украшающие Динов лоб порезы, однако решил, что они могут подождать - не особенно глубокие, а брату нужно отдохнуть. Собрав инструменты, Сэм направился было в ванную, но тут Дин окликнул:

\- Сэмми?

\- Да?

Дин лежал с закрытыми глазами. Алкоголь, усталость и тщательно скрываемая боль делали его речь невнятной и в то же время придавали словам весомость.

\- Т-ты б’л прав.

\- Насчет чего?

Дин облизнул губы и отвернулся.

\- Не п-подумал о тебе… к’гда забирал тебя из… из Стэнфорда.

Сэм тихо слушал.

\- П-просто не х’тел быть один, - прошептал Дин.

Вздохнул и обмяк на кровати, проваливаясь в сон.

Сэм сглотнул тугой комок в горле и добрался-таки до ванной. Положил инструменты на полку, заглянул в зеркало. И увидел в своем отражении отца: в порезе на скуле, в форме губ. В напряжении, которое вдруг проявилось на лице.

На какой-то момент ему стало так страшно, что захотелось отвернуться.

Закрыв глаза, Сэм прижался к зеркалу лбом. Сколько времени он провел, ненавидя отца, отвергая признаки сходства, которые находил против воли. Но теперь он все бы отдал, лишь бы вернуться в отель в Чикаго, в момент перед нападением дэва. В момент, когда в глазах отца были только облегчение и любовь. В момент, когда он ощутил, как прощение уносит сковывавшую грудь тяжесть.

_Просто не хотел быть один…_

\- Я тоже, - пробормотал Сэм зеркалу.

 

***

_За пределами Майры, Техас, 2005_

Его всегда изумляло, сколько крови помещается в человеческом теле.

Даже из тела, которое _когда-то было_ человеческим, мог выплеснуть настоящий фонтан. Он чувствовал ее запах, осязал ее; кровью отдавал воздух, его кожа; кровь просачивалась даже в душу. С этим он справился сам; остальное оставил тем двоим позади: они начали собственный ритуал, зная, что кровопускание – единственная гарантия того, что тварь будет схвачена.

И пригодна к использованию.

Он отвернулся от тела, не позаботившись даже почиститься, и вернулся к Лео и Максу. Кострище чернело в центре дьявольской ловушки, которую они выжгли в земле прошлым вечером, чтобы пытать тварь прежде, чем отправить ее в Ад. В воздухе до сих пор стояла вонь бензина и горелой плоти. Они сожгли труп и засыпали пепел солью.

Джейк остановился возле защитного символа и посмотрел на друзей. Макс с отсутствующим видом ворошил угли палкой. Лео мерно натачивал длинный охотничий нож. Услышав его шаги, оба вскинули головы и отшатнулись с одинаковым выражением ужаса на лицах.

\- Готово, - сказал Джейк.

Макс первый совладал с чувствами и метнул взгляд на линию ловушки прямо перед носками ботинок Джейка. Легко было догадаться, чего он хотел: _иди к нам, возвращайся к нам._ Переступив черту, Джейк бросил на спальный мешок стеклянную банку – внутри плеснуло. Он вошел в защитный круг, но знал: на самом деле ему уже никогда не вернуться назад.

\- Ты правда сделал это, - Лео просто констатировал факт.

Он смотрел на банку и серый комочек, плавающий внутри.

Джейк не ответил. Сейчас он старался убедить их в том, что его решение верное. Они уже поддались, осталось только дождаться, когда они примут это как факт. Каждый из них, прожив почти пятьдесят лет в этом мире, хорошо понял, что человек привыкает ко всему.

Даже к такому.

\- Что теперь? – Макс снова сосредоточился на угасающем пламени.

Джейк узнал этот взгляд. Точно такое же выражение не оставляло лица друга те восемь месяцев, когда они боролись за свою жизнь в джунглях. Им тогда было по двадцать. Смирение, неверие и страдание.

И вот это выражение появилось снова, и виноват в этом был Джейк.

Потерев лицо и потеребив бакенбарды, которые стали немного гуще с тех пор, как погиб Шон, Джейк вздохнул. Макс прекрасно знал, что будет дальше. Он спрашивал лишь затем, чтобы отсрочить неминуемое.

\- Теперь мы найдем теленка.

Ритуал был специфический. Требовались кровь бессмертного и супрахиазматическое ядро – часть гипоталамуса, в которой пересекаются оптические нервы. Этот отдел мозга содержит биологические часы тела.

После долгий раздумий они решили, что из всех бессмертных существ легче всего поймать вампира.  Однако это было сложнее, чем казалось. Тем более, Макс пребывал в уверенности, что они все истреблены, а Лео претила сама идея добывать кровь мертвеца, чтобы утихомирить их пленника. Джейк отыскал гнездо, выманил самую молодую и слабую вампиршу, привязал ее к дереву, взял банку, которую Макс захватил на ферме Лео, и отослал друзей прочь.

Кровью она истекала очень долго.

Еще дольше он сдерживал рвотные позывы, пока вырезал ее мозг.

\- Теленок, - тихо повторил Лео. – Не могу, черт подери, поверить, что мы это делаем.

Супрахиазматическое ядро было главным звеном ритуала. Остальное только помогало закрепить успех. Тем не менее, все элементы следовало добыть в определенном порядке в указанное время суток. Он не желал задумываться, почему. Ему было все равно. Главное – следовать инструкциям.

\- Придется поверить, братишка, - бесцветно сказал Макс. – Потому что назад пути нет.

Он посмотрел на Джейка пустыми глазами. Джейк кивнул в ответ, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает уверенность. Это сработает. Он пожертвует собой, если понадобится, но _это сработает._

Он не знал, сколько неудачных попыток их ожидает, прежде чем все получится.

 

***

_Гэри, Индиана, 2005_

Первым, что он увидел, открыв глаза, был Сэм.

Младший раскинулся на спине на соседней кровати. Из открытого рта вырывалось знакомое мерное похрапывание. Одна нога высовывалась из-под сбившегося одеяла и свисала с края слишком короткой постели. Руку Сэм откинул в пространство между кроватями. Пространство это было столь незначительно, что Дину не составило труда потянуться и подтолкнуть руку брата обратно на постель. Сэм всхрапнул, причмокнул и повернулся на бок, спиной к Дину.

Смотреть, как спокойно, без сновидений спит брат, было приятно. Слишком часто Дин просыпался и видел, как боль и ужас искажают по-детски беззащитное лицо, вырисовывая мрачное будущее, за которое Дин мог винить только себя.

В комнате было душно. Тело стало неприятно липким даже под тонким одеялом. Дин осторожно перекатился на спину – кожу на ребрах потянуло. Озадаченно нахмурившись, заглянул под одеяло. Джинсы, к счастью, остались на месте; Сэм снял только окровавленную рубашку.

Дин машинально попытался протереть глаза, будто запорошенные песком, и вздрогнул. Лоб покрывала высохшая корка.

Застонав, он сообразил, что царапины, которыми щедро наградил его дэв, прошлым вечером так и не заклеили. _Прошлым вечером? Этим утром?_ Моргнув, Дин оглядел комнату. Снаружи было светло: из-за плотных занавесок пробивались лучики. Но ведь когда он очнулся в прошлый раз, за окном тоже светило солнце.

Поразмыслив над отчетливо неприятной идеей пропущенного времени, Дин сел. Жесткое застиранное одеяло соскользнуло с обнаженных плеч. В голове было пусто и легко; на секунду ему показалось, что, если сейчас поднять руку, она так и останется парить сама по себе. Накатила тошнота – верный спутник пустующего долгие часы желудка. Дин выпутался из простыней и медленно, кусая губу, встал.

Кофе хотелось больше, чем сделать очередной вдох.

Дин ненавидел шаткую изнуряющую слабость, которая тянулась за ним из тьмы. По пути в ванную он заметил обертки от съестного в мусорном ведре, шесть банок из-под пепси, выстроенных вдоль буфета, кучу одежды на полу возле Сэмовой сумки и сделал вывод, что проспал сутки, если не больше.

_Потерял много крови. Плохо._

Отражение в зеркале не порадовало. Выглядел он паршиво: двухдневная щетина, запекшаяся кровь в бровях и глаз как подбитый.

Глубоко вздохнув, Дин включил самую горячую воду, какую мог выдержать, и смыл кровь. Вытерся условно чистым полотенцем, подобранным с пола. Покосился на аптечку.

\- Святая вода почти вышла, - пробормотал он и взял пузырек антисептика – тот, что был полегче.

На секунду Дин задумался, промыл ли ему Сэм раны на боку святой водой прежде, чем наложить швы, однако вспомнил жжение, которое вырвало его из блаженного забытья. Он снова посмотрел в зеркало. Края оставленных без надлежащей обработки порезов покраснели. Будет печь.

Дин сложил полотенце, зажмурился и вылил остатки воды на лоб. Будто кипятком ошпарило. Он буквально слышал шипение, с которым святая вода вытравляла яд дэва.

\- Чтоб. Тебя. Разорвало, - процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Чертов су…

\- Дин?

\- Я здесь, - моментально отозвался он.

Уж слишком встревоженно звучал Сэмов голос.

\- Ты как? – судя по всему, брат стоял прямо за дверью.

\- В порядке, - Дин осторожно стащил джинсы. - Скоро выхожу.

Тело отозвалось болью. Кости ломило. Что ж, придется некоторое время потерпеть.

\- Есть хочешь?

\- Смеешься? – Дин включил воду в душевой кабинке. – Да я бы сейчас тебя сожрал и глазом не моргнул.

\- Пойду тогда за завт… э, обедом, - сказал Сэм.

Дин шагнул под душ. Было так приятно, что губы сами собой растянулись в улыбку.

\- Времени-то сколько сейчас? – крикнул он.

\- Около часа дня, - отозвался Сэм. – Суббота.

\- А заехали мы сюда когда?

Дин, хмурясь, намыливался куском мыла, которое Сэм оставил в раковине. Надо было следить, чтобы левый бок не попадал под прямую струю.

В голосе брата скользнула улыбка.

\- В пятницу утром.

_Это многое объясняет._

\- Четыре чизбургера, - объявил Дин. – И картошку… _Две_ порции картошки.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Сэм умудрился отмахнуться _интонацией_. – Как насчет холестерина и бляшек в сосудах?

\- Почему бы и нет. Давай быстрее!

\- Осторожно со шва…

\- Ты за едой идешь или нет? – оборвал его Дин, взбивая пену на волосах.

К тому времени, как он помылся, заклеил порез на лбу и в клубах пара вывалился из ванной, Сэм вернулся с едой.

\- Здесь кафе совсем рядом, - пояснил он.

\- Чувак, - не позаботившись одеться, Дин дрожащей от нетерпения рукой схватил чизбургер. – Давай здесь навсегда останемся.

\- Черта с два, - буркнул младший с набитым ртом. – Я в жизни такого крохотного номера не видел. Смотри.

Он встал и вытянул руку вверх. Ладонь полностью легла на потолок, локоть остался чуть согнут.

Дин взял второй бургер.

\- Полагаю, они просто не рассчитывали на гигантов, когда этот отель строили.

\- Ясное дело, - проворчал Сэм, плюхаясь в изножье Диновой кровати. – У меня клаустрофобия начинается.

\- Добавлю это в мой список Странных Фактов о Сэме.

\- Заткнись, - младший потянулся за очередной порцией картошки. – Ты бы попробовал оказаться запертым в крошечном номере, с братом, который никак не очухается после потери крови, и двумя каналами по телеку.

\- Двумя каналами?

\- Знаю, - кивнул Сэм. – Смотреть, как ты спишь, было интереснее.

Дин поднял бровь:

\- Чувак, ты меня пугаешь.

\- Да ладно. Можно подумать, ты никогда этого не делал.

\- Могу поклясться, чем хочешь. Я в жизни не смотрел, как я сплю, - Дин скомкал обертку от чизбургера и взял еще один.

\- Зрелище скучное, поверь мне на слово, - вздохнул Сэм. – Рад, что ты наконец-то соизволил проснуться. У меня уже голова от компа затрещала.

\- Зато твои царапины неплохо заживают, - заметил Дин, глянув на щеку брата.

Две были уже практически незаметны.

\- Мне есть кого благодарить.

Дин поиграл бровями:

\- Что тут скажешь… Я маг и волшебник.

Сэм закатил глаза:

\- Ну-ну.

Он встал, через голову стащил рубашку и аккуратно уложил ее в стопку грязной одежды. Дину пришло в голову, что эти полтора дня брат неплохо заботился и о себе, и о нем – все с присущими ему основательностью и аккуратностью. Не то чтобы Сэм никогда не оставался один – такое бывало и не раз. Но все-таки просто жить самостоятельно и быть ответственным за Дина – разные вещи.

В последний раз, когда Сэму пришлось это делать, Дин был уверен, что ему крышка. Пока они не поехали в Небраску, конечно. Физически Дин, может, и присутствовал, но, в сущности, Сэм был один и отлично справился. Оба раза.

Нахмурившись тому, что подразумевала эта мысль, Дин покосился на стопку бумаг на Сэмовом лэптопе. Улыбнулся. Когда бумага в номере закончилась, Сэм начал использовать для записей пустые странички из дневника Джона.

Подтянув бумаги к себе, он пробежал глазами написанное.

\- Сэм!

\- Чего? – голос Сэма пробивался через шум бегущей воды.

\- Зачем нам… _изгнание демонов_?

Шум воды стих. Дверь ванной открылась, выпуская облако пара в и без того душную комнату. Дин подумал, что для такого маленького мотеля здесь чертовски хорошее снабжение горячей водой

У Сэма вокруг пояса было обернуто полотенце, завязанное узлом на бедре.

\- Это… ритуал. Нашел, когда читал про демонов.

Дин сложил губы трубочкой:

\- Угууу. И… зачем ты читал про демонов?

Сэм пожал плечами и сосредоточился на раскопках в сумке.

\- Ну, мы должны узнать о них больше, верно? В смысле, если собираемся сражаться с тем… ну, ты понимаешь, которого ищет папа.

Дин опустился на стул.

\- А почему нельзя было просто посмотреть в папином дневнике?

Сэм натянул чистые джинсы.

\- Я смотрел, - из сумки появилась темно-синяя футболка с изображением тощей борзой. - Хотел узнать больше.

\- Сэм, у отца есть все, что нам надо знать…

\- Это не Святой Грааль, Дин. Папа изучал все это на ходу. Можно подумать, мы никогда в библиотеках не были и в Интернете не лазили.

Морщинка на лбу Дина стала глубже. Начала болеть голова.

\- Там защитные символы и обряды экзорцизма, - продолжал Сэм, – и как вычислить демона с помощью святой воды. Записи про погоду и предзнаменования, в которых нет _никакого_ смысла. Во всяком случае, для меня.

Дин посмотрел на кожаную книжку, высовывающуюся из сумки. Сэм сел напротив него.

\- Ну да… - признал Дин, не отрывая глаз от дневника. – Он вечно пишет, как…

\- Йода, - завершил Сэм. – Именно. Я имею в виду, уходя, он передал нам то, что знал, - продолжал он, чувствуя, что Дин готовится защищаться, - но половина написана так, будто…

\- Мы можем залезть к нему в голову, - кивнул Дин.

Сэм секунду помолчал.

\- Я просто думаю, что… с тех пор, как его нет, ну, с тех пор, как он ищет этого демона, он узнал гораздо больше, чем есть в дневнике.

Дин поскреб ноющую голову, слишком поздно вспомнив про рассеченный лоб. Уронил руку на колено, на знакомую шероховатость полотенца, размял шею. Кожа казалась сухой и тесной, словно ее слишком туго натянули поверх мышц и костей. Поерзав на стуле, Дин взглянул на раны на боку. Красные полосы резко выделялись на гладкой коже живота, особенно по контрасту с белым полотенцем.

_Отец что-то знает._

Тогда не было времени выяснять подробности, а теперь они снова остались одни. Еда в желудке превратилась в каменную глыбу.

Теперь все стало гораздо серьезнее. Это тебе не переворачивать алтари и драться с призраками. Что-то преследовало отца. Та же самая тварь, которая убила маму. Чччерт.

\- Папа говорил, что собирается его убить, - сказал Сэм, словно подслушав его мысли.

\- Ну, - вздохнул Дин и поднял  глаза на брата.

\- Но знаешь что? – Сэм подхватил с лэптопа стопку бумаг и уронил ее обратно. – Демона _нельзя_ убить. Можно поймать, мучить, изгнать… но _убить_ невозможно.

\- Значит, отец считает, что способ есть.

Сэм окинул его цепким взглядом:

\- И тебя это устраивает?

Сэм не обвинял. Скорее, удивлялся. И Дину на момент стало стыдно, что его воспринимают таким вот ограниченным. Солдатом, четко следующим приказу, человеком с одной миссией и одним только способом ее выполнить.

Дин отвел взгляд и, опираясь на угол стола, встал. На мгновение закрыл глаза, когда мир вокруг покачнулся. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя слабым. Впрочем, сам же и виноват. Он так старался не реагировать на неожиданное появление отца и столь же неожиданное его исчезновение, что совсем не обращал внимания на свой организм и тревожные сигналы, которые подавало тело.

\- Ты как?

Дин вдруг понял, что Сэм стоит рядом, готовый поддержать его за локоть. Будто бы ждет, что брат свалится в любую секунду.

\- Прекрасно, - прошипел он.

\- Уверен? Ты побелел как простыня.

Не утруждая себя ответом, Дин пошел к сумке. Он достал одежду, отбросил полотенце и оделся со всей скоростью, какую позволяли раны. С плотно сжатых губ не сорвалось ни звука. Затем он сел на край разворошенной постели, натянул обувь и взглянул на Сэма:

\- Что?

\- Ничего, - пробормотал тот, отвернулся и открыл лэптоп.

Он явно сказал еще что-то, но так тихо, что Дин не расслышал.

\- Разговариваем с собой, Сэмми?

Тяжкий вздох едва не заставил Дина прыснуть со смеху. Его брат просто чудо. Дин, способный уничтожить кучу чудовищ самыми разнообразными способами, справляющийся с делом лучше большинства охотников, которых им доводилось встречать, по-прежнему велся, когда младший, желая добиться своего, принимался дуться.

\- Я просто сказал, - проговорил Сэм, склонив голову набок, - что быть младшим братом Супермена – отстой.

\- Супермен был единственным ребенком. Причем сиротой, - Дин справился с ботинками и жадно втянул воздух. – Ты больше как… Робин.

\- Да пошел ты, - с вызовом прищурился Сэм, но Дин заметил довольный блеск в его глазах.

\- Я подумаю об этом, - пообещал он. – Сразу после кофе.

\- Кофе? - возмутился Сэм, и Дин застыл с протянутой к двери рукой. – Ты только что обедал!

Дин пожал плечами:

\- И что?

Сэм со вздохом отмахнулся:

\- Иди уж за своим кофе. Я… поищу нам следующее дело… или… еще что-нибудь.

Дин открыл дверь.

\- Посмотри где-нибудь южнее. Чтоб солнца побольше.

Выходя за порог, он еще успел заметить, как Сэм закатил глаза.

На улице было прохладно, ветер кусался через рубашку и майку. Непривычно чувствительная кожа покрылась мурашками. Дин совсем было решил вернуться за курткой, но неожиданно понял, что ему гораздо лучше. Застилавший сознание туман рассеялся, легкие жадно вбирали свежий воздух.

Направляясь к ресторанчику фаст-фуда, о котором говорил Сэм, Дин позволил себе ни о чем не думать. Ни об исчезнувшем отце, ни о наглом брате, ни об утерянных возможностях, ни о плохих парнях, машине, музыке… ни о чем. В голове было на редкость тихо, и он мысленно купался в этом спокойствии, пока шел к прилавку, улыбался подростку, открыто пялившемуся на его израненный лоб, заказывал большой кофе и шагал обратно к отелю.

Дин уже практически добрался до окутанного тишиной номера, когда зазвонил его сотовый. Звуки «Smoke On The Water _»_ Deep Purple неслись из заднего кармана джинсов, и Дин вздохнул, чувствуя, как возвращаются прежние тревога и смятение.

– Да?

В трубке шумело – кто бы это ни был, звонили из движущегося транспорта. Пауза перед его именем дала ему понять: отец.

- _Дин?_

– Папа? Все хорошо?

_\- Я в порядке. Слушай, мне надо, чтобы вы, мальчики, кое-что для меня сделали._

Сердце кричало, что отец мог бы и спросить, как они там – учитывая, что когда он в последний раз их видел, они были ранены. Или нормально ли они выбрались из Чикаго – ведь дэвов они лишь отогнали, а не убили. Но Дин только подобрался и сосредоточился на крепко сжатой в пальцах трубке.

\- В чем дело?

_\- Мне позвонил… старый друг. Толком ничего не сказал, но у него явно проблемы, иначе бы он не звонил._

\- Охотник?

_\- Да. Он в Майре, в Техасе._

Дин моргнул.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы ехали в Техас?

_\- У вас другие дела?_

\- Да не то чтобы.

_\- Хорошо. Его зовут Лео Дент. Он хороший парень, Дин._

\- И какие у него проблемы?

_\- Он не уточнял, но…_

Несказанные слова повисли в тишине.

_\- Лео охотится с еще двоими парнями – Максом Томасом и Джейком Брэндом._

\- Понял.

_\- Отправляйтесь в Майру и выясните, что происходит. Посмотрите, чем можете помочь._

\- Папа, где ты? – в трубке потрескивали помехи. – Почему ты не приезжаешь?

_\- Я… за демоном._

\- Тем самым демоном?!

_\- Я говорил тебе… способ… убить…_

\- Пап? Тебя плохо слышно.

- _Перезвоню. Присматривай за… атом._

Дин нажал на отбой. _Присматривай за братом._ Отцовский способ сказать «до свидания». Всегда именно так.

\- Техас, хм, - пробормотал он, засовывая телефон обратно в карман. – Ииииха, чтоб его…

Сэма он нашел в точности в таком же положении, как и оставлял. Сгорбленная спина, склоненная голова, взгляд в экран. Не поднимая глаз, Сэм позвал:

\- Старик, похоже, я что-то нашел.

\- Правда? – равнодушно отозвался Дин, пинком захлопывая дверь и прислоняясь к шкафу.

\- Помнишь предзнаменования из папиного дневника?

\- Я его читал, Сэм.

Сарказм пропал втуне.

\- В общем, я думаю, здесь что-то есть, - он ткнул в экран.

Дин отхлебнул кофе, не находя сил сообщить об отцовском звонке.

\- Пытаешься мне сказать, что твой комп одержим?

Сэм вскинул голову:

\- Что? Нет, я… Что случилось?

Дин откинул голову. Его нервировало, что брат может читать его, как открытую книгу.

\- Ничего.

\- Уверен?

Дин закатил глаза:

\- Сколько можно спрашивать одно и то же? Ничего особенного. Я в порядке. И прекрати уже делать это свое встревоженное лицо.

Сэм нахмурился, но все-таки начал говорить, поглядывая то на лэптоп, то на брата:

\- Нашел кое-какие статьи… Увечья скота, грозы, выжженные в земле символы, люди пропадают…

\- Ты все это нарыл, пока про демонов читал?

Сэм пожал плечами:

\- Решил посмотреть шире. Подумал, смогу ли расшифровать папины записи.

_Удачи._ Дину пришлось прикусить щеку, чтобы не сказать это вслух.

\- В любом случае, кое-что случилось совсем недавно. Надо проверить, - Сэм захлопнул лэптоп, встал и потянулся. Руки ему пришлось согнуть, чтобы не удариться о потолок. – А еще-е-е-е… это как раз на юге, как ты и заказывал.

\- Дай-ка догадаюсь, - Дин прижал большой палец к переносице. – Техас. Какая-то захолустная дыра под названием Майра.

Сэм уронил руки и уставился на Дина с неприкрытым изумлением:

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

Дин с ухмылкой посмотрел в свой стакан.

* * *

_Что ж, он покинул этот странный мир, немного опередив меня. Это ничего не значит. Для тех из нас, кто верит в физику, разница между прошлым, настоящим и будущим – всего лишь иллюзия, хотя и упрямая._

_~Альберт Эйнштейн_

_***_

 

_Майра, Техас 2005_

Главная проблема с убийствами крылась в том, что у него никогда не получалось до конца избавиться от крови.

Он не чувствовал себя по-настоящему чистым, сколько бы ни мылся. Кровью пахла одежда, кровь чувствовалась на коже, металлический вкус примешивался к еде. И вот он сидел за стойкой, слушал негромкий гул разговоров и с трудом глотал отдающий кровью кофе.

Он терял их – он чувствовал это. Они оставались с ним последние несколько недель, и глаза их были грустные, лица бледные, а улыбки исчезли. Нынешним утром он отнял четвертую жизнь – если ее можно так называть. Днем они предпримут четвертую попытку освежевать живого теленка. А вечером в четвертый раз возьмутся за гребаный ритуал, который оставлял их дрожащими, ослабевшими, едва переводящими дух – но по-прежнему в этом городе и в этом мире.  

Они проводили ритуал в дьявольской ловушке посреди равнины. В стенах номера мотеля. На погосте старой церкви. Сегодня они отправятся в миссию. Сан-Хосе-де-Валеро, где некогда можно было найти убежище и помощь, была заброшена. Со смертью последнего монаха здание начало разрушаться. Изредка там горели еще одна-две свечи, однако лишенные финансирования и доходов от туризма (как, например, в Аламо) старые миссии исчезали, чтобы остаться вскоре лишь названиями в книгах по истории.

И все же это была святая земля.

Джейк лелеял уверенность, что именно этого им недостает. И еще крови невинного. Первые три раза он был убежден, что нужно добыть кровь невинного существа, и вот тут-то пролегала граница дозволенного. Будучи не в силах зарезать ребенка, он взял взамен ягнячью кровь.

_В Ветхом Завете ею смывали грехи - должна подойти._

Однако он руководствовался не Библией. Эти правила писали демоны, и теперь он знал, что придется четко их соблюдать, чтобы добиться эффекта. Невинность не обязательно связана с возрастом; достаточно того, кто никогда не отнимал жизнь.

Колокольчик над входной дверью звякнул, и Джейк, поджидающий, пока остынет кофе, оторвал взгляд от чашки. Вошедший – Лео – кивнул ему в знак приветствия, направился влево, подальше от стойки, и сел там один. Уголком глаза Джейк проследил, как официантка приносит другу меню и кофе, и снова уткнулся в чашку. Одиночество сжимало сердце ледяными ладонями.

Когда колокольчик зазвонил во второй раз, он уже не поднял головы.

\- Что будете заказывать? - официантка тянула слова так медленно и сонно, что Джейку захотелось уронить голову на стойку.

\- Два кофе, пожалуйста, - откликнулся хрипловатый молодой голос.

Джейк почувствовал движение – двое парней забрались на стулья на другом конце стойки. Он принялся выводить узоры на пластиковой столешнице и мысленно перечислять ингредиенты для ритуала, стараясь убедить себя, что на этот раз все обязательно получится. Монета 1870-го года. Часть человеческого мозга, отвечающая за восприятие времени. Карта с отмеченным местом. Травы и…  

\- Что-нибудь еще?

…символы, и кровь, и слова, и время…

\- Да. Парни с заправки сказали, вы можете подсказать, где найти Лео Дента.

_Какого черта?_

Джейк дернулся вправо прежде, чем сумел взять себя в руки. На стульях возле выхода сидели двое парней – не старше Шона – одетые в джинсы и футболки. На вид порядочно вымотанные и голодные. Один, в кожаной куртке, выжидательно смотрел на официантку. И было в его чертах что-то знакомое.

Парень военный. Или коп. Он спрашивал явно не из простого любопытства.

\- Так вот он, - официантка ткнула пальцем в сторону Лео.

Тот мирно читал последний выпуск «USA Today», сидя по обыкновению спиной к двери – привычка, от которой ни Макс, ни Джейк не могли его отучить.

Незнакомец поблагодарил девушку теплой улыбкой, вложив в это «спасибо» немалую вероятность того, что он вернется, если ему понадобится что-то еще. Второй – явно младше – встал первым, ореховые глаза быстро и привычно обежали помещение, пока старший выкладывал деньги за кофе. У Джейка сильно забилось сердце. Надо вытаскивать Лео. Каким-то образом их нашли. Загнали в ловушку.

Нельзя, чтобы Лео расплачивался за них всех.

Пока парочка пересекала маленькое кафе, Джейк напряженно соображал, насколько быстро он сможет схватить друга и вернуться к грузовику, прежде чем…

\- Лео Дент?

Тот же самый голос. Очевидно, ведение переговоров в этом дуэте было прерогативой парня пониже.  

\- Чем могу помочь, мальчики? – спокойно откликнулся Лео.

В их команде именно Лео считался самым подозрительным и сомневающимся. От него первого можно было услышать слова неуверенности, колебания, предостережения. В подразделении его прозвали «А-Что-Если». Но когда ситуация действительно того требовала, Лео действовал так спокойно и решительно, как не всякий охотник. И эта особенность не раз его выручала. Джейка так и подмывало оглянуться и посмотреть, как старина Лео сотрет этих двоих в порошок.

\- Думаю, это мы вам можем помочь.

\- Да? – сказал Лео. – В чём же?

\- Вы звонили нашему папе, - голос высокого парня был мягче, тон – вежливее.

\- Сынок, я понятия не имею, о чем ты…

\- Винчестеры, - перебил первый. – Я Дин. Это мой брат Сэм. Вы звонили нашему отцу.

\- Вы, - Лео запнулся, подбирая слова. – Вы сыновья Джона Винчестера?

\- Так точно, - ответили оба в унисон.

Джейк понял, что не дышит. Губы дрожали. Он уставился на кофе: по черной поверхности расходились круги – чашка вздрагивала в ставшей нетвердой руке.

Они пошли против него. _Едва ли Лео никому не сказал_. Они обратились за помощью. Они больше не доверяли ему.

\- Давайте… поговорим на улице, - голос Лео дрожал почти так же, как руки Джейка.

Джейк держался на редкость невозмутимо, слушая, как колокольчик подает голос раз, другой, а потом повернулся и удостоверился, что его лучший друг, боевой товарищ, почти брат увидел свое предательство, отразившееся в его глазах.

А затем Джейк с уже знакомым чувством холодного удовлетворения вновь отвернулся к стойке и не стал смотреть, как Лео уходит с сыновьями Джона Винчестера.

 

***

 

\- Вы в порядке?

Лео споткнулся, и Дин протянул руку его поддержать.

\- Да, - отрывисто сказал мужчина.

Он сдернул круглые очки и протер линзы краем рубашки. Без очков его глаза выглядели маленькими.

\- У вас машина рядом?

Кивнув, Дин направился к «Импале». Когда Лео забрался на заднее сиденье, Дин и Сэм переглянулись над крышей и тоже заняли свои места.

\- Езжай, - приказал Лео.

\- Куда именно…

\- Просто жми на газ!

\- Ладно, ладно… - Дин завел мотор.

Оба вздрогнули от звуков Бостонской «Don't Look Back _»_ из динамиков _._ Дин быстро ткнул в кнопку, музыка затихла.

\- Прошу прощения.

\- Где Джон? – спросил Лео, как только машина тронулась с места.

\- Он, ээ… - Дин бросил взгляд на Сэма. Тот внимательно смотрел в боковое зеркало, повернутое так, чтобы давать хороший обзор заднего сиденья. – Он на работе.

Главная улица Майры была широкая, парковочные места по обеим ее сторонам создавали иллюзию расширения пространства. Здания - кирпичные, каменные, оштукатуренные – облупились: иные из них были построены еще в середине девятнадцатого века. Квартала через два низко над улицей висел светофор и мигал желтым.

\- Закрыто?

\- Да нет вроде.

\- Сукин сын, - пробормотал Лео, хлопнувшись спиной о сиденье. – Мне следовало знать, что этот ублюдок не…

\- Эй! – рявкнул Дин, нахмуривая лоб с поджившими порезами. Он вывернул руль вправо и остановил машину у обочины. - У тебя десять секунд, чтобы сказать, зачем мы сюда притащились.

Лео встретился с ним глазами в зеркале заднего обзора:

\- Полагаю, потому что папаша вам велел.

Сжав зубы, Дин глянул на брата. Тот качнул головой.

\- Прекрасно, мы приехали, - Дин указал большим пальцем за спину. – Было приятно поболтать, а теперь выметайся.

– Что? Нет!

Дин извернулся на сиденье, отстраненно отметив, что движение не понравилось больному боку, закинул локоть на спинку кресла и одарил Лео предупреждающим взглядом:

\- Так в чем проблема, дядя?

Взгляд Лео метался от Дина к Сэму и обратно. Дин знал, что брат сейчас сверлит Лео такими же ледяными глазами, как и он сам. И он бы даже улыбнулся вернувшемуся взаимопониманию, если бы это не грозило испортить весь эффект.

\- Откуда… откуда я знаю, что вам можно доверять?

\- Сэм?

\- Вы можете нам доверять, - сказал Сэм.

Лео потер лицо, толкнул очки на мокрый лоб.

\- Твою мать, - выплюнул  он, но уже с ноткой усталой обреченности.

\- Слушайте, - немного смягчился Дин, наклоняя голову, чтобы поймать чужой взгляд. – Отец сказал, что у вас проблемы. Что вы бы не стали звонить просто так. Он бы приехал сам, если бы смог. Но он не смог и прислал нас.

\- Лучшее, что оставалось, - влез Сэм.

Дин мысленно дал ему пинка, но продолжал выжидательно смотреть на Лео. Тот выглянул из окна, обследовал свои руки и, наконец, поднял глаза.

\- Все сложно, - начал он.

Братья молчали.

\- Я не сказал другим, что звонил Джону, - Лео снова уставился на свои ладони. – И Джейку не сказал. Он не поймет.

Дин шевельнулся – бок беспокоил все больше – и поймал выражение сочувствия на Сэмовом лице.

_Три, два, один…_

\- Почему бы вам не начать с самого начала, - ободряюще предложил младший.

Дин ожидал, что Лео очертя голову бросится выкладывать подробности, но лицо мужчины вдруг исказил гнев.

\- С самого начала? Хочешь, чтобы я начал с самого начала? – прорычал Лео.

Глаза его опасно потемнели.

Дин подавил инстинктивное желание прикрыть Сэма.

\- Мальчик, когда все началось, тебя еще и _в проекте_ не было. Твой папаша хороший охотник, но по сравнению с Джейком он… просто салага, ясно тебе?

Сэм – надо отдать ему должное – лишь моргнул и принялся ждать продолжения. Дин последовал его примеру, хотя ему очень хотелось заткнуть рот человеку, посмевшему говорить об отце в таком тоне.

\- Макс и я охотились с Джейком еще задолго до вашего рождения, - Лео глотал слова, - и я готов… я не могу… даже не знаю, зачем я позвонил Джону…

\- Потому что вам нужна помощь, - сказал Дин. – _Наша_ помощь.

Лео посмотрел на него:

\- Ты не захочешь мне помогать, мальчик.

\- Почему? – настаивал Сэм. – В чем дело, Лео?

Мужчина громко, на весь салон, сглотнул.

\- Что вам известно о демонах?

Дин быстро глянул на брата и с тревогой увидел, что Сэм побледнел, и глаза его расширились.

\- Достаточно, - парировал Дин.

Лео усмехнулся:

\- Ну, это отвечает на мой вопрос.

И взялся за дверную ручку.

\- Стойте, - Дин тоже положил руку на дверь. – Мы не… отступимся. Или выкладывайте сейчас, или мы сами все выясним.

Лео закусил губу. Время текло медленно и вязко, пока он размышлял. Потом он сказал в пол:

\- Около месяца назад Джейк, Макс и я… мы поймали демона. Пытали и изгнали.

\- Пытали? – тихо спросил Сэм. – Зачем?

\- Чтобы узнать составляющие ритуала.

\- Ритуала для… - прищурился Дин.

Лео вскинул глаза:

\- Для путешествия во времени.

Дин не смог сдержать смешка. Но выражение лица Лео быстро заставило его посерьезнеть.

\- Нет, погодите… вы… вы что, серьезно?

\- Нужны супрахиазматическое ядро бессмертного…

\- Эй, стоп, - перебил Дин, - какое-какое ядро?

… шкура, снятая с живого теленка, кровь невинного, репейник, мандрагора, пачули…

\- Ага, _это_ я знаю, - пробормотал Дин.

\- …в полночь все смешать и сказать заклинание на латыни.

\- И что, обошлись без «De Lorean»? И никакого пространственно-временного континуума? И потоковые накопители кончились? [2]

\- Дин, - укорил Сэм.

\- Что? Ты ведь не веришь в эту фигню? Это даже для нас слишком.

Сэм вздохнул и повернулся к нему.

\- Неважно, во что я верю, - терпеливо сказал он, возвращая Дину знакомые слова. – _Он_ верит, и на данный момент это самое важное.

Дин потряс головой и снова взглянул на Лео:

\- Выходит, все эти… эти ободранные коровы, выжженные в земле символы и остальное дерьмо – ваших рук дело?

Лео кивнул:

\- Сегодня будет четвертая попытка.

\- Но это же… _сказка_.

\- Зачем вы звонили папе? – спросил Сэм.- Ведь не… не за тем, чтобы он помог вам с ритуалом?

Дин моргнул. Подобная мысль и в голову ему не приходила.

\- Нет, - горечь старила лицо Лео, прочерчивая морщины от глаз до рта. – Я хотел, - он рвано втянул воздух и выговорил почти неслышно: - чтобы он помог мне остановить Джейка.

\- Каким образом? – спросил Дин.

Лео открыл дверцу.

\- Убить его.

Он выскочил из машины и хлопнул дверью.

Дин, не в силах найти слова, наблюдал за удаляющейся фигурой.

\- Ого, - выдохнул Сэм.

\- И не говори, - Дин вновь развернулся к рулю, отпустил сцепление и выехал на дорогу.

\- Ну что, будем звонить папе?

Дин кивнул было, но затем отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Почему нет?

\- Он ищет демона, верно? Или способ с ним расправиться?

\- Он так сказал, - кивнул Сэм.

\- Когда мы в последний раз обращались к нему за помощью, его чуть не убили.

\- Но это же его друзья.

Дин снова мотнул головой:

\- Мне так не кажется, Сэм. Что-то я никогда о них не слышал… а ты?

\- Нет.

\- Наверное, они просто знакомы, - продолжал Дин. – Может, служили вместе, кто знает. Но… не думаю, что стоит рисковать его жизнью ради них.

\- Ага, а как насчет риска нашими жизнями?

Они объехали квартал и направились обратно к закусочной. Дин бросил на брата насмешливый взгляд:

\- Поджилки трясутся, Сэмми?

\- Черта с два, - Сэм двинул брата в плечо.

Дин был готов продолжать обмен колкостями, но тут заметил, что брат внимательно смотрит куда-то вперед.

\- Что там?

\- Лео, - Сэм показал подбородком.

Дин подъехал к краю дороги, в тень магазина, сполз по сиденью и принялся наблюдать. Лео стоял набычившись, уперев руки в бока, и спорил с каким-то мужчиной. От гнева лицо его стало багровым. Пока незнакомец продолжал гнуть свою, очевидно, Чрезвычайно Важную Линию, рядом остановился потрепанный красный пикап, и оттуда выпрыгнул третий.

\- Вот и вся компашка в сборе, - шепнул Дин.

Новоприбывший сдернул старую шляпу, являя свету густую копну белых волос – под стать его подкрученным вверх длинным усам.

\- Чувак будто из «Дома у дороги» вылез. Точь-в-точь тот старый вышибала.

\- Патрик Суэйзи? – с сомнением спросил Сэм.

Дин смерил его уничтожающим взглядом:

\- Говорю же – _старый_.

Сэм пожал плечами и сполз пониже на сиденье: беловолосый, нахлобучив шляпу обратно, повернулся в их сторону зажечь сигарету.

\- Патрик Суэйзи не такой уже и молодой.

\- Что-то я упустил в твоем воспитании, - отозвался Дин. – Глянь, они собираются уезжать.

Усатый мужчина в ковбойской шляпе взял краснолицего за плечо и подтолкнул к заднему сиденью грузовика. Указал на Лео, затем ткнул пальцем в кузов. С низко опущенной головой Лео обогнул грузовик и забрался в кузов. Мужчина в шляпе затянулся сигаретой, бросил окурок на землю, растоптал его изношенным ботинком. Секунду спустя он запрыгнул в грузовик, и машина тронулась с места.

Дин тоже съехал с обочины.

\- Ты куда?

\- За ними.

\- Дин, мы не знаем, с чем имеем дело, - запротестовал Сэм.

\- Спокойно, Сэмми. Мы не собираемся врываться и всех выносить. К тому же до полуночи еще есть время.

\- Откуда тебе знать…

\- Лео трепался про это как-там-его ядро, - Дин сбавил скорость, увеличивая расстояние между «Импалой» и пикапом. – А потом сказал, что все надо делать в полночь. Не думаю, что демонам вздумается соригинальничать.

\- Ну, хорошо… мы за ними проследим… а дальше что?

Дин пожал плечами:

\- Понятия не имею. Импровизирую на ходу.

\- Мы же не собираемся убивать его друга, - с нажимом сказал Сэм.

\- Можно подумать, ты меня не знаешь, - отозвался Дин.

\- Я не шучу, - нахмурился Сэм. – Папа бы ни за что…

\- Господи, Сэм, успокойся, а? _Нет_ , не собираемся. Не будем никого убивать.

С минуту они молчали. Пока «Импала» стояла на светофоре, красный пикап скрылся на горизонте.

\- Я тебя знаю, - вдруг сказал Сэм.

Дин повернул голову:

\- Что?

\- Никто не знает тебя лучше, чем я, - Сэм смотрел на него, и глаза у него были встревоженные и грустные. – Но… иногда я не могу тебя понять.

Обезоруженный его прямотой, Дин отвел взгляд.

\- Может, так и должно быть, - тихо сказал он, высматривая пикап. – Я имею в виду… Готов об заклад побиться, что большинство братьев не знают, сколько шрамов на теле у другого…

\- Восемнадцать, не считая тех, что от дэва.

\- Видишь? А не понимать друг друга это… нормально, Сэм.

\- Но ты-то меня понимаешь, - сказал Сэм почти угрюмо.

Дин хохотнул:

\- Не особенно надейся.

\- Он поворачивает, - Сэм выпрямился. – Направляется к миссии.

\- К чему?

\- Это такая старая церковь. Слышал про Аламо?

\- Разумеется, я слышал про «Аламо», - фыркнул Дин. – Там еще Джон Уэйн сыграл Дэвида Крокетта [3].

\- Ты неисправим.

\- Так, надо найти укромное местечко и выяснить, что делать дальше.

\- Если бы Лео поговорил с нами дольше, - вздохнул Сэм.

\- Зачем?

Сэм дернул плечом.

\- Мы не знаем, для чего им это безумное путешествие во времени… Что они ищут? Насколько далеко хотят попасть? С чего все вообще началось?

\- Сэмми, Сэмми, - расплылся в улыбке Дин. – Вечно у тебя ворох вопросов.

\- А тебе неинтересно?

\- Не особенно, - ответил Дин, притормаживая на светофоре. – Есть нехороший парень, который собирается учудить какую-то нехорошую хрень, и наша задача – его остановить.

\- Да, но на этот раз… не все так просто, - заметил Сэм. – Этот нехороший парень – человек.

\- Фамилия Бендер тебе о чем-нибудь говорит? [4]

\- Да, но все-таки… они _охотники_ , Дин. Значит, что-то действительно ужасное случилось, раз они решили воспользоваться тем, против чего сражаются.

\- Кто знает.

«Импала» остановилась у закусочной.

\- Сам подумай, старик. До смерти мамы отец был механиком. Да ему в кошмарном сне не могло привидеться, что остаток жизни он будет бороться со злом.

Сэм кивнул, но было видно, что аргумент его не убедил.

\- Мы вот что сделаем, - Дин вылез из машины – ботинки звучно ударили о мостовую. – Сперва уверимся, что вытянули из них всю историю, а потом уж прихлопнем.

\- Не смешно, - проворчал Сэм, захлопнул дверцу и потопал в закусочную.

\- Да ладно тебе! - крикнул Дин ему в спину. – Хоть немножко смешно-то было!

 

***

 

\- Супрахиазматическое ядро контролирует биологические часы организма, - негромко сказал Сэм.

Он сидел за столом в закусочной, уткнувшись в монитор. Обнаружить здесь зону доступа Сэм не ожидал, но воспользовался ей без промедления.

Дин смотрел на него с пустым лицом и полным ревенного пирога ртом.

\- Ты слышал, что я сказал?

\- Мммм… я слышал «бла-бла-бла ядро бла-бла-бла организма», - Дин наколол на огромную вилку очередной кусок. – Чувак, это правда. В Техасе и впрямь все большое. Может, мне ковбойскую шляпу купить?

\- Дин, я серьезно.

\- Думаю, из меня получился бы потрясный ковбой, - продолжал тот, разглядывая свое мутное отражение в окне справа.

Сэм закатил глаза. Подпитывать и без того раздутое эго брата не хотелось, так что он просто продолжал искать в сети все, что помнил из рассказа Лео.

\- Интересно, что он подразумевал под бессмертным?

\- Что? – Дин впервые за долгие часы выглядел заинтересованным.

\- Оборотня? Какие еще бессмертные есть?

Дин пожал плечами и занялся последним ломтиком пирога.

\- Все легенды про них рассказывают, - он отхлебнул кофе, запивая пирог. – Особенно в японском фольклоре.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

Дин облизнул губы, вытер рот маленькой салфеткой и, не глядя на брата, бросил:

\- Я не только грубая сила.

Сэм нахмурился, задетый тем, как Дин про него думает.

\- Я знаю.

Дин поскреб затылок.

\- В любом случае… все это фигня… все эти _зачем_ и _для чего_. Какая разница. Подкараулим их, схватим Джейка, сдадим его копам за увечья скота – и снова в путь.

Сэм наклонил голову:

\- В этом плане дырок больше, чем в противомоскитной сетке.

\- Есть идея получше, гений?

\- Надо… поговорить с парнем. Выясним, что ему нужно, зачем он это делает. И убедим прекратить.

Дин потряс головой:

\- Не сработает.

\- Почему?

\- А папу кто-нибудь смог бы убедить? – прижимая кончик пальца к деревянной поверхности, Дин перегнулся через стол, понизил голос. Тон стал резким, отрывистым. – У него двое маленьких детей на руках было, а он все равно лез охотиться за этими гадами!

\- Думаешь, Джейк просто так бросит все это дело, если у него отберут оружие и посадят? – точно таким же тоном парировал Сэм.

Секунду они сверлили друг друга взглядами, потом Дин вздохнул и сел. Сэм с тревогой отметил, как брат проводит ладонью по ребрам.

\- Так что делать будем? – обычным голосом спросил Дин.

\- Начнем с того, - сказал Сэм, отмечая неловкую позу брата, - что у них есть все для ритуала.

Дин покрутил головой – хрустнули позвонки.

\- Они трижды его проводили. Теперь может получиться быстрее. И - не приведи господь - успешнее.

\- Может, воспользуемся оружием нелетального действия?

Дин нахмурился:

\- Нелетального?

\- Соль. Никого не убьем, но жжется она просто адски. По крайней мере, по слухам.

Дин машинально потер грудь и показал ему средний палец.

\- А потом что?

\- Я импровизирую на ходу, - ухмыльнулся Сэм.

\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты сучка?

\- Только мой брат, - ямочки на щеках Сэма стали глубже. – Каждый божий день.

\- Прекрасно, - Дин встал из-за стола. – У нас есть… пять часов до полуночи. Предлагаю взять номер и потратить три из них на крепкий здоровый сон.

Отель оказался буквально в квартале от закусочной, так что они оставили «Импалу» на стоянке, взяли вещи и пошли пешком. Посмотрели комнаты – туризм в Майре был определенно не на высоте, люди предпочитали Сан-Антонио. Дин выбрал номер подальше от стойки администрации, и вскоре они уже кинули сумки на пол.

Не успел Сэм и слова сказать, как Дин не раздеваясь обрушился на кровать, выгреб из карманов зажигалку, четыре пули, три четвертака, пачку жевательной резинки, вытащил из ножен нож, сунул его под подушку и уснул. Сэм тряхнул головой, сел на другую кровать, вытянул ноги (матрас в кои-то веки оказался подходящей длины) и принялся переключать каналы, сделав звук потише.

Он как раз наткнулся на фильм с Клинтом Иствудом, когда с соседней кровати донесся стон. Сэм быстро повернулся: Дин лежал на спине, но как-то скособочено, прижав ладонь к ребрам. Сэм, нахмурившись, сел и потянулся к брату, дотронулся до его руки, чтобы разбудить.

Рука была на удивление горячая.

Сэм встал, склонился над постелью. Свет от телевизора танцевал на лице Дина синими всполохами, и кожа казалась бледной. Очень осторожно Сэм тыльной стороной кисти коснулся щеки брата.

С губ Дина сорвалось несколько звуков – скорее, набор согласных, чем внятное слово – и Сэм увидел сверкнувшее лезвие на мгновение раньше, чем старший замахнулся. Отшатнувшись, Сэм плюхнулся на свою кровать и вскинул руки:

\- Эй-эй! Спокойно!

\- Сэмми? – пробормотал Дин.

\- Я… пытался тебя разбудить, - Сэм не спускал глаз с занесенного ножа.

\- В следующий раз хоть говори что-нибудь, - Дин уронил нож и потер глаза. – Мне снился… жутко бредовый сон.

\- Кошмар? – Сэм никак не мог успокоиться после прилива адреналина.

Дин со стоном сел.

\- Нет… просто… дурацкий. Я… пытался… - он моргнул, зевнул, невидящими глазами глянул в сторону экрана. Волосы у него торчали в разные стороны. – Пытался разрезать маленькие черные камни ножницами, и еще шел дождь из блокнотных листочков.

Сэм хихикнул:

\- Тебе что, снились «камень, ножницы, бумага»?

\- Смейся, смейся, - Дин смотрел на него затуманенным взглядом. – А ты соскребал лед с окна ножиком для масла.

\- Больше никакого пирога перед сном, - объявил Сэм.

Дин неуклюже встал, держась за бок, и потянулся.

\- Причем тут пирог? Это все долбанная работа. Ненавижу тыкаться вслепую.

\- Знаю, - Сэм выключил телевизор. – Давай все-таки позвоним папе.

\- Нет. Справимся, - отрезал Дин и направился в ванную.

\- Эй, Дин?

\- Что?

\- Тебе… - Сэм замялся, осторожно подыскивая слова. – Тебе аспирин нужен?

Повисла напряженная тишина. Сэм знал, что у Дина температура. Что он чувствует себя скованным и разбитым. Что ему больно. И что он достаточно упрям, чтобы об этом не говорить. Да и на швы неплохо бы еще раз взглянуть.

\- Пожалуй, парочка не помешает, - наконец, отозвался Дин.

Сэм не был уверен, радоваться ему или тревожиться.

 

***

 

Ночь была теплая, но Дин чувствовал, как кожа под мягкой рубашкой с длинными рукавами идет мурашками. Он знал, что лекарство скоро прогонит озноб, поэтому запихнул несколько таблеток в карман джинсов, к фонарику. Там он точно про них не забудет. А когда управятся с делом, надо попросить Сэма, чтобы посмотрел швы. Кожу саднило, боль пробиралась глубже, в мышцы и кости.

Они припарковали «Импалу» возле штакетника, огораживающего постройку, которая лет сто назад могла быть коровником или амбаром. Половинка луны протянула серебристую дорожку от машины к миссии. Шагая к зданию, Дин посмотрел налево: городок лежал в полосе огней, спасающих людей от ночной темноты.

В Сан-Хосе-де-Валеро их встретила совсем другая картина – гневные голоса выкрикивали неразборчивые, бессмысленные слова. Дин взглянул на Сэма, привычно убеждаясь, что тот должным образом вооружен, и кивнул на левую сторону двери. Сэм, пригнувшись, занял свой пост. Через секунду Дин стоял у другой стороны двери.

Некоторое время они прислушивались, дожидаясь удобного момента.

\- …не получится!

\- Черт побери, Лео, откуда тебе знать!

\- Я _знаю_ , Джейк. Знаю, потому что это неправильно. Все… все _неправильно_!

\- И ты позвонил Винчестеру? И никому из нас не сказал?

\- Джейк, ты не можешь его в этом винить.

\- В чем хочу, черт возьми, в том и виню! Демон убил _моего_ сына! Моего!

Дин покосился на брата. На лице Сэма мелькнуло понимание.

\- Ты же мне другом был, Лео.

\- Я и сейчас твой друг…

\- Ты позвонил Винчестеру, позволил ему… бахвалиться передо мной его мальчишками…

\- Он не знает про Шона…

\- Заткнись!

Услышав шум потасовки, Дин кивнул Сэму и пинком распахнул тяжелую деревянную дверь. Братья одновременно ступили внутрь, вскинули дробовики.

\- Спокойно, - голос отдавался в пустой церкви эхом. – Что мы пропустили?

Мебели в миссии почти не было. Пыль толстым слоем покрывала каменный пол и остатки деревянных лавок, расставленных у стен. С потолочных балок старинными гардинами свисала паутина. Стены осыпались, в самом разрушенном углу стоял стол, который словно бы подпирал стену. На этом столе мужчины устроили подобие алтаря: свечи, чаша, множество маленьких пакетиков и мешочков с неизвестным содержимым.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? – задохнулся Лео.

Другой мужчина – видимо, Джейк – держал Лео за грудки так, что тому пришлось привстать на цыпочки. Третий, методом исключения – Макс, стоял у стола.

\- Мы, ну, - Сэм кашлянул, - пришли помочь.

Джейк отпустил Лео и отступил. И тогда Дин увидел девушку, связанную, с кляпом во рту, неподвижно лежащую у подножия алтаря.

\- Это еще что? – рявкнул Дин, прожигая троицу взглядом.

\- Кровь невинного, - прошептал Сэм.

Дин глянул на Лео, затем снова на девушку.

\- Ты перешел все границы, мужик.

Лео повернулся к Джейку:

\- Он дело говорит.

\- Катитесь в ад, - рыкнул Джейк.

\- Если убьешь девушку, именно там мы и встретимся, - сказал Лео.

\- Думаешь, мне есть дело? _Думаешь, я боюсь ада?_ Я через него прохожу. Сейчас. Каждый день!

\- Джейк, не надо, - вступился Макс. – Ни к чему тебе девушка. Найдем другой способ.

\- Я нашел _этот_ способ, - Джейк дернул подбородком на неподвижное тело. – Сегодня все закончится.

\- Пожалуйста, Джейк, - молил Лео. – Как друг прошу. Не надо.

\- Надо было мне сразу понять, - выплюнул Джейк. Лицо его покраснело, дрожащие руки сжались в кулаки. – Это из-за вас двоих ничего не получалось! Вы не верили!

\- Во _что_? – вскинулся Макс. – Что ты можешь _вернуться в прошлое_ и найти какое-то оружие, которого не существует…

\- Оно _существует_!

\- …и прикончить демона, который убил Шона?

Джейк шагнул к Максу, Дин машинально поднял дробовик.

\- Как ты не понимаешь? Я сделаю большее! Я смогу изменить _ход истории_! Демон… этот демон никогда не доберется до Шона!

\- А может, Шон и на свет-то не появится, - вставил Сэм.

Дин немного опустил ружье и посмотрел на брата. Боковым зрением он видел, как повернулись к нему Лео и Джейк, как Макс склоняется над девушкой.

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Подумайте, - дуло Сэмового дробовика смотрело в пол. – Подумайте о массе мелких случайностей, из-за которых мы все здесь, сейчас, в эту секунду. Если вы измените что-то одно, может получиться… эффект домино. Вы рискуете собственным существованием.

\- Послушай мальчика, Джейк, - поддержал его Лео. – Все и так слишком далеко зашло. Макс и я… мы простим тебя, ты знаешь. Но это… я не могу… _мы_ не можем больше этого делать.

\- Тогда проваливайте, - тускло сказал Джейк, глядя на Сэма. Дину не понравился этот взгляд, он снова вскинул ружье и шагнул ближе. – Вы мне не нужны. Никогда не были нужны.

\- Джейк… - Лео шагнул вперед, и в этот момент Дин увидел в руке Джейка нож.

Раньше его там не было, Дин точно знал, но сейчас нож появился, и, прежде чем Дин сложил в уме слова предупреждения, Джейк замахнулся, целя в друга. Дин и Сэм выстрелили одновременно. Заряд соли угодил Джейку в бок, мужчина, отшатнувшись, врезался в алтарь. Содержимое алебастровой чаши расплескалось.

Но Дин не позволил себе расслабиться: следовало убедиться, что угроза точно миновала. Не отводя взгляда от Джейка, он крикнул Максу:

\- Забирайте девчонку! Унесите ее отсюда!

Он видел, как Макс поднимает бесчувственную девушку, поворачивается… Дин собирался выбить у Джейка нож, но как только занес ногу, внизу что-то звякнуло, и Дин тяжело хлопнулся на спину, ударившись головой о каменный пол. Из легких вышибло весь воздух, Дин моргал и пытался дышать, а Джейк склонился над ним.

\- Сэм, - прохрипел Дин: на большее не хватало воздуха. Джейк что-то шептал. – Сэм…

Он отчаянно шарил по полу правой рукой, силясь нащупать ружье. Но пальцы сомкнулись на рукояти ножа, и Дин схватил его. Джейк, продолжая бормотать сбивчиво, непонятно, перехватил нож и принялся давить. Дин, задыхаясь, пытался отвести лезвие от своего горла. Одно колено Джейка упиралось ему в раненый бок, другое прижимало плечо.

_\- Дин_!

Слабея от удушья, Дин скосил глаза. В груди горело, бок разрывался от боли, голова гудела, и все-таки он нашел взглядом брата. Будто в замедленной съемке, Дин смотрел, как Сэм поднимает дробовик. И тут Джейк немыслимым движением сбил Сэма с ног. Ружье отлетело в сторону.

Под острым лезвием разошлась кожа на горле. Дин закричал – яростно, потом протестующе, затем крик перешел в вопль боли. И вместе с болью пришло неожиданно четкое понимание: слова, которые шептал Джейк, – _латынь_.

Джейк бормотал на латыни, пока они дрались.

Время было упущено. Пока он сражался за каждый глоток воздуха на каменном полу испанской миссии, необходимые элементы складывались в ритуал, ради которого все это было затеяно.

\- К-кровь… невинного, - прохрипел Дин, пытаясь отвлечь Джейка.

При виде безумной улыбки к горлу подкатила тошнота.

\- Ты сойдешь.

Из последних сил Дин надавил на нож, в гаснущем сознании промелькнуло _«Сэм, где тебя черти носят???»_

\- Я н-не… невинный… б-больной ты ублюдок…

\- Ты когда-нибудь отнимал человеческую жизнь, малыш? – угрожающе шепнул Джейк.

Давление ослабло. Нож удалось оттолкнуть неожиданно легко. С лопающейся от боли и недостатка воздуха головой Дин смотрел, как Джейк бросает нож – нож, испачканный его кровью – в чашу и произносит последнюю фразу.

А затем что-то пошло не так. Джейк схватился за грудь, рука его судорожно вцепилась в Диново предплечье, глаза закатились. Кашляя, Дин приподнялся на локте, глазами отыскал брата. Сэм боролся с Лео за ружье.

\- Сэм! – сил, наконец, хватило на подобие нормального крика. – Сэм! Беги!

Он еще успел увидеть испуганный взгляд Сэма, а потом все застыло. Воздух словно потрескивал от электричества, оно ползло по коже Дина, заставляя каждый волосок подняться дыбом. Тело превратилось в оголенный провод, натянутый, напряженный, готовый лопнуть.

И словно бы вселенная поднесла горящую спичку к фитилю – жар взорвался вокруг него, и он больше не видел Сэма, и не чувствовал Джейка, и не лежал больше на холодном полу, и не дышал, и не было больно, и он был нигде, ничто, никто.

В потоке бесконечного времени не существовало ощущений.

А затем все вдруг кончилось, вернулось, и он почувствовал _все_.

Каждый момент эйфории, каждую рану, каждую секунду счастья и горя, каждый смешок, каждый всхлип, каждый миг гнева, каждое мгновение покоя.

Он начал кричать и не мог остановиться. Воздух приобрел текстуру и объем, он складывался, сдавливал, колол тысячей иголок. Мир рушился, а Дин кричал. Рвался сквозь время и кричал. Падал и кричал.

И ударившись о землю, он продолжал всхлипывать. Жадно глотал воздух, давился им, трясся. Он попытался открыть глаза, но они словно заплыли. Во рту поселился соленый вкус слез и пыли.

Дин пытался подать голос, позвать. _Где Сэм?_

Паника росла в его сердце, яркая и острая, пока он силился разлепить веки, увидеть брата.

А вместо этого  наткнулся взглядом на лицо ребенка – по-совиному моргающие серые глаза, грязь на курносом носу.

\- Ты упал, - испуганно пролепетал ребенок. – Ты упал с неба.

И Дина накрыло забытье.

* * *

_Завтрашний день – самая важная вещь на свете. Он приходит к нам в полночь, незапятнанный и свободный. Как прекрасно, когда он является нам и отдает себя в наши руки. Он надеется, что мы усвоили урок, который преподал нам вчерашний день._

_~ Эпитафия Джону Уэйну_

_***_

_Сульфур-Спрингс, Техас, 1870_

Чьи-то руки касались его лица.

Маленькие ладошки, тонкие пальцы легонько гладили кожу под глазами. Что-то в этих прикосновениях заставило его снова утонуть, упасть во тьму, соскользнуть к грани сознания. Потом он услышал мурлыканье.

И с усилием открыл глаза.

Руки исчезли. Дин медленно моргнул, чувствуя, как движение отдается в черепе. Песок склеивал ресницы. Голову заволакивал так и не рассеявшийся до конца туман. Единственное, что он мог знать наверняка – сейчас ночь, и он лежит на чем-то мягком.

\- К-кто… здесь? – выдавил Дин.

Он попытался повернуть голову, оглядеться, но руки его остановили.

– Шшшш…

– Где я…

\- Помолчи, - голос был нежный, детский, но звучал повелительно. – И не двигайся. Ты мне всю работу испортишь.

\- Р-работу? - Дин сглотнул.

Горло будто ложкой выскребли.

Он должен был что-то знать, что-то сделать… что-то важное, но время было упущено, и боль заполнила брешь.

Руки двигались опять. Дотрагивались, поглаживали – легкие, как перышко, и в то же время чересчур тяжелые. Раны словно подловили момент, когда к нему вернулось сознание, и начали отчаянно заявлять о себе. Болела шея – особенной острой болью, говорящей о том, что он где-то порезался. Бок пекло огнем. Все тело ныло, словно избитое.

А потом он вспомнил.

Вспомнил вопль.

\- Где… Сэм? – Дин попытался вскочить, сесть, поднять голову – сделать хоть что-то.

Маленькие руки удержали его без труда.

\- Перестань, - мягко приказал голос. – Подожди, пока я сменю повязку.

\- Повязку?

Невидимый целитель вздохнул:

\- Ты ударился по пути оттуда.

\- Оттуда? Это… откуда?

Дин вглядывался во тьму, силясь разыскать хозяйку голоса. В мыслях барахтались отрывки бессвязных воспоминаний, неполных выводов, вспышек невозможной реальности, и лишь одно в этом тумане было четким: голос Сэма, выкрикивающий его имя за секунду до того, как мир взорвался.

\- Я д-должен… к м-моему брату…

Дин снова попробовал перекатиться на бок, но обнаружил, что его сдерживает что-то вроде брезентового ремня, и двигаться сложно, если вообще возможно. Это открытие заставило его нахмуриться. Боль возвращала спутанным мыслям ясность, и он сообразил, что лежит на койке.

\- Эй, - слабо позвал он. – Где я?

В поле зрения появилось лицо, вспышка подрагивающего желтоватого света озарила тонкие черты. _Серые глаза… курносый нос…_

\- Я… я знаю тебя?

Перед глазами ярко замигало, и он зажмурился, потряс головой, силясь избавиться от сбивающих с толку образов, воспоминаний о крике, складывающемся вокруг мире, давящем воздухе…

\- Я Птица, - сказала девочка, обнажая в улыбке неровные зубы – два передних по сравнению с соседними молочными казались слишком большими, а одного в нижнем ряду не было вовсе. – Хотя ты, наверное, знаешь меня под именем Анна.

\- Анна, - медленно, будто пробуя на вкус, повторил Дин. Он никогда не встречал никого с этим именем – по крайней мере, такого возраста. – Я н-не…

\- Надеюсь, второму мне помогать не надо было, - нахмурилась Птица и наклонила голову так, что в луче света остались лишь большие серые глаза. – Он был страшный.

\- Второй? – Дин сделал очередную попытку подняться – безуспешно. – Куда он пошел?

Девочка пожала плечами:

\- Я и Сентенца втащили тебя, потом я хотела и его взять. А он … подпрыгнул, заорал что-то и убежал.

\- Высокий парень? – не отставал Дин. – Лохматый такой?

Птица помотала головой.

\- Низкий и… круглый. Старый. Седой.

Не сразу, но он вспомнил. Единственное, что девочка не упомянула - безумие в глазах человека, чей образ запечатлелся на обратной стороне век, как негатив.

_Джейк_ , догадался Дин. _Но где же Сэм?_

Он перебросил непослушные ноги через край койки – одну, потом другую.

\- Ты помнишь, как падал? – спросила Птица.

_Ты упал… ты упал с неба._

\- Падал?

\- С Небес, - девочка наклонила голову, в полосу света попадала только половина лица. – Я думала… может, ты смотрел на меня. Ну, близко-близко смотрел. И слишком сильно перегнулся через край…

\- Ребенок, - прохрипел Дин, начиная, наконец, понимать. – Я не… ангел.

Птица моргнула и отодвинулась назад, почти скрывшись в темноте. Если бы Дин не слышал ее дыхания, решил бы, что она исчезла.

\- Не ангел?

От прозвучавшего в ее голосе разочарования Дину захотелось взять свои слова обратно, солгать, сказать то, что она хотела услышать.

\- Прости, - он и сам явственно различил в своем тоне сожаление по поводу решения быть честным. – Я самый обычный парень.

Он со стоном поднялся на локте, медленно и неуклюже сел.

\- А как… как ты тогда упал? – спросила она тем же детским голоском, который Дин услышал в первую секунду после появления здесь.

Дин дотронулся до левой ключицы. Саднящий порез закрывала свободная повязка – кусок ткани, обернутый вокруг шеи мягкой петлей. Он вспомнил, как расходилась под ножом Джейка кожа, пока охотник бормотал то, что Дин ошибочно принял за бессмыслицу на латыни.

\- Это я и пытаюсь понять, - выдохнул он, ощупывая кожу возле повязки. Горло и открытая часть груди были скользкие. - Что это за… пакость?

Бледный свет – от фонаря, как он теперь понял – двинулся вперед, и Дин увидел профиль маленькой девочки. У нее были короткие темные волосы, а грязь на щеке выглядела так, будто девочка вымазалась специально. Перехватив фонарь правой рукой, она осторожно оттолкнула пальцы Дина и поправила повязку.

\- Алоэ снимает боль. Мята, лаванда и эхинацея не пускают инфекцию. Календула и мирра…

\- Мирра? Как у… троих волхвов?

Птица пристально глянула на него:

\- Ты точно не ангел?

\- Анна…

\- Птица, - поправила она.

Дымчатые глаза сделались почти злыми.

\- Птица, ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько я не ангел.

Она выгнула бровь с таким взрослым скептицизмом, что Дин расхохотался бы, если б так не раскалывалась голова.

\- Получается, ты дьявол?

\- Нет, - вздохнул Дин. – Я не.. Слушай, - он немного подвинулся на койке. – Меня зовут Дин.

\- Если ты не ангел… тогда кто?

\- Я… - в это молчание упали сотни слов. _Солдат. Брат. Сын. Оставшийся в живых. Охотник._ – Я занимаюсь охотой.

Птица прищурилась:

\- Без оружия?

Дин скопировал ее гримаску.

\- Да что ты знаешь об оружии?

\- Уж побольше тебя, - выпалила она и потянулась повесить фонарь на гвоздь над его головой.

Пахло бензином и огнем: это определенно были знакомые запахи. Не хватало лишь вкуса соли в воздухе. Дин облизнул нижнюю губу: кое-какой вкус здесь точно был – грязь. Грязь везде: на руках, на койке, на грубой деревянной полке, где стояла его обувь. Грязь и _…это что, сено_?

\- Почему здесь так воняет? – вслух спросил он.

\- Что воняет? - не поняла Птица.

Дин приподнялся и огляделся.

Фонарь теперь освещал не только лицо девочки, но и низкие стены, поддерживаемые толстыми балками. На полу, вокруг изношенных ботинок Птицы, тоже лежало сено.

_Конюшня,_ понял он. _Я в конюшне._

Поднявшись еще выше, так, что его лицо приходилось вровень с лицом Птицы, Дин окинул себя взглядом. Рубашка изорвалась в клочья, бинты на сделанных Сэмом швах почернели от грязи, штанины джинсов превратились в лохмотья. Только его старые коричневые ботинки остались невредимы. Он выглядел так, словно подрался с ветряной мельницей.

Причем мельница победила.

\- Птица, - в голос постепенно возвращалась сила. – Где мы?

\- В конюшне Сентенцы, - тут же откликнулась девочка.

Дин сглотнул.

\- И… кто такой Сентенца?

\- Он работает на мистера Фроста. Он защищает меня. Только он не разговаривает. Сентенца, а не мистер Фрост. Мистер Фрост вообще не затыкается. А еще мистер Фрост не здешний, говорит так смешно…

\- Птица, - перебил Дин, продираясь через лабиринты мыслей и завалы информации, которые озадачивали его на каждом шагу. _Как я попал в конюшню? С чего девчонка взяла, что я упал? Где меня так потрепали?_

_И где же Сэм?_

\- Я сейчас задам странный вопрос, но… здесь поблизости есть старая церковь?

Птица нахмурилась, обхватила одной рукой живот и почесала грязное пятно на щеке.

\- Раз ты не признаешься, что ты ангел, пусть у тебя и нет больше крыльев, так и я тебе ничего не скажу.

Дин прикрыл глаза и потер лоб. Быстро затянувшиеся следы когтей дэва были, пожалуй, единственным местом, которое не болело.

\- Честное слово… я не ангел. Просто… в последний раз я видел моего брата именно в церкви.

\- Ну ладно, - Птица вздохнула так, будто еще сомневалась, говорить или нет. – В Сульфур-Спрингсе нет церквей. Хотели сделать в школе, но Айверс прогнал священника, когда я была маленькой. Зато есть миссия.

\- Точно, миссия! – Дин открыл глаза и указал на девочку пальцем. – Сан как-там-его…

\- Сан-Хосе-де-Валеро, - испанские интонации она одолела с легкостью.

\- Оно самое, - Дин прижал руку к горящему боку.

Боль уже было трудно игнорировать.

\- Миссия на другой стороне пастбища. И не такая уж она и старая.

Дин снова закрыл глаза, отрывки воспоминаний в мозгу сталкивались, будто угодившие в аварию машины. _Что Лео говорил о намерениях Джейка?_ Дин потер затылок, стараясь облегчить напряжение и понять, почему не удается выгнать из головы образ доктора Эммета Брауна [5] в исполнении Кристофера Ллойда.

\- У тебя голова болит?

\- Можно и так сказать, - пробормотал Дин.

\- Подожди, - велела Птица.

Закрыв глаза, Дин клонился назад, пока не оперся на грубую деревянную перегородку – стенку стойла. Пахло навозом, но животных не было. Странно.

\- Вот, - Птица как будто слегка запыхалась. – Пей.

Она сунула в ладонь Дина маленькую теплую жестяную чашку.

\- Что это? – недоверчиво спросил он.

\- Чай с мятой. Невкусный, но от боли поможет. Только ты после него спать захочешь.

\- Ты откуда все это знаешь, ребенок?

Дин открыл один глаз, окидывая взглядом стоящую перед ним девочку. Длинные рукава слишком большой рубашки были закатаны до локтей, обнажая тонкие хрупкие запястья; серые хлопчатые штаны с отворотами, на подтяжках, нависали над коричневыми шнурованными ботинками. Птица стояла, отставив бедро, обняв себя рукой. Пальцы другой руки отстраненно теребили прядь густых темных волос, коротких, почти как у мальчика. В сущности, если бы не глаза, Дин мог бы поклясться, что Птица – мальчишка.

\- От мамы, - лицо Птицы стало грустным. – Она лекарь. У нее был свой сад. Фермеры к ней за мили приезжали лечиться. Мама меня учила, пока Айверс не пришел. Сентенца помог перевезти растения сюда.

Слова били, как пули. Все эти незнакомые имена и непонятные фразы никак не вязались с его версией реальности, и от этого Дину хотелось встать и уйти. Но он только отхлебнул отвратного на вкус чая.

\- Кто такой Айверс?

Чай полился по сорванному от крика горлу, даря облегчение. Дин пил, пока чашка не опустела, и от кончиков пальцев по телу начала расходиться вялость. Боль уходила с каждым вздохом.

\- Ублюдок, - горечь в голосе Птицы отдалась легким шоком в быстро цепенеющем сознании. – Не знаю, что это значит, но мама так его называла, а мама знает, что говорит. Он однажды появился в городе, давно уже, и пытался всем тут заправлять. А папе Айверс не понравился, и папа стал ему мешать.

Дин пытался сфокусировать взгляд на ее лице. По мере того, как начиналось действие трав, он все ниже сползал по стене. Птица, не прерывая рассказ, помогла ему улечься.

\- Он пришел на наше ранчо недели три назад, - она подняла его ноги на койку. – Убил папу, забрал маму и Рори, моего старшего брата, и ушел.

\- А тебя оставил? – Дин чувствовал даже тяжесть собственного языка.

\- Я спряталась, - призналась Птица, отвернувшись. – Он меня даже не увидел. Я похоронила папу, но… надо было, чтобы кто-нибудь сказал слово над его могилой. Я и пришла сюда. С тех пор Сентенца прячет меня от Айверса.

\- Господи, - пробормотал Дин. – Сколько тебе лет?

Птица нахмурилась.

\- Не помню, - она снова наклонила голову. – Я родилась почти перед войной. Война кончилась лет пять назад…

\- К-какая война? – спросил Дин, чувствуя, как ответ на вопрос, который он не думал задавать, просачивается в мутнеющее сознание.

Птица посмотрела удивленно:

\- Война между штатами.

_Война между… ох, черт меня подери…_

\- Ты, видать, сильно головой стукнулся, когда _не_ упал с Небес, - подытожила Птица, снимая фонарь с гвоздя.

_Фонарь… конюшня… миссия не старая…_

\- Птица, - Дин неуклюже поймал ее за руку. – Как называется это место?

\- Чего?

\- Город, - губы едва шевелились, глаза слипались.

\- Сульфур-Спрингс, - Птица задула огонек, и все погрузилось во тьму.

_Ритуал… для путешествия во времени._

\- Вот дерьмо, - выдохнул Дин, закрывая глаза. – Сэмми…

 

***

 

\- Тихонько, тихонько.

Слова были знакомые, а голос нет. Руку на своей спине он тоже не узнавал.

_Может, Дин был прав, когда говорил, что мы ненормальные… мне не следует знать тяжесть руки моего брата._

\- П… порядок, - с трудом выдавил Сэм, цепляясь за края большого деревянного ведра.

\- Я вижу, - сказал совсем незнакомый голос. Голос, который велел ему открыть глаза. Голос, который сказал, что все хорошо. Голос, который солгал. – Я тоже обычно бываю в порядке после того, как выблюю парочку жизненно важных органов.

Сэм отшатнулся от ведра, тяжело сел и оперся затылком о стену. Мир кружился, и он кружился вместе с ним, не в силах схватиться за что-нибудь твердое, надежное, реальное – несмотря на грубо обтесанное дерево пола, на котором сидел, и свежий запах белья со стоящей рядом кровати. Глаза Сэм держал закрытыми, руки уронил по сторонам.

\- Расскажите мне еще раз, - потребовал он.

\- Э, ты уверен? Другого ведра у меня нет.

В голосе перекатывались округлые нотки акцента Восточного побережья.

\- Расскажите.

\- Ну хорошо. Я проснулся от грохота. Вышел за дверь, и там был ты… ну, лежал на земле.

\- А другой? – Сэм все еще не осмеливался открыть глаза.

Он уперся ладонями в пол и ждал, пока голова перестанет идти кругом. Над верхней губой и на шее выступил пот.

\- Ему конец, - вздохнул голос.

\- Вы уверены, что он мертв?

\- Уверен, парень.

Сэм почувствовал, как морщится лицо, оттягиваются вниз углы губ, дрожит подбородок. Протестующий крик кипел в животе, и приходилось напрягать легкие, чтобы сдержать его. _Он не может умереть,_ Сэм мотнул головой раз, другой. _Он не может умереть, думая, что я собираюсь сбежать._

\- Парень?

\- М…меня зовут Сэм, - процедил он сквозь зубы. Не плакать. Только не сейчас. Он не будет плакать, пока не прикончит ублюдков, которые в этом повинны. – Я должен его увидеть.

\- Сначала открой глаза, - приказал голос.

\- Зачем?

\- Хочу посмотреть, нет ли сотрясения.

Это привлекло внимание Сэма. Он медленно повиновался, ощущая, как песчинки на веках склеивают ресницы. Неуклюжей потной рукой он протер глаза: жжение от подступивших слез только усилилось.

\- Как вы узнаете… - начал Сэм и захлопнул рот.

Сидящий перед ним на корточках мужчина выглядел на несколько лет старше Дина. У него было длинное худое лицо, большие зеленовато-карие глаза и коричневые волосы. Последние топорщились, будто небольшой ирокез, и придавали мужчине моложавый вид, с которым не сочетались морщины вокруг глаз. Он носил коричневые штаны на подтяжках, белую рубашку без воротника, а на шее у него болтался старинный стетоскоп.

Сэм моргнул – мужчина зажег свечу и поднес ее сначала к одному его глазу, затем к другому, кивнув сам себе.

\- Зрачки реагируют нормально, - широкий рот скривился от усердия. – Царапины у тебя на щеке зажили слишком хорошо. Они точно не со вчерашнего вечера.

\- Да, они от… - Сэм замолчал, ужаснувшись, что привыкший врать язык чуть не выдал правду.

Мужчина склонил голову к плечу и поджал губы.

\- Неспособность завершить предложение может свидетельствовать о последствии травмы от твоего… падения. Или что там подкинуло тебя к моему порогу.

Тряхнув головой, Сэм принялся подниматься на ноги, однако тело вдруг выдало такой протест, что он задохнулся. Болело _везде_. И явно не от того, что он только что отправил содержимое желудка в ведро.

\- Что случилось? – простонал Сэм, потирая ребра и затылок.

\- Знаешь, я провел добрую часть ночи, размышляя над этим вопросом, - сказал мужчина. – Кстати, я Зэке.

Сэм покосился на протянутую ладонь: длинные худые пальцы, мягкая кожа без мозолей – и ответил на рукопожатие, отметив его силу.

\- Зэке МакАдамс, - продолжал Зэке, встряхнув его руку еще раз и отпустив. – На самом деле, Иезекииль, но это была скорее мамина идея, чем моя. Немножко чересчур выспренно для Техаса, как ты считаешь? 

\- Э… да, - Сэм быстро-быстро моргал, чтобы перед глазами не плыло.

Кислый вкус, поселившийся в горле, начал жечь язык. Ум пытался пробиваться через пелену пустоты, смешанной с воспоминаниями о ярком слепящем свете, криках невыносимой боли. И этот человек бросается словечками типа «выспренный», пока Дин…

Его снова затошнило.

\- Ну-ка, спокойно, спокойно, - Зэке положил руку ему на плечо. Сэм закрыл глаза, борясь с приступом дурноты. – Просто дыши, ладно? Вдох через нос, выдох через…

\- Я знаю! – рявкнул Сэм, чувствуя, как тошнота уходит. – Попить есть?

\- Ну, есть вода, и есть виски, - Зэке убрал руку. – Виски лучше.

\- Пойдет, - Сэм осторожно отлепил затылок от стены.

\- Сиди здесь, - Зэке встал и забрал с собой свечу.

Через голое, без занавесок, окно лился серый свет зари, превращая комнату в черно-белую картинку.

Сэм огляделся и нахмурился. В маленьком помещении были только кованая железная кровать, комод с мутным зеркалом и старомодная раковина с кувшином. Пол был сделан из широких грубых досок.

Сэм взглянул на себя: джинсы изорваны до грани приличия, рубашка истрепана, словно его собаки терзали. Под обрывками ткани, однако, он не заметил ни царапины - ни на груди, ни на животе.

Ничего, что могло бы объяснить, почему он свалился сюда, словно выпрыгнул из самолета без парашюта. Сэм еще раз попытался встать, но тут вернулся Зэке, и Сэм вместо этого потянулся за широким стаканом, на два пальца наполненным виски.

\- Эй, помедленнее! - встревожился Зэке, когда Сэм запрокинул голову.

Алкоголь ожег рот, прокатился по воспаленному горлу и начал окутывать дыру в груди, там, где когда-то билось сердце. Сэм зашипел и, проигнорировав протесты Зэке, проглотил остальное. Спиртное вышибло из ослабевшего организма слезы и позволило Сэму посмотреть вокруг более ясным взором.

\- Где я? – выдохнул он.

\- В комнате за моим салуном, - ответил Зэке.

\- Твоим… салуном? – Сэм уставился на мужчину.

_Не бар, не паб… салун? Да кто в наше время говорит «салун»?_

Зэке щелкнул стетоскопом и сонно кивнул:

\- Угу, штучка из славного прошлого.

Он посмотрел в окно, за которым солнечный свет начал заливать землю.

\- В Бостоне я был другим человеком. Но хм… да, доктора пришлось оставить там.

\- И… теперь у тебя бар? – спросил Сэм, пытаясь понять, как он оказался в комнате за баром, если перед тем, как взорвался мир, он в старой испанской миссии дрался с охотником за ружье.

Зэке выглядел озадаченным.

\- Ну да, здесь есть бар. И столы, и пианино…

Сэм закрыл глаза и махнул рукой:

\- Забудь. Помоги встать.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да, уверен, просто дай руку, - проворчал Сэм.

Зэке забрал у него стакан. Взял Сэма одной рукой за запястье, другой обхватил за пояс, поднял на ноги и поддерживал, пока Сэм боролся с силой земного притяжения, решившей продемонстрировать свое превосходство.

\- Ты в порядке? – мягко спросил он.

\- Ничего… минутку, - выдохнул Сэм и дрожащей рукой придержался за стену. – Где мой?..

Он не смог заставить себя закончить фразу.

\- Я положил его в задней комнате. Через пару часов позову Притчетта. Старину трудно назвать ранней пташкой.

\- Притчетта? – повторил Сэм.

Он, наконец, восстановил равновесие и отцепился от Зэке.

\- Местный гробовщик, - объяснил Зэке. – И универсальный магазин держит.

Сэм вытаращился на Зэке: тот будто на другом языке говорил.

\- Кажется, у меня все-таки сотрясение, - пробормотал он, потирая лоб.

\- Идем, - Зэке повел его к дверям.

Попав из маленькой спальни на склад, Сэм почувствовал, как его продрало холодом. Посреди помещения стоял стол высотой по пояс, сооруженный из двери и козел. Его освещал лишь неясный свет из незашторенного окна. На столе лежало тело.

Сэм перестал дышать и подошел к столу крохотными неверными шагами. Он весь трясся, ноги стали будто стеклянные. И лишь когда Сэм остановился у изножья стола, то понял: там совсем не то, что он ожидал увидеть.

\- Это Лео…

Колени словно исчезли напрочь. На локоть легла рука, и Сэм опирался на нее, пока не смог снова стоять сам.

\- Это Лео, - повторил он с тенью ликования, глядя на Зэке. – Это не Дин!

\- Кто такой Дин? – спросил Зэке.

\- Мой брат, - Сэм расплылся в улыбке, в голосе бурлил истерический смех. – Мой упрямый придурок брат.

Ему хотелось прыгать, бегать и обнимать Зэке.

_Дин не умер! Это Лео! Хотя…_ Сэм помрачнел и снова повернулся к телу. _Дин не умер. А Лео умер. Но Дина здесь нет._

\- Как это… получилось?

Зэке шагнул к изголовью и посмотрел на застывшее посиневшее лицо.

\- Думаю, он сломал шею, когда вы… в общем, когда произошло то, что произошло.

Сэм оглядел склад, полки, уставленные бутылками и жестянками со старинными ярлыками. Вот только… Он подошел ближе и пригляделся. Они не были _старинными_! Они были новехонькими!

\- Зэке, - позвал Сэм, хватая банку картошки и невидяще вглядываясь в ярлычок. _Супрахиазматическое ядро контролирует биологические часы организма_ … - Где… где мы?

\- Я назвал его «Бикон» в честь Бикон-Хилл, где я вырос. Ну, знаешь, родные места не забываются, куда бы ты ни…

\- Нет, не… не салун, - перебил Сэм.

У него сердце проваливалось в желудок по мере того, как понимание вырывалось из тумана боли, и растерянности, и ослепляющего горя при мысли о смерти брата.

_Около месяца назад Джейк, Макс и я… мы поймали демона. Пытали и изгнали. Чтобы узнать составляющие ритуала… ритуала для путешествия во времени._

Воспоминания о словах Лео ударили, как кулаком, он шатнулся и потянулся схватиться за полку.

\- Какое… какое число?

\- Э, пятнадцатое, каж…

\- Год! – рявкнул Сэм, возвращая банку на место.

Мужчина с шарканьем отступил назад.

\- Тысяча восемьсот семидесятый, Сэм.

\- Бляяяя, - Сэм наклонился и уперся лбом в полку.

В носу поселился запах алкоголя и пыли.

\- Что? – громко спросил Зэке.- В чем дело, Сэм?

\- Ты не поверишь, - сообщил Сэм полкам.

И услышал, как Зэке вздохнул.

\- Прошлой ночью я втащил странного парня в странной… одежде, если можно так назвать эти клочки, к себе в… в общем, туда, где я живу. Ума не приложу, откуда ты взялся. Если честно, ты будто с неба свалился.

Не отрывая лба от полки, Сэм покосился на Зэке и предупредил:

\- Это прозвучит безумно.

\- Парень, я держу салун в Техасе, в центре Сульфур-Спрингса, - Зэке заглянул Сэму в глаза. – Поверь, я видал всякое.

Сэм сглотнул и отлепился от полки.

\- Прошлой ночью я был в Сан-Хосе-де-Валеро с моим братом, и мы пытались помешать троим парням совершить… большую ошибку.

_Трое… один здесь, мертвый, со мной… Где же Дин? А Джейк и Макс? Неужели я единственный, кто…_

Зэке дернул плечом.

\- Миссия? Она за городом. Те парни напали на тебя или…

\- Я был в миссии… в две тысячи пятом.

\- Две тысячи пятом… чём?

\- В две тысячи пятом году, - подчеркнул Сэм. И, указав на тело Лео, продолжил, пока Зэке хлопал глазами: - Он один из тех парней. Я дрался с… - он замолк, настигнутый пониманием. – Я дрался с Лео, а _Дин_ был с _Джейком_ … возле алтаря! Если я здесь, то и он должен быть здесь… Готов об заклад побиться, он все еще в миссии!

\- Кто? Что? Медленнее! – Зэке вскинул руки. – Не торопись!

Сэм наблюдал, как новый знакомый пытается обмозговать услышанное.

\- Хочешь сказать… ты из… _будущего_?

Сэм, опустив глаза, кивнул.

\- В смысле, вот есть _сейчас_ , а потом сто, - Зэке побарабанил кончиками пальцев по большому пальцу, подсчитывая, - тридцать пять лет, и потом… есть _ты_?

\- В общем, да.

\- Но… как?

\- Не могу ответить, - сказал Сэм. – Я и так рассказал слишком много.

\- Ты ненормальный? – пролепетал Зэке. – Да ты даже ударился не очень-то сильно.

Сэм шагнул вперед, горя желанием объяснить так, чтобы Зэке понял. Зэке отступил, оставляя между собой и Сэмом стол с телом.

\- Слушай, я не _могу_ рассказать тебе все, ладно? Я выгляжу вот так, - он указал на остатки одежды, - потому что я действительно в некотором смысле упал с неба.

\- Сукин… - Зэке обошел стол, схватил бутыль с янтарной жидкостью, зубами вырвал пробку и прильнул к горлышку. Изумленный Сэм насчитал три больших глотка. - …сын, - завершил он, отфыркиваясь.

\- Я же предупредил, что прозвучит безумно, - пробормотал Сэм.

Зэке утер губы и посмотрел на него:

\- Получаешь очки за честность, парень. С какой стати я должен тебе верить?

\- А почему я в таком виде? Есть версии? Откуда я взялся?

\- Ты выпрыгнул из почтовой кареты, - попробовал Зэке. – Хотя… никаких ночных почтовых карет здесь нет. Стоп! На тебя напали индейцы и бросили здесь… Но в Сульфур-Спрингсе индейцев не видели с тех пор, как Айверс пришел в город.

Он метался по пространству в четыре шага у изголовья стола.

\- А, понял! Это же очевидно! Ты был у Стеллы, и ее девочки вышвырнули тебя из окна.

\- Хочешь сказать, я выпал из окна?

Зэке упрямо выдвинул челюсть.

\- А Лео? – Сэм указал на тело подбородком.

Зэке опустил голову и потер лицо – явно признавая поражение.

\- _Будущее_? Я имею в виду… это не слишком похоже на правду, сам понимаешь.

\- Слушай, я расскажу тебе столько, сколько смогу, - пообещал Сэм. – Но сперва мне надо найти брата.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что он здесь?

Сэм пожал плечами, чувствуя, что в животе поселилась свинцовая глыба.

\- Я точно не знаю.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что он не мертв, как этот бедолага? – упорствовал Зэке.

У Сэма кровь отхлынула от лица.

\- Эй, эй, - Зэке поставил бутыль на край стола и шагнул к нему. – Парень, прости. Я не хотел…

\- ЗЭКЕ!

За воплем последовал грохот двери, от которого и Сэм, и Зэке подпрыгнули.

Зэке со стоном откинул голову:

\- Сегодня определенно не мой день.

\- Зэке! Вылезай оттуда, ублюдочный выпивоха!

Нахмурившись, Сэм посмотрел в сторону, откуда доносился голос.

\- Кто это?

\- Грэхэм Айверс, - вздохнул Зэке.

\- Оставь в покое долбанную бутылку и тащи сюда свою тощую задницу! – голос был отрывистый, настойчивый, не допускающий возражений.

Сэм ощетинился. Даже не заметил, как руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, пока Зэке не положил ладонь ему на плечо.

\- Все в порядке. Оставайся здесь, я разберусь. В другой комнате, в чемодане под кроватью, есть одежда. Не утруждаю себя распаковыванием вещей.

\- Ты уверен? – возвратил Сэм Зэке его любимый вопрос.

\- С буянами вроде Айверса я управляться умею, - Зэке глянул на него краем глаза. – А вот парни из будущего - это проблема.

\- Он назвал тебя выпивохой, - к своему удивлению, Сэм ощутил, как губы растягиваются в оскале.

\- Ну, из выпивохи хозяин салуна выходит лучше, чем из доктора, - заметил Зэке и ушел на зов.

Оставшись наедине с телом Лео, Сэм бросил на мертвого охотника сочувственный взгляд. Лицо было совершенно нетронутое, одежда пострадала точно так же, как у Сэма. Ни крови, ни явных повреждений. Почему же Лео разбился, а он уцелел? Сэм нерешительно подсунул пальцы Лео под шею и оцепенел. Кость выпирала под кожей под жутким углом. Сэм проглотил ком в горле. Он выжил по чистой случайности. И его нашел человек, пожелавший помочь.

_Дин…_

А если Дину не так повезло? Брат был в эпицентре заклинания – Джейк _цеплялся_ за его руку. Если Сэм здесь… и Лео здесь… очень вряд ли, что Дина не задело. Вопрос только – пережил ли он путешествие, как Сэм, или лежит вот так у кого-то на импровизированном столе. Опустив веки, Сэм с легкостью оживил в памяти ужас, написанный на лице брата, когда он приказывал: «Беги!»

А потом мир растворился во вспышке.

Сэм вздрогнул, отвернулся и поспешил в ванную. Там он снял вконец испорченные джинсы и рубашку и порадовался, что уцелела обувь, потому что туфли Зэке – черные, начищенные, с высоким верхом – были на два размера меньше, чем надо. Затем Сэм повертелся, разглядывая себя в поисках ссадин и ушибов, но обнаружил только бледные старые шрамы, змеившиеся на боках, спине и бедрах. Оставив собственные боксеры, Сэм натянул трико и хлопковую рубашку на пуговицах, без воротника, нашел такие же, как у Зэке, коричневые штаны. С подтяжками пришлось повозиться. Но когда все было готово, и Сэм посмотрел на себя в зеркало, то понял, что мог бы запросто сойти за младшего брата Зэке. Разминая все еще ноющую шею, Сэм скатал остатки своей одежды из двадцатого века и сунул под кровать. Затем прошел обратно на склад, миновал Лео и вышел в дверь, за которой исчез Зэке.

Зэке стоял спиной к нему. Человек, который и был, видимо, Грэхэмом Айверсом, опирался на деревянную барную стойку – впечатляюще длинную и отполированную. Ногу Айверс поставил на латунный порожек, тянущийся вдоль пола, в руке сжимал стакан виски. Одет он был полностью в черное, шляпа сдвинута на затылок, черные кожаные перчатки. На щеке его Сэм заметил оспины, шею украшал крестообразный шрам.

\- Приятель, сейчас… шесть утра, - прошептал Сэм. – Есть котелок или чайник?

\- Я сказал, что буду на заре, - говорил Айверс. – Я с тобой не в игры играю.

\- Нет, сэр, я знал, - примирительно отвечал Зэке. – Но его нет. Уже несколько дней не появлялся.

\- Я сегодня нанял еще двоих, Зэке, - Айверс сделал глоток. – Мне не нужны проблемы со священником. Или ты выставишь его из города к моему следующему приезду, или я сам с ним разберусь. Понял?

Зэке с готовностью закивал:

\- Я вас понял.

С громким стуком Айверс поставил стакан на стойку и обернулся. Взгляд его бродил возле скрипнувшей двери. Сэм знал, что в темноте его не видно, но что-то в смуглом лице Айверса заставило его передернуться. На миг Сэму почудилось, будто темные глаза полностью заволокло черным, но мужчина уже отвернулся. Низко надвинув шляпу на лоб, Айверс надел пальто. Сэм прикусил щеку и на секунду порадовался, что здесь нет Дина. Тот бы не преминул пройтись насчет щегольства Айверса.

\- К моему приезду, Зэке, - напомнил Айверс и ушел, хлопнув дверью.

Зэке взял со стойки стакан и швырнул его в коробку на полу. Сэм облокотился на стойку, звук разбившегося стекла резанул ему слух.

\- Имеешь что-то против мытья посуды?

Зэке ухмыльнулся, обнажая верхние зубы.

\- Все, чего касается этот человек, отравлено. Если бы не потратил на этот салун все, что у меня есть, давно бы унес отсюда ноги.

\- А что, он шериф или кто?

Зэке фыркнул, не отводя глаз от захлопнувшейся двери:

\- Нет. Доусон шериф.

\- И он не может ничего сделать?

 Зэке глянул на Сэма, и у того живот свело от ярости, тлевшей в глубине его глаз.

\- А зачем ему что-то делать? Айверс слишком хорошо ему платит.

Сэм кивнул и опустил взгляд.

\- Ты голодный? – вдруг спросил Зэке.

\- Не думаю, что смогу в себя что-то впихнуть, - Сэм прижал руку к животу.

\- Ты говорил, твой брат в миссии?

Сэм вздернул голову:

\- Там я видел его в последний раз.

\- Надень пальто, - сказал Зэке, поворачиваясь к концу стойки. – Надо отыскать священника.

\- Я эээ… я не нашел пальто, - пожал плечами Сэм.

\- А, ну да. Подожди.

Пока Зэке ходил за одеждой, Сэм разглядывал салун, восхищаясь увиденным.

_Дину бы здесь понравилось._

Кучка столиков и стульев с закругленными спинками окаймляли маленькую невысокую сцену, на которой стояло пианино. В другой стороне, возле лестницы, Сэм заметил зеленые столы для покера. Створки двустворчатой двери были прижаты к стене; другая дверь, более тяжелая, которой хлопнул Айверс, оказалась приоткрыта достаточно широко, чтобы Сэму открылся вид просыпающегося города. По обе стороны двери были окна с многочастным переплетом, на стеклах их значилось написанное красной и зеленой краской слово «Бикон».

Все это выглядело довольно потрепанным и в то же время на удивление новым.

Салун, видимо, стоял на углу одной из главных улиц. Подойдя к окнам, Сэм с одной стороны увидел здание с надписью «Извозчичий двор» через крышу, а с другой – беленую постройку, гордо предлагающую чистую комнату и ванну за пять центов за ночь. Ниже по улице от «Двора» располагались универсальный магазин, редакция газеты, банк и что-то похожее на здание школы.

\- Вот, - сказал Зэке у него из-за спины. – Возьми.

Сэм обернулся и принял предложенное пальто. Оно было синее, из тяжелой шерсти, с выцветшими латунными пуговицами. На рукаве и плече темнели заплаты. Солдатское пальто.

\- Тысяча восемьсот семидесятый, - прошептал Сэм, рассматривая одежду. Историческая значимость времени, в которое он угодил, все еще не желала укладываться в голове. – Ты участвовал в Гражданской войне?

Зэке посмотрел озадаченно:

\- В чем?

Уроки истории, почерпнутые в разных школах, вихрем пронеслись в голове.

\- Ну, в войне между штатами.

Зэке набросил длинный коричневый плащ. Выражение его лица было вполне ясным ответом.

\- По крайней мере, ты оказался на стороне победителей, - сказал Сэм.

\- Парень, - Зэке бросил на него пронзительный взгляд. – Когда страна воюет сама с собой, победителей не бывает.

Сэм смущенно кивнул и надел пальто. Лишенное знаков отличия, оно стало вполне неприметным.

\- Это там ты научился лечить?

Зэке качнул головой.

\- К тому времени я уже был доктором, - он взял грязную вытертую шляпу с широкими полями. – Там я научился пить. Шляпу тебе найдем в другом месте. У меня только одна.

\- Мне не нужна шляпа.

Зэке поднял бровь:

\- В две тысячи пятом еще есть солнце?

\- Ну да.

\- Поверь, парень, - усмехнулся Зэке, - шляпа тебе понадобится. Идем.

\- Стой, - Сэм дотронулся до его руки. – А Лео?

\- Не думаю, что он в наше отсутствие решит прогуляться.

\- Но если кто-нибудь войдет?

\- Я сказал Стелле, что пойду за Притчеттом, - Зэке открыл тяжелую дверь, и Сэм зажмурился от полетевшей в лицо пыли.

\- Кто такая Стелла?

\- Она держит бордель, - сказал Зэке. - Я обеспечиваю выпивку.

Следуя за Зэке в прохладное утро, Сэм переспросил:

\- Бордель?

_Черт подери, Дину бы здесь точно понравилось._

\- Чтобы мужчинам было, с кем выпить, - пояснил Зэке, направляясь вперед по улице.

\- Подожди, - Сэм трусцой бросился вдогонку.

Дорога была выбитая и пыльная, вокруг домов и вдоль улиц тянулись деревянные тротуары. Краешком глаза Сэм замечал, как просыпается город, как поднимаются ставни и открываются двери. Его поразила странная тишина: голос эхом отдавался среди зданий. Здесь не было привычного шума транспорта и гудения электричества – звуков, незаметно вплетающихся в музыку любого города, даже такого маленького, как Майра.

_Секунду… Зэке называл его не Майра._

\- Зэке, - позвал Сэм.

В эту минуту они остановились, пропуская фургон. С открытым ртом Сэм проводил глазами запыленного усталого человека, скорчившегося на неудобном деревянном сиденье. В почерневших от грязи руках человек сжимал потертые кожаные поводья. Две вороные лошади прокладывали путь по неровной дороге, цепи упряжи звенели с каждым их шагом.

\- Это называется фур-гон, - сказал Зэке.

Сэм прищурился.

\- Забавно. Напомни, чтобы я рассказал тебе о… - он прикусил язык. – Ладно, забудь. Слушай, как, ты сказал, называется город?

\- Сульфур-Спрингс.

\- Не Майра?

\- За городом есть ранчо - кстати, недалеко от миссии - которое принадлежало Тому О’Майра. Пока Айверс его не прикончил. Но… нет, город называется Сульфур-Спрингс.

Они все шагали и шагали по улице.

\- Почему?

\- Что почему?

\- Почему он называется Сульфур-Спрингс? – не отставал Сэм.

Он недоверчиво хмурился, обнаружив, что Зэке ведет его к извозчичьему двору.

\- Может, здесь когда-то были серные источники [6]. Никогда не интересовался. Я-то здесь и осел только оттого, что был слишком пьян, чтобы ехать дальше. Да еще потому, что салун на продажу подвернулся.

За широкими дверями их встретили запахи навоза, овса, люцерны и пота. Зэке глубоко втянул воздух, Сэм наморщил нос.

\- Зачем мы сюда пришли?

\- Забрать мою лошадь, - Зэке покосился на него. - Ты всегда задаешь столько вопросов?

\- Лошадь? – у Сэма скрутило живот.

\- А как, по-твоему, мы доберемся до миссии?

\- Пешком?..

_Как я оказался так далеко? Меня… заклинанием забросило, что ли? Может, заклинание на меня вообще рассчитано не было?_

Возле первого денника Сэм на секунду оперся о стену. Телу все еще не нравилось, что его заставляют куда-то идти, снова нахлынула слабость. Сэм прикрыл глаза, вспоминая страшную картину: Джейк прижимает Дина к земле, приставляет нож ему к шее и бормочет что-то непонятное на латыни.

_Как нам вернуться домой?_

\- Сэм?

\- Да, - Сэм поднял ресницы и встретил взгляд зеленовато-коричневых глаз Зэке. – Я в порядке.

\- Если ты не можешь, я…

\- Я хочу найти брата, Зэке, - оборвал Сэм. – Я могу.

\- А если он тоже где-нибудь тебя ищет?

\- Значит, мы найдем друг друга, - уверенно ответил Сэм.

Зэке кивнул и исчез в крохотном амуничнике, откуда вернулся с седлом на плече и уздечкой в руке.

\- ФРОСТ! – вдруг завопил он так, что Сэм подпрыгнул. – Фрост!

\- Нечего здесь орать, янки!

Сэм обернулся на голос. Из-за угла вышел маленький человечек – едва Сэму по локоть – в полосатой рубашке и черном жилете. На нем была ковбойская шляпа, седая борода достигала середины груди, один глаз перечеркивал толстый шрам.

\- Привет, старина, - поприветствовал его Зэке. – Мне нужна лошадь.

\- Я похож на человека, который раздает лошадей налево и направо? – ответил Фрост.

Сэм скорчил гримасу. После утренних событий явственный британский акцент его совсем не удивил.

\- Хочешь лошадь, плати деньги.

Он сказал это с таким сильным акцентом, что Сэм ничего не понял и вопросительно глянул на Зэке. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Он говорит, чтобы мы заплатили.

\- Но у меня нет…

\- А это кто? – Фрост прищурился на Сэма.

\- Мой… эээ… двоюродный брат. Сэм. Из родных мест.

\- Еще один янки! – Фросту это, кажется, понравилось, так что Сэм кивнул. – Хорошо, хорошо. Платите.

Зэке облизнул губы.

\- Как насчет кобылы Рамиреса?

\- Лошадь падре? На чертовке никто не сидел с той поры, как он помешал тому мерзавцу ее пристрелить.

\- Мы отправляемся в миссию, - сообщил Зэке. – Возьмем кобылу отца Рамиреса.

Фрост искривил губы, в здоровом глазу сверкнуло подобие улыбки.

\- Сидел на ней хоть раз?

Зэке мотнул головой.

Фрост засунул большие пальцы в кармашки жилета и посмотрел в землю, словно что-то обдумывая, затем кивнул.

\- Встретишь Сентенцу, - кинул он через плечо, - скажи, пусть бросает чертов сад и живо сюда. Я его не садовником нанимал.

\- Сделаю, - пообещал Зэке. – О, кстати, Притчетта увидишь?

\- Быть может, - Фрост поморщился.

\- Можешь отослать его в «Бикон»?

\- Зачем? Кто-то упился вусмерть? – и Фрост, не дожидаясь ответа, побрел прочь.

\- Ты куда? – окликнул Зэке.

\- Завтракать, - Фрост исчез за углом.

\- Хмммм, - пробурчал Зэке. – Маленький хитрый жулик.

\- Что он имел в виду… ну, что лошадь чуть кто-то не пристрелил? - спросил Сэм, посматривая на седло.

Зэке качнул головой, приглашая его следовать за собой.

\- Один из людей Айверса… эээ, Мясник, кажется, купил эту кобылу. Просто купил, не глядя. Придурок лошадь от бревна не отличит. Она была для него чересчур горяча, вот и отправила его полетать прямо перед Айверсом и всей бандой.

\- И ты считаешь, на ней смогу ездить _я_? – прозаикался Сэм.

Зэке будто бы не услышал вопроса. Он положил седло на землю, перекинул уздечку через плечо и отодвинул деревянный засов денника, где стояла гнедая лошадь с добрыми глазами.

\- Мясник вскочил, выхватил пистолет, - Зэке погладил лошадь по морде, убрал длинную челку с глаз. – Рамирес прикрикнул на него, но Мясник не послушался. Тогда Рамирес взмахнул кнутом.

\- И ударил парня? – спросил Сэм, захваченный историей.

Зэке быстро накинул уздечку на голову лошади и вложил ей в рот удила.

\- Нет, выбил у него пистолет. Но Мясник все равно взбесился. Айверс сказал ему убить Рамиреса.

Сэм моргнул.

\- Убить священника… за то, что тот не дал застрелить лошадь?

Зэке кивнул, снял с перегородки толстое потрепанное одеяло и расправил на спине гнедого.

\- Если ты становишься на пути у кого-то из людей Айверса, ты становишься на пути у самого Айверса. А он этого не терпит.

\- Да кто он такой?

\- Дьявол, - Зэке поднял седло и положил его поверх одеяла.

Он еще что-то рассказывал о злых поступках, которые Айверс совершил в городе. И рассказывая, ловко поймал подпругу, продел ее через пряжку, затянул - его руки прилаживали упряжь легко и умело. Но Сэм не слушал.  

Он вдруг вспомнил, как Айверс обернулся в баре, как его глаза на момент затянули черные, как нефть, тени. Записи из отцовского дневника и отрывки об изгнании демонов промелькнули перед Сэмом будто наяву. Он потер лицо.

_Не может быть…_

\- В конце концов, Мясник не смог убить священника, и Айверс прикончил его самого. Мне удалось увести Рамиреса и некоторое время его прятать, и теперь Айверс уверен, что я знаю, где он. Наверное, хочет отомстить, раз уж ему пришлось нанимать двоих новых парней, - объяснил Зэке.

Сэм стоял, глядя на мужчину, а в голове у него вихрем неслись обрывки мыслей, которые пытались сложиться в подобие связного рассуждения.

\- Сэм, познакомься со Шлюхой, - сказал Зэке, выводя гнедого из денника.

\- С кем? – Сэм, опешив, смотрел на протянутые поводья.

\- Назвал его в честь человека, под началом которого я служил… генерала Джозефа Хукера из Массачусетса.

\- Лошадь зовут… _Шлюха_? – повторил Сэм [7].

\- Ну да, - Зэке нахмурился. – Ты Сэм, а он Шлюха. Уж постарайся смириться.

\- И что мне с ними делать? – спросил Сэм, все еще глядя на поводья.

Зэке вздохнул.

\- Подержи его, пока я оседлаю Сучку.

У Сэма дрогнули губы.

\- Кого?

\- Кобылу отца Рамиреса, - пояснил Зэке. – Никто не озаботился дать ей имя, а Фрост обычно зовет ее Сучкой, вот и…

Зэке пожал плечами, принес еще одни седло и узду и исчез в глубине здания.

Сэм посмотрел на Шлюху. Темно-коричневые глаза коня взирали на него с бесконечным терпением. Сэм осторожно провел костяшками пальцев вдоль морды, удивляясь мягкости и в то же время необычайной грубости шерстинок, покрывающих каменно-твердую кость. Почесал бархатистую кожицу вокруг широких ноздрей. Шлюха боднул его в грудь.

\- Ты умеешь хранить тайны? – шепнул Сэм коню. – Я никогда не ездил верхом.

Шлюха качнул головой и потерся носом о плечо Сэма. От такой ласки тот пошатнулся, но быстро восстановил равновесие, свободно отпустил повод и шагнул в сторону, нежно оглаживая шею и мускулистые плечи.

\- Сэм, выводи! – позвал Зэке.

\- Откуда?

\- Из конюшни, - с раздражением в голосе пояснил мужчина.

\- Ну конечно, - кивнул Сэм. – Выводить.

Он повернулся, стараясь действовать с непринужденностью ковбоев из фильмов.

\- Прямо как Джон Уэйн [8], да?

Когда он направился к выходу, Шлюха послушно зашагал следом. Но потом из глубины конюшни донеслось тонкое ржание, и Сэм, подпрыгнув, обернулся. Однако конь выглядел спокойным и чуть ли не скучающим.  

Они вышли на солнечный свет и оказались в переулке между двумя левадами. Сэм увидел город при свете дня. Неподалеку раздавался звон кузнечного молота. В воздухе витал аромат свежего хлеба, перебивающий запахи навоза и люцерны. Женщина звала ребенка. Двое мужчин с пышными закрученными усами, едущие вниз по улице, одинаково приподняли черные широкополые шляпы, приветствуя леди, которая с корзиной направлялась к магазину.

_Совсем как в кино._

\- Залезай, - приказал Зэке, выезжая из конюшни на серой кобыле.

Сэм задрал голову, одновременно радуясь, что это не он сидит на кобыле, и восхищаясь Зэке, который выглядел так естественно верхом. У кобылы была изящная голова – красивая даже на неискушенный взгляд. Лошадь танцевала на месте и раза два повернулась вокруг своей оси, прежде чем Зэке удалось ее утихомирить. Длинные черные хвост и грива топорщились встрепанными неухоженными прядями, придавая животному диковатый вид.

\- Чего ты ждешь? Садись в седло! Пора ехать!

\- Эээ… видишь ли…

Зэке вздохнул.

\- Сэм, давай, у тебя получится, - терпеливо сказал он. – Перебрось поводья через шею лошади, чтобы не потерять. Хорошо, ставь левую ногу в стремя… нет, нет… да, правильно. Хватайся за луку… эту выступающую штуковину, да, вот так. Теперь… эээ… подпрыгни пару раз, проверь, твердо ли стоишь и… перекидывай другую ногу.

Как же _легко_ это выглядело по телевизору. Лошади казались буквально продолжениями всадников и двигались так, будто читали их мысли. Шлюха был ужасно высоким. Сэм подпрыгнул три раза, перенес весь вес на левую ногу и перекинул правую через седло.

\- Устройся на сиденье… в изгибе задней луки. Хорошо. Теперь упрись в стремена самой широкой частью ступни и опусти пятки. Нет, эээ… представь, что тебе ядра к пяткам подвесили. Ну вот, правильно. Как длина стремян?

Шлюха переступил с ноги на ногу, и Сэм судорожно вцепился в луку.

\- Х-хорошо, кажется.

_Я на лошади, не могу поверить._

\- Они подогнаны под меня, а мы с тобой примерно одного роста, так что должно быть нормально, - Зэке снова пришлось удерживать кобылу. – Теперь возьми поводья в одну руку. Шлюха слушается повода, чтобы его направлять, надо прижимать поводья к той стороне шеи, куда хочешь повернуть. Вот так, - Зэке показал на своей кобыле. – Видел?

Сэм нервно кивнул.

\- Расслабься, Сэм. Этот парень всю войну прошел. Рядом с ним можно из пушки стрелять, а он и не почешется. Он о тебе позаботится.

\- Ну, раз ты так говоришь…

\- Хорошо. Хочешь двигаться, ткни пятками в ребра. Остановиться – потяни за поводья. Низко, на уровне своих бедер. Не так, как я сейчас показываю.

– Понял.

\- Постарайся удержать задницу в седле, вперед не заваливайся… и помни, - Зэке сделал вокруг них круг, – если вылетишь, сразу забирайся обратно.

\- Да, спасибо, - Сэм скользнул по Зэке взглядом.

\- Готов найти брата?

Сэм кивнул, не решаясь говорить вслух.

\- Йяяя! – Зэке пустил кобылу в легкий галоп и поскакал вниз по улице.

\- Надо было звонить папе, - пробормотал Сэм, взял поводья в правую руку, левой схватился за луку седла и, последовав примеру Зэке, осторожно ткнул Шлюху в бок. Конь уже провожал глазами хозяина и быстрой рысью последовал за кобылой Зэке по запыленной улице, а Сэм подпрыгивал на его спине, причитая:

\- Божебожебожебожебоже…


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

_Верные суждения приходят с опытом, но опыт, в свою очередь, приходит с неверными суждениями._

_~ Неизвестный_

 

***

 

_Сульфур-Спрингс, Техас, 1870_

– Откуда у тебя эти царапины?

Серые глаза девочки неотрывно следили за Дином, пока он выбирался из-за стенки стойла, натягивая принесенную рубашку. Он проснулся рано утром, голова прояснилась, тело болело, а на уме была лишь одна мысль: _найти Сэма._

Птица ждала его с холодной лепешкой, чем-то вроде бекона, горячим кофе и одеждой, которая принадлежала ее отцу. Дин запил кофе найденные в порванных джинсах таблетки и скрылся от бдительного взора Птицы в пустом стойле. Ему надо было переодеться.

\- Это же конюшня. Где все лошади? – поинтересовался он.

\- Сентенца забрал их в город, - ответила Птица. – А ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

Дин выгнул бровь и поправил черную рубашку на раненом боку. Грязные бинты он снял, но заменить их было нечем, так что швы и горячая натянутая кожа вокруг них неприятно терлись о ткань. Дин знал, что у него температура. Только в жару он замечал, как одежда трется о кожу. А еще его волновал бок. Царапины на лбу почти зажили, так почему раненый бок продолжает беспокоить?

\- Ну, это точно не место, где были крылья, - мягко откликнулся он, застегивая рубашку.

Птица окинула его гневным взором.

\- Я не дура, - сказала она и снова опустила взгляд на его бок. – На боках крыльев не бывает… Спину твою я уже проверила, пока ты спал.

Дин запихнул подол рубашки в темные штаны. Из своих вещей на нем остались только амулет, кольцо, найденная в кармане вместе с аспирином зажигалка и обувь. Птица принесла ему потертый ремень, который Дин застегнул на последнюю дырочку. Видимо, папа Птицы был упитанней Дина. Рукава пришлось пару раз закатать, но в целом одежда сидела неплохо.

\- Спасибо, - искренне сказал он и посмотрел на кушетку. Там лежали черный плащ и шляпа. – Хорошо подошла.

\- Ты выглядишь почти как он, - заметила Птица. – Как мой папа. Только…

\- Только что?

\- У него глаза были… добрее.

Дин порадовался, как здорово шляпа села на голову, затеняя глаза полями. На секунду ему захотелось, чтобы здесь было зеркало.

_Так и знал, что из меня выйдет отпадный ковбой._

– Это тот другой человек сделал?

Дин поморщился: он надевал плащ, и движения откликались болью.

\- Что сделал?

\- Раны на боку.

\- Господи, - Дин закатил глаза. – Все никак не отвяжешься?

Птица пожала плечами:

\- Если бы отвязалась… меня бы тут не было.

_Хороший ответ._

\- Мой брат и я… мы дрались с… плохим… существом, - осторожно объяснил он. – Мы победили, но оно нас слегка поранило.

\- С твоим братом все хорошо?

Дин сглотнул и спрятал под плащ руки. Плащ был длинный – до икр. Вопрос ужалил в самое сердце.

\- Надеюсь, да, - ответил он. – Пойду в миссию. Попробую выяснить… что с ним случилось.

\- Говорю же, там нет никого. Я два раза смотрела.

Дин шевельнул плечом. Аспирин начал действовать, облегчая боль.

\- Сам посмотрю.

\- Подожди, - девочка зарылась в сумку.

\- Птица, - Дин вздохнул, снял шляпу и принялся вертеть ее в руках. Все-таки он не привык к таким головным уборам. – Ты спасла мне жизнь, и я тебе благодарен, но…

\- Держи, - перебила Птица и протянула ему толстый кожаный сверток. – Это папин. Но папе он больше не нужен.

Дин принял сверток, удивившись его тяжести. И, приглядевшись, понял, что держит револьвер в черной кожаной кобуре, обернутой ремешком. Он вытащил оружие и присвистнул: это была прекрасная вещь. Флотский кольт с рукоятью из слоновой кости. Кольт выглядел почти новым, и Дин задумался, сколько раз из него стреляли. В барабане обнаружилось шесть патронов

\- Я думал, твой папа был фермером.

\- У него было ранчо. Мама всегда говорила, что папу приходится немножко укрощать.

Дин обернул ремешок вокруг запястья и нашел место на бедре, где оружие чувствовалось _правильно_. Он застегнул кобуру, опустил правую руку, почувствовал, как рукоять ложится в ладонь, медленно потянул руку вверх и вытащил револьвер таким естественным движением, что дух захватило.

\- Ремешками к ноге прикрепи, тогда съезжать не будет, - посоветовала Птица, указывая на кожаные ленточки в основании кобуры.

Дин последовал ее совету и вытащил револьвер еще раз. Отвернулся от Птицы и прицелился в стену, проверяя прицел. Потом прокрутил оружие на пальце, поймал ладонью.

Револьвер сильно отличался от Динового 1911-ого. Было что-то интимное в том, как лежал в ладони изгиб его рукояти. Дин снова прокрутил его на пальце и спрятал в кобуру. Все-таки приходилось признать: ему нравилось ощущение обладания оружием. Быстро и плавно Дин выхватил револьвер из кобуры и поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Он привык носить пистолеты на боку или сзади, но так было просто превосходно.

Повернувшись к Птице, Дин увидел ее огромные глаза, и улыбка угасла.

\- Что?

\- Я тебе верю, - прошептала она.

\- Веришь? – озадаченно переспросил Дин.

\- Ни один ангел не смог бы так здорово обращаться с оружием, - признала девочка, быстро облизнув губы.

Дин старательно проигнорировал грусть, которая кольнула сердце при этих словах, и кивнул.

\- Ага, - он пошел к кушетке, где бросил шляпу. – Ну, я же говорил.

Появившаяся в дверном проеме тень заставила Дина отпрянуть и подозрительно уставиться на черный силуэт, в который превратили человека лучи утреннего солнца.

\- Тихо, - сказала Птица. – Это всего лишь Сентенца.

Сентенца шагнул в полутемную конюшню, и Дин увидел, почему мужчина не может говорить. Огромный уродливый шрам пересекал правую сторону челюсти, спускался по горлу и оканчивался крестообразным углублением в шее. Дин моргнул. Удивительно было, как человек вообще смог выжить после такого ранения Он поднял глаза и встретил взгляд смуглого невысокого незнакомца.

Изуродованный рот не двигался, но глаза смеялись. И Дин улыбнулся в ответ, глядя, как Птица бежит к Сентенце и обнимает его. Она быстро говорила по-испански, а Сентенца отвечал замысловатыми непонятными жестами. Птица бросила на Дина встревоженный взгляд.

\- Сюда едут всадники!

\- Сколько? – Дин напрягся, видя ее страх.

\- Он говорит, двое.

\- Откуда ты знаешь язык жестов? – Дин схватил шляпу и двинулся к выходу.

\- Это знаки индейцев. Папа научил Рори, а Рори – меня. Он потому и зовет меня Птицей, что я долго ни одного слова, кроме этого, показать не могла.

Дин высунулся в двери и осмотрелся. Миссия была ярдах в пятидесяти к востоку. А на западе вздымались клубы пыли.

\- Это они? – спросил он Сентенцу.

Птица перевела, мужчина кивнул.

\- Откуда он знает, что их двое?

\- Он знает такие вещи, - дрожь в голосе выдавала ее страх. – Мне надо уходить. Если это люди Айверса…

\- Беги, - Дин взял ее за плечи, повернул к Сентенце и легонько сжал. – Ты много для меня сделала, ребенок. Я пойду в миссию. Подожду их там.

\- Но отца Рамиреса там нет!

Дин хотел спросить, кто такой отец Рамирес, но в голове словно щелкнуло: местный священник.

\- Неважно. Иди. Со мной все будет в порядке.

\- Не забывай меня, - Птица бросила на него отчаянный взгляд, схватила Сентенцу за руку, и тот повел ее к неприметной задней двери.

\- Ни за что, - Дин смотрел на приближающееся облако пыли.

Он, пожалуй, должен был успеть добраться до миссии прежде, чем облако превратится в двоих всадников. Надев шляпу, Дин неловкой рысцой побежал через леваду. Ощущения были интересные: с одного бока – от ран, с другого – от револьвера.

Крепко зажав рукой ноющий бок, Дин нырнул в маленькую боковую дверцу здания. Внутри было тихо. В глубоких красных стеклянных подсвечниках перед алтарем, под каменной фигурой Девы Марии, которую он не заметил, когда был в этом помещении в последний раз, горели свечи. По бокам фигуры были альковы, должно быть, сгладившиеся и исчезнувшие со временем. На том месте, где он видел Сэма, пока сражался с Джейком за нож, стояли скамьи.

Дин медленно выдохнул. Пока он искал место, где лучше спрятаться, по камню пола застучали копыта. Сердце забилось о ребра в нетерпеливом вызове, во рту пересохло. После историй, услышанных от единственного человека, с которым он здесь разговаривал, Дин крайне настороженно относился к идее кого-то тут встретить. А факт, что Джейк до сих пор бегает где-то на свободе, вызывал в нем желание отправиться в город и приставать с расспросами к каждому встречному-поперечному. Но единственный, кто действительно имел значение, был Сэм. Дин отказывался даже предположить, что брата может не оказаться _здесь_ … в этом времени…в этом месте.

\- Кажется, тут нет никого, но я посмотрю. Ты как?

Дин поднял револьвер, стараясь по голосу оценить степень опасности этого человека.

\- Жить буду, - вымученно откликнулся второй голос.

Сердце Дина замерло и снова бешено заколотилось. Он узнал бы этот голос из миллиона, в любом шуме.

_Сэм._

\- Для первого раза ты неплохо справился.

\- Не думал, что миссия так далеко от города.

\- Здесь около мили…

Дин покинул свое укрытие в алькове и метнулся к главному входу. Он застыл в проеме, черный плащ развевался на ветру техасских равнин, шляпа затеняла глаза. Он держал кольт и жадно вглядывался в брата.

\- Сэм?

Дыхание перехватывало от благодарности и облегчения, руки и ноги похолодели, а в груди разливался жар.

Мужчины, стоящие возле лошадей, обернулись на стук двери. Один, в коричневом плаще, потянулся к чехлу с карабином, притороченному к седлу гнедой лошади. А другой как-то странно выпрямился и съежился одновременно.

\- Дин?

Дин вышел из здания и, будто бы под действием магнита, преодолел разделяющее их короткое расстояние. Не останавливаясь, обхватил Сэма за плечи и заключил в тесные отчаянные объятия.

\- Чертовски рад тебя видеть, - выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Закрыл глаза и ощутил, как Сэм обнимает его в ответ, так же крепко.

\- Я т-тоже, - Сэм запинался от переполняющих его эмоций.

Дина накрыли воспоминания. Воспоминания о том, как Сэм уходил – о пустоте, окружающей Дина в те тусклые дни – сталкивались с воспоминаниями, как Сэм возвращался, как Дин на минуту слабел, стискивая брата в объятиях. Он почувствовал, как бьется сердце Сэма, и перевел дыхание. Неважно, где это _здесь_ … здесь они были _вместе_.

Дин похлопал брата по спине свободной рукой, отступил и спрятал револьвер, о котором успел позабыть. Он смотрел на Сэма и не мог наглядеться, снова и снова убеждая себя, что тот цел и невредим.

\- Какого… - начали они в унисон и замолчали.

\- Как ты… - очередная пауза, и Сэм расплылся в улыбке.

Глаза у него были подозрительно мокрые.

\- Ты где был, чувак? – от одного вида ямочек на щеках брата Дин стремительно успокаивался.

\- Я оказался в городе… возле салуна.

\- И _как_ же тебя занесло так далеко?

\- Если бы я знал… а ты?

\- Я был там, - Дин указал на конюшню возле миссии, и его поразило, как мало она напоминала здание, когда он впервые ее увидел. – Джейк тоже там был, но, кажется, сбежал.

\- _Кажется_?

Дин пожал плечами.

\- На самом деле я был слегка не в себе, когда… ну… очухался.

\- О да, у меня тоже голова швейцарский сыр изображала.

\- Я просто рад… - Дин запнулся и снова положил Сэму руку на плечо.

Он сжал губы, мешая эмоциям прорваться и обнажить всю глубину его тревоги и страха. Он и на секунду не давал себе поверить, что совершил это путешествие один, без Сэма: он сосредоточился на одном – отыскать брата. И теперь Сэм был здесь, реальный, настоящий под его рукой, и чувство облегчения подействовало на него с силой, к какой он был не готов. А в мозгу все мелькали бесчисленные «а если бы».

Сэм поймал его взгляд; слезы, которые сделали зеленовато-коричневые глаза такими яркими, грозили вот-вот пролиться. Младший кивнул, подбородок его вздрагивал, и он присоединился к Дину в молчаливой благодарности.

\- Ты в порядке, да? – Дин сдавил плечо брата.

Голос скрипел, как старая пластинка под иглой.

Сэм окинул взглядом его лицо, одежду и снова посмотрел в глаза:

\- Да, в порядке.

\- Зато я – нет!

Дин узнал голос, который услышал первым, и повернулся к его обладателю.

\- Догадываюсь, что ты Дин, тот самый брат, поисками которого он прямо бредил, - широкий рот человека изображал недовольство, но в глазах танцевали чертики.

Незнакомец внимательно смотрел на братьев, все еще стоящих рядом между лошадьми.

Дин кивнул:

\- Да, это я.

\- Дин, это Зэке, - Сэм ступил вперед. – Держит салун, возле которого я… эээ… приземлился. Он помог мне прийти в себя.

\- Дал ему одежду, - уточнил Зэке. – И виски.

Дин проглотил усмешку.

\- Спасибо, что приглядел за моим братишкой.

Он покосился на Сэма:

\- Ты говорил ему…

\- Только откуда мы. В смысле, эээ… из какого _времени_.

Дин приподнял бровь:

\- Не хотел устраивать путаницу в пространственно-временном континууме?

\- Что-то вроде того.

\- Не могу взять в толк, о чем вы болтаете, но да, я знаю, что вы из… не могу поверить, что это говорю… из будущего, - Зэке поднял руки, словно бы удерживая братьев на расстоянии. – Вот чего я точно не знаю, так это как вы собираетесь возвращаться

Сэм сглотнул так громко, что Дин услышал. Что-то в воздухе вокруг младшего неуловимо изменилось: Сэм волновался.

\- В чем дело?

\- Лео умер.

Дин моргнул, в животе поселилась свинцовая тяжесть.

\- Что? Как?

Сэм беспомощно пожал плечами:

\- Сломал шею, когда… падал, наверное.

\- Ох, это… плохо, - Дин вздохнул, в груди слегка екнуло от неожиданно возникших осложнений. – Джейк жив, но… понятия не имею, где он. Макса я не видел. В миссии его не было, когда ну… большой бум, - он растопырил пальцы, изображая взрыв. – Может, его не зацепило заклинанием? Бляяяха, - выдохнул он. – Лео мертв? Как же нам всех в одну кучу собрать?

\- В одну кучу? Как нам вернуться назад во времени? Черт… как нам вернуться домой? – голос Сэма терял годы, глаза умоляли Дина _все уладить_.

Он нервно отшатнулся от серой кобылы, переступившей на месте, и подошел к Дину с другой стороны, ближе к гнедому коню.

\- Эй, Сэмми, ты только не беспокойся, ладно? Что-нибудь придумаем, - Дин сдернул шляпу, позволяя ветерку остудить вспотевший вдруг лоб. Эффект от аспирина постепенно выветривался. - Еще не знаю что именно , но… Эй, ты чего уставился?

\- Ты прямо как из кино про Дикий Запад вылез, - хихикнул Сэм.

Дин оглядел свой черный наряд и усмехнулся.

\- Что такое ки-но? – у Зэке между бровями пролегла морщинка.

Дин мотнул головой.

\- Забудь. Наверное, лучше тебе этого не знать.

\- Ну, придется повидаться кое с кем насчет лошади, - вздохнул Зэке.

Дин моргнул и взглянул на потрясенное лицо брата.

\- Знаешь, что самое интересное? Он говорит это в буквальном смысле [9], - сказал Сэм.

Зэке положил руки по обе стороны проема и заглянул в миссию.

\- Рамирес!

\- Его здесь нет, - сообщил Дин. – И несколько дней уже не было.

Зэке бросил на него взгляд, а Сэм спросил:

\- Откуда ты знаешь.

\- Девочка сказала. Которая меня нашла.

\- Какая девочка? – удивился Зэке.

Дин прикусил язык. Ему внезапно пришло в голову, что, возможно, не следует рассказывать про Птицу и выдавать ее местонахождение. Страх на ее лице, когда Сентенца принес весть о всадниках, был почти осязаемый.

Сэм толкнул его плечом:

\- Все нормально. Ему можно доверять.

_Ты всегда знал меня чересчур хорошо… себе во вред, Сэмми._

\- Ее зовут Птица…

\- Птица О’Майра? – Зэке неожиданно подступил так близко, что Дин инстинктивно напрягся и принял угрожающий вид. – Она здесь?

\- Была, - уклонился Дин. – Сентенца спрятал ее от...

\- Айверса, - продолжил Зэке и отвернулся, потирая подбородок. – Сукин сын. Я думал, он их всех забрал.

\- Он увел ее мать и брата. А она спряталась. Малышка сама отца хоронила.

\- Ей же одиннадцать всего! – поразился Зэке.

Дин пожал плечами.

\- Она умная. Шею мне травками лечила, - он указал на подживший порез.

Зэке ерошил волосы, пока они не встали дыбом.

\- Прости, Дин, - вдруг сказал Сэм, глядя на ранку. – Я видел, как Джейк тебя режет, но не смог помешать. А потом было слишком поздно. К тому же Лео был…

\- Пустяки, - отмахнулся Дин. – Я все равно не думал, что это сработает.

\- Кровь невинного, - заметил Сэм. – Знаешь… о тебе бы я подумал в последнюю очередь.

Дин выгнул бровь:

\- Спасибо. Очень мило с твоей стороны.

\- Не похож ты на мать Терезу.

\- По-моему, ему просто нужен был любой, кто не убивал человека, - Дин опустил глаза. – А не тот, кого никогда не соблазняли.

\- Это все очень захватывающе, - вклинился Зэке, подхватывая поводья гнедого, - и должен признать, меня так ни разу не озадачивали со времен моего первого года в медицинской школе. Но раз Рамирес пропал, а Птица не у Айверса, мне надо ее найти.

\- Зачем? – спросили братья.

\- Зачем? – в глазах Зэке вспыхнул огонь. – Потому что Айверс сущий дьявол, а Сентенца не сможет долго ее прятать. Раз Рамиреса с ней нет, это лишь вопрос времени, когда Айверс о ней прознает. Девочка свидетель, он не допустит, чтобы она здесь разгуливала… _живая_ и… и _с языком_.

\- Но… я думал, у Рамиреса тоже проблемы, - заметил Сэм. – Айверс говорил, что хочет его убить.

\- Еще одна причина увезти девочку подальше. Айверс придет за Рамиресом… а найдет ее, - Зэке снова прошелся пальцами по волосам. – То-то праздник ему будет.

\- Не думаю, что она захочет уходить, - негромко сказал Дин.

\- Как ты считаешь, кто дольше сможет ему противостоять? Взрослый мужчина или маленькая девочка?

Дин покрутил в руках шляпу.

\- Я бы не стал недооценивать Птицу. Она девчонка боевая.

\- Она _ребенок_ , - настаивал Зэке. – Ты же сам когда-то был ребенком, так ведь?

\- Не совсем, - ответил Сэм за брата.

Зэке вздохнул, и что-то, мелькнувшее в выражении его лица, зацепило Дина. Что-то знакомое. Зэке напомнил ему некоторых охотников, которых ему доводилось встречать во времена юности и в те четыре года, когда он охотился сам. Это было выражение скрытой озабоченности, которое человек тщательно прячет и выпускает лишь тогда, когда никто не смотрит.

\- Я знал отца Птицы. Он был хороший человек. Прожил нелегкую жизнь, совершил несколько ошибок – но кто не без греха? Он не заслужил такой смерти… от руки этого ублюдка. А маленькой девочке пришлось его хоронить…

Несколько секунд все трое молчали.

\- Ладно, неважно, с кем ей будет безопаснее, с Зэке или Сентенцой, но мы должны ее найти, - Дин от слов Зэке ощутил на плечах новую тяжесть. – Она последняя, кто видел Джейка.

\- И этот Джейк вам нужен, чтобы… - подсказал Зэке.

Сэм посмотрел на нового друга:

\- Без него нам не вернуться домой.

\- Почему? Это он вас сюда перенес или как?

\- Или как, - Дин вздохнул. – Он ищет оружие.

\- Дин! - запротестовал Сэм.

\- Что? Мы не сможем достать невролайзер [10] и стереть ему память, Сэм. Он уже знает, _откуда_ мы… и _не знать обратно_ у него вряд ли получится.

Сэм отвернулся:

\- Я просто думаю, что нам следует быть осторожнее, вот и все. Мы здесь каждую секунду ход истории рискуем изменить!

Брови Зэке поползли вверх.

\- Ой, да ладно, - Дин закатил глаза и неосознанным жестом, выдающим усталость, потер затылок. Боль часто пульсировала по телу. – Можно подумать, если _один-единственный парень_ узнает правду, то Кеннеди не родится.

\- Кто такой Кеннеди? – поинтересовался Зэке.

\- Прекрасно! – Сэм с возмущением махнул в сторону Зэке. – Теперь он про Кеннеди знает!

\- Сэм! Не кипятись, - приказал Дин, мрачнея. – Все равно не поможет. У нас тут поважнее проблема есть. И ты же _сам_ сказал, что ему можно доверять.

\- Дело не в _доверии_ , Дин, - рявкнул Сэм.

Он злился – точно таким же Дин видел его лицо в мотеле в Гэри, прежде чем мир окунулся в темноту. Дин с трудом преодолел порыв прижать руку к раненому боку, а Сэм продолжал:

 - Дело в его _благополучии_! Мы про него ничего не знаем! Кто он или кем ему суждено стать… Мы рискуем разрушить людям жизни лишь тем, что они нас _видели_!

Дин набрал воздуха.

\- Ты всерьез собираешься разводить какую-то экзистенциальную хрень посреди нигде? Превосходно! – он ступил вперед, Сэм попятился, задевая бедро гнедого. – Что если мы никогда отсюда не выберемся? Что если этому суждено было случиться? Что если случайностей не бывает? Что если нам на роду было написано сражаться с монстрами и _помереть_ в тысяча восемьсот - чтоб его! - семидесятом?

\- Э, парни? – Зэки сделал слабую попытку вмешаться.

\- Мы – это все, что у нас есть, Сэм, - притих Дин. На Зэке он не обратил внимания, но проигнорировать пустоту в глазах брата не смог. – Нам нельзя лезть в драку по такому дурацкому поводу.

\- То есть, ты победил? – спросил Сэм.

\- Парни? – снова позвал Зэке.

У Дина жгло швы, ломило суставы.

\- Нет, чувак. Не победил… - он обернулся взглянуть на город. – Хочешь обойтись без помощи? Значит, справимся сами.

\- Парни!

\- Чего? – рявкнули они в один голос.

Зэке молча показал на конюшню. Там, на краю сада, стояли Птица и Сентенца и смотрели на них.

\- Птица?

\- Это Сэм? – спросила она. – Твой брат?

Дин кивнул:

\- Ага. Я… нашел его.

\- Он тоже не похож, - разочарованно вздохнула она.

\- Не похож, - Дин шагнул к ней. – Ты в порядке?

Птица, потупившись, кивнула. Сентенца положил ей на плечо изуродованную артритом руку.

\- На кого не похож? – прошептал Сэм.

\- На ангела, - таким же шепотом откликнулся Дин.

\- Что? – не понял Сэм.

\- Я свалился будто с неба прямо перед ней. Что ей, по-твоему, оставалось думать?

\- Ха, - задумался Сэм. Губы его тронула улыбка. – Дин Винчестер, падший ангел.

\- Ой, заткнись, - проворчал Дин и направился к Птице.

\- Я не пойду, - объявила Птица так решительно, что он остановился.

\- Я тебя никуда идти не просил, - ответил Дин.

\- Не просил, но собираешься. Я тебя знаю, - она указала на Зэке. – Ты пил с папой.

Зэке с некоторой досадой кивнул:

\- Пил.

\- Он лечил твою лошадь.

\- Лечил, - согласился Зэке. – Твой папа был хорошим человеком.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулась в город?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности, Птица.

\- Я и здесь в безопасности, - возразила Птица. – Он не знает, где я.

\- Сентенца не может защищать тебя вечно, - сказал Зэке. – Скоро Айверс придет сюда за Рамиресом.

\- Его здесь нет, - ответила Птица. – Я Дину уже тыщу раз говорила.

Дин поймал взгляд Зэке и поднял два пальца:

\- Всего два. Впрочем, неважно.

\- Айверс этого не знает, - возразил Зэке. – Ты бы… перебралась в извозчичий двор? И Сентенца тоже. Все равно Фрост хочет, чтобы он возвращался.

Птица молчала, ее дымчатые глаза могли, казалось, затянуть их всех в свою глубину.

\- Я не хочу бросать сад, - но уверенность в ее голосе начала таять. – Это мамины растения. Они ей нужны будут… когда… она вернется.

Дин увидел, как Зэке побледнел. Сэм ковырял носком землю. Но никто не сказал ни слова.

\- Птица, почему бы тебе не взять некоторые с собой, - предложил он. – Те, которыми ты меня лечила, например. А за остальными присмотрит Сентенца, когда закончит с работой в эээ…

\- Извозчичьем дворе, - подсказал Зэке.

\- Да, там, - кивнул Дин. – Будет приходить и ухаживать за ними, пока твоя мама…

Он чувствовал, как смотрит Сэм, молчаливо предостерегая его от обещания, которое он не в силах будет сдержать.

\- Пока твоя мама не вернется, - вместо свинцового шара в животе поселился пожар.

Птица нахмурилась, посмотрела на Сентенцу. Некоторое время они совещались.

\- Что с ним случилось? - тихонько спросил Сэм у Зэке.

\- С кем? С Сентенцой? Он тогда ребенком был, кажется. На их семью напали команчи. Он один выжил.

\- Его ранили _индейцы_? – удивился Дин. – Но он… он же пользуется их системой знаков. Они что, передумали потом?

Зэке покосился на него:

\- Команчи здесь не единственное племя.

Дин хотел что-то возразить, но тут подала голос Птица. Решение, очевидно, далось ей нелегко.

\- Хорошо, мы пойдем. Только собраться надо.

И они начали ждать. Месили пыль ботинками, кидали камешки в стену миссии, поправляли лошадиную упряжь – делали все, лишь бы занять руки. Дин все время держал Сэма в поле зрения, не давая ему даже за лошадь зайти без присмотра. Слишком свежим еще было их воссоединение, чтобы искушать судьбу, ту цепочку разрозненных, казалось бы, событий, которые жадно их преследовали. Наконец, когда солнце начало жечь Дину не прикрытый шляпой затылок, Птица появилась в дверях с сумкой через плечо.

При виде ее они выпрямились. Дин заметил, что девочка счистила грязь с лица, пригладила волосы и стала выглядеть даже младше, чем была на самом деле.

\- Где Сентенца? – бросил Зэке.

\- Сам доберется, - ответила Птица. – Не любит, когда много людей.

Сэм и Дин обменялись взглядами.

\- Я поеду на Шлюхе? – спросила девочка.

Дин подавился смешком:

\- На ком?

\- На лошади Зэке, - пояснил Сэм.

Дин гоготнул:

\- Лошадь… _лошадь_ зовут Шлюха?

\- Да! – обозлился Зэке. – В честь генерала Джозефа Хукера. Да что с вами двумя такое?

\- А эту как зовут? – Дин ткнул в серую кобылу.

\- У нее нет имени, - поспешно сказал Сэм.

Дин поднял брови:

\- Мы поедем через пустыню на безымянной лошади?

Сэм закатил глаза.

\- Если тебя это так тревожит, - Зэке приторочил сумку Птицы к задней луке седла, - Фрост звал ее Сучкой.

Дин снова расхохотался:

\- Шлюха и Сучка?

Птица и Зэке посмотрели друг на друга с недоумением.

\- Подожди… ты не шутишь? – вдруг посерьезнел Сэм. – _Мы_ … поедем на кобыле?

\- Я не собираюсь сажать на нее Птицу. А вы двое справитесь.

\- А в чем проблема? – удивился Дин.

\- Проблема в том, за что ее прозвали Сучкой, Дин, - объяснил Сэм и быстро пересказал брату историю о том, как Рамирес не дал Мяснику пристрелить животное.

Птица пробормотала что-то одобрительное.

Дин подошел к кобыле, погладил мокрую от пота шкуру под неухоженной гривой, почесал возле ушей, провел ладонью по морде. Кобыла уткнулась носом ему в грудь, требуя еще ласки.

\- Ты ведь тоже на лошади не сидел, - заметил Сэм. – Это не так легко.

\- А чего здесь сложного? – Дин обеими руками обхватил кобылу за голову и большими пальцами поглаживал кожу под внимательными глазами. – Ноги в стремена вдел и держись.

\- Ага, держись, - фыркнул Сэм. – У тебя сотни фунтов веса между ног, а ты… держись.

Дин, не сдержавшись, показал зубы в ухмылке. У Сэма на лице крупными буквами проступило «Вот это я ляпнул».

\- Звучит неплохо…

Он потер шелковистую шкуру под челюстью кобылы, потрепал ее по носу и снова принялся почесывать под челюстью. Лошадь подняла голову и загнула губу от удовольствия.

\- Нравится, да? – приговаривал Дин. – Вот видишь? Просто надо знать, как с ними разговаривать.

Ласкать лошадь он при этом не переставал.

\- Это тебе не «Импала», - проворчал Сэм. – Ты ее воркотней не умаслишь, если ей вздумается нас сбросить.

\- «Импала» нас никогда не сбрасывала, - возразил Дин.

\- Твой брат в чем-то прав, - вмешался Зэке со спины Шлюхи. – Она совсем не плохая лошадь. Ее просто… не поняли. Ей нужен человек, который сумеет правильно с ней обращаться.

\- Не трусь, Сэмми, - тихо сказал Дин, поглаживая кобылу, но глядя на брата. – Я не дам тебе свалиться.

\- Не убедил, - пробормотал Сэм.

\- Готовы, парни? - спросил Зэке.

Дин посмотрел на Птицу, убеждаясь, что та надежно устроилась в седле позади Зэке и крепко держит хозяина салуна за пояс.

\- Я за рулем, - сказал он.

\- И почему я не удивлен? - вздохнул Сэм.

\- Они смешно разговаривают, - сообщила Птица Зэке.

\- Ты тоже заметила? – откликнулся тот.

Дин обернул поводья вокруг шеи кобылы, забрал в кулак ее непокорную гриву и поднял левую ногу в стремя. От боли в боку он охнул и на долю секунды закрыл глаза. Но не следовало дожидаться, пока кто-нибудь ляпнет, что он даже на чертову лошадь забраться не способен. Дин встал в стремя и перекинул правую ногу, едва сдерживая стон.

\- Как нечего делать, - выдохнул он с вымученной улыбкой и поерзал, инстинктивно находя удобное положение.

\- Где у тебя болит? – немедленно завелся Сэм.

\- Все в порядке, - Дин потряс головой.

\- Дин.

\- Сэм.

\- У него бок поранен, - сказала Птица.

Дин укоризненно взглянул на нее:

\- Предательница.

Девочку тон нисколько не задел.

\- Раны выглядели воспаленными.

\- Дин! - возмутился Сэм.

\- Что? Я же не специально.

Сэм выдохнул.

\- Как мне залезть?

\- Дин, освободи стремя, - взялся руководить Зэке. – Сэм, хватай его за руку и ставь ногу. Да, правильно. Теперь садись позади. Вот так.

Кобыла затанцевала под двойным весом.

\- Спокойно, дорогая, - Дин потрепал ее по плечу. – Все хорошо.

\- Ей нравится, как ты с ней говоришь, - заметила Птица. – Глянь на ее уши.

\- Я умею обращаться с женщинами, - ухмыльнулся Дин.

Птица вздернула бровь:

\- Не со всеми.

Сэм хихикнул.

\- Заткнись, - Дин выдернул плащ из-под Сэмовых ног. – И держи руки при себе.

\- А за что мне держаться?

\- За седло. Не вздумай меня лапать.

\- Придурок, - пробурчал Сэм.

\- Сучка, - отозвался Дин. – Эй, подождите…

Зэке развернул Шлюху к городу и пустил его легким галопом. Дин, так же, как Зэке, ткнул кобылу пятками. Сначала она побежала рысью, вырвав у Дина стон, а у Сэма – проклятье, но потом, повинуясь еще одному удару, ускорила бег. Дин обнаружил, что на галопе совсем не трясет. Напротив, ровный уверенный ход показался ему вполне естественным и удобным. Он двигался в такт ее движениям, приподнимаясь, когда лошадь выбрасывала переднюю ногу вперед, и гася толчки. Коленями он плотно прижимался к жестким крыльям седла. Кобыла набрала скорость, чтобы нагнать гнедого, и сердце Дина тоже забилось быстрее.

Он почувствовал, как руки Сэма дернулись к его поясу, когда кобыла перепрыгивала неровный участок, но ничего не сказал. Сэм взялся достаточно низко, чтобы не тревожить раны на боку, а прикосновение позволяло Дину понимать, что брат не собирается кувыркнуться с лошади. Очень скоро они добрались до Сульфур-Спрингса, и Дин последовал за Зэке на извозчичий двор. Расшатанные деревянные ворота левады им открыл коротышка в ковбойской шляпе и с длинной седой бородой.

\- Это еще что за Гэндальф-недоросток? – поинтересовался Дин через плечо.

\- Фрост, - ответил слегка подуставший Сэм. – Держит двор.

Он положил одну руку Дину на бедро, другой взялся за заднюю луку седла и неловко соскользнул на землю.

\- Почему ты не дал Птице смазать себе бок?

Дин вздохнул: брат явно не собирался давать ему спуску. А он, честно говоря, не особенно возражал. Такие раны сами не заживут. И температура поднималась.

\- На нем бинты были. Я не видел, пока переодеваться не стал.

\- И ничего не сказал?

\- У меня вообще-то голова другим была занята, Сэм, - Дин с ворчанием спрыгнул с лошади.

\- Но почему они воспалились? – Сэм смотрел, как Птица подбежала к Дину, взяла у него поводья и быстро ему улыбнулась. – На лице ведь почти зажили.

Дин пожал плечами. Птица повела серую кобылу в конюшню, а Зэке и Фрост разговаривали – негромко, но весьма оживленно. Из глубины двора появился еще один человек, тут же взявший у девочки лошадь. Дин не сразу сообразил, что это Сентенца, который прибыл быстро и бесшумно и тут же занял свой пост тени и охранника. Кивком позвав Сэма за собой, Дин отошел от спорящих мужчин и остановился в передней части двора. Отсюда был виден город.

\- Такой… странный мир, - Дин разглядывал тротуары, неказистые здания, узкие окна, женщин в грязных подвернутых юбках и застиранных блузах, мужчин с густыми усами и бакенбардами. – Будто бы я залез не в свой фильм.

\- В фильм, где люди, которых мы знаем, умирают, - сказал Сэм, напоминая Дину о Лео.

Трудно было поверить, что грубый немолодой охотник, который всего несколько дней назад сидел на заднем сиденье «Импалы» и признавался, что хочет убить своего друга, чтобы его остановить… мертв.

\- И где вообще _никаких_ фильмов нет, - отметил Дин, пытаясь глазами отыскать Птицу.

Ей бы понравилось кино, это точно.

\- Фокс? Рэй? – мужчина с черными волосами до плеч, густыми черными усами и в шляпе почти с сомбреро величиной сверкнул на них бусинами глаз. Сперва на Дина, потом на Сэма. – Где вас носило? Да вы знаете, что Айверс сделает, если мы опоздаем?

Дин сжал губы.

\- Боюсь, сегодня не твой день, парень. Потому что я не Фокс, а он не Рэй.

Мужчина нахмурился:

\- Ты не Фокс?

Дин потряс головой.

Мужчина глянул на Сэма:

\- И ты не Фокс?

\- Нет, и не Рэй, - серьезно ответил Сэм.

\- Господи! – мужчина пнул землю носком. – Айверс меня на вертел насадит.

\- Может, они в салуне? – предположил Сэм.

Глаза-бусины блеснули, и мужчина развернулся на каблуках.

\- Знаешь, - пробормотал Дин. – Я совсем не фанат этого Айверса.

\- Дин, - Сэм наклонился и понизил голос до заговорщицкого шепота. – Думаю, Зэке прав насчет того, что Айверс дьявол.

И он рассказал о почерневших глазах Айверса и о признаках одержимости, вычитанных во время раскопок в сети.

\- Кажется, это место не зря называется Сульфур-Спрингс.

\- Демон? Ты уверен? – Дина пробрала дрожь, по спине побежали мурашки.

\- Не то чтобы на сто процентов, - вздохнул Сэм. – Но… здесь явно что-то происходит.

\- Может, он просто главный злодей, - Дин скользнул рукой под плащ, осторожно пощупал воспаленную кожу вокруг швов. Больно. Надо было решить, сколько можно рассказать Сэму; парень и без того слишком волновался. – Пытается подмять под себя город. Голливуд ведь не из пустоты идеи брал, а?

Сэм медленно покачал головой:

\- Думаю, здесь все серьезнее. У меня… очень плохое предчувствие.

\- Ну да, - Дин поднял глаза на городскую суету. – Ты в этом не одинок.

\- Парни, - позвал Зэке. – Вам надо кое-что услышать.

Обменявшись взглядами, братья повернулись к Зэке.

\- Думаю, я знаю, где ваш приятель.

\- Джейк? – удивился Сэм. – Откуда?

\- Видели здесь парня?

\- Это у которого летающая тарелка вместо шляпы? – уточнил Дин.

\- Что еще за летающая… а, неважно. Один из новичков Айверса.

Братья кивнули.

\- Он сюда и раньше приходил, - Зэке кивнул на Фроста, который стоял у двери и наблюдал, как Сентенца проверяет подковы у вороной лошади. – Сказал Фросту, что Айверс людей нанимает, как бешеный. Собирается заполучить еще кусок земли, и ему нужны помощники. Слыхал, платит отменно.

\- И причем здесь Джейк?

Зэке взглянул на Сэма:

\- Фрост сказал, парень говорил о каком-то старикашке, по имени Джейк Брэнд, который явился к Айверсу наниматься. И Айверс взял его забавы ради. Джейк тот явно не в себе был.

Дин вздохнул:

\- Чем дальше, тем веселее.

\- И что он там забыл? – воскликнул Сэм, глядя на Дина. – Думаешь, он с самого начала это планировал?

Дин потер затылок:

\- Сэм, откуда мне знать? У нас как-то не было шанса разузнать, что он там планирует, прежде чем он затянул нас с собой в прошлое.

Сэм прижал два пальца к переносице, словно бы пытаясь загнать обратно головную боль.

\- Знаешь, это мы виноваты.

\- С чего ты взял? – нахмурился Дин.

\- Если бы мы с ним _поговорили_ …

\- Перед тем, как он убил бы девушку? Или после? – возмутился Дин. – Он уже решил, что ему делать той ночью, и вряд ли бы стал кого-то слушать.

Сэм со вздохом кивнул:

\- Твоя правда. Но теперь… Джейк работает на человека, который убил отца Птицы и… - он поднял голову и быстро огляделся, - возможно, пытается захватить город. Не похоже, что он хочет остаться незаметным.

\- И для чего он Айверсу? – Дин повернулся к Зэке.

\- Не знаю, - Зэке смотрел на салун поверх Динового плеча. – Но я хозяин салуна, а у меня там труп на складе.

\- А Птица? – Дин бросил взгляд в сторону извозчичьего двора.

\- С ней все будет хорошо. Останется у Сентенцы на чердаке, пока мы не найдем что-нибудь получше.

\- Э, Зэке… насчет Лео, - начал Сэм, быстро взглянув на Дина.

Дин кивнул.

\- Можешь …ммм… подержать его до вечера? Мы сами обо всем позаботимся.

Зэке пожал плечами:

\- Я просто попрошу гробовщика…

\- Нет, - Дин поднял руку. – Не надо. Лео… один из нас и… - он посмотрел на Сэма в поисках поддержки, - он хотел бы быть погребенным определенным образом.

\- У путешественников во времени есть свои ритуалы? Я захочу об этом знать?

\- Вряд ли, - хором ответили братья.

\- Тогда ладно, - вздохнул Зэке. – У Стеллы есть свободная комната. Тебе, - он указал на Сэма, - надо поесть. А ты, - прищурился на Дина, - дашь мне посмотреть твои раны.

\- Он был доктором, - прибавил Сэм. – На войне.

\- А, специалист, значит, - Дин взглянул на брата. – Мне сразу стало лучше.

Они пошли за Зэке по улице, которая стала уже весьма оживленной. Дин прикладывал палец к полям шляпы, отвечая на приветствия горожан.

\- Ты прямо вылитый бандит, - заметил Сэм, когда они направились к салуну.

\- Знаю, - ухмыльнулся Дин. – Плохой парень, да?

Сэм закатил глаза:

\- И почему мне кажется, что наша не самая простая ситуация от этого сделается еще хуже?

\- Ты слишком много беспокоишься, Сэм, - Дин толкнул двери.

* * *

 

_Я очень серьезно отношусь к закону о владении оружием: если поблизости есть оружие, мне сразу хочется им завладеть._

_~ Клинт Иствуд_

 

***

 

_Сульфур-Спрингс, Техас, 1870_

Мысли скользили сквозь паутину сознания, словно смазанные жиром. Останавливались, дразнили своей отчетливостью и исчезали во вспышке цвета и света, оставляя послевкусие ясности, скрывающейся в закоулках головы.

_Я здесь_.

Это была единственная вещь, за которую удавалось цепляться долго. Он здесь. Он хотел сказать это Шону, уверить его, что все будет хорошо, теперь все наладится… но не мог вспомнить, куда приказал Шону идти. Он был уверен, что спрятал его, что он в безопасности. Однако воспоминание вернется, он знал. Все важное возвращается.

А пока Шон в безопасности, а он _здесь_.

Вспышка гнева и боли, которая вышвырнула его из пыльной левады, из прохлады техасской ночи стихла. На ее место пришла растущая волна, будоражащее сочетание неверия и понимания: _сработало_.

У него была работа. Оставалось лишь вспомнить какая.

Странные запахи наполняли ноздри. Навоз, грязь, люцерна, пот – эта незнакомая смесь направляла его затуманенные мысли в узкое непонятное русло. Он стоял в коррале среди сонных лошадей. Перед грубой изгородью тянулся длинный желоб с водой.

А вокруг царило ощущение _открытости._ Словно бы из мира убрали все лишнее, вытряхнули ненужное и оставили лишь то, что необходимо для выживания. Он задыхался от непривычно обширного пространства.

Он посмотрел вниз и увидел в руке скребницу. В голове стало медленно проясняться. Он сновал по корралю, делая вид, что чистит лошадей, а сам тайком подбирался ближе к главному дому. Правда, что именно он там ищет, выскользнуло сквозь крупную ячейку дырявой сети, которую сейчас представляла собой его память.

Он уронил скребницу в грязь и обыскал карманы. Вдруг там найдется что-нибудь, что даст ключ к дальнейшим действиям? Карманы были пусты. Не повезло. А затем он вспомнил, что на нем чужая одежда.

Его собственная изорвалась в клочья. Эту он украл. Хотя и не помнил толком где. Судорожно ощупывая ткань, он увидел кровь. Она будто липла к рукам, будто бы запятнала рубашку в местах, где он ее трогал.

Кровь чужого сына. Кровь невинного.

Он протиснулся между двумя лошадьми и опустил ноющие руки в желоб, беспокоясь, что не сможет оттереть кожу от липкой жидкости. Он помнил лицо… зеленые глаза, полные паники и ненависти, крик боли, когда рвалась кожа под ножом.

 - Брэнд!

Джейк раздраженно выпрямился. Он должен избавиться от крови мальчика.

\- Что ты там с лошадьми вытворяешь?

\- Чищу, - рявкнул Джейк на кряжистого мужчину, который смотрел на него из-под кустистых бровей.

\- Тащи свою задницу в дом, - мужчина потеребил короткий кожаный ремешок перекинутого через плечо стека и сплюнул в желоб коричневой жижей. – Ты нужен Айверсу.

С вытянутыми над желобом руками, с которых стекала вода, Джейк сверлил взглядом незнакомца до тех пор, пока тот не развернулся и не исчез там, откуда пришел. За эту секунду Джейк вспомнил: это был его нынешний босс. Управляющий ранчо Айверса. Он теперь работал на Айверса. Он _захотел_ работать на Айверса. Потому что Айверс…

_Думай, дьявол тебя побери. Зачем мне сдался Айверс?_

Джейк вытер мокрые руки о штаны и глубоко вдохнул. Мир закружился, перед глазами раздвоилось. Прислонившись к пегой лошади, он попытался поймать мысль - всего _одну_ мысль – которая имела бы смысл в скользком тумане. Он добрался сюда, на это ранчо, к этому дому неслучайно.

Только бы вспомнить _зачем_.

Где-то закричали, и он, прокладывая себе путь среди лошадей, подошел к деревянной ограде корраля. Взобрался на верхнюю перекладину, перекинул ногу и увидел маленькую постройку возле конюшни. Двое мужчин вынесли оттуда третьего. Он нахмурился, глядя, как они идут к другой стороне здания и роняют ношу возле ямы.

Возле ямы, вырытой в земле.

\- Зря он это. У нас и так людей не хватает, - сказал грубый голос рядом.

Джейк посмотрел вниз и обнаружил старика с изрезанным морщинами лицом.

\- Что зря?

Старик указал на двоих мужчин, которые подняли третьего – труп, медленно понял Джейк – и бросили в яму.

_Бросили в могилу._

У Джейка заколотилось сердце.

_Шон._

\- Знаешь, за что Айверс прикончил его? Парень спросил, зачем нам столько лошадей. Ты недавно здесь?

Джейк кивнул. В голове вдруг глухо запульсировало. Он потер переносицу, стараясь отогнать образы, плывущие перед глазами.

Шон, израненный, окровавленный, со стеклянными глазами.

Чужой сын, яростно сопротивляющийся, истекающий кровью.

Одно лицо сменялось другим, он кромсал их кожу, вскрывал черепа, доставал кусочки их мозгов.

\- Если хочешь дожить до старости, смотри в землю и держи язык на привязи, - старик стащил потрепанную шляпу с лысой головы и поковылял к могиле.

Джейк закрыл глаза, не желая смотреть, как яму забрасывают землей. Он прижал ладони к вискам – остановить этот шум, прогнать воспоминания.

_Шон не в безопасности. Совсем не в безопасности…_

_Шон мертв._

А ему надо отыскать оружие. Если он сумеет это сделать, сможет все исправить. Он все исправит.

Джейк втянул воздух и вытер лицо. Щеки, к его удивлению, оказались мокрые. Он слез с ограды и медленно пошел к главному дому, стараясь не думать, что во всем этом виноват в первую очередь он сам.

 

***

 

Когда уличное солнце сменилось сумраком салуна, Сэма поразило, насколько _нормальной_ стала ситуация с появлением Дина.

Налет нереальности происходящего, который преследовал его с тех пор, как он открыл глаза, сменился чувством уверенности. Они пережили невозможное: путешествие во времени. Они сейчас находились в тех годах, когда их даже в плане не было, когда их далекие прародители были детьми.

Вдали от дешевых мотелей и пустых хайвэев они шли по деревянному полу салуна, и шаги их звучали в такт, отражаясь в стенах медленно заполняющегося посетителями заведения.

За время их отсутствия салун наполнился жизнью, хотя утро еще не кончилось. Внутри все еще пахло пылью, виски, застарелым дымом, но на какой-то нечеткий момент Сэму почудились запахи из обыденной жизни. Как будто не было других запахов, которые он мог бы соотнести с домом, жизнью, ударами сердца. Подражая шагу Дина, он шел к бару и пытался почуять моторное масло, порох, кожу… хоть что-нибудь, что удержало бы его в прошлом.

Мужчина средних лет за стойкой ловко управлялся со стаканами и бутылками. Он кивнул, увидев Зэке. С противоречивым изумлением Сэм наблюдал, как мужчина вытирает опрокинутые стаканы и перебрасывает тонкое белое полотенце через плечо. Невероятно. Не знай Сэм наверняка, он бы задумался, не снится ли им с Дином один сон на двоих. _Такое_ по крайней мере имело бы смысл.

Но реальность прогибалась, вмещая это новое понимание _сейчас_ , и Сэм просто старался смириться.

Грязные, неряшливые мужчины разной степени одетости – некоторые щеголяли лишь штанами на подтяжках или кальсонами – сидели за столами. Возле лестницы играли в покер. Человек, подходивший к ним на извозчичьем дворе, облокотился на дальний конец стойки. Голова его была низко опущена, перед ним стояла кружка пива.

_Похоже, он не нашел Фокса и Рэя._

\- Пойду за Стеллой, - сообщил Зэке, направляясь к лестнице. – Она раздобудет нам поесть.

\- Я уже ел, - отмахнулся Дин.

Сэм прислонился к стойке, поддел каблуком порожек и вгляделся в брата.

\- Ты отказываешься от еды?

Дин снял шляпу, положил ее на стойку и взлохматил себе макушку – запыленные волосы встали знакомыми колючками.

\- Пока да, - он посмотрел на отражение Сэма в большом зеркале за стойкой. – Вряд ли на Диком Западе есть чизбургеры и картошка-фри, как ты считаешь?

\- Думаю, нет, - Сэм не отводил от Дина подозрительного взгляда.

Под глазами старшего залегли тени, губы хмуро поджались. Лишь тот, кто проводил наедине с Дином многие часы, мог увидеть хорошо замаскированное страдание. Дину было больно. А еще у него поднялась температура: Сэм видел пленку пота, проступившего на лбу, и красные пятна на щеках. Однако Дин держался.

До поры до времени.

\- Сэм.

Сэм вздрогнул и поднял глаза на отражение брата.

\- Прекрати.

\- Я ничего не делаю, - запротестовал Сэм, отворачиваясь.

\- Расслабься, ладно? Я никуда не уйду. Без тебя – никуда.

Тихие слова нарушили хрупкое равновесие, воцарившееся в сердце. Сколько же нереальности он мог выдержать? При воспоминаниях об утренних событиях мир вокруг поплыл, в глазах задвоилось, во рту стало кисло.

С легким стоном Сэм закрыл глаза и медленно опустил голову на сложенные руки.

\- Тише, Сэмми… дыши медленно и глубоко.

Почувствовав руку Дина на спине, Сэм сразу расслабился. Он знал эту тяжесть, это касание: жесткие пальцы, мягко надавливающие на плечо, тяжелая ладонь, тепло.

Дин так успокаивал его с самого детства. Он никогда не трепал младшего по спине, не хлопал, как делал Джон, когда Сэм бывал напуган, огорчен или болен. Никакие движения не отвлекали от приятной тяжести. Просто прикосновение, простое свидетельство того, что Сэм не один, что ему всегда есть, на кого опереться.

\- Все хорошо, - пробормотал Сэм и поморщился, учуяв запах из своего рта. – Просто… утро выдалось долгим.

\- Это точно, - вздохнул Дин и отнял руку.

Сэм поднял голову на звук стакана, ударяющегося стойку:

\- Ты пьешь?

Дин поднял бровь.

\- С волками жить… - и глотнул янтарной жидкости.

Сэм увидел, как на глаза его набежали слезы, и улыбнулся вырвавшемуся возгласу.

\- Что, крепко?

\- О да, - прохрипел старший. - Забористая штука.

Он снова закашлялся, побарабанил себя в грудь и огляделся. Глядя, как его губы растягиваются в полуулыбке, Сэм мысленно начал обратный отсчет.

\- Чувак, мне здесь нравится, - Дин прищурился, разглядев покер.

\- Так и знал, - Сэм потянулся за бутылкой, которая стояла рядом с Диновым стаканом, но сделавший кульбит желудок заставил его передумать.

Сначала еда, велел он сам себе. В конце концов, из них двоих Дин всегда переносил спиртное куда лучше.

\- Не хватает только благосклонной цыпочки, - подмигнул Дин. – Или двух.

Сэм покачал головой. Дина неуклонно тянуло на одни и те же пороки – даже в другом времени.

\- Как насчет Стеллы? За которой Зэке пошел.

\- Ой, чувак, не говори… - Дин зажмурился в предвкушении, уголки рта поползли вверх.

\- Она хозяйка борделя, - прибавил Сэм.

\- Черт, - Дин облокотился на стойку и подлил себе в стакан. – Мне _определенно_ здесь нравится.

\- Какой же ты предсказуемый.

\- Зато не дешевка, - Дин отсалютовал младшему стаканом и сделал глоток. – Как ты думаешь, где они?

\- Кто?

\- Ну, из борделя… леди, - Дин смотрел на Сэма в зеркале, а Сэм думал, что брат пытается подобрать, каким словом называются в этой эпохе _проститутки_. – Спят допоздна?

Сэм пожал плечами:

\- Без понятия. Сейчас еще утро. Может, они… ну, не _работают_ до темноты.

\- У мужчины бывают желания в любое время суток, - Дин вытянул губы трубочкой.

\- Полегче, ковбой, - хихикнул Сэм. – Ты можешь и не захотеть… этого… в смысле, с этими женщинами.

У Дина в глазах танцевали черти:

\- Ты про что, Сэм?

Сэм почувствовал, как наливаются жаром щеки:

\- Ты знаешь.

Дин невинно моргнул:

\- Честно, понятия не имею.

\- Ну, _болезни_ , Дин, - прошептал Сэм. – Из тех, которые ты вряд ли пожелаешь подхватить, если мы не сможем вернуться в двадцатый век.

Дин расхохотался.

\- Заткнись, - проворчал Сэм, готовый передумать насчет своего решения не пить.

\- Спокойно, Сэмми, - хохотнул Дин. – Женщинами можно восхищаться и без риска подхватить _болезни_.

Сэм побубнил еще немного, но все его смущение испарилось при виде женщины, спускающейся по лестнице вслед за Зэке.

\- Например, - шепнул Дин, и Сэм понял, что старший тоже ее увидел.

\- Парни, знакомьтесь. Стелла, - сказал Зэке.

У Сэма пересохло во рту, тошнота и неуверенность пропали без следа, кровь отхлынула от головы.

Ей было достаточно лет, чтобы годиться ему в матери – темные глаза лучились мудростью, которая приобретается лишь с опытом. Черные волосы были собраны вверху, только один-два локона спускались на почти полностью открытую спину. В глазах мелькали неясные тени – и Сэм обнаружил, что смотрит в эти глаза, не отрываясь. Как будто женщина узнает все его секреты, если он моргнет.

Стелла улыбнулась и перевела взгляд с Сэма на Дина.

\- Смотри повыше, - в грудном голосе звучали нотки юмора. – Они тебе много не скажут.

Сэм, смутившись, покосился на брата: Дин с явным трудом оторвал взгляд от круглых полуобнаженных грудей. Украдкой Сэм оглядел Стеллу целиком. Черный корсет затягивал талию, ярко-красная юбка заканчивалась в районе крепких икр, демонстрируя сетчатые чулки и шнурованные туфли на высоком каблуке. Стеллу нельзя было назвать худенькой. Сэм вряд ли бы смог обхватить ладонями ее талию – даже с учетом корсета.

И, тем не менее, при взгляде на ее фигуру язык превращался в наждачку.

\- Мэм, - разом кивнули братья.

\- Мэм? – она покосилась на Зэке. – Что ты им наболтал на этот раз?

Зэке выставил ладони:

\- Клянусь, ни слова.

Стелла снова посмотрела на братьев. Понимающе улыбнувшись – на Дина, и мягче – на Сэма.

\- Зэке сказал, вам нужна помощь.

Сэм кивнул. Дин не шевелился.

\- Есть еда и постели. С чего бы вы хотели начать?

Сэм услышал, как Дин издал какой-то невразумительный звук. Следовало отдать брату должное: тот сдерживался, несмотря на очевидное желание включить фирменное винчестеровское обаяние на полную катушку.

\- Поесть было бы здорово… мисс… - ответил Сэм.

\- Стелла, - улыбнулась она. – Миссис я оставила с моим мужем, а он не вернется. Поэтому просто Стелла.

\- Принеси Сэму поесть, - предложил Зэке. – А я заберу Дина и осмотрю.

\- Я с вами, - вмешался Сэм.

Дин посмотрел косо, но промолчал. И факт, что он не стал дразнить брата наседкой, только укрепил Сэма в этом решении.

\- Сэм, тебе надо поесть, - сказал Зэке. – На одном виски долго не протянешь.

\- Виски на завтрак, Сэмми? – подмигнул Дин.

\- Все ты из головы не шел, - откликнулся Сэм и обратился к Зэке: - Я потом поем, с тобой.

\- Как хочешь, - пожав плечами, Зэке взглянул на Стеллу: - Ты знаешь, где моя комната.

Сэм и Дин завертели головами, как на шарнирах, глядя то на Зэке, то на Стеллу. На губах хозяйки борделя поселилась кошачья улыбка.

\- А то как же, - ответила она. – Увидимся, мальчики.

Братья повернулись к Зэке. Тот выглядел чертовски довольным собой.

\- В этой работе есть свои плюсы.

\- О да, - пробормотал Дин и взглянул на Сэма. – Нам обязательно возвращаться?

Сэм поднял бровь и принялся загибать пальцы:

\- «Импала», «Металлика», пиво в бутылках, кино…

Дин поднял руки, сдаваясь:

\- Все, твоя взяла.

Зэке остановился на полпути к складу.

\- Хочешь сказать, у вас там пиво… в _бутылках_?

Дин хлопнул его по плечу:

\- Ох, сколько я тебе мог бы рассказать.

\- Но не расскажешь, - с нажимом сказал Сэм.

\- Но не расскажу, - Дин нарочито уныло вздохнул.

Зэке толкнул дверь и повернул налево, к полкам, позволяя братьям увидеть тело. В своем восторге от воссоединения с Дином Сэм почти забыл про мертвого охотника, и теперь в животе все перевернулось. Дин замер рядом. Нелегко смотреть на тело человека, которого когда-то знал.

Даже если этот кто-то отчасти виноват в том, что они оказались в столь затруднительном положении.

\- Я чуть не сказал, что надо позвонить папе, - тихо проговорил Дин.

В его глазах Сэм увидел боль, причину которой затруднялся определить.

\- Он бы огорчился… ну, если бы узнал, - продолжал Дин. – Этот парень был его другом.

\- Ты же говорил, что они вряд ли так уже дружили.

Дин покосился на брата:

\- Ты же знаешь отца. Они оба носили форму. В его глазах это их практически братьями делало.

Зэке, который сновал по складу, вытаскивая инструменты с полок, глянул на Дина через плечо:

\- Ваш отец был солдатом?

Сэм следил, как взгляд Дина скользит по лицу Зэке, по синему пальто Сэма, снова по Зэке, и как загорается в его глазах понимание. Дин обладал кучей недостатков, но в недостатке наблюдательности его вряд ли кто обвинил бы.

\- Да, он был солдатом, - кивнул Дин. – Хотя и на другой войне.

Зэке выдохнул, плечи его как будто сгорбились.

\- Что? – заволновался Сэм.

Зэке опечаленно посмотрел на тело:

\- Просто немного… грустно осознавать, что даже через сто лет…все еще будут войны.

Сэм опустил взгляд на свои руки, испещренные тонкими белыми шрамами – метками его собственных сражений.

\- Всегда будет за что воевать, - сказал Дин. – И против кого воевать.

Приняв это к сведению, Зэке направился к своей спальне. Братья зашагали за ним.

\- Кстати, - он выкладывал инструменты на комод. – Вы думали, как будете добираться до вашего приятеля, который у Айверса?

Жестом он велел Дину сесть на кровать.

Дин положил плащ в изножье кровати, туда же отправилась кобура. Затем он начал медленно стаскивать рубашку. Сэм устроился поудобнее на полу у стены, откуда можно было, никому не мешая, наблюдать за работой Зэке и приглядывать за Дином.

\- Нет, - признался он.

В подслушанном ими в старой миссии разговоре, еще до того, как их реальность покатилась ко всем чертям, Макс кричал, что Джейк собирается искать какое-то несуществующее оружие.

\- Но что бы он ни искал, он явно думает, что эта штука у Айверса, - пробормотал Сэм сам себе. – Значит, никуда не денется.

\- Денется, если мы заставим, - проворчал Дин.

Услышав чуть заметную дрожь в голосе брата, Сэм сосредоточился на происходящем. Дин расстегнул рубашку и позволил ей сползти с плеч. При виде его бока у Сэма перехватило дыхание.

\- Господи…

\- …Иисусе, - подхватил Зэке.

Сэм даже не заметил, как вскочил на ноги.

\- Какого черта?!

\- Сэм, не начинай.

\- А раньше нельзя было сказать?

\- Когда, интересно знать? – огрызнулся Дин. – Когда я гадал, жив ты или мертв, и одновременно пытался не перепугать до усрачки ребенка, который меня нашел? О, или может, когда мы возвращались в город…

\- Я понял, - так же яростно перебил Сэм. – Просто выглядит это…

\- Плохо, - сказал Зэке.

Обхватив себя одной рукой и приложив вторую к губам, Зэке отступил назад. Побарабанил пальцами по губам, оценивающе посмотрел на раны. Неглубокие порезы, которые Сэм не зашил, покрылись корками, кожа вокруг них была красная, воспаленная. Две длинные раны набухли между швами, обнажая порванную плоть.

\- Кто тебя штопал?

\- Я, - ответил Сэм.

Дин прилег, опираясь на одну руку.

\- Хорошая работа, - оценил Зэке.

\- У него было много практики, - Дин сверлил брата блестящими от горячки глазами.

Зэке вздохнул:

\- Кто тебя ранил?

Сэм поймал взгляд старшего.

_Нельзя._

Дин поднял бровь.

_А кому от этого станет хуже, Сэм?_

Сэм покачал головой.

_Нет, Дин._

\- Может, мне оставить вас на минуту? – поинтересовался Зэке.

Сэм перевел дыхание:

\- Всё сложно.

Зэке кивнул.

\- Хмммм… Дайте-ка подумать, - он наклонил голову, прищурился и сказал с неприкрытым сарказмом: - Сложнее, чем путешествие в прошлое на сотню лет?

\- Ну, нет, но…

\- У меня на складе лежит человек, который умер задолго до того, как на свет появился. Ваш секрет еще сложнее?

Сэм облизнул губы:

\- У нас, ну, необычная работа.

\- Необычная? А точнее?

\- Мы охотимся на зло, - не колеблясь, выдал Дин.

\- Зло? – Зэке поджал губы.

Дин кивнул.

\- Монстры, призраки, оборотни, - он взглянул на Сэма, - демоны. Все то, что является к вам в кошмарах.

С лица Зэке медленно уходила краска.

\- Парень, кошмары мне снятся совсем про других монстров.

Сэм нахмурился, а Дин тихо ответил:

\- Верю.

\- И что… - Сэм шагнул к хозяину салуна и осторожно тронул за плечо. – Ты… тебя это устраивает?

Зэке издал хриплый смешок.

\- Нет, не устраивает, - в бессильном раздражении он хлопнул себя по бокам. – Меня _ничего_ из этого не устраивает!

Сэм начал прикидывать, сколько Дин протянет, если им придется отсюда выметаться.

\- Похоже, меня затянуло в чертовски живой сон, - продолжал Зэке. – Но вы здесь, со мной, в моей комнате. И я не вижу другого объяснения, кроме как что вы не врете.

\- Мы не врем, - вымученно подтвердил Дин.

\- В таком случае, спрашиваю еще раз. Кто это сделал?

\- Оно называется дэв, - признался Сэм.

\- Ага, - Зэке нерешительно кивнул.

Дин устало откинул голову, но молчал, и Сэм продолжал:

\- Они… древние демоны. «Дэв» буквально обозначает «демон тьмы».

\- Вроде демонических сторожевых псов, - прибавил Дин.

\- Верно, - Сэм кивнул.

\- И вы с ними дрались?

Сэм снова кивнул:

\- Не то чтобы… _победили_ , но отбились.

\- Как?

\- Сэмми зажег ракетницу, - гордо ответил Дин. – Вся их темнота разлетелась, и они испарились.

\- Ракетница? – брови Зэке почти сошлись у переносицы.

\- Ага, это… хотя, знаешь, какая разница. Смысл в том, что у тварей были чертовски длинные когти, и они не преминули ими воспользоваться.

Зэке перевел взгляд на Сэмову щеку:

\- Эти царапины…

Сэм кивнул:

\- Да, но… и они, и те, у него на лбу, почти зажили.

\- А что ты с ними по-другому делал?

\- Ничего! – воскликнул Сэм. – Дин потерял сознание, и я промыл ему бок. Когда стал накладывать швы – он очнулся.

Дин нахмурился:

\- Сэмми…

\- А?

\- Чем?

\- Что - чем?

\- Чем ты их промывал?

Сэм пожал плечами:

\- Антисептиком, мылом…

\- И святой водой, да?

Сэм ощутил, как кровь в буквальном смысле отхлынула с лица. В щеки словно тысячи маленьких иголок вонзились.

\- Что?

Дин опустил голову.

\- Это я виноват, - пробормотал он. – Вылил лишнюю святую воду в пустую бутылку из-под антисептика.

\- Чеееерт, как же я не подумал, - Сэм закрыл глаза, в голове поселилась грызущая боль.

Кто-то положил ему руку на плечо – Зэке.

\- Сэм, присядь. Что-то ты побледнел, парень.

Сэм поднял ресницы:

\- Правда? О подобных вещах так просто не забывают, Зэке!

\- Сэм, - позвал Дин. – Утихни. Все нормально…

\- Нет, не нормально! - взорвался Сэм. Гнев жег глаза. – В нас это _вбивали_ , Дин! Я должен был сообразить.

\- Мы оба тогда были не в лучшей форме, - напомнил Дин. – К тому же ты…

\- Что? Что я?

\- Я хотел сказать, ты некоторое время был не у дел.

Сэм заставил себя успокоиться, но в животе все перемешалось.

\- Я давно уже вернулся, - тихо сказал он.

\- Мне надо было проверить дважды, - пожал плечами Дин. – И на старуху бывает проруха. Такие вещи… случаются.

\- Значит, _не должны_ были случиться! – голос Сэма стал опасно низким. Вина и самоуничижение превращали внутренности в лед. – Ты бы не позволил такому случиться со мной.

\- Эй, эй! Послушай-ка меня, - последнюю фразу Дин проигнорировал. – Все будет хорошо. У нас есть доктор…

\- Бывший доктор, - поправил Зэке.

\- И прекрасно. Обычно у нас и бывшего не бывает. В любом случае, позже зайдем в миссию и разживемся святой водой…

\- Рамиреса нет, Дин, - тускло напомнил Сэм.

\- А? – Дин нахмурился.

\- Нет священника, нет святой воды. Разве что ты помнишь молитву, и у тебя в ботинке завалялись четки. Тогда мы сами бы освятили.

\- Нет, - признался Дин. – Всегда был папа… или его дневник.

\- Или церковь поблизости, - добавил Сэм.

Дин медленно выдохнул:

\- Ну и ладно, значит, будем импровизировать.

\- С чем?

\- Спокойно, чувак, - Дин поднял руку. – Я ведь вон сколько протянул, а?

Сэм отвернулся и запустил пальцы в волосы. Потом сжал кулак и с размаху ударил по стене.

\- Эй! – встревожился Зэке. – Мне второй пациент не нужен!

\- У тебя и _первого_ не должно было быть, - пробормотал Сэм. – Папа меня убьет.

\- Мы ему не скажем, - пообещал Дин.

\- Неважно, - Сэм соскользнул по стене и уткнулся лбом в колени.

\- Ну ладно, Дин, - Зэке стряхнул оцепенение и принял деловой вид. – Я обработаю их, как обычные инфицированные раны. А когда будет возможность, выльем на тебя целый водопад святой воды. Договорились?

\- Договорились, - вымученно кивнул Дин.

\- Ложись на спину на подушки, - Зэке налил воды в таз и закатал рукава.

Дин повиновался, и тут в дверь постучали. Прежде, чем кто-то успел сдвинуться с места, дверь открылась, и на пороге появилась Стелла с подносом еды. Сэм начал подниматься на ноги.

\- Сиди, сиди, - Стелла пинком захлопнула дверь. – Я что, увядающим цветком выгляжу?

\- Нет, мэм, - Сэм смотрел, как она опускается на колени возле него и ставит на пол поднос с лепешками и тушеным мясом.

\- Я чую кофе? – подал голос Дин.

\- Да, - подтвердила Стелла.

Она подошла к Зэке, легонько погладила его по спине и остановилась у изножья кровати, чтобы лучше видеть Дина.

\- А тебе, судя по всему, надо что-то покрепче?

\- Никакого виски, - Зэке взял Дина за запястье и принялся с хмурым видом считать пульс.

\- Без обид, док, - Дин попытался сесть. Напрягать мышцы пресса из лежачего положения ему явно было нелегко. – Но если ты собираешься делать то, что я _думаю_ … лучше мне не быть трезвым.

\- Собираюсь, - откликнулся Зэке. – Но тебе только обезвоживания не хватает. Ты потерял много крови, ты погано выглядишь, и пульс частит. Поверь, от алкоголя станет гораздо хуже.

Дин оперся на подушки:

\- А в кино всегда виски поят.

\- Ты снимешь швы? – спросил Сэм у Зэке, отодвигая поднос.

\- Хотя бы дают ремень зубами зажать… - продолжал брюзжать Дин. - Или, может, пулю?

\- Дин! - одернул его Сэм, глядя, как Зэке осматривает раны. – Никто не собирается давать тебе пулю!

\- Почему? Фраза же откуда-то взялась…

\- Какая фраза? – рассеянно спросил Зэке.

\- Закуси пулю! В кино всегда что-нибудь в зубах зажимают, чтобы боль стерпеть…

\- Никаких пуль! – заорал Сэм, заставив Дина вздрогнуть от удивления.

\- Ты чего, Сэмми. Я просто…

\- Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, Дин, - Сэм потер ноющий висок. Боль была приступообразная, но глубже, тупее. Такая напасть быстро не проходит. – Но это не поможет. Я облажался, а ты расплачиваешься.

Зэке и Стелла обменялись взглядами.

\- Сэм, давай ты пойдешь со мной, - Стелла присела рядом с ним на корточки, выставляя напоказ свои прелести.

\- Нет! - рявкнул Сэм. – Прости, но я его не оставлю.

\- Тебе надо поесть. Зэке позаботится о твоем брате, - женщина положила ладонь ему на руку.

\- Стелла, я понимаю, что ты хочешь помочь, но… Я. Его. Не. Оставлю.

Стелла со вздохом посмотрела на Зэке. Тот пожал плечами и качнул головой в сторону дверей.

\- Присмотри, чтобы вели себя прилично. Я дам знать, если что-то понадобится.

\- Конечно, сладкий.

Стелла встала, взглянула на Дина, подмигнула Сэму и ушла.

\- Раз ты здесь, будешь помогать, - Зэке потянулся к маленькому льняному полотенцу. С рук его капало. – Возьми вон ту бутылку с комода и неси сюда.

\- Что это? – хором спросили братья.

\- Хлороформ, - ответил Зэке. – Я им часто пользовался на войне.

\- Спасибо, не надо, - поспешно сказал Дин.

Нотки паники заставили Сэма обернуться. Дин так побледнел, что веснушки на носу вспыхнули. Глаза стали огромными, на груди и животе проступил пот.

\- Не любит он эти штуки, - не отводя глаз от Дина, Сэм протянул Зэке бутылку. – Может, обойдемся как-нибудь?

\- Лгать не хочу, - Зэке со вздохом поставил бутылку на комод, рядом с Сэмом, повернулся к тазу и закатал рукава. – Боль будет адская.

\- Потерплю, - заупрямился Дин.

\- Ну, попробуем, - Зэке тщательно вымывал кисти и предплечья. – Уберу швы, выпущу гной и затампонирую. Позже попрошу Птицу смешать трав.

\- Травы  - не святая вода, - угрюмо заметил Сэм, перебираясь к изголовью кровати.

\- Не беспокойся, Сэмми, - Дин уже стиснул зубы.

По его телу пробегала дрожь.

_Да я с ума схожу от беспокойства,_ Сэм закусил губу, чтобы не вырвалось вслух.

\- Готов? – спросил Зэке.

\- Поехали, - буркнул Дин.

Сэм смотрел то брату в лицо, то на руки Зэке: бывший доктор чистил кожу вокруг ран. Дин, застонав, крепко зажмурился, и Сэм сосредоточился на том, чтобы дышать медленно и ровно: вдох через нос, выдох через рот. Сердце билось в горле.

\- Я тут подумал, - как можно непринужденнее сказал он.

\- Не… к добру, - выдавил Дин, стараясь придерживаться такого же беспечного тона.

В надежде, что Зэке не особенно к ним прислушивается, Сэм продолжал:

\- Может, нам не нужен Джейк, чтобы вернуться домой?

\- С-с… чего т-ты… Черт, - выругался Дин. Зэке подцепил первый шов. Первый из восемнадцати. – С чего… т-ты взял?

\- Ну, это же было заклинание, верно?

Зэке потянулся за бутылкой и сложенным платком. Сэм, поймав его взгляд, качнул головой. _Еще рано._ Бывший доктор посмотрел неодобрительно, но вернулся к работе.

\-  Может, мы найдем обратное заклинание?

Дин начал с шумом дышать через рот. Он весь трясся, мял простыню пальцами, машинально порывался отодвинуться от источника боли, но все же держался. Зэке подстелил ему под бок полотенце. Гной из открытой раны стекал на ткань.

\- Должны быть… какие-то книги. Может, в миссии. Или кто-нибудь, кто…

Дин закричал и инстинктивно попытался оттолкнуть Зэке, но Сэм поймал его за запястье. Дин, дрожа, крепко прижал его руку к груди.

\- Я тебя держу, - успокаивающе проговорил Сэм. – Держу.

\- Г-господи… Сэм… больно как…

\- Знаю, - Сэм свободной рукой утер пот, заливающий Дину глаза и каплями повисающий на ресницах. – Я знаю… ты только держись, ладно?

\- Один готов, - напряженно сказал Зэке.

Сэм повернул голову и медленно выдохнул. Один порез был полностью освобожден от швов.

\- Хорошо, всего один остался, да, Дин? Потерпи, дружище.

\- Сейчас эээ… будет больнее, - предупредил Зэке.

Сэм понял, что он собирается сделать: выдавить гной. В груди екнуло при мысли, каково сейчас придется Дину.

\- Спокойно… - Зэке кончиками пальцев нажал на края раны.

Вслед за прозрачной жидкостью и густой зеленовато-белой жижей из пореза засочилась кровь.

Это уже был не крик, а вой, сперва сдавленный, сквозь зубы, потом громче, громче – во все горло.

Дин повернул к стене залитое потом лицо – злые беспомощные ругательства перемежались быстрыми беспорядочными вздохами.

Зэке подхватил чистое полотенце и вытер кожу вокруг раны. Продолжая сжимать руку брата, Сэм смотрел, как бывший доктор берет бутылку виски. И удивлялся, отчего Зэке передумал, пока не увидел, что тот собирается плеснуть на рану спиртом.

_Пошло оно всё!_

\- Дин! - рявкнул Сэм.

Старший, чертыхнувшись, слегка перекатил голову на подушке.

\- Посмотри на меня. Немедленно.

От боли, поселившейся в зеленых глазах, замирало сердце.

\- Я тебя не отпущу, понял? – Сэм говорил, а сам свободной рукой потянулся за хлороформом. – Буду здесь. Никуда не уйду.

С чуть слышным вздохом облегчения Сэм увидел, что Зэке понял его замысел. Бывший доктор смочил из бутылки платок и передал его Сэму.

\- П-прости, - выдавил Дин. – Н-надо было… слу…шать т-тебя… не идти з-за Джейком… б-без плана…

\- Нет, нет, - Сэм крепче сжал мокрую от пота ладонь. – Ты разве слышал, чтобы я предлагал какой-то план? Ничего подобного! Мы хорошо сработали. Мы спасли девушку.

Дин закрыл глаза:

\- С-спасли.

\- Чертовски верно, - Сэм кивнул, хотя Дин не мог его видеть.

Стараясь держать платок подальше от себя, Сэм поднес его к лицу брата.

– Ты герой, - и накрыл Дину тканью рот и нос.

Дин распахнул глаза, напрягся и до боли стиснул Сэмову руку.

\- Тише, тише, успокойся, - приговаривал Сэм. – Дыши, ладно? Все хорошо. Я здесь. Просто дыши.

Глаза Дина затуманились, хватка ослабла. Когда его веки стали медленно опускаться, Сэм сделал движение снять пропитанную хлороформом ткань.

\- Постой. Еще немного, - шепотом указал Зэке.

Через секунду Дин почти перестал дрожать, Зэке подал знак. Сэм поднял платок и отпустил руку брата. Лицо у Дина разгладилось, рот приоткрылся, ресницы бросали тень на бледные скулы. Зэке прижал два пальца к его сонной артерии и кивнул:

\- Ты замечательно справился, Сэм.

Бывший доктор забрал у Сэма платок и унес ткань вместе с бутылкой на другой конец комнаты. Затем на дюйм приоткрыл узкое окно, впуская в спальню свежий воздух.

\- Просто замечательно. Ты бы мне пригодился на войне.

Сэм опустился на колени прямо возле кровати: ноги не держали.

\- Ни за что, - он потряс головой. – Ни за что на свете.

\- Продышись как следует, - Зэке вернулся к Дину. – Сядь, опусти голову между колен, если надо. Только не вздумай в обморок на меня валиться.

\- Я и не собираюсь, - от запахов хлороформа, крови и пота перед глазами стоял туман. Сэм прислонился к стене и откинул голову. – Там все очень плохо?

\- Видал и похуже, - откликнулся Зэке. – Не часто, но видал.

\- Как считаешь, сможешь вылечить? – Сэм сглотнул, понимая, как близко подступили слезы.

\- Ну, если бы это были… ножевые раны, то да, -  Зэке продолжал возиться со швами, голос звучал то тише, то громче. – Но я ничего не смыслю в этих ваших… Дэвидах…

\- Дэвах, - поправил Сэм.

\- Ага.

\- Он ничего не сказал, - Сэм закрыл глаза и медленно вытянул ноги. – Его ранили… а он и словом не обмолвился.

\- Привычка? – бывший доктор говорил сдавленно, пощелкивал пинцет.

\- Он мой старший брат, - фыркнул Сэм. - Так что… да, наверное.

На несколько минут в комнате воцарилась тишина. Сэм прислушивался к неровному дыханию Дина, гулу голосов в салуне, движениям рук Зэке. Он знал, что надо отыскать Джейка. Что на самом деле без него дорога домой закрыта.  Джейк был на чужой территории с едва ли выполнимым планом. Сэм бездумно потянулся за лепешкой и принялся жевать.

\- Ты в порядке? – вдруг подал голос Зэке.

Сэм поднял голову:

\- Да.

\- Ты подозрительно… тихий.

\- Я думаю.

\- Просто непривычно слушать, как ты молчишь, - пояснил Зэке. – Вопросы кончились?

\- Только два из них важны, - пожал плечами Сэм.

Взгляд Зэке смягчился.

\- Думается мне, ни на один из них я ответить не смогу.

Сэм вздохнул:

\- Есть идеи, где может быть Рамирес?

Зэке покачал головой и принялся мыть инструменты.

\- Прости, парень.

Сэм прищурился:

\- А если бы знал… сказал бы?

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – удивился Зэке.

\- Просто думал… что ты предпочтешь. Уберечь священника от Айверса или спасти моего брата.

Взгляд Зэке метнулся к Дину:

\- Что ж, это было честно.

С серьезным сосредоточенным лицом он стал накладывать свободную повязку.

\- Я выпустил гной и затампонировал глубокие порезы. Придется довольно часто их проверять… следить, чтобы гной продолжал отходить. Он несколько часов поспит. Возможно, проснется с головной болью. Птица приготовит ему что-нибудь. А тебе надо отдохнуть. Но сначала – поесть.

Зэке собрал инструменты, взялся за дверную ручку и замер, сгорбившись. Сэм ждал. Спустя секунду мужчина обернулся.

 - Я стал доктором, потому что хотел спасать людей, - сказал он. – Война… все изменила. Я потерял больше, чем спас.

Сэм просто смотрел на него.

\- Война что-то разбила. Что-то внутри меня, - у Зэке ходили желваки на скулах. – А когда я спас Рамиреса от Айверса, это было как… найти недостающие куски, - он посмотрел Сэму в глаза. – Я не дам твоему брату умереть.

\- Рад слышать, - на этих словах Сэм как-то полностью расслабился.

Зэке кивнул и, закрыв за собой дверь, исчез в шумном гудящем салуне,. С усталым вздохом Сэм прислонился к кровати и положил руку на вялую ладонь Дина.

 

***

 

В краткий миг ясности он осознал, что забытье сменилось объятиями беспокойного сна. Но прежде, чем он смог задержаться на этой уверенности, убедить себя, что все это ненастоящее, он упал.

Над ним был свет… сияющий свет обещал тепло и безопасность. Однако его тянуло в другую сторону, прочь от света. Он размахивал руками, но нащупал лишь что-то склизкое, мокрое. Не за что схватиться, не за что удержаться.

Кровь.

Он чуял ее вокруг себя. На себе. Пальцы скользили, он крутился, отчаянно пытаясь избавиться от головокружительного ощущения падения. Он посмотрел вверх: свет был там, так далеко и так близко. А он все падал.

_Сэм!_

Он напряг горло, имя скользнуло по гортани, но он ничего не услышал. Голос пропал, его отняли падение, запах крови, чувство, что он вот-вот ударится о землю, и тогда все будет кончено.

_ПАПА! Сэм!_

Ничего. Он принялся барахтаться. Сумасшествие жадными пальцами впивалось в сердце, сдирало кожу. Внутри бесновался хаос, ликующе вытаскивал кости из-под защиты кожи. Он сражался, каждая его клеточка сражалась.

Но он все падал и падал, его пальцы были в крови, запах крови обволакивал тело, и свет был слишком далеко, чтобы его спасти.

\- Шшшш…

Мягкая прохладная рука легла на лоб.

\- Сэм…

Он почувствовал, как слово слетело с губ. Он услышал свой шепот.

\- Шшш, все хорошо.

Дин распахнул глаза, дернулся и застонал. Сон неохотно выпускал его из своей цепкой хватки. Вокруг танцевал серебристый свет, струящийся откуда-то справа. Дин недоумевал. Он ведь проснулся… так? Если он проснулся, почему свет все еще здесь? Если свет здесь, то где кровь?

Он сжал пальцы. Руки казались чужими. Голову словно в тисках зажало, череп грозил сокрушить мозг.

\- Тише. Я приведу твоего брата.

Он почувствовал ее аромат прежде, чем сумел сфокусировать зрение. Сахар, виски и табак.

\- Стелла… - голос шелестел, как сминаемая бумага.

\- Привет, - ее медовые интонации окутали острые углы его настороженности. – Тебе что-то снилось.

\- Что… что… - Дин не мог подобрать слово.

Память напоминала испорченную пластинку. Он все искал что-то, искал, но не мог найти.

_Что-то не так._

Было больно. Везде. Сердце барабанило, словно намеревалось выскочить напрочь. На какой-то ужасный момент Дину показалось, что его сейчас стошнит. Он быстро вздохнул, пытаясь отправить вставший в горле комок обратно в желудок.

\- Зэке предупредил, что ты будешь немного не в себе… это бывает от хлороформа, - Стелла приподняла ему голову и поднесла стакан к его губам. – Вот, выпей. Птица передала. Она сказала, на этот раз от него тебе не захочется спать.

Дин жадно проглотил содержимое стакана. Жидкость погасила пожар внутри, и память медленно пробивалась сквозь туман.

_Инфекция… рана… швы… хлороформ…_

\- Сэм?

\- Он там, - Стелла кивнула в сторону салуна. – Еле от тебя оторвали.

\- Долго?

Он не собирался говорить это так отчаянно. Он был рад, что Сэма уломали покинуть комнатушку. Но он хотел своего брата назад. Немедленно.

\- Ты проспал весь день, - Стелла истолковала его вопрос по-своему. – Голодный?

Дин прислушался к себе:

\- Да.

\- Встать сможешь?

\- Да, - прошептал он, не вполне доверяя собственному голосу.

\- Все хорошо, Дин, - Стелла похлопала его по ноге, ее большие глаза смотрели мягко. – Я приведу твоего брата, - повторила она, явно чувствуя, что ему сейчас необходимо.

\- Что он там делает?

\- Облегчает карманы бездельникам, - на губах Стеллы вновь зацвела кошачья улыбка, и Дину внезапно, без видимых причин, захотелось узнать, каковы эти губы на вкус. – Мальчик неплохо играет в карты.

Дин слабо улыбнулся:

\- Я всему его научил.

\- Он так и сказал. Никуда не уходи.

Она исчезла за дверью прежде, чем он успел сказать, что ей не стоит беспокоиться. Быстро отсюда убраться он не сможет при всем желании.

Дин осторожно покосился направо. Там была луна. Лунный свет струился сквозь неровное стекло узкого окна. _Луна._ Всего лишь луна, вовсе не призрак, угрожающий его безопасности.

_Соберись, Дин._

Он сделал медленный глубокий вздох и ощупал себя: левый бок - особенно аккуратно. Под повязкой были тампоны, и кожа стала чувствительной даже через бинты. Мысленно подхлестнув себя, Дин медленно перекатился на правый бок – дыхание перехватило, и по телу прошла дрожь. Он сел, спустил ноги с кровати, и тут вошел Сэм.

\- Привет! – солнечная улыбка с привычными ямочками озарила его лицо. – Проснулся!

\- И тебе привет, Быстрый Эдди [11], - Дин улыбнулся в ответ. – Ты, я слышал, коллекционированием старинных монет занялся.

Сэм хихикнул:

\- Карты… Дин, на них даже номеров нет.

Дин поднял бровь:

\- И все-таки ты умудрился кое-чем разжиться.

Сэм состроил гримасу. Его взгляд пробежал по голой груди брата и остановился на бинтах.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Дерьмово, - честно признался Дин, однако увидел лицо Сэма и поправился: - Но… эээ… гораздо лучше, чем было.

\- Правда? – в глазах Сэма загорелась такая надежда, что Дину не хватило духу сказать правду.

_Пусть поверит еще немного._

Внутри что-то было неладно, Дин чувствовал это. Он понятия не имел, что бывает, если не обработать нанесенные демоном раны святой водой, но подозревал, что ничего хорошего.

\- Ага, - подтвердил Дин с фальшивой бравадой. – Брось-ка мне рубашку.

Сэм бросил, и Дин постарался как можно более плавно продеть руки в рукава и застегнуться. Заправлять рубашку в штаны Дин пока не стал.

\- У меня сейчас мочевой пузырь лопнет, - пожаловался он.

Сэм криво улыбнулся:

\- Так вышел бы.

\- Боялся.

\- Помочь?

Дин посмотрел недоуменно.

\- Ну, дойти до уборной, я имею в виду.

\- Нет, справлюсь, - солгал Дин и встал на ноги.

Комната поехала вбок, а Сэм моментально оказался рядом.

Дин тяжело выдохнул.

\- Я держу, - пообещал младший.

\- Ты меня усыпил, - обвиняюще сказал Дин. – Это было подло.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты хотел все как следует прочувствовать?

Вспомнив скручивающую кишки боль, Дин покачал головой:

\- Честно говоря, нет. Эй… где мой пистолет?

\- Вот.

Без лишних вопросов Сэм передал ему кобуру, где, целый и невредимый, лежал сияющий кольт.

Расставив пошире ноги в попытке не шататься, Дин заткнул черную рубашку под ремень, чтобы не мешала, и пристроил кобуру на бедре. Оружие придало ему уверенности.

\- Ну ладно, куда идти?

\- Напротив извозчичьего двора, - Сэм вывел его из спальни и провел вдоль стены шумного салуна к задней двери.

Ноги казались ватными, грудь – стеклянной. Каждый вздох неприятно натягивал кожу, голова ныла. Но в целом, чувствовать себя способным передвигаться было куда приятнее, чем валяться на узкой кровати в комнате Зэке. Бывший доктор за стойкой наполнял стакан одному посетителю, болтал с другим, а взгляд его блуждал, пока не остановился на Стелле.

Жар, вспыхнувший в этом взгляде, заставил Дина отвернуться и начать разглядывать толпу. Он чувствовал запах их пота, грязи, вонь спирта в их дыхании. Следуя за братом, Дин воображал даже, что улавливает их тревогу, усталость, страх, будто все тут были на пределе.

Уже возле самых дверей Дин почувствовал на себе взгляд и повернулся влево. На кривом стуле, низко склонившись над покерным столом, сидел мужчина, одетый в черное, – почти как сам Дин. Мужчина задумчиво выпятил губы, глаза странно блестели из-под шляпы с узкими полями. Он кивнул Дину, и тот вздернул подбородок в подобии приветствия.

\- Сэм, - Дин потянул брата за рукав.

\- Что?

\- Кто этот парень? – он проследил, чтобы Сэм посмотрел в правильном направлении.

\- В черном?

\- Ага.

Они окунулись в удивительно свежую техасскую ночь.

\- Лараби, - ответил Сэм. – Стелла сказала, он тут проездом. Кстати, единственный, кто меня обставил.

\- Играешь в техасский покер? – поддразнил Дин.

\- Смешно, - ухмыльнулся Сэм. – Уборная вон там. Только эээ… дышать не советую.

\- Само собой, - вздохнул Дин, радуясь, что темнота скрыла его невольную дрожь. – Душевых, я так понимаю, здесь нет?

\- Там, ниже, у них баня, - Сэм указал большим пальцем через плечо. – Правда, как-то стремно… мыться с оравой незнакомого народа.

\- С каких пор ты стал таким стеснительным, Сэмми?

\- Чувак, ты мой _брат_. Это совсем другое.

Дин тихо хихикнул:

\- Может, до этого не дойдет?

\- Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, - Сэм взбил носком ботинка пыль. – Я уже скучаю по своей зубной щетке.

\- Я тоже, - Дин искоса посмотрел на брата и побрел к уборной.

Оказалось, передвигаться на автомате было гораздо легче. Когда он начал задумываться о движениях, боль огнем растеклась по груди и спине, скользя по плечам и с каждым шагом отдаваясь в шее, на линии волос.

_Не думать… не думать… просто идти._

Он открыл дверь уборной и задержал дыхание, сосредотачиваясь на предстоящем процессе. Справив свои потребности, он вывалился на свежий воздух. Брат подпирал пустую коновязь. Лунный свет заливал его лицо, оставляя глаза в тени.

На какой-то страшный миг серебристое сияние превратило Сэма в призрака.

\- Как ты?

\- Порядок.

На другой стороне двора на дне повозки лежало что-то, завернутое в простыню.

\- Что там?

\- Лео, - Сэм подошел к нему. – Мы с Зэке завернули его в эту штуку и притащили в фургон блок соли. У них здесь ээ… каменная соль несколько в другом виде.

\- Сойдет, - сказал Дин. – А дрова есть?

\- Ага, - Сэм кивнул. – Кажется… не знаю… странно как-то просто сжечь его. Ни памятника, ни могилы…

\- Он был охотником, Сэмми, - напомнил Дин. – Ты же помнишь, что говорил отец. Охотнику не лежать в освященной земле, - он не отводил глаз от тела, которое когда-то было человеком с историей, семьей, домом. – Когда-нибудь это и с нами случится.

Сэм тряхнул головой:

\- И думать не хочу.

\- Почему нет? Это ведь правда, - негромко сказал Дин, глядя на брата.

\- Плевать! – Сэм повернул к нему призрачное лицо с провалами глаз. – Не хочу думать… что тела моей семьи без следа сгорят на погребальном костре. С нами такого не случится.

\- Сэмми…

\- Не случится, понял? – рявкнул Сэм.

Дин замолчал и облизнул нижнюю губу:

\- Зэке сказал, куда его везти?

Сэм кивнул.

Дин вздохнул.

\- Сейчас займемся?

Сэм посмотрел на повозку:

\- Я не знаю, как впрячь лошадей.

\- Я знаю, - раздался тонкий голос из тени здания.

Братья обернулись. Птица вышла под свет луны, слегка вздрогнув, когда из салуна вырвался особенно громкий крик. При виде нее Дин улыбнулся. Кто-то - Зэке или Стелла – дал ей чистую одежду, лицо у девочки было вымытое, а короткие волосы приглажены за ушами.

\- Привет, Птица.

\- Нужны лошади?

Дин кивнул и подошел ближе:

\- Ты нам поможешь?

Птица исчезла в конюшне.

Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Дин посмотрел на брата:

\- Что?

\- Тебе ведь плохо? – огорченно спросил Сэм.

Дин глядел на него, взвешивая ответ. Видно, он медлил слишком долго, потому что свет в глазах Сэма угас.

\- Я понял, Дин.

\- Не глу…

\- Я помогу ему, - прощебетала Птица.

Она возилась возле фургона. Фырканье лошадей и звон упряжи подтверждали ее намерение.

\- Это что, сговор? – Дин попытался разглядеть ее в темноте. – Ты даже не в курсе, что он будет делать.

\- Считаешь, я мертвеца не узнаю?

Дин сжал губы:

\- Птица…

\- Иди в дом, Дин, - Сэм положил руку ему на плечо. – Я позабочусь о Лео и сразу приду.

\- Мне это не нравится, - признался Дин.

Ему не нравилось чувствовать себя слишком слабым, чтобы выполнять работу. Не нравилось, что Сэм останется без него. Не нравилось почти осязаемо ощущать внутри обратный отсчет.

\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Сэм. – Но… я попал сюда вместе с ним.

Дин нахмурился:

\- И что с того?

Сэм пожал плечами:

\- Идеальная справедливость. Я должен его похоронить.

\- Что ты…

\- Если так подумать… - Сэм уставился на труп, и от промелькнувшего на лице брата выражения у Дина кольнуло сердце. – Он очутился тут из-за меня.

\- Что за чепуха, Сэм.

Младший медленно покачал головой:

\- Он пришел к нам, попросил у нас помощи. Если бы я был сильнее, быстрее… если бы я успел вытащить его оттуда… Макса ведь тут нет. Он успел выскочить из миссии. Получается… я не смог спасти Лео.

\- Сэмми, прекрати. Если бы ты все это успел, тебя бы не было со мной.

Сэм поднял на него глаза.

\- Мне жаль Лео, правда, - Дин оглянулся на повозку. – Отец говорил, он хороший человек. Но, - он перевел взгляд на хмурое лицо брата, - я совсем не жалею, что ты здесь, прикрываешь мне спину.

Спустя секунду Сэм кивнул.

\- Возвращайся в салун, Дин, - уже спокойнее сказал он. – Поешь что-нибудь. Ты же знаешь, у нас куча дел.

\- Я запрягла лошадей, - сообщила Птица и вскарабкалась на сиденье. – Ты идешь?

Дину пришлось сдаться. Сэм был прав: дел предстояло много. Разыскать Джейка и вернуться домой – первые в списке. У Дина не хватало сил быть везде.

\- Осторожнее там, - велел он.

\- Ты и не заметишь, что меня не было.

Дин кивнул. Он смотрел, как брат садится рядом с Птицей – за Сэмом девочки практически не было видно – и внутри становилось холодно. Повозка растворилась в темноте.

\- Можно вопрос?

Дин подпрыгнул:

\- Черт!

\- Прости, - Зэке вышел на свет. – Я думал, ты меня слышал.

\- Ты неправильно думал, - Дин старался восстановить дыхание и непроизвольно поглаживал ноющий бок. Голова гудела, перед глазами слегка плыло. – Давно здесь стоишь?

\- Нет, - ответил Зэке. – Заволновался, что вас долго нет.

\- А мне казалось, ты слишком усердно со Стеллой в гляделки играл, чтобы наше отсутствие заметить, - сухо сказал Дин, ковыляя обратно в салун.

Зэке кривовато ухмыльнулся:

\- У меня со Стеллой… взаимопонимание.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - Дин остановился. – Так что за вопрос?

Зэке взглянул на него с непонятным выражением лица.

\- Неважно, на самом деле, - его взгляд стал расфокусированным, теперь Зэке высматривал что-то, погребенное в его памяти. - Знаешь, я повидал немало братьев. Своего у меня никогда не было. Мать, видно, считала, что и одного более чем достаточно. Но мне случалось видеть, как братья предают друг друга в сражениях… и как война разводит их по разные стороны.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать?

Зэке посмотрел туда, где Сэма и Птицу поглотила ночь.

\- Вы двое… здесь что-то другое.

Дин выгнул бровь:

\- Другое… в смысле?

На этот раз улыбка Зэке выглядела печальной.

\- Скажу тебе, как только сам разберусь, - уклончиво отозвался он. – Может, поешь? Организму нужны силы… бороться с заражением.

Дин понял, что Зэке знает. Знает, что пациенту не стало лучше. И без помощи Рамиреса не станет.

\- Конечно, док. Поем.

Салун шумел морем голосов, нестройной фортепианной музыкой и усталым смехом. Среди одетых в темное мужчин, будто конфетти, мелькали женщины – вернее, девушки - в корсетах кричащих цветов и юбках, не вполне достигающих пола и выставляющих напоказ узкие шнурованные туфли. Обнажены девушки были в достаточной мере, и Дин, одобрительно скривив губы, уселся за свободный стол. Улыбнулся Стелле, которая поставила перед ним тарелку с лепешками и тушеным мясом.

\- Это единственное, что я умею готовить, - пожала она плечами.

\- Выглядит аппетитно, - честно сказал он.

\- Сэм вернется? – спросила Стелла.

Дин ухмыльнулся. _Вечно они ведутся на щенячьи глаза._

\- Скоро вернется. Дела с… другом.

Стелла кивнула и направилась к другому столу. Там сидел мужчина, в котором Дин узнал Лараби. Стелла погладила его по плечу, Лараби поднял голову к свету фонаря, висящего перед ним на одной из балок, улыбнулся ей, опустил глаза и снова встретился с Дином взглядом.

Дин кивнул ему и занялся едой. Она была безвкусной: лепешки пылью рассыпались на языке, тушенка упала в желудок тяжелым комом. Зато кофе, крепкий и горячий, вымыл гадостный привкус изо рта и прогнал пробирающую до костей дрожь.

_Надо отыскать Джейка, надрать ему зад и возвращаться домой… Или найти Рамиреса._

Ни один из вариантов, кажется, не собирался реализовываться в ближайшем будущем. Задумавшись о своих невзгодах, Дин пропустил первые признаки ссоры, разгорающейся возле стойки. Нахмурившись, Дин встал и узнал мужчину в тарелкоподобной шляпе, который разыскивал Рэя и Фокса. Мужчина только что отшатнулся от другого посетителя, низкого, с обезображенным оспой лицом.

Обладатель большой шляпы был, очевидно, пьян и еле держался на ногах. Но его противника это не останавливало: тот, сжимая по пистолету в каждой руке, наступал. Зэке по глупости вклинился между ними и оказался в ловушке.

\- Я запросто тебя пристрелю, Зэке, - проревел вооруженный.

Помещение окунулось в тишину, ножки стульев заскребли о пол: народ отодвигался, опасаясь оказаться на линии огня.

Дин машинально положил ладонь на рукоять револьвера и моргнул: Зэке нашел его глазами.

\- Я знаю, _Айверс_ , - Зэке нарочито выделил имя.

У Дина упало сердце. Он ослабил хватку на пистолете и медленно двинулся между столов, прикидывая свои возможности. Человеку, который спас его жизнь – и жизнь _Сэма_ – грозила опасность. Дин знал бы, как поступить, случись такое в его время, где у него имелось свое оружие и свои пути к отступлению. Однако он сомневался, что такой же подход сработает в мире, где главный источник права - револьвер.

Дин полностью сосредоточился на спорщиках, не обращая внимания на других посетителей.

\- Просто не понимаю, зачем его убивать, - продолжал Зэке. – У него виски в горле плещется.

\- Сегодня он должен был привести мне двоих! – выплюнул Айверс. – Двоих взамен одного, которого _ты_ прихлопнул!

Зэке поднял руки:

\- Эй, эй, это не _совсем_ верно. В смысле… честно говоря… это _вы_ убили Мясника.

Айверс медленно отвел пистолеты от хозяина шляпы и прицелился Зэке в лоб.

Дин услышал, как вскрикнула Стелла, и крик подтолкнул его вперед так же верно, как если бы она положила руку ему на спину.

\- Привет! - сказал он неестественно громко.

Зэке смерил его раздосадованным взглядом, стиснул зубы и одними губами произнес « _назад_ ». Игнорируя его, Дин поступил по наитию: _отвлечь, уклониться, победить_.

\- Ты Айверс?

Айверс не спеша повернулся к нему:

\- Да. А ты кто такой?

\- Меня зовут… Янг. Ангус Янг, - Дин улыбнулся, но эта улыбка не тронула глаз. – Надеюсь, я… не отвлекаю?

Он с нарочитым безразличием окинул взглядом пьяницу и его защитника.

\- Слышал, тебе люди нужны.

С секунду Айверс, наклонив голову, изучал Дина, затем опустил курки своего оружия.

\- Ты слышал верно.

\- Ищешь двоих?

\- Да, - Айверс кивнул. – Есть кто на примете?

\- Мой брат и я, - Дин быстро оглядел его пистолеты. – Мы… эээ… здесь впервые. Работа нужна.

Айверс смотрел на него еще некоторое время, потом опустил пистолеты.

\- Что ты умеешь?

Дин пожал плечами и подошел ближе к Айверсу.

\- Неплохо стреляю.

\- Твой брат тоже?

\- Он лучше управляется с ножом, - Дин подошел к стойке и оперся на нее, спиной к Зэке. – А кого вы ищете?

Зэке сгреб спасенного за воротник и поволок к столу, за которым только что сидел Дин. Оказавшись на стуле, пьяный упал лицом в столешницу.

Айверс все еще изучал Дина - словно выворачивал взглядом, смотрел в самую душу и видел ложь. Дин сделал пустые глаза и равнодушное лицо и с тупым видом встретил изучающий взгляд.

\- Я ищу людей, которые подчиняются без вопросов, - голос Айверса растерял все дружелюбие. – Я ищу солдат.

У Дина свело живот. Он заставил себя медленно моргнуть. Холод этих слов пошатнул его уверенность, однако он заставил себя играть дальше.

\- Ну… мы, может, и не солдаты, но… на войне бывали.

Айверс ступил вперед, и конец фразы смазался. Воздух вокруг сгустился. Сердце Дина замедлило биение, а потом с силой затрепыхалось. Прилившая кровь барабанила в ноющую голову.

_Это всего лишь человек, Дин. Обыкновенный ублюдок. Он ничто и никто. Не дай ему себя запугать._

А затем глаза Айверса стали черными. Целиком – ни радужек, ни белков – чернильно-черный цвет.

_Ох, бля…_

Все случилось так быстро, что Дину пришлось моргнуть, и этого хватило, чтобы вывести его из равновесия и не дать удержать лицо. Айверс стремительно, как молния, сгреб его за горло и опрокинул на барную стойку. Дин машинально вцепился ему в запястья, но ослабить хватку не мог.

\- Считаешь себя лучше меня, _охотник_? – зарычал Айверс ему на ухо.

Дыхание было раскаленным, брызнувшая слюна, казалось, зашипела на Диновой щеке, будто кислота.

У Дина перехватило дыхание, к шоку добавилась боль в боку. В нем распознали того, кем он в действительности являлся: человека, которого вырастили, чтобы искать и уничтожать зло. Жар, исходящий от тела Айверса, буквально плавил кожу. Дин задрожал.

\- Сперва священник, затем ты? – Айверс наклонился так близко, что Дин подавился его зловонным дыханием. – Пора бы вам найти другую тактику.

\- Н-не п-понимаю, о чем т-ты, - пролепетал Дин.

Легкие сдавило под весом Айверса, бок стал ледяным, перед глазами запрыгали темные точки.

\- Ты… - выплюнул Айверс, показывая в оскале желтые зубы, - _прекрасно_ знаешь, о чем я. Если бы я не был так _близок_ к тому, чтобы открыть Врата, то порешил бы тебя прямо здесь.

Щелчок взведенного курка показался Дину самым прекрасным звуком в мире. Он отвел взгляд от злобного лица и увидел длинное дуло пистолета, направленное прямиком Айверсу в левое ухо.

\- Тебе в голову сейчас разрядят барабан ремингтона, - сообщил голос. – С такого расстояния выстрел уложит тебя наповал и сильно испачкает мне одежду. Отпусти его, и нам не придется волноваться ни об одной из этих проблем.

 

* * *

_Само наше выживание зависит от того, насколько мы способны держать глаза открытыми, принимать новые идеи, оставаться бдительными и встречать перемены лицом к лицу._

_Мартин Лютер Кинг-младший_

 

***

 

_Сульфур-Спрингс, 1870_

Надо было бежать из салуна в тот самый момент, когда Айверс набросился на пьяницу.

Раньше он был находчивее, сообразительнее, быстрее реагировал на малейшие изменения вокруг. Он был грозным противником.

Охотник. Солдат. Отец. Друг.

Его поступки имели значение. А теперь им двигала лишь миссия, и он не мог даже вспомнить, что случилось в предыдущую минуту. Он забыл, зачем сидит на грубом деревянном стуле напротив тихого человека, чьи глаза, казалось, видели все вокруг. Он забыл о сигарете в своей руке, пока она не догорела и обожгла ему пальцы.

А потом он увидел того парня. Чужого сына. Он смотрел, как парень приближается к Айверсу, и думал, что надо окликнуть его, предупредить, схватить в охапку, как он бы сделал с Шоном, и выволочь отсюда, подальше от дьявола в облике человека.

Он думал обо всем этом, но не сдвинулся с места.

Он просто смотрел, как разворачиваются события, слушал, как Айверс называет Дина _охотником_ , как угрожает ему, как выдает свой секрет – что ищет ворота.

А потом он вспомнил. Вспомнил годы поисков, ключик, который дал ему надежду. Вспомнил, как узнал о забытых Вратах Ада, и о том, что демона можно победить лишь одним оружием.

Оружием, которое он должен найти.

Джейк поднялся на ноги одновременно с соседом напротив – тот вытащил пушку из кобуры на бедре. Джейк скрылся в тени, когда мужчина приставил дуло к уху Айверса. Джейк перестал дышать, когда мужчина начал угрожать Айверсу – явно не понимая, у кого тут преимущество.

Понятия не имея, что столкнулся с дьяволом.

Джейк смотрел, как Айверс за горло прижимает Дина к стойке, как мужчина держит револьвер, и ждал резни.

\- Ты ставишь меня в невыгодное положение, приятель, - сказал Айверс.

Джейк чуть не свалился от удивления.

\- Я тебе не приятель. Отпусти его, - велел человек в черном.

Голос был тверд, рука с пистолетом не дрогнула.

К изумлению Джейка Айверс разжал руки, и молодой охотник отчаянно вцепился в край стойки, чтобы не упасть. Айверс медленно повернулся и шагнул к стрелку – дуло уперлось ему в украшенную шрамом щеку.

\- Ты _понятия_ не имеешь, кому угрожаешь, - леденящий голос забрал из помещения все тепло.

Джейк смотрел, как мужчина, завязавший всю эту заварушку, подхватывает парня, у которого подломились ноги, и одной рукой обнимает его за плечи. Зрители наблюдали за перепалкой.

\- Я управляю этим городом, приятель. Эти люди _мои_!

Стрелок не опустил оружия, не изменился в лице.

\- Знаешь, где-то в глубине души я весь трясусь, - ответил он. – И я уже сказал. Я тебе _не_ приятель.

Джейк напряженно следил, как Айверс изучает незнакомца. Он знал, что дьявол, если бы захотел, убил бы наглеца одной силой мысли. Вырвал бы сердце, превратил бы в фарш изнутри.

Но он ничего такого не сделал.

\- Мне нет до тебя дела, - сообщил Айверс.

\- Постараюсь пережить, - откликнулся мужчина.

Айверс повернулся к Дину и человеку, который его поддерживал.

\- Я предупреждал тебя, Зэке. Ты уже спрятал священника. Теперь берешь под крылышко охотника. Гнев, который ты навлек на этот город – твоя заслуга.

\- Именно это делает меня особенным, - с пустым лицом ответил Зэке.

Дин ухмыльнулся и слегка выпрямился. Джейк сглотнул, страх в его груди нарастал. Не обращая внимания на пистолет, направленный ему в голову, Айверс обвел темным взглядом салун, высматривая людей, которые работали на него официально.

\- Идемте, - прорычал он.

Он прошел мимо револьвера, мимо Джейка и исчез в дверях. Мужчина в черном опустил оружие. Самое меньшее десять человек последовали за Айверсом. Джейк стоял, глядя на Дина.

_Айверс знал, что парень – охотник. Он видел это._

Джейку доводилось встречать не так-то много демонов, но те, которые ему попадались, ни разу не распознали в нем охотника. Джейк не знал, что делать с этим знанием.

\- Ты как? – Зэке осторожно отпустил Дина.

Дин кивнул, оперся на стойку и посмотрел на стрелка:

\- Ты Лараби, верно?

Мужчина спрятал револьвер и протянул руку:

\- Крис Лараби.

Дин пожал протянутую ладонь:

\- Спасибо за помощь, дружище.

Лараби взглянул на Зэке.

\- Что это за парень был? – поинтересовался он, кивнув на дверь.

Женщина в красной юбке и черном корсете нырнула за стойку и принялась расставлять стаканы. Джейк видел, как она кивнула коротышке с длинной бородой, и через секунду салун огласило бренчание расстроенного пианино. Люди вернулись к своим делам.

Джейку пришлось выйти из своего укрытия и встать возле другого стола, чтобы слышать, о чем беседует компания возле стойки.

\- …найти моего брата, - говорил Дин.

\- Он в безопасности, - заверил его Зэке. – Я отправил его в другую сторону.

\- Если он тоже охотник за головами, то знает, как остаться незамеченным, - Лараби потянулся за предложенным женщиной стаканом.

Джейк отметил выражение, промелькнувшее на лице Дина. У него самого губы дрогнули в эдакой заговорщицкой улыбке, хотя мужчины не знали, что он сидит рядом. Стрелок услышал слово «охотник» и решил, будто Дин разыскивает преступников. Похоже, завеса тайны, окутывавшая их жизни, распространялась и здесь, в прошлом.

\- Что за священник, о котором говорил Айверс? – Лараби проглотил виски и поморщился.

\- Рамирес, - вздохнул Зэке, потирая лоб.

\- Пабло Рамирес?

Дин удивленно повернулся к стрелку:

\- Ты его знаешь?

Лараби кивнул:

\- Да, знаю. Как раз встретил его по пути сюда.

\- Где? – заволновался Зэке. – Знаешь, куда он направился?

Лараби нахмурился и пожал плечами:

\- Насколько я знаю, в миссию. Говорил что-то… не знаю… что должен сдержать тьму.

Пабло говорит загадками. Я не стал ломать голову.

\- Он возвращается, - сказал Дин Зэке с забавной смесью тревоги и облегчения на лице.

Зэке кивнул:

\- И мы должны его предупредить.

Хлопнула дверь, Джейк услышал быстро приближающиеся шаги.

\- Дин!

Звук этого молодого голоса подхлестнул память. Закусочная, вкус крови в кофе, братья входят, он понимает, что один из его лучших друзей – почти брат – предал его. Вызвал подкрепление. Позвал на помощь чужого сына.

_Шон мертв… Шон мертв из-за меня, а сыновья Джона Винчестера живы…они живы, и они здесь… они здесь, со мной, а Шон мертв…_

С тяжелой тошнотой в горле он понял, что парень, который вбежал в бар и присоединился к компании у стойки, - брат Дина. Заклинание отправило в путешествие не только Дина… Сэм тоже сюда попал.

И раз Сэм здесь…

Голова закружилась, пришлось опереться на стол. Неожиданный звук привлек внимание, на него уставились несколько пар глаз. И самое сильное замешательство было во взглядах Сэма и Дина Винчестеров.

\- Джейк? – выдохнул Дин, отлепляясь от стойки.

Джейк отпрянул:

\- Не подходи!

\- Джейк, подожди! – Сэм поторопился за братом.

Джейк замер в замешательстве. Они здесь. Оба. Сыновья Джона Винчестера перенеслись в прошлое вместе с ним. Тогда где же Лео и Макс? Почему он один? Что он сделал с ними, со своими друзьями, со своими _братьями_?

_Что я натворил…?_

\- ОТОЙДИТЕ! – заорал Джейк.

Паника сдавила ему грудь. А если Лео и Макс где-то недалеко… ищут его… пытаются положить этому конец…

_Нет, нет, нет… они не могут остановить меня… они не тронут меня… не доберутся до меня… только не сейчас… сначала я найду его!_

\- Джейк, пожалуйста! – просил Сэм, подбираясь ближе. Джейк врезался спиной в дверь. – Нам нужна твоя помощь.

\- Я не могу вам помочь, - Джейк замотал головой. – Сейчас я не могу вам помочь.

\- Ты наш единственный шанс, - Дин подошел к Сэму. У него были странно яркие глаза и угрюмое бледное лицо. – Ты нам _нужен_.

Джейк, пятясь, вывалился из салуна.

\- Сначала я найду его, - сказал он, развернулся и побежал по темной, изрезанной колеями улице – ему надо было отыскать лошадь, на которой он приехал в город. – Я не вернусь, пока не найду его!

Ему надо было к Айверсу. Забратьто, за чем он сюда пришел.

Потому что у этих двоих не займет много времени выследить _его_ вновь.

 

***

 

Сэм поразился, как быстро тьма поглотила силуэт беглеца. Он стоял в дверном проеме, готовый ринуться вдогонку, но незнакомые ночные шорохи маскировали звуки, и Джейка не было видно.

\- Погоди, Сэм, - Дин за руку втянул его обратно в салун, и двери, скрипнув, медленно закрылись.

Сэм нахмурился, глядя, как брат клонится влево и неосознанно оберегает раненый бок. Дин встретил его взгляд и слабо покачал головой.

\- Погоди, - повторил он. – Мы не готовы.

Сэм чувствовал жар, исходящий от кожи брата. Он кивнул, и они развернулись к остальным.

\- Его? – переспросил Зэке сквозь гул музыки и голосов. – _Его_ – это что?

\- Мы не знаем, - ответил Сэм. Они вернулись к стойке, где ждали Стелла, Зэке и человек по имени Лараби. – Что-то привело Джейка… - он взглянул на двоих участников разговора, которые не знали всей истории, - …эээ, в этот город.

 - Вам нужна _его_ помощь? – спросил Лараби.

Сэм взглянул на стрелка.

\- Сэм, это Крис, - сказал Дин. – Он… практически мне жизнь спас.

Он потер шею, нащупывая небольшой, почти заживший порез возле ключицы.

Сэму не надо было знать детали; он видел, как Дин ослабел. И что-то в глазах брата заставило его сердце, в которое и так вгрызался страх, забиться, как угорелое.

Сэм поблагодарил стрелка рукопожатием.

\- Спасибо, друг.

Лараби кивнул и опустил глаза:

\- Не люблю смотреть, как плохие парни берут верх. Насмотрелся уже.

Некоторое время все молчали. Затем Лараби стукнул пальцем по стойке:

\- Мне пора. Надо приятеля встретить.

\- Спасибо еще раз, - искренне улыбнулся Дин.

\- Если вам нужен Пабло, - Лараби поправил шляпу, - к утру вы наверняка найдете его в миссии.

Он приложил палец к полям, развернулся и покинул салун.

\- Пабло? – Сэм перевел взгляд с Дина на Зэке.

\- Рамирес, - пояснил Дин.

\- Он возвращается? – в Сэме проснулась надежда.

\- Да, и один из людей Айверса это слышал, - многозначительно заметил Зэке. – Надо что-то делать.

\- Отправляться на разведку, вот что нам надо делать, - рыкнул Дин. – Потом доберемся до Джейка и… - он быстро взглянул на Стеллу, которая ловила каждое слово. – И заставим его показать нам путь домой.

\- Вы не знаете, как вернуться домой? – уточнила Стелла.

Она хмурилась – вокруг глаз залегли характерные морщинки.

\- Можно и так сказать, - мягко ответил Сэм.

\- Ты закончил с Лео? – спросил Дин у брата.

Сэм кивнул. В памяти танцевали сине-оранжевые языки угасающего костра.

\- Птица распрягает лошадей.

Дин посмотрел на Зэке:

\- Расскажи, как нам добраться до ранчо Айверса.

\- Вам? – глаза Зэке метнулись к боку Дина.

\- Да, - с нажимом произнес Дин.

\- Дин, - Зэке покачал головой. – Тебе надо… отдыхать. Я поеду с Сэмом и…

\- Нет! – на грани слышимости в голосе Дина прозвучало отчаяние. У Сэма все мышцы свело, когда старший повернулся к нему. – Я не позволю тебе соваться к этому монстру в одиночку… даже если док пойдет с тобой. Это и моя битва тоже. Второго шанса добраться до Джейка у нас может не быть.

Сэм смотрел, как Дин обхватывает себя одной рукой, прикрывая бок.

\- Я не идиот. Понимаю, недолго протяну, если не найдем Джейка или Рамиреса, - он остановился перевести дыхание. – Но без меня ты _никуда_ не пойдешь.

Сэм просто кивнул. Спорить с Дином он даже и не пытался. С братом что-то было не так – помимо очевидного. Слишком яркие глаза, слишком горячая кожа. Манипуляции Зэке только отсрочили неминуемое. Но было еще что-то… мерцающее вокруг Дина. Порыв, _лихорадочность_ , которые здорово его пугали.

\- Ну хорошо, - сказал Сэм. – Наверное, нам нужны… пистолеты и лошади.

\- У меня есть пушка, - Дин прислонился к стойке.

\- А у _меня_ нет, - указал Сэм.

\- Я думал, ты лучше управляешься с ножом, - заметил Зэке.

\- Кто тебе сказал? – удивился Сэм.

\- Не беспокойся, - перебил Дин. – Я тут просто… с Айверсом поболтал.

\- Поболтал, - Сэм покачал головой. – Ты несносен, знаешь?

\- Мне говорили, - ответил Дин и посмотрел на Зэке. – Покажешь дорогу. Нам просто надо сориентироваться… выяснить, где может быть Джейк, и с чем мы можем столкнуться. А потом мы вернемся и захватим тебя.

Зэке побарабанил по стойке пальцами:

\- Нет. Вы меня в стороне не оставите. Хочу посмотреть, чем это все кончится. К тому же, - он наклонил голову в неудачной попытке поймать взгляд Дина, - с учетом той скорости, с которой вы собираетесь ехать, бывший доктор может тебе пригодиться.

Дин посмотрел на Сэма тяжелым взглядом. _Чересчур рискованно_ , говорили его глаза, _это уж слишком._

Сэм облизнул губы:

\- Может, мы все же поедем сами, Зэке? Дин прав. Вернемся и заберем тебя.

Взгляд Зэке, обычно безмятежный, вдруг вспыхнул яростью. Он схватил Сэма за предплечье и поволок вглубь салуна, подальше от Стеллы и чужих ушей. Сэм, запинаясь и удивленно хлопая глазами, тащился следом и едва успел опереться рукой прежде, чем Зэке впечатал его в стену.

Дин с бескровным от ярости лицом немедленно оказался рядом.

\- Приятель! – рявкнул он. – Что за фокусы?

\- Послушай, парень, - Зэке однако же обращался к Сэму. Глаза его потемнели, голос снизился до рыка. – Я мирился со всеми твоими требованиями. Я верил тебе, даже когда ты нес ахинею. Я пообещал, что не дам твоему брату умереть.

Сэм рывком высвободил руку. Усталость, скопившаяся внутри, быстро превратилась в злость.

\- И что ты хочешь? – огрызнулся он. – Медаль?

Дин застыл и метнул на Сэма взгляд, полный удивления и признательности.

\- Считаешь, я прямо мечтаю сунуться в это долбанное осиное гнездо с братом, который еле на ногах держится? – продолжал Сэм.

Поселившаяся в голове боль крепчала.

\- Эй! – слабо запротестовал Дин.

\- Мы постараемся, чтобы тебя не убили, - Сэм оттолкнулся от стены и посмотрел на хозяина салуна. Они были одинакового роста, и Зэке выглядел довольно внушительно. – Этого не должно было случиться. Мы не можем рисковать…

\- Да кем вы себя возомнили? – перебил Зэке, привлекая любопытный взгляд Стеллы. Сэм нахмурился, и Зэке понизил голос. – Что-то я не помню, чтобы просил вас меня защищать. Я взрослый человек, я сам могу решать, на чью сторону мне становиться, и где воевать.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - заговорил Дин, подходя ближе к Сэму. Его прихрамывающая походка отвлекла их внимание. – Это не просто бандит, которому вздумалось присвоить город.

\- Уже догадываюсь, - ответил Зэке.

\- Он… _оно_ … из тех вещей, с которыми мы с братом сталкиваемся каждый день.

\- Ну, вообще-то мы с такими демонами раньше не особо сталкивались, - осторожно напомнил Сэм.

\- Тебе обязательно именно _сейчас_ занудствовать?

Сэм выставил ладонь:

\- Понял, понял.

\- Мне плевать, кто… или что он, - объявил Зэке. – Это вы меня во все это втянули… эти ваши падения с небес…путешествия во времени… раны, которые нормально не вылечить. Не знаю я, что у вас там в будущем за люди, - он выпрямился, рот превратился в жесткую линию. – Но у нас друзей не бросают на ветру мотаться.

Сэм моргнул и покосился на Дина. Тот приподнял подбородок. _Друзья…_

\- Ладно, если мы закончили разговоры, то достаем Сэму оружие, скачем на ранчо Айверса и… что будет, то будет.

\- Не самый лучший план, - проворчал Сэм, потирая переносицу. Боль стихла, но полностью не ушла. – Достаем оружие. Врываемся. Надеемся на лучшее.

\- Кажется, у нас нет особого выбора, Сэм, - несколько отстраненно возразил Дин.

Сэм всматривался в брата, желая, чтобы Дин поднял голову, чтобы стало видно, что его страхи несостоятельны. Что он ошибается. Что Дин в порядке. Старший упрямо смотрел в пол, и желваки на его скулах ходили, как живые.

Взглянув на братьев в последний раз, Зэке кивнул, всем своим видом показывая, что решение принято, и вернулся к стойке. Братья тихо последовали за ним.

\- Нам надо по делу, - сказал Зэке Стелле. – Справишься тут?

Стелла изогнула губы.

\- У меня есть Громила Боб и Фрост с пианино, - сказала она. – Я справлюсь, если только Айверс не вздумает вернуться.

\- Жаль, Лараби не остался, - вздохнул Сэм. – Он бы тебе помог.

Стелла посмотрела на стакан в своей руке и подняла бровь:

\- Ох, боюсь, мистер Лараби скорее бы меня… отвлекал… чем помогал.

\- Эй, эй, - шутливо пригрозил Зэке.

\- Идите уж, - Стелла кивнула в сторону дверей. – И не церемоньтесь с преступниками.

Зэке послал ей воздушный поцелуй и вывел братьев из салуна. Они пошли на извозчичий двор. Сэм вгляделся в двери конюшни, где было так темно по сравнению с лунной ночью, и вдруг чуть не столкнулся с конем Зэке, Шлюхой.

\- Какого… - изумленно начал Зэке.

\- Пообещайте мне кое-что, - рядом с могучей лошадью появилась Птица.

\- Птица? - Дин ступил вперед и положил руку ей на плечо.

\- Сэм сказал, вы будете искать этого парня, - большие серые глаза Птицы задерживались то на Сэме, то на Дине. – Фрост говорил, что он у Айверса. Я знаю, вы туда поедете.

Дин посмотрел на Сэма, потом на Зэке. Тяжесть в его взгляде окутала и сердце Сэма. Все становилось слишком запутанным, сложным. Их дело уже не ограничивалось возвращением домой. Оно начало касаться других людей.

Сэм не был уверен, что они выдержат такую ношу.

\- Я приготовила вам лошадей, но вы должны кое-что мне пообещать.

\- Что? – Дин наклонился, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне.

Сэм видел, какой болью далось ему это движение.

\- Вы уведете оттуда мою семью.

\- Ох, ребенок, - Дин вздохнул с сожалением. – Если сможем, уведем.

\- Нет, - Птица вывернулась из-под его руки. – _Обещай_. Я знаю, что ты не ангел… но если ты пообещаешь, я тебе поверю.

\- Птица, - Зэке забрал у нее поводья. – Ты знаешь, мы не хотим, чтобы с твоими мамой и братом случилось что-то плохое.

\- Мне все равно, чего вы _хотите_! - выкрикнула Птица. – Важно, что вы сделаете. Если вы скажете, что их спасете, то я знаю, вы их спасете.

Она смотрела на Дина большими глазами.

\- Я тебя спасла. Ты упал с неба, и я тебя спасла. Пожалуйста… пообещай.

Сэм выжидающе глядел на брата. Он уже знал ответ Дина.

\- Обещаю, Птица, - выдохнул Дин. – Мы не… мы не вернемся домой, пока не спасем твою семью.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула Птица. – Сентенца здесь. У него еще две лошади.

Маленький немой мексиканец вывел лошадей в леваду.

\- Откуда другие лошади? – Сэм смотрел на серую кобылу, пританцовывающую у входа.

Серебристый лунный свет придавал ей призрачный, потусторонний вид.

Птица пожала плечами.

\- Мы их… ну… позаимствовали, - она обменялась с Сентенцей быстрыми взглядами. – Фрост там на пианино играет, - она указала на салун, - и мы не спрашивали, но… Зэке не понравилось бы, если б я вошла в салун.

Зэке шевельнул бровью:

\- Удобная отговорка.

\- Эй, Сэм, - тихо хихикнул Дин. – Хочешь покататься на лошади Малыша Джо [12]?

Зэке оглянулся на черно-белую лошадь.

\- Кто такой Малыш Джо?

\- Эта лошадь ничья, - нахмурилась Птица.

\- Забудьте, - Сэм потряс головой. – Я возьму любую, только не эту кобылу.

\- Она похожа на призрак, - заметил Дин, проводя рукой по шее кобылы. – Ей идет, а?

\- Ага, она жутко красивая, - проворчал Сэм и быстро отступил: кобыла на него фыркнула.

Вспоминая, как все правильно делать, Сэм наблюдал, как Зэке опирается о левое стремя, сжимает гриву и поводья в одной руке, перекидывает ногу через спину коня. Зэке подарил Птице благодарный взгляд. Сентенца показал что-то знаками.

\- Он сказал, что одолжил у Фроста винтовку. Положи ее на него, - она указала на маленького пинто [13].

\- У тебя в чехле на седле винчестер, Сэм, - сказал Зэке. – Умеешь обращаться?

Сэм не смог сдержаться и хохотнул. Дин посмотрел удивленно.

\- Я умею обращаться с винчестером, - заверил Сэм.

\- Великолепно.

Зэке приходилось сдерживать Шлюху. Тот, старый ветеран, словно чуял, что их поджидает битва. Он мотал головой, закусывал удила и танцевал на месте.

\- Этот уже рвется в бой.

Глубоко вздохнув, Сэм вскарабкался на спину пинто.

\- Тихо, Джо, - он потрепал лошадку по шее и оглянулся на Дина.

Брат сидел на кобыле с закрытыми глазами и зажимал бок. Лошадь под ним стояла, как вкопанная.

\- Справишься?

Дин поднял ресницы. В его глазах горела решимость, кожа в лунном свете напоминала цветом молоко.

\- Еще как справлюсь.

Посмотрев на Зэке, Сэм почувствовал себя обязанным дать ему еще один шанс остаться в стороне от предстоящего безумия.

\- Ты точно уверен, что хочешь с нами?

Зэке нахмурился:

\- Вы мои друзья, Сэм. Я не пущу вас сражаться в одиночку.

\- Но… ты ведь нас толком не знаешь.

\- Вы _друзья_ , - Зэке устало закатил глаза. – О чем здесь вообще разговаривать?

Сэм вздохнул. Что ж, пусть будет так. Зэке прав: он взрослый человек и может отвечать за свой выбор. Сэм вспомнил Лео. Они и дня не были знакомы, но все же Сэму казалось неправильным похоронить его на богом забытом поле где-то в Техасе. На краткий момент, сидя на заднем сиденье их машины, Лео нуждался в друге.

Сэм кивнул бывшему доктору, взялся одной рукой за поводья, и другой – за луку седла. Он снова не чувствовал уверенности. Они опять преследовали Джейка, шли – ладно, _ехали_ \- в неизвестность с куцым намеком на план. И снова у них не было особого выбора. Последовав примеру других, Сэм ткнул каблуками бока пинто. Держать Дина в поля зрения оказалось легко: серая кобыла была элементарно быстрее его лошадки, и Дин ехал перед ним.

Проезжая мимо миссии, Зэке пустил лошадь быстрым шагом – позволил братьям с ним поравняться.

\- Если что-то случится, и придется разделиться, встречаемся здесь, возле миссии.

Дин коротко кивнул. Он слегка клонился вперед, но Сэму некогда стало волноваться. Он увидел, как Зэке снова пускает Шлюху рысью, и ему захотелось взвыть. Он устал и вспотел, ноги ныли, кожу начало раздражать там, где внутренняя сторона коленей терлась о жесткое седло. Задница тоже протестовала.

Но потом Сэм перевел взгляд на Дина, которому наверняка приходилось гораздо хуже, увидел, как брат пришпоривает кобылу, и решил: если Дин не сдается, то и ему надо терпеть. Он должен терпеть.

Сэм продолжал смотреть на Дина, наблюдал, как естественно тот держится верхом, как гасит толчки ногами, подаваясь вперед вместе с движениями лошади и плотно опускаясь в седло. Ритм показался странно знакомым; Дин, казалось, покачивался в такт с поступью кобылы. Сэму понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, где он видел похожий ритм, а когда он все-таки понял, то залился краской. Зато ехать верхом сделалось гораздо легче.

Когда Сэм уже ощутил, что слишком устал, чтобы сдерживать жалобы, Зэке остановил коня возле светлого камня на гребне холма. Дин подъехал к нему, и вскоре они все втроем стояли за скалой. При свете луны, служившей неплохой заменой прожектору, они смотрели на здания внизу.

\- Здесь начинаются владения Айверса, - Зэке указал на большой корраль, полный лошадей. – А там спальный барак. Выше по склону главный дом.

\- Какой план? - пропыхтел Сэм.

Дин облизнул губы. Выглядел он еще хуже, чем прежде, если это было возможно - заваливался в сторону и держался за бок.

\- Думаешь, Джейк в бараке?

Зэке пожал плечами:

\- Может, он пошел в главный дом доложить Айверсу о Рамиресе.

Сэм посмотрел на брата и кивнул. Надо было разделиться.

\- Сэм и я берем барак, - объявил Дин. – Зэке, ты идешь к дому. План – найти Джейка. Остальное потом.

\- А как же семья Птицы? – поинтересовался Зэке.

\- Разве что если ты сможешь потихоньку их вывести, - ответил Дин. – Но, наверное, придется вернуться.

\- Думаешь, нам потребуется больше людей? – спросил Сэм.

\- Думаю, нам потребуется целая армия, - проворчал Дин. – Видишь, сколько у него лошадей? Если людей хоть вполовину столько же, у нас будут проблемы.

\- Вряд ли Джейк сдастся без боя, - заметил Зэке. – Из салуна он не слишком торопился.

Дин достал кольт:

\- Не захочет, заставим.

Впервые разглядев оружие Дина как следует, Зэке оцепенел:

\- Где ты его взял?

\- У Птицы, - Дин прокрутил барабан и уставился на патроны. – Девочка сказала, он принадлежал ее отцу.

\- Да, - кивнул Зэке. – Я достал этот пистолет для него. Том О’Майра был хорошим человеком… - бывший доктор бросил взгляд на владения Айверса. – Он не заслужил такой смерти.

Дин нахмурился:

\- Как, ты сказал, его звали?

\- Я то же самое подумал, - добавил Сэм.

\- Что? Что подумал? Почему мне вечно кажется, что я влезаю в середину вашего разговора?

Дин усмехнулся:

\- Мы просто… проводили много времени вместе. В наше время Сульфур-Спрингс называется по-другому.

Зэке обернулся к Сэму, словно требуя подтверждение:

\- И как он называется?

Сэм вздохнул, сдаваясь неизбежному:

\- Майра.

\- Как в… О’Майра?

\- Похоже на то.

\- Думаете, его назвали в честь Тома?

\- Не знаю, - Дин качнул головой. – Сэм, прежде чем ты снова начнешь попрекать меня пространственно-временным континуумом, вспомни, что Отец Птицы умер за три недели до нашего тут появления. Так что город так или иначе переименовали бы. Мы здесь не при чем.

\- Ничем тебя попрекать не собирался, - Сэм поднял руки, но тут Джо переступил под ним, и Сэм судорожно ухватился за седло.

\- Ну-ну, - пробормотал Дин.

Зэке вздохнул:

\- Ну все, парни. Быстро и тихо. Эта луна нам сегодня не союзник.

Сэм кивнул, краем глаза заметив, что Дин тоже качнул головой. Раз они смогли так поздно ночью неплохо разглядеть ранчо, чей-нибудь острый глаз тоже не затруднился бы заметить их приближение.

\- Встречаемся здесь через час или возле миссии на заре, - третий вариант Зэке решил не озвучивать.

Дин взглянул на него:

\- Удачи.

\- Вам тоже.

И они разделились. Братья спустились с одной стороны холма, а Зэке – с другой. Сэм не мог отделаться от ощущения, что они сами копают себе могилу.

Когда они оказались позади барака, Дин направил кобылу к островку деревьев на берегу старого русла реки. Оно глубоко выгрызло землю вдоль задней стены постройки. Там Дин соскользнул с лошади, на момент задержав дыхание и вцепившись в седло.

\- Плохо? – прошептал Сэм.

\- Лучше не бывает, - выдохнул Дин. – Голова меня убивает.

\- Только голова?

\- Тебе картину маслом нарисовать?

\- Прости, - Сэм спешился.

К его удивлению, ему тоже пришлось придержаться за седло. Нога затекла, и он потопал на месте, разгоняя впившиеся в икру иголочки.

\- Подумать только, а у нас люди за это _деньги платят_.

\- Они мазохисты,- пробурчал Дин.

\- А ты выглядел так, будто тебе нравится, - Сэм поднырнул под шею своей лошади и оказался на стороне брата.

Черная шляпа висела на тесемках у Дина на спине. Дин вжался лицом в мокрую шею лошади, пальцами перебирая спутанную гриву.

\- Мне нравится, что я вообще хоть как-то передвигаюсь, - признался Дин. – Что-то… что-то неправильно, Сэм.

\- Это все неправильно, - Сэм шагнул вперед.

Дин покачал головой. Короткие волосы смешались с черными прядями лошадиной гривы.

\- Нет… я про себя. Я чувствую, - неохотно сказал он. – Внутри. Будто… дыра. И я падаю.

Сэм подошел еще ближе. Облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы, потянулся и схватил Дина за руку. Дрожь, которую он почувствовал, привела его в смятение. Обещание заботы, которые так легко давались Дину, не шли с языка. Сэм хотел сказать, что не даст брату упасть. Он хотел сказать, что у них все получится.

Он так хотел в это верить.

\- Мы должны найти мужика, - сказал Дин отчаянным неровным шепотом. – И убираться отсюда.

Взгляд Дина показался Сэму пустым. У Сэма сжалось сердце, грудь сдавило. Вдох дался с трудом.

\- С тобой все будет в порядке, - сказать эти слова было для Сэма так же важно, как дать Дину их услышать. – Мы выберемся отсюда.

Их глаза встретились. Они смотрели друг на друга, и Сэм чувствовал, как Дин черпает силу в этом контакте, старается быть сильнее, крепче. Спустя секунду Дин кивнул:

\- Черт возьми, я не дам какому-то Джаду Нельсону [14] нас обставить.

\- Ты ненавидишь Джада Нельсона.

\- В точку, - Дин отлепился от лошади и встал прямо.

\- А с ними что будем делать?

Дин задумался:

\- Здесь оставим… бросим поводья на землю. В кино всегда так делают.

\- А они не убегут?

\- Убегут, так здесь еще есть, - не смутился Дин. – Пойдем. Хватай свой винчестер.

\- Хватать чт… а, да…

На бледном лице Дина мелькнула ехидная улыбка.

Сэм достал винтовку из чехла и последовал за Дином по сухому руслу, которое вилось между деревьями и поднималось к бараку. Там они прислонились к грубой стене. Показав три пальца свободной рукой, Дин выглянул за угол. У Сэма сердце подскочило, когда старший вдруг застыл, выпрямился и в открытую шагнул вперед.

\- Какого черта ты тут делаешь, парень? – прогремел сильно нетрезвый голос.

Сэм видел лишь нечеткий силуэт, но заметил, как напряглись плечи брата, застигнутого врасплох. Он вскинул винтовку, но рука Дина ладонью вниз велела ему «жди»…

\- Я… эээ… ищу друга, - Дин незаметно от противника взялся за пистолет.

\- Не там ищешь.

Сэм услышал щелчок взведенного курка.

\- Мистер, вы знаете, на что способен винчестер в руках того, кто умеет с ним обращаться? – негромко спросил Дин.

\- Не вижу никакого винчестера, - рявкнул незнакомец.

Дин резко опустил руку, Сэм выскользнул из-за угла и пристроился сзади и справа от брата, держа громилу на прицеле.

\- А теперь видите, - сказал Дин.

Мужчина опустил оружие, взгляд его метался между братьями.

\- Друга ищешь? У вас пять минут.

Он пошатнулся и громкой отрыжкой возвестил всем о появлении чужаков.

\- Хороший ход, Сэм, - одобрительно кивнул Дин.

Сэм улыбнулся и опустил винтовку.

Дин шагнул вперед и вдруг качнулся.

\- Бля, - Сэм схватил брата за руку, чувствуя, как тот наваливается на него, а затем выпрямляется, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

\- Н’рмально, - Дин оттолкнул его. – П’дем.

Сэм сжал губы, отметив, как Дин запинается, но все же потащил брата в барак. Где они немедленно оказались на прицеле нескольких ружей – вполне естественная реакция на неожиданное вторжение.

\- Джейк! - позвал Сэм, оглядывая незнакомые лица. – Джейк Брэнд!

\- Его здесь нет, - сказал мальчишеский голос.

Братья обернулись и уставились на темноволосого подростка лет тринадцати, который сидел на передней койке с повидавшим виды кольтом в руках. Мальчик опустил оружие, но глаз с нежданных гостей не сводил.

\- Он в доме.

Сэм услышал щелчки опускаемых курков и быстро огляделся. Лиц он видеть не мог, только неясные силуэты, разбредающиеся по койкам. Недовольное ворчание разбуженных послужило фоном разговору братьев с мальчиком.

\- Ты брат Птицы О’Майра? – спросил Дин.

Сэм кинул на него изумленный взгляд и посмотрел на паренька.

Тот нахмурился:

\- Да, Рори. Как ты узнал?

\- У тебя глаза как у нее, - чуть слышно объяснил Дин.

\- С ней все хорошо? – спросил Рори.

\- Хорошо, - заверил Сэм. – Ждет тебя обратно. Пойдем с нами.

Рори покачал головой:

\- У Айверса в доме моя мама. Я не уйду без нее.

\- Мы и маму твою заберем, - сказал Сэм. – Только…

Залп ружейного огня заставил их пригнуться. Дин ударился о двери. Сэм резко обернулся и увидел на широком крыльце главного дома того самого здоровяка, который пытался их остановить. Он только что выстрелил в воздух. Здоровяк заорал что-то – Сэм не разобрал - зато люди в бараке прекрасно его поняли.

\- Что это? – крикнул Сэм Рори.

\- Бегите отсюда! - завопил Рори. – Возвращайтесь и присмотрите за Птицей!

Сэм схватил Дина за руку и потащил его от дверей барака в единственное место, которое казалось ему спасением от десятков неожиданно появившихся ружей – в корраль с лошадьми.

\- Перелазь, Дин, - Сэм толкнул замешкавшегося брата к ограде.

Дин приземлился по другую сторону, в опасной близости от копыт. Сэм спрыгнул рядом. Он зажал винтовку под мышкой и вздернул Дина на ноги. Тот покачивался, правая рука стала липкой от крови. С тошнотворным комком в желудке Сэм понял, что рана Дина открылась, и жар, с которым старший боролся всю ночь, стал сильнее, чем могло вынести сознание.

\- Пошел, - Сэм потянул его в тесную ораву возбужденных лошадей.

\- А Рори? - Дин пытался расталкивать нервничающих животных, оставляя кровавые отпечатки, черные в лунном свете, на их боках и плечах.

\- Переживет, - коротко ответил Сэм. – Раз дотянул до сегодняшнего дня.

\- Мы должны… ему помочь, - выдавил Дин.

\- Поможем, - пообещал Сэм. – Но сперва отсюда выберемся.

Очередной крик заставил Сэма завертеть головой. Из дома Айверса выбегали люди. В толпе он не видел ни Джейка, ни Зэке, зато заметил много оружия. Яростно распихивая лошадей, таща за собой Дина, Сэм судорожно размышлял, что делать.

\- Сэм, - прошептал Дин.

Сэм оглянулся: затуманенные глаза брата ему не понравились. Игнорируя слабые протесты, он наклонился и закинул руку Дина на свое плечо. Брат навалился на него всей тяжестью.

_Господи, он совсем выдохся._

\- Сэм, - снова позвал Дин.

\- Заткнись! - рявкнул Сэм. – Я нас отсюда вытаскиваю, между прочим.

\- Лошади, - сказал Дин.

Сэм недоуменно посмотрел на него:

\- Что – лошади?

\- Выпустим.

Сэм оглянулся и обнаружил, что выход из корраля находится как раз напротив дома.

\- Хорошая идея.

\- Только… сначала самим с их пути… убраться, - выговорил Дин, поглощенный попытками удержаться на ногах.

\- Правильно, - Сэм бросился к воротам и отодвинул засов.

Уворачиваясь от лошадей, которые волновались все больше, он помог Дину прижаться к толстому столбу.

\- Готов?

Дин вытащил револьвер и кивнул. Они оба подняли оружие и выстрелили в воздух. Этого хватило, чтобы несколько лошадей тонко, испуганно заржали и ринулись к воротам. Под их весом ворота распахнулись - и  живая река хлынула на главный дом, через широкое крыльцо, громким топотом копыт сотрясая землю, погребая людей и оружие.

Сэм оставался в коррале, прижимая к себе брата, пока последняя лошадь не выскочила на волю. Потом он снова перекинул руку Дина через плечо. Он почувствовал, как старший прячет оружие, и потащил брата из левады, через взрытую землю, к стене барака.

\- Зэке? – выдавил Дин.

\- Не видел, - пропыхтел Сэм, высматривая лошадей в темноте.

\- Джейк?

\- Тоже, - покачал головой Сэм. – Может, Зэке его поймал?

\- Может быть. Где наши лошади?

\- Думаю, присоединились к той толпе, которую мы выпустили.

Они добрались до деревьев, где оставили лошадей.

\- Сэм… - Дин тихонько застонал, и ноги его подломились.

\- О нет. Твою мать, не вздумай, - Сэм опустился на колени и осторожно пристроил брата возле дерева. – Ты же говорил, что это твоя битва.

\- Я знаю, - Дин закрыл глаза и с трудом сглотнул. – Знаю… что говорил.

Сэм положил ладони ему на грудь и готов был поклясться, что чувствует, как брат падает, растворяется, исчезает в той дыре, о которой рассказывал, как пламя горячки вытесняет волю к борьбе – стержень его существа.

\- Никогда не сдавайся, пока бой не окончен, помнишь? - умолял Сэм. – Разве не так говорил отец?

\- Он… украл эту… фразу, - прошептал Дин, - из «Неприкасаемых».

\- О, - Сэм поднялся и вытер лицо. – Это еще не значит, что она неправильная.

Отдаленный грохот копыт смолк, сменился несвязными криками людей, пытающимися разобраться, что случилось. Сэм всматривался в барак через темноту.

_Они быстро поймут, куда мы ушли._

Он посмотрел на Дина, который сидел, прислонившись к стволу, с закрытыми глазами и трясся в ознобе.

_Надо его увести…_

Позади хрустнула ветка – Сэм развернулся, вскидывая винтовку.

Из сумрака шагнула серая кобыла с опущенной головой и волочащимися по земле поводьями.

\- Черт подери… - прошептал Дин.

Сэм опустил оружие, обернулся и увидел, как Дин роняет кольт. Он даже не услышал, что брат вскинул револьвер.

\- Откуда она?

\- Она осталась, - восхищенно прошептал Сэм.

\- Или вернулась. В любом случае, надо придумать ей имя приличнее, чем Сучка.

\- Есть идеи? – поинтересовался Сэм.

Он медленно приближался к кобыле, не уверенный, не испугается ли его та. Но кобыла стояла смирно, позволив Сэму поймать поводья и спрятать винтовку в чехол.

\- Что-нибудь… соображу, - пообещал Дин, пытаясь подняться.

Очередной крик прозвучал слишком близко, и Сэм подвел лошадь к брату.

\- Эй, - он наклонился, - хватайся за меня.

Дин неуклюже пошарил по его плечу и, в конце концов, уцепился за подтяжки. Обхватив брата за пояс, Сэм выпрямился и перевел дыхание.

_Что теперь?_

Судя по тому, как Дина била дрожь, он вряд ли был способен сидеть в седле за Сэмом всю дорогу до миссии.

\- Залезай, - приказал Сэм. – Я помогу.

\- А… т-ты?

\- У меня есть план. Вроде того.

Дину надо было отдать должное – он упрямо пытался вставить ногу в стремя – но Сэм видел, как стремительно брат теряет силы.

\- Держу, - Сэм неловко подтолкнул Дина вверх.

Дин висел почти мертвым грузом, и Сэм здорово вымотался, прежде чем сумел усадить брата на лошадь. Действуя плечом и руками, он помог Дину устроиться в седле, вознося немую молитву лошадиному богу за то, что кобыла все это время стояла тихо. Дин сполз на конскую шею, и Сэм снова вздохнул.

\- Если мы отсюда выберемся, - сказал он в пространство, - клянусь, больше никогда не пожалуюсь, что приходится везде ездить.

Самому залезать пришлось без помощи. Сэм дотянулся до поводьев и устроил Дина так, чтобы тот опирался ему на грудь. А вытянутые руки с поводьями поддерживали с обеих сторон.

\- Соскучился по «Импале», - признался Сэм и коленями тронул кобылу вперед.

Очень быстро он понял, что управлять ей будет нелегко, и принялся понукать, как мог. Дин выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы окончательно поддаться забытью, и бессильно обмяк.

\- Проклятье! - Сэм грубо потряс брата. – Дин! Очнись! Еще чуть-чуть, приятель. ДИН!

Дин тяжело повис у него на руках. Сэм вытянул шею – заглянуть в лицо брата - и полное отсутствие какого-либо выражения привело его в ужас. Даже во сне на лице Дина читалась тень настороженности, тот был в любую секунду готов к действию. Теперь же Дин совершенно отключился. Сэм ощущал жар, упорно жгущий брата, и вдруг испугался. Такого парализующего страха он не испытывал давно.

_Неправильно… все неправильно._

На какой-то момент Сэм оцепенел. Ему нужен был кто-то еще, кто-то сильнее его, лучше разбирающийся в ситуации. Ему нужен был отец. Ему нужен был Дин. Ему нужен был…

Три выстрела вывели его из столбняка. Надо было _двигаться_.

\- Пошла, Сучка! - рявкнул он. – Двигай задницей!

Кобыла всхрапнула, поартачилась, однако каким-то образом поняла неумелые удары Сэма и пустилась бегом. Сэм цеплялся одной рукой за поводья, другой – за седло и еще умудрялся держать Дина. От жара, исходящего от тела брата, по груди стекали капли пота.

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем впереди показалась миссия. Понятия не имея, как он это делает, Сэм направил кобылу к зданию. А в пустой леваде натянул поводья так, что лошадь почти села.

\- Зэке! – закричал он.

Дин с упавшей на грудь головой съехал вправо. Сэм поправил его так, чтобы тот вновь опирался на него, и судорожно обшарил взглядом пространство между миссией и конюшней.

\- ЗЭКЕ!

Коня видно не было, но Зэке вполне мог спрятать Шлюху в конюшню. Сэм как раз ломал голову, как им обоим слезть с кобылы, чтобы Дин не свалился в грязь, когда в дверном проеме появился худой темноволосый мужчина в длинной черной сутане.

\- Что случилось, сын мой?

Сэм ощутил странную смесь испуга и облегчения.

\- Вы отец Рамирес? Пабло Рамирес?

\- Да, это я, - Рамирес поймал кобылу за узду.

\- Нет времени объяснять, но моему брату нужна ваша помощь, - Сэм отпустил Дина.

Тот клонился вперед, руки безжизненно обвисли по обе стороны лошадиной шеи.

\- Ты звал Зэке, - сказал Рамирес. – Ты имел в виду Изекииля МакАдамса?

\- Да, – Сэм кивнул.

Рамирес перехватил безвольное тело Дина. Дин соскользнул с бока кобылы и нетвердо встал на ноги.

\- Он должен был нас здесь встретить.

\- Он не приезжал, - сказал Рамирес.

\- Этого я и боялся, - пробормотал Сэм и потянулся за братом.

Рамирес отпустил руку Дина, и Сэм чуть присел, принимая его полный вес.

\- Господи, какой он тяжеленный.

\- Веди его в здание, - велел Рамирес. – Иди первым. Я буду позади.

Сэм кое-как отвел Дина в миссию. Брат шатался и спотыкался, ноги заплетались, одна рука болталась, другой он цеплялся за младшего. Перед алтарем, полным горящих свечей, Сэм практически уронил Дина на каменный пол. Тяжело дыша, он огляделся и понял, что они на том же самом месте, где Дин дрался с Джейком буквально вчера.

_Вчера… и в то же время сто лет назад._

\- Скажи мне, что требуется, - сказал Рамирес, входя в миссию.

\- Святая вода, - выпалил Сэм, вытирая запыленное лицо тыльной стороной кисти. – Много.

Рамирес ничего не стал спрашивать, просто исчез в арке. Сэм расстегнул рубашку Дина, обнажая мокрую от пота грудь. Бинты промокли от гноя и крови.

\- Господи, - прошептал Сэм и снова потер лицо, пытаясь отогнать тошноту.

Рамирес вернулся с глубоким тазиком воды в руках.

\- Полагаю, господь здесь не при чем, - заметил он.

\- Вы правы, отче.

\- Сними повязку, - Рамирес стащил с шеи четки.

Сэм похлопал себя по бокам, ничего не нашел, но вспомнил, что на Дине до сих пор старая обувь. Из левого ботинка он вытащил маленький метательный нож и быстро разрезал бинты. Запах заставил его подавить рвотный позыв, отвернуться и начать дышать через рот.

\- Времени мало, - Рамирес быстро зашептал молитву, перебирая четки.

Сэм подвинулся, уложил голову Дина себе на колени и взял его за вялую ладонь. Дин весь трясся, бился плечами о ноги Сэма, и Сэм почувствовал, как в глазах закипают слезы.

\- Держи его, - сказал Рамирес. – Очень крепко.

Сэм кивнул, не думая, откуда священник знает, что и зачем делать. Главное, что он _собирался_ делать.

Рамирес приподнял тазик, и Сэм стиснул Дину ладонь, другой рукой вжимая его в пол. Когда первые капли святой воды упали на раны, запах усилился, а Дин дернулся и сжал зубы.

\- Тише, - пробормотал Сэм. Слезы брызнули, покатились по щекам, упали на лицо Дина, смешиваясь с его потом. – Все хорошо, дружище, я тебя держу, держу.

Над ранами заструился пар, а Дин начал умолять, шаря вокруг невидящим взглядом распахнутых глаз, – искал кого-то и не находил.

\- Перестаньте! _Боже_ , папа! Сэм! Остановите!

\- Я не могу, Дин. Прости, старик, не могу.

\- Черт… не надо… хватит… а… _Боже_ …

Крики были неразборчивые, Сэм понимал, что Дин толком не пришел в сознание. Слишком высокая температура, слишком больно. Он просто реагировал, делал все возможное, чтобы сохранить контроль и удержать вопль, разрывающий грудь. Это было у Дина на уровне инстинкта – как можно меньше показывать слабость. Даже сейчас.

\- Я держу тебя. Я здесь. Не отпущу.

\- Горячо… горячо…

Сэм в панике поднял глаза на священника. Дин так кричал, что чуть не выворачивался из рук брата.

\- Это святая вода, - поспешно объяснил Рамирес. – Она выжигает яд из тела.

Сэм вдруг вспомнил, как опалил кожу жидкий огонь, когда Дин обрабатывал ему щеку. Глядя на исходящие паром раны, он почти перестал дышать.

\- Мать твою… я хочу вернуться… Сэмми… пойдем домой…

\- Пойдем, Дин, богом клянусь, мы пойдем домой. Только держись, хорошо… потерпи… Я здесь…я здесь…

Он держал Дина, пока тот бился, и все шептал ему на ухо тихие слова, теряя себя в его боли, уже не разбирая, где кончаются его слезы и начинаются слезы брата.

Ему показалось, что прошли годы, когда Дин, наконец, начал затихать.

Его глаза закрылись, и лицо разгладилось, будто он окончательно потерял сознание. Сэм был опустошен, выжат; слипшиеся волосы упали на лоб, глаза опухли и горели. Последние капли воды упали на бок Дина, и Рамирес, задыхаясь, сел на корточки. Когда он взглянул на Сэма, в его глазах тоже стояли слезы.

\- Все, - сказал он.

Воспаленная гниющая кожа стала розовой и ровной. Раны никуда не делись, но превратились в обычные глубокие царапины – так выглядели порезы на их лицах прежде, чем поджили. Дин все еще вздрагивал, однако это были последствия шока, а не дрожь от пожирающей его изнутри горячки.

\- Температура? – хрипло спросил Сэм.

\- Упадет, - ответил Рамирес. – Я дам ему одно средство. Он слаб после тяжких испытаний, но он исцелится.

Сэм нагнулся к брату, уперся лбом в его влажное плечо и плакал без стеснения. На спину опустилась рука, и Сэм поднял голову, всхлипывая:

\- Зэке?

У хозяина салуна было мокрое грязное лицо. Из раны на лбу на бровь стекала кровь. Он смотрел на Рамиреса со смесью облегчения, настороженности и изумления.

\- Я видел… - сдавленно сказал Зэке. – Видел, как вы… чем вы рисковали… когда …

Глаза Зэке метнулись к Дину.

\- Я видел, - повторил Зэке, словно реальность до сих пор не желала укладываться в его голове.

\- Джейк? – спросил Сэм.

\- Я его не нашел, - признался Зэке. Он облизнул губы и посмотрел на Рамиреса. – Мы были… у Айверса. Искали их друга, - он перевел взгляд на Сэма. – Один из его людей, здоровенный ублюдок, меня сгреб. Думал, тут мне и крышка. А потом, - он большими изумленными глазами оглядел Дина, - кто-то выпустил лошадей.

\- Это мы, - сказал Сэм.

\- Я так и подумал.

\- Выходит, Джейк еще здесь?

Зэке кивнул.

Сэм посмотрел на Рамиреса.

\- Айверс ищет вас, - он чувствовал себя ослабевшим, у него гудела и шла кругом голова, но он свернулся возле Дина, инстинктивно защищая его. – Он плохой… очень плохой парень.

\- Он демон, - негромко произнес Рамирес. – Вы наверняка об этом знаете.

\- Да, - Сэм кивнул. – Но… откуда знаете _вы_?

Рамирес вздохнул и посмотрел на Дина:

\- Перенесем твоего брата в мой дом. Там я расскажу вам больше.

\- Я помогу, - Зэке взял Дина за ноги.

Сэм не уверен был, что сможет встать. Он взглянул на Рамиреса, раздумывая, как попросить о помощи.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказал священник, – позволь мне.

Сэм сдвинул голову брата со своих колен на пол и с трудом поднялся, опершись на деревянную лавку. Священник и хозяин салуна осторожно подняли Дина и понесли в арку. Сэм последовал за ними, оглядываясь на мешанину воды и крови – крови Дина – на полу миссии.

\- В шкафу есть полотенце, - сказал Рамирес, отвернувшись от кровати, на которую они уложили Дина. – Вот хлеб и вода. Подкрепи свои силы.

Сэм благодарно кивнул, спустил с плеч подтяжки и стянул рубашку, оставшись в трико. Он вытер полотенцем лицо, утер пот со лба и затылка.

Рамирес снял с Дина рубашку, тем же метательным ножом разрезал второе полотенце на полосы. Зэке соорудил из них повязку, оберегающую раны от танцующей в воздухе пыли. Рамирес краем влажного полотенца вытер Дину лицо и шею, осторожно приложил ткань к порезу, который Джейк нанес в этом самом здании.

Сэм смотрел на все это отстраненно. Тело ныло от усталости. Его трясло – давали о себе знать отголоски битвы за жизнь Дина. Он так устал… так устал. Все, чего ему хотелось, это упасть и уснуть на неделю.

Но они не были в безопасности, и Дин был так уязвим, поэтому Сэм просто тяжело опустился в изножье кровати. Ботинок Дина касался его поясницы. Сэму хотелось улыбнуться при мысли о том, какое спокойствие дарит ему простой контакт с братом, даже когда сам Дин не имеет об этом понятия.

\- Он поправится? – не удержался Сэм от вопроса.

\- Поправится, Сэм, - сказал Зэке. – Раны уже выглядят лучше.

\- Он будет очень слаб, - предупредил Рамирес. – Его дух сражался с демоном. Такие битвы ослабляют самые крепкие души. Ему нужно время, чтобы исцелиться. Исцелиться изнутри.

\- Да, - вздохнул Сэм, глядя на профиль брата. – Дин самый крепкий человек из всех, кого я знаю.

\- Послушай меня, - настаивал Рамирес. – Ему необходимо время, чтобы восстановить силы. И тебе не следует идти против демона одному.

\- Вы… охотник? – спросил Сэм.

Он не мог сдержать изумление, хотя инстинктивно подозревал правду еще с того момента, когда Рамирес начал освящать воду.

Рамирес взглянул на Зэке.

\- Он знает, - заверил Сэм.

\- Я знаю, - подтвердил Зэке и промокнул кровь со лба уголком полотенца.

\- Но ведомы ли тебе опасности этой жизни? – тихо, но серьезно спросил Рамирес.

Зэке посмотрел на неподвижное белое лицо Дина:

\- Да.

\- Это не работа, Зэке, - сказал Рамирес. Он наклонился к Дину и положил влажную ткань ему на лоб. – Это не то же самое, что оставить докторскую стезю и стать хозяином салуна. Это - твоя сущность. Если ты выбираешь путь охотника, то уже _никогда_ не станешь никем иным.

Сэм слушал, впитывал правду слов священника, и внутри холодело. Словно бы отражаясь эхом от другого человека, в голове его звучали слова, сказанные им Дину в мотеле в Чикаго.

_Если бы все закончилось сегодня? Для начала бы проспал месяц. Вернулся бы в университет… снова стал бы человеком._

Он смотрел на неподвижного брата.

_Это никогда не кончится. Всегда будут другие. Всегда будет, на кого охотиться._

\- Слушай, я сказал, что знаю, что _они_ делают, - поправил Зэке. – Я не говорил, что _сам_ хочу этим заниматься.

\- Однако тебе надо понять их цели, если ты намерен помогать им в битве против демона.

\- Э, отче? – перебил Сэм. – Слушайте, без обид, но… сейчас Айверс мне как-то побоку. Я просто хочу вернуть брата домой.

Рамирес нахмурился:

\- Раны на теле твоего брата – вина демона.

\- Да, верно, - кивнул Сэм. – Но их не Айверс нанес. Все… эээ… сложнее.

Рамирес сел:

\- Расскажи мне.

Сэм и Зэке обменялись взглядами.

\- Расскажи ему, - предложил Зэке. – Я принял. Значит, и он примет.

Сэм опустил глаза, сердце трепыхалось. Его снова вынуждали идти против инстинктов, которые кричали: _беги, затаись, молчи_.

\- Отче, - начал он, сглотнув, - мы охотники, вы правы, но… мы не… _отсюда_.

\- Я это предполагал, - ответил Рамирес.

\- Я имею в виду, совсем не отсюда, - Сэм встретился со священником глазами. – Нас… захватило заклинанием и… _перенесло_ сюда.

\- Из… каких мест?

\- Скорее, из какого _времени,_ \- сказал Сэм. – Мы из две тысячи пятого года.

\- Две тысячи пятого, - медленно повторил Рамирес, сложил руки на груди и задумался.

Сэм кивнул.

\- Этот парень… Джейк, которого мы ищем… убежден, что здесь что-то есть. Какое-то оружие. Он совершил ритуал, чтобы переместиться в прошлое… и нас с братом зацепило, когда мы пытались ему помешать.

\- Это нехорошо, - Рамирес смотрел в землю. – Каждая жизнь, которую вы здесь встречаете, сворачивает с предначертанного пути. И моя тоже.

\- Я знаю, - тихо сказал Сэм. – Поверьте… мы не хотели.

\- Человек, который проводил ритуал, - взгляд Рамиреса был направлен в пустоту. – Он знал о демоне?

Сэм покачал головой:

\- Не знаю. Возможно, да. Но… мне кажется, он просто хочет найти оружие.

\- Какое именно оружие?

Сэм пожал плечами:

\- Я не знаю. Книга, амулет, печать… в конце концов, оружие в прямом смысле.

Дин шевельнулся и застонал. Сэм почувствовал, как по телу брата прошла дрожь, и положил ладонь ему на ногу. Дин успокоился. Сэм снял с его лба нагревшуюся ткань, окунул ее в тазик, отжал и вернул Дину на лоб. Потом снова повернулся к Рамиресу, не убирая ладонь с ноги брата. Прикосновение служило поддержкой и одновременно придавало уверенности самому Сэму.

\- Я слышал о неком оружии, - Рамирес вытащил из шкафа несколько тяжелых книг в кожаных переплетах. – Том О’Майра говорил мне о нем до того, как демон забрал его жизнь.

Зэке удивленно моргнул:

\- Том? Том был одним… из них?

\- Охотником, - Рамирес положил книги на маленький стол возле кровати. – Да. Он пытался оставить прошлое, стать фермером, жить с Кейт и детьми. Увы, - Рамирес оглянулся на Сэма и Дина, - зло распознает добро так же верно, как добро – зло.

\- Айверс знал про Тома? – предположил Сэм.

\- Вот почему Том остался в Сульфур-Спрингсе, - объяснил Рамирес. – Он узнал об Айверсе и хотел защитить Врата.

\- Врата… - пробормотал Зэке. – Айверс упоминал что-то о Вратах, когда набросился на Дина.

\- В салуне? – Сэм посмотрел на ворочающегося брата и нахмурился.

\- Он назвал Дина охотником и говорил, что скоро откроет Врата.

Рамирес открыл одну из книг и вытащил карту.

\- Вот, - указал он, - ранчо Айверса. Здесь Сульфур-Спрингс. Здесь ранчо Тома О’Майра. Это старый дом Доусона.

\- Доусона?

\- Шериф, - напомнил Зэке. – Вряд ли это имеет большое значение.

\- А здесь, - Рамирес наметил еще одну точку, - пятое место.

Он вытащил из кармана кусок угля, соединил намеченные точки и обвел их кругом.

\- Эй, я такое видел, - Сэм вскинул голову. – Мой отец… ведет дневник. Там был такой знак.

Рамирес кивнул:

\- Это дьявольская ловушка. А Врата – эпицентр.

\- А эти Врата… куда они ведут? – спросил Зэке.

Рамирес поднял глаза:

\- В Преисподнюю.

Зэке охнул.

Сэм потер лицо:

\- Чем дальше, тем лучше.

\- А что мешает ему сделать так, как мы? Отметить все на карте? – спросил Зэке.

\- Ему известно, где Врата. Чтобы их открыть, ему нужно вступить во владение всеми границами, - объяснил Рамирес. – По крайней мере, так написано. Выходит, ему осталось завладеть пятой локацией.

\- И где это? – Сэм почти боялся услышать ответ. – Еще одно ранчо?

Рамирес покачал головой.

\- Сан-Хосе-де-Валеро. Эта миссия.

\- И… как ему завладеть миссией? – отрывисто спросил Сэм.

Рамирес вздохнул, морщины на его лице обозначились четче, и Сэм все понял. Он понял, почему Айверс хотел выгнать священника.

\- Он должен избавиться от вас?

Рамирес кивнул.

\- Это… безумие, - вздохнул Зэке и принялся мерить комнату шагами. – Я-то думал, что знаю, что такое безумие. Я вырос вместе с Абигайль МакАдамс, пережил войну и держу салун в Сульфур-Спрингсе, в Техасе. Но это… уже чересчур.

\- Я думаю, твой друг нашел оружие, - сказал Рамирес Сэму, пропуская мимо ушей бурное негодование Зэке, - но он, вероятно, не осознал, что оно находится здесь, в этом времени… чтобы защитить Врата.

Сэм вздохнул:

\- Я охочусь всю жизнь, но никогда не слышал, что в Техасе в тысяча восемьсот семидесятом году открывались Врата Ада.

\- Выходит, Айверс не преуспеет, - Зэке улыбнулся и развел руки, словно говоря «Вот видишь».

\- Если, конечно, мы не напортачим… или уже не напортачили… - проворчал Сэм. – Как вы сказали, отче, уже одно наше присутствие здесь все меняет.

Рамирес все листал книгу.

\- Пути Господни неисповедимы. Возможно, именно ты с братом – причина неуспеха Айверса. Быть может, ваше присутствие всколыхнет город, и начнется восстание.

\- Восстание? – фыркнул Сэм. – Против демона?

Рамирес посмотрел на него:

\- Люди, вооруженные необходимыми знаниями, способны вершить удивительные дела.

Сэм опустил глаза:

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что победа над Айверсом еще не возвратит нас домой.

Сэм почувствовал, как Дин заерзал, и вдруг сообразил, что брат очнулся. Глаза у Дина помутнели и запали, кожа была сероватая с пятнами краски на щеках, губы сухие, но он пришел в себя.

\- Привет, - негромко сказал Сэм, вглядываясь в темные глаза. – Ты в порядке, Дин. Все хорошо.

\- Святая вода? – проскрипел Дин.

Сэм кивнул и взял брата за руку. Дин был еще горячий, жар спадал медленно.

\- Ага, отец Рамирес… освятил воду. Спас твою задницу.

Дин не отрывал взгляда от лица Сэма. Его познабливало. Подошел Зэке, убрал мокрую ткань и прикрыл Дина толстым грубым одеялом. Поддерживая его голову, поднес к его губам стакан.

Дин отпил несколько глотков. Прошептал: «Спасибо», продолжая смотреть на брата.

Сэм ощутил, как Дин сжал его руку. Слезы, закипевшие в глазах, когда старший корчился от боли на каменном полу, пригрозили вернуться, и Сэм поспешно загнал их обратно.

\- С нами все нормально, - он не смог найти других слов. – С нами все хорошо.

Дин снова закрыл глаза, и Сэм шмыгнул носом. Он знал, что старший не спит: слишком сильно Дин был напряжен.

\- Возможно, победа над Айверсом не вернет вас домой, - сказал Рамирес. – Но я как будто нашел, что вам поможет.

\- Что? – вскинулся Сэм.

\- В этой книге есть ритуал, который говорит о путешествии, очень похожем на ваше.

\- В книге? – недоверчиво переспросил Сэм. – Джейк с друзьями демона пытали, чтобы эти сведения достать. А вы их в книге нашли?

\- Это очень старая книга, - пожал плечами Рамирес.

\- Сэм… - шепнул Дин.

Сэм быстро закрыл рот. Этим единственным словом Дин спрашивает, что они должны делать дальше.

Сэм кивнул:

\- И что же сказано в этой очень старой книге, отче?

\- Кровь невинного принесла вас сюда, - Рамирес водил пальцем по странице.

\- Да, этот гад порезал моего брата, - прорычал Сэм.

\- Кровь виновного вернет вас обратно, - продолжал Рамирес.

\- Виновного? – не понял Сэм.

\- Джейка, - вдруг сказал Дин. На него уставились три пары глаз. – Он имеет в виду Джейка.

Рамирес кивнул и слегка улыбнулся Дину:

\- Заклинание подействует только на крови одного из повинных во грехе.

\- И… никаких супрахиазматических ядер? – уточнил Сэм.

Зэке вытаращился на него:

\- Ты вообще откуда знаешь, что это?

\- Много читаю, - откликнулся Сэм. – А травы, шкура ягненка…?

\- Господи, - выдохнул Зэке и взъерошил волосы, от чего они снова стали напоминать ирокез.

Рамирес покачал головой:

\- Ваше пребывание в этом мире зыбко. Достаточно лишь крови того, по чьей вине все случилось. Она сильна, как его намерение. С его кровью вы сможете возвратиться.

\- И… - Сэм обвел всех взглядом. – Что это значит?

\- Это значит… - Дин смотрел на него затуманенными глазами, голос был хриплый. – Это значит… мы возвращаемся на ранчо… забираем семью Птицы, - он остановился и решительно вздохнул, - а Джейка придется убить.

\- Дин, нет! - возмутился Сэм и перевел взгляд на Рамиреса. – Джейку ведь не пришлось убивать Дина. Вы… вы _уверены_?

\- Не уверен, Сэм, - печально сказал Рамирес. – Здесь лишь говорится, что кровь виновного ослабит связи, которые держат вас в этом времени. Боюсь, это подразумевает, что, если вы вернетесь домой, этот человек должен быть мертв.

\- Но Дин, - Сэм наклонился вперед и крепче сжал пальцы. – Твоя кровь была невинной _именно_ потому, что ты никогда не убивал человека.

Дин поднял на него измученные глаза. Что-то переменилось в их зеленых глубинах. Там, где много часов царила боль, где снова появилась решимость, где Сэм видел проблески настоящего страха, теперь зрела ледяная ярость.

У Сэма внутри все замерло, и он зацепился за единственную мысль: как здорово, что Дин на его стороне.

\- Все течет, все меняется, - сказал Дин.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

_Отличительная черта семейных неприятностей заключается в том, что не приходится долго ждать, пока следующая покажет вам истинный масштаб предыдущей._

_~Роберт Браулт_

 

***

 

_Сульфур-Спрингс, Техас, 1870_

Первым, что увидел Дин, открыв глаза, была макушка Сэма.

Кажется, это уже входило в привычку.

Смотреть на Сэма, чувствовать, что он рядом, было приятно, успокаивало. В той странной сложной жизни, которая его окружала, Сэм был константой. Если не оставалось ничего другого, Дин думал, что в его мире существует Сэм, и это знание отбрасывало большую часть страха, с которым не получалось справиться иначе. Это давало ему цель в жизни, направление. Глядя, как взрослеет брат, Дин обретал историю, которой без Сэма у него бы не было.

Какое-то время он просто лежал, наслаждаясь ощущением, как чистая ткань касается голой кожи. Тишина, окружающая здание, где они скрывались, заполняла до краев. Если бы он задержал дыхание, то услышал бы, как шуршит пыль, которую ветер кидал в стену миссии. Ни голосов, ни транспорта, ни музыки… только ветер.

Дин лежал на узкой кровати с почти условным матрасом. Комната была практически пустая: шкаф, стол да лампа. Окон не было: свет лампы бросал причудливые тени на стены и потолок. Незнакомые вещи, незнакомые запахи – все это напоминало ему, что хотя его настоящий дом – дорога, и постоянного пристанища у них никогда не было, но это место, это _время_ – не его.

Он не помнил, как соскользнул в сон.

Зато помнил, как говорили о Джейке. Помнил вынужденную решимость, и что у них как будто появились начатки реального плана. Впервые за долгое время – в сущности, с тех пор, как они полезли в долбанную шахту лифта за Мэг.

А потом – пустота.

На него нахлынула усталость. Он был явно не форме, чтобы встретиться с тем, что предстояло. Вчера он умирал. Дин знал это так же верно, как когда отгонял бугимена шокером и сильнейший заряд прошил его сердце.

Но сейчас все было по-другому. Разбитые куски, которые скользили сквозь его волю, отделяя желание бороться от способности держаться, начали склеиваться. Он больше не чувствовал дыры внутри, не чувствовал, будто что-то неправильно, будто что-то исчезает. Он выздоравливал.

Еще бы немного времени…

Если бы Сэм не лежал так неудобно, Дин бы позволил себе упасть в объятия тьмы, которая держала его, словно любимая. Но было что-то странное в наклоне Сэмовой головы, и это что-то говорило Дину, что брат не намеревался так засыпать. Поворочавшись, Дин перекатился на правый бок и изумился, как остро, каждой клеткой ощущает даже такое слабое движение..

Мышцы отозвались вспышками боли. Чувствительность кожи возросла настолько, что сам воздух казался острыми лезвиями. Дин проглотил стон и потянулся положить вздрагивающую руку на макушку Сэма.

Сэм поерзал у края постели, потерся лицом о тонкий матрас и снова замер. Зрение прояснилось, Дин увидел, что Сэм растянулся вдоль кровати. Спиной он упирался в стену, а голову умостил на матрасе, возле плоской подушки, на которой лежал Дин.

\- Сэм, - прошептал Дин. Голос еще хрипел, горло отказывалось работать. Дин заставил себя сглотнуть и потрепал Сэма по голове. – Сэмми.

Сэм, громко втянув воздух, вскинулся. Рука Дина упала на матрас. Некоторое время Сэм невидящими глазами сверлил пустоту – он проснулся, но еще не вполне пришел в себя.

\- Эй, - сказал Дин. – Проснись и пой.

Когда Сэм был младше, его донимали кошмары. И Дин знал, что с того времени изменилось не многое – разве что способы, какими брат научился с ними справляться. А теперь у него еще и видения смерти стояли перед закрытыми глазами.

_Отец взбесится, когда мы расскажем ему…_

Дин помнил, как маленький Сэм открывал глаза, смотрел прямо на него и не понимал, что делается вокруг, пока Дин не заставлял его двигаться и стряхивать остатки сна.

\- Сэм, - Дин взял младшего за правое плечо. Если бы он сел, то с легкостью мог бы растолкать Сэма. Проблема крылась в том, что он не был уверен, что сможет сесть. – Просыпайся.

Он сжимал плечо Сэма таким же привычным движением, как заводил «Импалу». Сэм моргнул – раз, другой. Дин наблюдал, как младший делает глубокий вдох, как лицо становится живым, как на Сэма обрушивается реальность, заставляя его выглядеть гораздо старше, чем на его двадцать три.

\- Дин? – не очень внятно спросил Сэм, поворачивая голову.

\- Привет, - сказал Дин. – Кошмар?

\- Я падал, - ответил Сэм.

\- Мне тоже такое снилось, - проговорил Дин, зная, что Сэм не поймет, насколько буквальный смысл он вложил в эти слова.

\- Кажется… кажется, я вспоминал… - Сэм откинулся на стену, закрыл глаза и потер переносицу. – Ох, голова.

\- Вдруг Рамирес может повторить трюк Птицы с травами? – предложил Дин.

Сэм подался вперед и посмотрел на Дина расширенными глазами:

\- Ты в порядке?

Дин хотел было кивнуть, желая уверить брата, что он всегда в порядке. А затем попытался приподняться хотя бы на локте и ощутил, как тягучая слабость не дает сделать даже это.

\- Я… эээ… не знаю.

\- Рамирес сказал, что ты будешь слабым, - Сэм подтянул ноги. – Что тебе потребуется время.

\- Он не лгал, - простонал Дин, снова ложась на спину.

\- Что ты помнишь? - Сэм, поморщившись, поднялся.

\- Достаточно, - откликнулся Дин. – Я долго спал?

Сэм потянулся:

\- Довольно таки. Я, правда, не знаю, сколько сейчас времени, - он встряхнул руками. – Ты слушал, смотрел на меня, а в следующую секунду, - он пожал плечами, - отключился. И так то туда, то обратно, пока они не ушли. Потом я просто… - Сэм показал жестами «тебя нет».

\- Прости, - Дин еще раз попытался приподняться. Ему не нравилась уязвимость, которую он чувствовал, валяясь на кровати, пока Сэм двигался. Это ставило его в невыгодное положение, о котором он предпочитал не задумываться.

\- Помочь? – Сэм придвинулся ближе.

Дин кивнул, схватился за его предплечье, другой рукой уперся в матрас, и позволил Сэму поднять себя и усадить у изголовья.

_Терпеть не могу…_

\- Будет занятно, - пробормотал Сэм и сделал движение отстраниться.

\- Сэм, подожди, - Дин сжал его руку крепче, в животе поднялась паника, поползла по спине. Сэм, полусогнутый над кроватью, замер и вгляделся в лицо Дина. – Обещай, что не пойдешь туда один.

\- Дин, ты еле дышишь, - озабоченно сказал Сэм.

\- Мне куда лучше, чем было, - заспорил Дин. Внутри зарождалось какое-то чувство: отчаяние колыхалось, изменялось, превращалось в решимость, силу… стойкость. – Мне надо немного времени. Я поправлюсь, Сэм.

Младший разжал пальцы и отодвинулся, заставляя Дина его отпустить. Потом он начал бродить по комнате – неуклюже и скованно из-за тесноты. Дин пытался подобрать слова ободрения, убедить его, что они сделают это _вместе_. Сэм повернулся, возвратился к кровати, и Дин увидел, какое у него лицо.

\- Я боялся.

Дин моргнул и уронил голову набок, не вполне уверенный, что правильно расслышал.

\- Я действительно испугался, Дин, - повторил Сэм, едва шевеля губами. Он никак не мог остановиться. – Ты был так близко… - он сглотнул.

\- Я в порядке, Сэм, - тихо сказал Дин.

Сэм фыркнул:

\- Потому что нам посчастливилось найти священника, который разбирается в нанесенных демонами ранах.

Дин потер лицо ладонью. И почувствовал, что к знакомым мозолям прибавились новые – они скребли о щетину. Его кожа больше привыкла к 1911-ому и рулевому колесу, чем к кольту и поводьям.

\- А если бы он оказался обычным священником? – спросил Сэм.

Кажется, младший решил оставить свой след в истории – в виде вытоптанной дорожки на полу дома Рамиреса. Он смотрел на свои ботинки и в раздраженном бессилии хлопал себя по бокам.

\- Обычный священник тоже знал бы, как освятить воду, - заметил Дин. – Ты справился, дружище. Ты все сделал правильно.

\- Но еще бы чуть-чуть. Ты… _господи_ , Дин, как ты кричал… я никогда… - Сэм все ходил и ходил.

\- Этого… я не помню, - признался Дин.

Последним его ясным воспоминанием было, как он стреляет в воздух, чтобы испугать лошадей. Все после - до того, как они оказались в этой комнате, беседуя с Рамиресом о ритуале – представлялось мешаниной цветов, звуков и… боли.

Он осторожно погладил бок, ощутил повязку, нежную кожу. По ощущениям – словно подживающий солнечный ожог, не то что раскаленная добела, проедающая до костей боль вчерашнего дня. На предплечье темнели синяки в форме пальцев. Здесь брат держал его, прижимал к земле, пока священник выжигал яд демона святой водой.

\- Я помню тебя, - тихо сказал Дин, заставляя Сэма остановиться. – Я… я помню твой голос.

\- Это было… Не хотел бы я снова пройти через такое, - признался Сэм, чуть клонясь набок.

Дин сглотнул, пытаясь вспомнить, сказал ли он «спасибо».

\- Посиди хотя бы минуту.

\- Не хочу, - Сэм отводил глаза.

\- Сядь, - твердо повторил Дин. Он смотрел, как Сэм осторожно присаживается на край кровати. – В чем дело?

\- Я… - Сэм посмотрел в сторону, потом пропустил волосы через пальцы. – У меня все болит, чувак, - признался он, наконец, – я не создан для скачек на дурацких лошадях.

Смех вырвался у Дина прежде, чем он сумел его сдержать.

Сэм взглянул на него:

\- Заткнись.

Дин засмеялся громче. В уголках глаз начали собираться слезы, он положил слабую руку на живот, касаясь пальцами повязки. Спустя секунду губы Сэма дрогнули, и когда Дин неуклюже вытирал глаза, у младшего на щеках появились ямочки, а плечи дернулись.

\- Ну хорошо, возможно, это _немного_ смешно.

Дин облокотился на изголовье, вдохнул, попытался успокоиться, и все же отголоски веселья икотой пробивались наружу.

\- Прости, Сэмми.

\- Нет, тебе не стыдно, - Сэм все еще усмехался. – По-моему, тебе здесь _нравится_.

\- Сбрендил? – Дин сглотнул, медленно мрачнея.

\- Да ладно тебе. Ты напялил бандитский прикид, и тебе идет. Ты прямо заклинатель лошадей какой-то. Ты прекрасно сюда вписываешься.

\- Сэм, я себя чувствую яйцом, которое разбили и на огонь поставили. Я весь в пыли, от меня воняет, и я «Металлику» три дня не слышал.

Сэм сжал губы и добродушно нахмурился, признавая его правоту.

\- То есть, ты … хочешь домой.

\- Конечно, хочу! – воскликнул Дин. – Почему, по-твоему, я уговариваю тебя взять меня с собой?

\- Потому что не доверяешь мне это дело, - вдруг, как само собой разумеющееся, ответил Сэм.

Дин опешил:

\- Чего?

Сэм пожал плечами:

\- Просто… ты, наверное, не веришь, что я смогу найти Джейка сам.

Дин качнул головой и прикрыл глаза.

\- Сэм… ты самый тупоголовый умник из всех, кого я встречал, - он наклонил голову, ловя взгляд брата. – Считаешь, я не знаю, что ты способен позаботиться о себе, обо мне и деле, когда запахнет жареным?

\- Ну… я…

\- Я _знаю_ , что способен, - убежденно заверил Дин.

Он не обратил внимания на укол страха при мысли о том, что он может стать никчемным, неважным, ненужным. И однажды Сэм снова его оставит. Дин не раз давал младшему разрешение. И он знал своего брата. Дин понимал: Сэм должен поверить, что он говорит искренне.

\- Я тебя _знаю_ , - тихо сказал Дин. – Я тебе долго был не нужен.

\- Не пр…

Дин вскинул руку.

\- Не в том смысле, - быстро поправился он. – Мы семья. Мы всегда…ну… будем _нужны_ друг другу. И отец нам всегда будет нужен, пусть он упрямый, как осел.

Сэм кивнул и опустил взгляд на свои ладони, лежащие на колене.

\- Но у тебя светлая голова, Сэм. И…с оружием ты обращаешься прилично, - Дин ухмыльнулся, хотя Сэм не смотрел, потом вздохнул. – С этой работой тебе приходится… ну, смотреть на оборотную сторону мира.

\- Это точно, - пробормотал Сэм.

\- И принимать решения, которые больше никто не может принять. Постоянно. Ты живешь… на краю.

Сэм сидел очень тихо. Дин продолжал:

\- Но… на этом краю ты никогда не остаешься один, Сэм. Я всегда там, с тобой.

\- Я знаю, - прошептал Сэм.

\- И _я_ знаю, что для тебя это тоже верно, - сообщил Дин. – Я тебе доверяю.

\- Да? – Сэм посмотрел искоса.

\- Сто раз да, - Дин пихнул его ногой, и Сэм улыбнулся. По-настоящему улыбнулся, но в глазах его Дин увидел слишком много задумчивости, чтобы назвать эту улыбку счастливой. – Я просто хочу участвовать, понимаешь? Увидеть все собственными глазами.

Сэм кивнул и вздохнул:

\- Но на этот раз мы пойдем с планом.

\- Я фанат планов, - откликнулся Дин.

\- Ну-ка, мистер На Месте Разберемся, - фыркнул Сэм, – расскажи-ка мне хоть один твой план.

Дин поднял бровь:

\- Шахта лифта на складе в Чикаго.

Сэм поднялся на ноги:

\- О да, уж _этот_ план сработал на все сто.

Он сдернул черную рубашку со стула и протянул ее Дину.

\- Ты же не уточнил, что это должен быть _успешный_ план, - Дин продел руки в рукава. Ткань была влажная, но пахла свежестью, будто кто-то за ночь удосужился отстирать ее от пота… и, вероятно, от крови. Застегнувшись, Дин взглянул на стол и мерцающую лампу.

\- Кстати, о планах. Где священник? И Зэке?

Сэм нахмурился:

\- Хороший вопрос. Когда ты уснул, Зэке пытался уговорить Рамиреса уносить отсюда ноги. Пока мы не отправились к Айверсу и не привели за собой ад.

\- Он не может, - запротестовал Дин. – Он уйдет и…

\- Я не ухожу, - тихо проговорил священник с порога.

Сэм быстро обернулся, Дин вытянул шею.

\- Однажды я уже совершил подобную ошибку, - Рамирес принес поднос с хлебом, водой и чем-то вроде бобов. – Я позволил страху превозмочь и отринул свое призвание.

Он поставил поднос на стол, печально покачивая головой.

\- Айверс испугал вас, - с некоторым удивлением понял Дин.

\- Испугал, - Рамирес кивнул. – Видите ли, я не знал демона в лицо, - он повернулся к Дину. – Я лишь знал, что он придет. Я жил здесь, вдали от города, в безопасности. Том О’Майра предупреждал меня, но я не внял. Я не желал, чтобы эта битва коснулась меня. Но затем… я увидел, как он убил человека.

\- Что именно вы видели? – спросил Дин. _Как вы поняли, что он демон?_

Джон никогда не рассказывал им, как распознать демона. И с учетом того, что он знал теперь, Дин удивлялся, почему. Он читал о всяческих проверках и приметах в отцовском дневнике, но, за исключением дэва, никогда не сталкивался с настоящим _демоном_. И лишь увидев, как глаза Айверса заволакивает чернота, Дин понял… _действительно_ понял, какие они отвратительные.

Рамирес взглянул на него впрямую, и контраст ярости и смирения в его глазах лишал самообладания. Дину потребовались все его силы, чтобы не отвести взгляд.

\- Я видел его глаза, - просто сказал священник.

Сэм налил воды в кружку и протянул ее брату. Дин с благодарностью принял воду и залпом выпил, ощущая, как прохладная жидкость льется в живот и дарит чуть заметное облегчение. Он взял у Сэма хлеб и принялся жевать.

_Не чизбургер, конечно, но сойдет…_

\- В смысле… вы не хотели, чтобы битва коснулась вас? – спросил Дин с набитым ртом.

Рамирес скрестил руки на груди, темные глаза сверлили пол.

\- Немногие горожане еще посещают миссию. Сперва они убывали медленно. Конец войны, люди сражались… город… страдал.

Священник окинул братьев взглядом.

\- Меня обязали защищать миссию. Мною руководили, приказывали. Мне говорили, что настанет день, когда Сан-Хосе-де-Валеро станет единственной преградой между спасением и злом. Я верил. Но я не верил, что именно мне придется столкнуться с этим.

\- Жизнь полна сюрпризов, а? – заметил Дин.

\- Айверс завладел городом. Медленно выпивал из него жизнь. Я смотрел, как все происходит. Я _позволил_ этому произойти, - Рамирес прикрыл глаза, вздохнул и поднял голову. – Но когда он забрал жизнь этого человека… _ни за что_ … я ощутил, как внутри меня нечто пробудилось. И я испугался.

\- Забавно, - проговорил Сэм. – Зэке сказал, что этот момент и его тоже изменил.

\- Да?

\- Дайте разобраться, - Дин оперся затылком о стену и пытался решить, чего ему хочется больше: горячительного или чашку кофе. Организм жаждал чего-нибудь крепкого, сильнодействующего, бодрящего. – Вы годами здесь жили, зная, что у вас дыра в ад на заднем дворе. А потом смотрели, как какой-то выродок захватывает город, людей убивает… и до вас не дошло, что это - то самое большое зло, о котором вас предупреждали?

Хмурый вид Сэма не укрылся от Дина. С секунду Рамирес молчал, затем кивнул.

\- Верно. Не вполне естественно признавать, что зло _внутри_ человека может оказаться чем-то большим, чем сам человек.

\- Это вы так считаете, - фыркнул Дин.

\- Дин, - шикнул Сэм.

\- Я понимаю, что ты в печали, - начал Рамирес.

\- А мне кажется, что не понимаете, - возразил Дин.

Первым побуждением было вскочить, встретиться с Рамиресом лицом к лицу, принять боевую стойку – напряжение горело в глазах. Но тело запротестовало, и стоило Дину приподняться, мышцы живота задрожали, в глазах поплыло. Вновь опираясь на изголовье, он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как напрягся Сэм.

\- Без обид, падре, - дыхания не хватало, и Дин разозлился на подведший его голос. – Я вечно буду вам благодарен за это, - он дотронулся до бока. – Я этого не забуду. Но мой брат и я… мы с таким дерьмом сражаемся всю жизнь. Я просто… не понимаю. Здесь бродит демон, через сотню лет охотник его находит… но теперь _мы_ здесь, и выясняется, что год назад вы могли его остановить …

\- Я не знал…

Дин вскинул руку:

\- Да, да, знаю. Вы не могли знать. Я понимаю. Просто… - он вздохнул и посмотрел на Сэма. – Все это… как-то…

\- Перепуталось, - подсказал Сэм.

\- Ага, именно. Перепуталось, - Дин говорил больше сам себе, чем для Рамиреса. –У вас в книге фигня, о которой мы только-только _начали_ узнавать… а мы так долго в этом деле…

\- Все еще есть вероятность, что ваше здесь пребывание не простая случайность.

\- Ну да, - простонал Дин. – А еще есть вероятность, что Ли Харви Освальд был не один.

Рамирес открыл рот, но Сэм поднял руку.

\- Не надо, - попросил он. – Продолжайте.

\- Теперь мы все в этом замешаны, - тихо сказал Рамирес. – Желаем мы этого или нет.

Дин не двигался, но глаза открыл, находя брата взглядом. Сэм отломил кусок хлеба, положил в рот и принялся задумчиво жевать.

\- Каким-то образом… Айверса победили, - сказал Сэм. – В смысле, в нашей реальности.

Дин кивнул, подхватывая его мысль:

\- Если мы не ведемся на теорию «нам суждено было оказаться здесь», тогда наша работа заключается не в том, чтобы остановить Айверса, а в том, чтобы найти Джейка и рвать отсюда ноги.

Сэм перестал жевать и с трудом сглотнул:

\- Ты все еще… ты в самом деле собираешься его убить?

\- Ты домой хочешь? – огрызнулся Дин. Сердце у него упало. Он был охотник. Охотник, а не убийца. Но если цена – вернуться домой… защитить брата… - Другого пути я не вижу, Сэм.

\- Мне это не нравится, - проворчал Сэм. – Как-то… неправильно.

Некоторое время в комнате царила тишина, каждый погрузился в собственные мысли.

\- Я буду молиться, чтобы вы благополучно вернулись в свое время, - уходящий Рамирес задержался в дверях. – Здесь вам быть не положено, - в голосе его звучал покой, а на лице царило смятение. – У вас есть работа. И она не завершена.

У Дина запрыгало сердце. На момент сбилось дыхание. Он просто смотрел, как священник выходит из комнаты. Еда разом сделалась безвкусной, а вода превратилась в кислоту прямо в животе.

\- Это было… таинственно, - проворчал Сэм и откусил еще кусок. – Правильно Лараби сказал, что он говорит загадками. Интересно, где… Дин? Эй, все нормально?

\- Он сказал то же самое, - голос Дина звучал чуть погромче шепота.

\- Кто? – Сэм оставил хлеб, придвинулся ближе к брату и встревоженно свел брови. – Что сказал?

\- Легранж, - Дин прочистил горло. – Когда я ходил… ну, в его дом. Перед тем, как мы узнали о его жене… он сказал те же слова.

\- Про работу? – спросил Сэм.

Дин кивнул, ощущая, как сердце возвращается к прежнему ритму. Младший отступил.

\- Почему… что это может означать? Работа? Охота?

Сэм глотнул воды:

\- Может, это все просто… ну… религиозная риторика.

Дин моргнул:

\- Ты что, слово «риторика» только что сказал?

Сэм подмигнул, затем посерьезнел:

\- Слушай, я бы не стал на всем этом сильно заморачиваться. Пастор Джим нам постоянно такое твердил, помнишь? Что мы… особенные. Все что-то подразумевал и все такое.

\- Да, - Дин шевельнул плечом, - но я думал, он пытался зацепить отца.

\- Может, и пытался, - кивнул Сэм. – А знаешь, он похож на Джима.

\- Кто, Рамирес?

\- Ага. Он такой же… не знаю… спокойный.

\- Он священник и охотник… не такая уж большая заслуга, Сэм.

\- Чувак… Рамирес тебя спас вчера.

Дин покачал головой:

\- Нет, это _ты_ меня спас.

\- Я тебя сюда привел, - согласился Сэм, - но без него… ты бы просто сгорел, а я… - Сэм запнулся. – Так или иначе, он просто старается подготовить тебя к… ну, к битве.

\- Может быть, - вздохнул Дин. – Как-то… странно, что ли… узнать, что охотники были еще тогда. То есть, сейчас. То есть… черт.

\- Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, - разрешил его затруднение Сэм. – Я вообще думал, что папа – единственный охотник. В смысле, я долго думал, что дядя Бобби и пастор Джим просто…

\- Кто? Папины собутыльники?

\- Ага, - хихикнул Сэм.

\- Я просто не хотел… _мы_ не хотели, отец и я, чтобы ты знал, Сэм.

Сэм бросил на него лукавый взгляд, и Дин отвел глаза. Иногда его братишка видел слишком многое.

\- Мы встретили Калеба через год после того, как вы сказали мне правду, - напомнил Сэм.

\- Да, помню, - Дин вдруг сообразил. – Получается… тогда ты и узнал, что Бобби и Джим…?

\- В курсе великой семейной тайны, - закончил Сэм. – В общем, да.

\- Надо же, - Дин покачал головой. – Если так… мне даже интересно…

\- Что?

Дин пожал плечами и в задумчивости повертел серебряное кольцо на пальце.

\- Может, их на самом деле больше? В нашем времени. Раз фермер и священник на Диком Западе…

Он оставил мысль незаконченной и посмотрел на Сэма. Тот задумался. Дин будто наяву видел, как в слишком активном мозгу брата сталкиваются мысли. Это его тревожило. Ему нужно было встать. Нужно было _двигаться_. Он нуждался в этом так же, как в воздухе.

-Я сейчас бы отдал левую руку за душ, - пробормотал он, потирая лицо.

\- Это точно, - кивнул Сэм. – Боюсь, в ближайшем времени душ нам не светит. Разве что дождь пойдет. А вот есть тебе надо побольше. Возможно, мы знаем, _что_ делать, но вот _как_ …

Дин оперся о край стола и поднялся с кровати. Ноги тряслись, однако держали.

\- Ты о чем? – он ждал, пока быстрый ум Сэма соединит все необходимые детали – сам он слишком устал для этого.

Опершись на стену, Дин налил себе еще воды и снова занялся едой.

\- Так, - сказал Сэм, проглотив очередной кусок, - сначала мы вернемся на ранчо, причем, незамеченными, и выведем Рори из барака. Где серьезная охрана, кстати. Затем вытащим его мать из дома… где вообще сам Айверс. _Потом_ найдем Джейка и… ну, вернемся домой.

\- Ты говоришь так, словно это будет сложно, - заметил Дин.

\- У меня есть идея, - на пороге внезапно нарисовался Зэке.

Дин рывком повернулся и едва не упал. Сэм, не глядя, выбросил руку, поймал брата под локоть и держал, пока Дин не восстановил равновесие. Он осторожно опустился на край кровати – мышцы на внутренней стороне бедер были благодарны за возможность отдохнуть.

\- Где ты был? – спросил Сэм.

Зэке пожал плечами, проскользнул в дверь и подпер спиной стену напротив кровати. С серьезным лицом он смотрел в пол.

\- Так… Думал.

Дин переглянулся с Сэмом и снова перевел взгляд на Зэке:

\- Нам уже волноваться?

\- Парень, - отозвался Зэке. – Будь я на вашем месте, я бы уже давно начал волноваться.

\- Ты пил? – вдруг спросил Дин.

Зэке пронзил его взглядом:

\- Нет. Хотя не то чтобы мне не хотелось.

Дин сглотнул, увидев странное выражение в глазах Зэке. Он вдруг вспомнил отца – каким тот был после ночи борьбы с чудовищами, жившими только в его воспоминаниях. Однажды отец сказал, что иногда люди делают друг с другом такие вещи, какие монстрам и не снились. Дин по-настоящему понял, что он имел в виду, только после встречи с Бендерами.

Точно такое же понимание он видел сейчас в глазах Зэке. Следы войны, смирение перед новой битвой и новыми смертями, осознание, что он может стать их причиной.

\- Что за идея? – спросил Дин, на периферии сознания отмечая, что Сэм оперся о стол, напружиненный, с устремленным на Зэке взглядом. Одна из вещей, которая восхищала его в брате: когда Сэм действительно кого-то слушал, он делал это всем своим существом.

\- Как вы знаете, я сражался под началом генерала Джо Хукера, - начал Зэке.

Дин моргнул, подавляя естественное желание рассмеяться при звуке фамилии. Собственно говоря, он ничего не знал, но решил позже уточнить у Сэма. – Я был с ним на горе Дозорный. В Чаттануге, - он вскинул голову. – Место же осталось?

Сэм кивнул.

\- Все еще осталось. Все еще в Теннеси, - заверил он.

Зэке вздохнул:

\- Хорошо. Красивое место. Даже в… дыму, с пальбой, в… крови.

Братья молча ждали.

\- Так вот, южане решили взять нас измором. Дозорный - на самом деле горный хребет вдоль реки Теннеси. Их артиллерия на вершине горы контролировала доступ с реки, а кавалерия не пускала фургоны с продовольствием по суше. В общем, это был только вопрос времени - когда все солдаты Союза поумирают с голоду.

Зэке облизнул нижнюю губу и вздохнул: воспоминания разворачивались перед ним, как живые. В эту короткую секунду тишины Дин вообразил себе грохот пушек, крики людей и ржание лошадей, острую вонь пороха, смешанную с запахами пота и мокрой земли. Зэке поднял голову, и Дин встряхнулся, возвращаясь в настоящее.

\- Был октябрь. Холодно. Генерал Джордж Томас нашел брешь в защите южан, захватил переправу Брауна, построил мост через реку. Наши армии смогли объединиться и создать «крекерную дорогу».

\- Какую? – озадаченно переспросил Сэм.

Зэке соединил кончики пальцев:

\- «Крекерную дорогу»… о галетах слышали? Я их за три года немало съел. Дорогу так назвали, потому что по ней мы, наконец, смогли снабжать армию Союза съестным. В любом случае это было… жестоко. Все было жестоко. Но мы победили, и солдаты не умерли от голода.

\- А причем здесь Айверс? – спросил Дин.

Зэке оттолкнулся от стены, принял более расслабленную позу, будто бы тема разговора ему вправду нравилась.

\- Знаете, план Томаса сработал только потому, что южане были уверены в своем тактическом преимуществе. Думали, что закрыли нас со всех сторон. И не догадались, что мы можем использовать реку.

Сэм прищурился. Дин взглянул на него – выражение было ему знакомо.

\- Что ты задумал, Сэмми?

\- За бараком есть русло реки, - медленно проговорил Сэм.

Он смотрел в пол и одновременно куда-то далеко.

Зэке кивнул и нырнул в шкаф. Порывшись там, он вытащил карту, на которой Рамирес демонстрировал план Айверса по открытию Врат.

\- Видите? – он ткнул в карту.

Дин снова поднялся и оперся на стол, умоляя свои ноги не подвести.

\- Около года назад я и Том О’Майра построили здесь плотину. Она на краю его земли, ему нужна была вода. Айверс поднял шумиху, но Том, он… сейчас я думаю, что он специально хотел взбесить Аверса. Но тогда он просто говорил о границах землевладения и не давал Айверсу к себе подобраться. Многие жители думают, что из-за этого Айверс Тома и убил в конце концов.

\- Айверс брал здесь воду? – спросил Сэм.

\- Думаю, да, - кивнул Зэке.

\- А где он сейчас воду берет? Для всех своих лошадей? – продолжал Сэм.

Зэке пожал плечами.

\- Что я могу сказать. Что будет, если разрушить плотину? Барак затопит в считанные минуты. А может, вообще снесет.

Дин посмотрел на Сэма, уже представляя последствия.

\- Они ждут, что мы придем с той стороны. Айверс небось зол, как собака, что лошади ему веранду разнесли.

\- И парочку людей, - добавил Сэм. – Но что делать с Рори?

\- Мы пойдем днем. Не думаю, что они будут в бараке, - предложил Зэке. – Надо собирать лошадей, чинить ограду.

\- Значит… мы взорвем плотину, а… что потом? – нахмурился Сэм и взглянул на Дина. – Вряд ли получится совместить наводнение и атаку на ранчо по времени.

\- Полцарства за мобильник, - пробормотал Дин.

Зэке качнул головой:

\- Даже спрашивать не буду.

\- Зэке, - Дин выпрямился. – Как думаешь, сколько времени потребуется воде, чтобы добраться от плотины до барака?

Зэке пожал плечами:

\- Если учесть количество воды… минут десять. Около того.

Дин поднял брови и посмотрел на брата.

\- Нет, - решительно открестился Сэм.

\- А что еще остается?

\- Это… безумие, Дин.

\- Да ладно, - нахмурился Дин. – В любом случае тебе пришлось бы туда ехать. На такие расстояния пешком не ходят.

\- Пешком на любые расстояния ходят, - возразил Сэм. – Было бы время.

\- Именно времени у нас и нет, - указал Дин. – По иронии судьбы.

\- Эй! – возмутился Зэке. – Может, вы забыли, но я, в отличие от вас двоих, читать мысли не умею. О чем, черт подери, речь?

\- Он хочет устроить скачки наперегонки с водой, - проворчал Сэм, плюхаясь на кровать и свешивая руки между колен.

\- То есть? – Зэке посмотрел на Дина.

\- Стартуем у плотины, - принялся объяснять Дин. – Она рванет, и мы рванем. Ворвемся на ранчо, прямо в тот момент, когда они забегают. Все выскочат из дома, чтобы посмотреть, в чем дело… а мы войдем.

Зэке слушал, вникая в Динову – несколько бредовую – логику.

\- Есть одна проблема.

\- _Одна_? – воскликнул Сэм.

\- Какая? – Дин не обратил на брата внимания.

\- На ранчо нужны трое: увести Рори, увести Кейт, поймать Джейка.

\- Что за Кейт? – нахмурился Дин.

\- Мама Птицы, - объяснил Зэке.

\- А, верно, - Дин кивнул. – Ну хорошо, я понял. Тогда… плотину придется взрывать кому-то другому.

\- Только не Рамиресу, - в голосе Сэма звучало смирение перед неизбежным. – Он должен оставаться в миссии.

\- Сэм…

\- Дин, - Сэм вскочил и повернулся к брату. – Я соглашаюсь на это безумие только потому, что остановить тебя все равно не получится, а одного я тебя фиг отпущу. Но миссию без присмотра мы _не_ оставим.

\- Я знаю…

\- Прежде чем ты что-то скажешь, - Сэм поднял руку. – Я знаю, что Айверс не наша проблема. Знаю, что он творил свои демонические штучки задолго до того, как мы здесь оказались. Знаю, что из-за него Джейк узнал, где искать оружие, и это все не совпадение, все имеет значение, бла-бла. Я _знаю_.

\- Послушай…

\- Нет, это _ты_ послушай, Дин, - Сэм ткнул в него пальцем. – Я сказал, что мы должны придумать план, и мы придумали, но… часть этого плана должна заключаться в том, чтобы защитить этих людей от Айверса. Мы и так здесь накуролесили. Я не собираюсь совершать ошибку, которая позволит этому ублюдку открыть долбанные _Врата Ада_.

Он глубоко вдохнул.

\- Закончил? – спокойно спросил Дин.

Сэм немного расслабился и кивнул:

\- Да… пожалуй, все.

\- Хорошо, - Дин повернулся к Зэке. – Ты знаешь, как найти Сентенцу?

Зэке кивнул и поднес ладонь ко рту – словно пытался скрыть усмешку, отразившуюся в глазах.

\- Только он вряд ли верхом сможет…

\- Вряд ли. Но поджечь фитиль ему по силам.

\- О, - тихонько сказал Сэм и снова сел на кровать. – О.

Зэке приподнял подбородок.

\- _Он_ подожжет фитиль, а _я_ поеду с вами, - медленно проговорил он.

Дин кивнул.

\- Ты знаешь местность, ты хорош в бою…

\- Почему ты так думаешь?

\- Ты же пережил войну.

Зэке склонил голову набок:

\- А кто будет защищать Рамиреса?

Дин опустил глаза, раздумывая. Потом взглянул на Сэма и увидел на его лице тот же вопрос. Он подумал о стройном, тихом человеке, который спас ему жизнь.

\- Мы можем как-нибудь добраться до Лараби?

Зэке поскреб подбородок:

\- Все равно надо ехать в город. Достать динамит… и другую лошадь для Сэма… Можно послать телеграмму, но к тому времени, как он ее получит…

\- Мы даже не знаем, куда он поехал, - заметил Сэм. – Он только сказал, что собирается на встречу с другом. Может, он все еще в Майре.

\- В Сульфур-Спрингсе, - поправил Дин, ловя непонимающий взгляд Зэке.

\- Дельная мысль, - согласился Зэке. – Отправлю людей разузнать.

\- Можно Стеллу спросить, - предложил Сэм. – Она уж точно знает.

Зэке скривился, но промолчал. Дин собирался было это дело прокомментировать, но тут услышал низкий грохот грома. Он посмотрел на Сэма и к своему удовлетворению увидел на его лице то же выражение радости.

\- Пойдем, - сказал Сэм и шагнул к выходу.

Дин последовал за ним, наслаждаясь каждым движением. Было здорово ощущать, как тело делает то, что ему велено, как возвращаются силы, как исцеляется поврежденный когтями дэва дух. Внутри еще прокатывалась дрожь, но она становилась все слабее и слабее.

Неважно, какого мнения он был о Боге, но вода у этого парня была хороша.

\- Вы куда собрались? – прокричал Зэке им вслед.

Дин учуял его еще до того, как они добрались до арки-выхода: _дождь_. Сильный, чистый, прохладный. Аромат земли и новых начинаний. Дин присоединился к Сэму у порога и глубоко, с наслаждением вдохнул. От внезапной прохлады по коже побежали мурашки.

Вместе они смотрели, как с запада надвигается гроза, как стена воды обрушивается из тяжелых облаков, вбивается в иссохшую землю  со всей неукротимой мощью природы. И когда дождь хлынул на миссию, братья вместе шагнули с порога, закрыли глаза и подняли лица. Вода обрушилась на них и в считанные секунды промочила до нитки.

Дождь ревел у Дина в ушах, заливал глаза, струился по лицу, ручьем бежал с подбородка и падал на землю, присоединяясь к хлюпающим под ногами лужам на красной земле. Это был другой дождь, не такой, который стучит по металлу машины, барабанит по покрытию мотельной парковки, лупит в ветровое стекло или хлещет по сборной крыше здания.

Он был настоящий, безудержный и восхитительно необузданный.

\- Вы свихнулись? – взывал Зэке с порога, предусмотрительно держась под крышей.

Дин не обращал на него внимания. Он пробежал пальцами по коротким волосам, смыл пыль и пот с лица и шеи, потер жесткую щетину на щеках и подбородке. Сморгнув капли с ресниц, он оглянулся на Сэма и заулыбался: брат стряхивал длинные пряди с глаз.

\- Ты что думаешь, Сэм? – прокричал он сквозь шум ливня. – Мы свихнулись?

\- Чертовски верно! Свихнулись! - заорал Сэм в ответ, и капли, сбегая по губам, попадали ему в рот.

Дин засмеялся, звуки наполняли его, исцеляли трещины, которые пожиравший его жар оставил в хрупкой душе. Незнакомое прежде ликование растекалось внутри. Дин чувствовал себя… целым.

Незаправленная рубашка пристала к коже, очерчивая силуэт, черные штаны облепили ноги. Без кольта на бедре беспокоила непривычная легкость, но сейчас имел значение лишь дождь, омывающий усталое измученное тело. Дин запрокинул голову, вытянул руки. Волны воды начали уже потихоньку убывать.

_Наверное, ты прав… наверное, мы сумасшедшие…_

Безумие – единственный способ выжить для заточенных в мире, где заклинания вырывают из привычного времени и только смерть позволяет сбежать.

 

***

 

Он должен был догадаться.

Один человек, ищущий расположения, один шепоток, одно ядро подозрения – этого хватило. Такого исхода можно было избежать. Он ведь хорош… поправочка, он когда-то был хорош.

С Максом и Лео было лучше. Они всегда оказывались сильнее командой. Но он позволил горю завладеть собой, и одержимость уничтожила дружбу длиной в полжизни. У него не получилось цепляться за свою миссию достаточно долго.

Удивительно, какую ясность приносит с собой боль.

В слишком ярких, слишком отчетливых картинках он вспоминал битву, которая отобрала у него Шона, клятву, которую он принес на могиле сына, убийства – так много убийств – которые потребовались, чтобы провести ритуал _правильно_ , кровь чужого сына на своих руках. В голове его звучали голоса друзей – они умоляли его остановиться, просили задуматься о том, что он творит, изо всех сил пытались ему помешать, пока он продолжал свой кошмар.

Он перестал кричать несколько минут назад, но только потому, что голос покинул его задолго до сознания. Раскаленное клеймо оставило на его груди пятиконечную звезду, запах горелой кожи и волос заполнял ноздри.

_Предсказуемость оставим демону._

\- Пока довольно, - наконец  сказал Айверс. – Еще не время его убивать.

Толстяк с дымящимся клеймом отступил. Джейк обвис в путах, которые удерживали его на стуле. Руки ему связали позади, ноги скрутили так, что кровь не проходила. Пот заливал глаза, и Джейк пытался сморгнуть его, глядя на Айверса.

Айверс стоял на другом конце комнаты, опершись на подоконник. Темные глаза следили за Джейком с выражением, которое можно было неверно истолковать как безразличие. Но Джейк узнал этот взгляд. Он видел такое прежде: демон, который убил Шона, вел себя точно так же.

И теперь он вспомнил. Вспомнил каждую минуту агонии.

\- А теперь скажи мне, - Айверс говорил почти дружелюбно – словно они попивали бренди и курили сигары. – Откуда ты знаешь охотников из салуна?

\- Я… - голос звучал еле слышно, - н-не знаю, о ч-чем вы.

Айверс посмотрел почти печально, поднес руку к лицу и принялся разглядывать ногти.

\- Я слышал другое. У меня шпионы в каждом углу этого занюханного городишки. Сидят по углам, как пауки в сетях. Смотрят, слушают, докладывают мне. Я ничего не упускаю из виду. И когда мне сказали, что ты знаешь этого ничтожного охотника и его братца… Я подумал, что в слухах есть доля правды.

Продолжая рассматривать ногти, Айверс отступил от подоконника и медленно пересек комнату. Шпоры позвякивали глухо и ритмично с каждым его шагом. Джейку хотелось закрыть глаза, сдаться, но он знал, что его единственная надежда – продолжать смотреть на Айверса и ожидать удобного момента.

\- Я не только это слышал, - сказал Айверс с какой-то невинной тревогой. Он окинул взглядом осунувшееся мокрое лицо Джейка. – Я слышал, этот вечно пьяный идиот, хозяин салуна, умудрился прикончить человека, который появился вместе с ними.

Джейк моргнул, в животе заныло. Он не смог скрыть душераздирающий ужас. Один из его друзей погиб. Один из тех, кто были близки ему, как братья, погиб из-за него.

_Кто…?_

\- А ты не знал? – холодные угли глаз вспыхнули на равнодушном лице. – Брэнд, - он провел пальцем по израненной груди Джейка, нажимая на обугленную кожу. Джейк застонал. – Смешно, правда?

\- К-катись в ад, сволочь, - выдохнул Джейк.

Айверс вскинул брови, выпрямился и вытер палец о рубашку.

\- Очень вряд ли, - с неестественным, нечеловеческим проворством он вдруг оказался совсем близко, впился взглядом в Джейка, вцепился в подлокотники так, что стул начал трястись. Глаза его стали агатово-черными. – Думаю, это ад придет встречать меня.

Джейк невольно отшатнулся. Ему приходилось смотреть в глаза демону, но к этому так просто не привыкнешь. За свои несчастья было некого винить – только себя. Это он разыскивал предзнаменования и знаки, свирепствовавшие в этих землях именно в этот момент истории. Он знал о Вратах и о Грэхэме Айверсе, одержимом желанием открыть их.

И он знал, что демон будет побежден.

Вот почему он выбрал именно это время, это место. Именно здесь оружие должно было публично покарать зло, здесь людям, которых долго защищали от знания о существовании самого настоящего зла, должна была открыться правда. Поначалу его смутило, что история сохранила поражение Айверса, а не толпу охотников, присоединившихся к битве.

_Правда не в том, что ты знаешь, она в том, во что ты веришь._

Макс указал ему этот простой факт годы назад, когда они силились справиться с ужасами их первой войны. И это все еще была правда. Люди Сульфур-Спрингса, штата Техас, уничтожили монстра, дали городу другое имя и продолжали жить так, словно зло по-прежнему существовало лишь в сказках.

\- Ты ошибаешься, - выдавил Джейк.

Глаза Айверса снова стали человеческими – по крайней мере, настолько человеческими, насколько они могут быть у демона – и он удивленно наклонил голову.

\- Ты умрешь, - сказал Джейк.

Айверс поднял бровь:

\- Ты первый.

Он отступил и дал знак толстяку. Но прежде, чем тот сдвинулся с места, дверь распахнулась, и мужчина - Джейк видел его в бараке, но не озаботился познакомиться – втащил в маленькую комнату упирающуюся женщину, стройную и хорошенькую.

\- Что это? – рявкнул Айверс.

Женщина с силой опустила каблук ботинка на ногу мужчины, тот взвыл и разжал руки. А она метнулась прочь – на другую сторону комнаты, а не на улицу, как ожидал Джейк – и уставилась на Айверса злыми серыми глазами. Мужчина, который ее привел, поковылял прочь.

\- Я хочу знать, где Рори, - потребовала женщина.

Ее черные волосы были собраны в пучок на затылке, но сейчас прическа растрепалась, и волосы развевались, обрамляя изящное лицо, как живые.

\- Это еще кто? – спросил Айверс.

\- Мой _сын_ , - выплюнула она, наступая на него со сжатыми кулаками.

Джейк по-настоящему за нее испугался. Она была на голову ниже Айверса и довольно хрупкая - Айверс смог бы причинить ей вред и без сверхъестественных сил. Но она стояла перед ним с отчаянной яростью матери, чьему ребенку угрожает опасность.

\- Мы договорились, - ее голос сочился ядом. – Я остаюсь здесь и делаю все, что ты приказываешь, а Рори будет цел и в безопасности.

Айверс пожал плечами.

\- С чего ты взяла, что с ним что-то случилось?

\- Его нет в бараке, - ответила она. – Там никого нет.

Айверс покосился на толстяка. Тот сплюнул на пол нитку табачной жвачки и вытер рот рукавом.

\- Все пошли за лошадьми, - объяснил он. – Сказал, они тебе нужны, босс.

Айверс повернулся к женщине и развел руками, будто говоря: «ну вот, видишь». Но ее это не успокоило.

\- Верни его, - потребовала она.

\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы приказывать, - холодно ответил Айверс.

\- Ты и передумать можешь в следующий раз, когда попытаешься сунуть в меня эту штуку, - прорычала она. Джейк поморщился от того, что она подразумевала, и от насмешки, поселившейся на губах Айверса. – Я хочу видеть моего сына. _Сейчас же!_

От ее крика подпрыгнул даже Джейк. А Айверс смотрел на нее чуть ли не минуту и лишь потом вздохнул.

\- И почему я не прикончу тебя прямо сейчас? – пробормотал он.

Джейк поднял тяжелеющую с каждой секундой голову:

\- П-почему?

Айверс посмотрел на него. Женщина тоже повернулась, и смесь ужаса и удивления в ее глазах сказала Джейку, что до сих пор она толком его не замечала. Толстяк снова сплюнул.

\- Ты настолько готов к смерти, Брэнд? – спросил Айверс.

На Джейка внезапно снизошла умиротворенность: ощущение контроля над ситуацией, которое приходило к нему лишь тогда, когда у его действий была настоящая цель.

\- Мне нечего терять, - сообщил он. – Я здесь только затем, чтобы посмотреть, как тебя убьют.

Айверс закатил глаза.

\- Ну вот, опять, - сказал он таким тоном, будто его смешило даже само упоминание о смерти. – Как ты не поймешь, охотник. Вам. Меня. Не. Убить.

\- Поспорим? – огрызнулся Джейк.

Айверс развернулся к женщине.

\- Свяжи ее, - велел он толстяку. – Оставь ее здесь и иди со мной. У нас есть дело.

\- А с ним что делать? – толстяк указал на Джейка остывающим концом клейма.

\- Еще не решил, - Айверс показал желтые зубы. – Что ты выберешь, Брэнд? Сделать тебе галстук из твоих же кишок? Отрезать тебе пальцы и тебе же их и скормить? Калечить тебя – это уже как-то слишком. Я и так оставил тебе метку на весь остаток твоей ничтожной жизни.

Джейк увидел, как женщина побледнела от ужаса - похоже, только сейчас поняла, на что действительно способен тот, кто ее пленил. Он посмотрел на Айверса мертвыми глазами и не стал затрудняться ответом.

\- Оставь, где сидит, - бросил Айверс толстяку и направился к дверям. Оглянулся на людей в комнате, и щека у него дернулась. – Все равно с этим местом почти покончено.

Когда он захлопнул за собой дверь, Джейк ощутил, как уголок рта подрагивает в непрошеной улыбке.

\- Что ухмыляешься? – толстяк придвинул женщину к стене.

\- Те парни, - голос подрагивал от смеха, - в городе… идут за мной.

\- Жаль, ведь Айверс тебя прихлопнет, - толстяк навалился на женщину животом, связывая ей руки.

Джейк знал, что она не слишком сопротивляется лишь потому, что ее сын где-то снаружи, беззащитный. И она готова умереть, только бы с ним ничего не случилось – это было написано на ее застывшем лице.

\- Не имеет значения, - Джейк позволил векам опуститься. – Но пока они будут добираться до меня, они вырежут вас всех, подонки.

 

***

 

Когда Сэм в последний раз ехал позади Дина, брат практически висел у него на руках.

Теперь же Сэм отчаянно цеплялся за пояс брата в попытке не полететь под копыта. Одежда толком не просохла после ливня, но Сэм готов был признать: он чувствует себя настолько близко к _хорошо_ , как когда смотрел, как Мэг падает из открытого окна склада. Короткий отдых  и скудная еда сотворили чудо, значительно подкрепив его силы. Сэм наблюдал, как Дин двигается – почти как обычно, только немного медленнее, без гримас боли – и ощущал, что к нему возвращается почти потерянная надежда.

Солнце разогнало тучи и светило низко, обжигая кожу шеи и лба. Черная шляпа защищала Дина от горячих лучей, но Сэм не стал искать подходящую шляпу. Он покрепче вцепился в ремешок кобуры, плотно обвивающий стройные бедра Дина, и стиснул кобылу подрагивающими ногами.

_Никогда…никогда…никогда…_

Стук копыт на четыре такта, казалось, выдалбливал дырку в голове. И Сэм поклялся себе: _когда_ они вернутся домой, он _в жизни_ не сядет на лошадь.

Дин чуть наклонился вперед. Сучка послушно прибавила скорость. Сэм охнул, отпустил ремень и схватил Дина за пояс. Он старался копировать посадку брата, пока лошади неслись, как угорелые, по окраине города к «Бикону». Почувствовав, что Дин сейчас остановит лошадь, Сэм отклонился назад и ощутил, как плечи брата касаются его груди, когда кобыла затормозила.

Сэм соскользнул с лошади и пошел к тротуару перед салуном. Дин, спешившись, перекинул поводья через коновязь. Они последовали за Зэке внутрь.

\- Я найду Стеллу, - сказал Зэке. – А вы…

Он замолчал, увидев людей, собравшихся у стойки.

Сэм и Дин едва не врезались ему в спину. Сэм моргнул, оглядывая собравшихся. Из-за стойки высовывался Громила Боб, Стелла устроилась впереди. Возле нее стояли Фрост, Сентенца и Птица. Девочка держала за руку брата, Рори, который смотрел на них слишком взрослыми глазами. По другой бок от Рори стояли четверо мужчин – Сэм их не знал, но вроде бы видел в салуне прошлым вечером.

\- Стелла? – спросил Зэке.

\- Ты пошел против очень плохого парня, Зэке, - хрипловато сказала Стелла. Ее слова были весомы, в них таились невысказанное понимание необходимости и глубокое волнение за друга. – Тебе нельзя идти одному.

Сэм переглянулся с Дином.

_Так и должно было быть?_

Дин пожал плечами и снова посмотрел на жителей Сульфур-Спрингса.

\- Я… собирался вас искать, - начал Зэке.

\- Рори нашел нас первый, - Стелла кивнула в сторону мальчика. – Он сильно рисковал, чтобы сюда прийти.

Рори смотрел на Дина:

\- Я думал, ты умер.

У Сэма свело живот.

\- Почти, - откликнулся Дин. – А я думал, _ты_ не уйдешь без мамы.

\- Рассчитывал, что вы вернетесь и ее заберете, - сказал Рори. – Ходили… слухи.

\- Что за слухи, Рори? – тихо спросил Сэм.

Они не сдвинулись с порога, и никто из горожан не шагнул от стойки. Словно они зашли в тупик с переговорами, и единственное разрешение ситуации было во взаимном согласии на помощь.

Рори взглянул на Птицу.

\- Говори, - ободрила она. – Я рассказывала тебе. Они обещали.

\- Айверс послал нас собирать лошадей, которых вы выпустили, - начал Рори. Он подвинул ногу, и Сэм увидел, что большой кольт, который мальчик наставлял на них в бараке, засунут ему за ремень, и дуло почти касается колена. – Он хочет захватить миссию. Убить священника.

Зэке кивнул:

\- Мы так и думали.

\- Да, - Рори прищурился. – Он собирается сделать это сегодня вечером.

Зэке оглянулся на Сэма и Дина.

\- Это не все, - сказал Рори.

\- Что еще? – напирал Дин.

\- Он не просто убьет священника. Все ловили лошадей, чтобы скакать за остальными, а я пробрался в дом. Хотел посмотреть, нельзя ли увести маму. Он странно говорил, - у Рори дрогнул голос.

\- Ты слышал Айверса? – уточнил Дин.

\- Да, - Рори кивнул. – Говорил что-то непонятное, а потом… потом сказал, что выпотрошит священника, и что никого живого не останется.

\- Он собирается принести Рамиреса в жертву, - пробормотал Сэм.

\- И уничтожить город, - заключил Зэке.

\- Нет, - Дин мотнул головой и развернулся к Сэму. – Этого не случится, Сэм. Ничего такого не произойдет.

\- А если мы изменили ход истории? – спросил Сэм с неприкрытым опасением. Говорил он тихо – так, чтобы его слышали только брат и Зэке. – Если все-таки случится?

\- Мы не допустим, - Зэке отвернулся от стойки и смотрел на братьев. – Мы подготовим их к битве. Осуществим наш план с плотиной. Вытащим Кейт и Джейка… - взгляд его стал таким напряженным, что сделалось страшно, - и отправим вас домой.

\- А что с Айверсом? – поинтересовался Сэм.

Зэке обернулся через плечо.

\- Айверс – это наша проблема, - сказал он людям у стойки и снова посмотрел на братьев. – Он с самого начала был нашей проблемой. Мы позволили ему заправлять здесь, захватывать нашу землю, убивать наших друзей. И мы ничего не сделали.

Он пошел к стойке, не сводя глаз с горожан.

\- Это _наша_ битва. Пора ее завершить.

Сэм покачал головой:

\- Он… он не просто… _бандит_ с большой дороги, Зэке.

\- Вам стоит знать, - Дин говорил напряженно, под стать Сэму, - такую битву вы можете и не выиграть.

\- О половине сражений, в которых я выжил, говорили то же самое, - взгляд Зэке объединял две группы людей воедино. – Я научился там одной вещи. В настоящем сражении не стоит пытаться победить, - он посмотрел на Дина. – Надо заставить противника проиграть.

Сэм видел, как взгляд Дина смягчается, потом старший немного опустил глаза, признавая чужую правоту.

\- А они? - Сэм жестом указал на стойку. – Хочешь выставить их против Айверса?

\- Мы сами выставимся, - ответила Стелла, и остальные закивали. – Из-за Айверса погибли хорошие люди. А другие превратились… в чудовищ, - Стелле, очевидно, трудно было выдавить это слово. – Он делал все, чтобы нас запугать. Держать на привязи. Идите и делайте, что должны. А если Айверс заявится сюда… - она выхватила из складок юбки маленький нож, - мы не будем паиньками.

Зэке торжествующе улыбался.

\- Я с вами, - вызвался Рори.

\- Нет! – в один голос сказали Дин и Зэке.

Рори нахмурился.

\- Оставайся с Птицей, - сказал Зэке. – Держи пистолет наготове и готовься защищать город от Айверса и его парней.

\- Я думал, он пойдет в миссию, - заспорил Рори.

Зэке оглянулся на братьев:

\- Мы постараемся его разубедить.

Ощущение нереальности, которое окутывало Сэма, когда он очнулся в задней комнате салуна, ослабело, пока он спасал брата. Теперь же, стоило Зэке призвать всех к действию, оно вернулось в полной мере. Он смотрел, как Рори, Птица и Фрост двигают столы и подкатывают бочки к окнам, строя импровизированные баррикады.

\- Это будет наш фронт, - говорил Зэке. – Если Айверс с бандой отправятся за нами, надо вести их именно _сюда_ , понятно?

Дин кивнул и направился за стойку. Если бы они были в своем времени, то стояли бы сейчас возле багажника «Импалы», перебирали оружие, готовились бы к тому, что предстояло. А здесь он чувствовал себя не к месту. Сэм пошел за братом, зная, что, когда придет время, тот появится с оружием в обеих руках.

\- Что будем делать с Рамиресом? – спросил он Зэке.

Зэке, который шел на склад, где некогда лежало тело Лео, остановился на полушаге. Повернулся к Стелле – женщина была занята тем, что распарывала нижнюю юбку на ленты и раскладывала их на стойке.

\- Не знаешь, куда собирался твой дружок Лараби?

\- Он не _мой_ дружок, сладкий, - Стелла покосилась на Зэке. – Но, пожалуй, знаю.

\- Ты бы могла его найти? Попроси, пусть отсидится в миссии с Рамиресом, пока… ну, пока все не кончится.

Стелла уперлась рукой в бедро и склонила голову:

\- Почему ты думаешь, что он сделает это для меня?

Дин сгребал бутыли виски с полки и передавал их Сэму, но тут оба остановились и принялись наблюдать, как Зэке подходит к Стелле.

\- Разве многие смогли перед тобой устоять? - понизил голос Зэке.

\- _Ты_ смог, - ответила Стелла.

\- Раз или два, - Зэке приблизился к хозяйке борделя почти вплотную. – Когда был достаточно глуп, чтобы думать о том, что делаю.

Тут Сэм решительно отвернулся от этих двоих, которые явно забыли, что здесь не одни. Увы, он тут же наткнулся на зеркало и смог наблюдать за разворачивающимися событиями в полной красе. Взглянув на Дина, Сэм обнаружил, что старший тоже повернулся к парочке спиной и, опустив голову, смотрит в зеркало.

\- А сейчас ты не думаешь? – невозмутимо спросила Стелла.

Зэке покачал головой.

\- От раздумий слишком одиноко, - он потянулся к ней.

На лице Дина заиграла похотливая усмешка, и Сэм ткнул его в бок. Дин встретил его взгляд в зеркале и одними губами спросил: «Что?» Сэм качнул головой и указал на бутылку, которую брат все еще держал за горлышко.

\- Ээ, нам надо… ну… идти, - промямлил Сэм и принялся подталкивать брата к складу.

\- Чувак, они совсем… - Дин все силился оглянулся, но Сэм ему не позволял.

\- Вперед смотри! – приказал он и толчком в плечо отправил старшего в двери.

Дин, посмеиваясь, начал расставлять бутылки на самодельном столе, где раньше лежал Лео. Сэм поставил две бутылки рядом. Дин вытащил кольт, прокрутил патронник и положил возле бутылок.

\- Пять зарядов осталось, - сказал он, мгновенно посерьезнев. – Свинцовые пули и бумажные гильзы. Перезаряжать придется на ходу. И ленты с пулями у меня нет.

Сэм поджал губы:

\- У меня есть винчестер.

\- Боеприпасы?

Сэм пожал плечами:

\- Надо у Зэке спросить.

\- Ты видишь поблизости ружья?

Сэм покачал головой:

\- Боюсь представить, сколько времени мы будем делать заряды из брикета соли.

Дин кивнул.

\- Надо больше оружия, - он потер губы. – Парочка коктейлей Молотова и два ружья против всей этой оравы?

\- У нас еще будет вода… элемент неожиданности… - даже прозвучало неубедительно.

_Как мы против них выстоим?_

Минуту они стояли неподвижно: слушали водопад голосов и шум передвигаемой мебели, смотрели на свой арсенал. Дин вздохнул, оперся о стол обеими руками и повесил голову. Глядя на него, Сэм вспомнил предупреждение Рамиреса – насчет того, что Дин будет ослабевшим, и что силы вернутся, но медленно.

Он не сразу понял, что Дин с ним говорит.

\- Сэм. Земля вызывает Сэма. Сэм Винчестер носит женское белье.

\- Только когда у тебя его одалживаю, - огрызнулся Сэм, возвращаясь в реальность.

\- А, так вот куда оно пропадает, - ухмыльнулся Дин.

Он уже выпрямился и держался за бок, поглаживая ребра.

Сэм вздохнул и покосился на брата:

\- Знаешь, меня тут удивляет, что все эти ребята…они так говорят…не похоже, что они из Техаса.

Дин хмыкнул и наклонил голову:

\- Ага, с окраины.

\- Серьезно. Я ожидал… не знаю… что слова будут растягивать… ну, как ковбои говорят.

\- Птица и Рори так и разговаривают.

\- Пожалуй, да.

\- Техас ведь _сейчас_ едва статус штата получил, - заметил Дин. – Здесь, небось, большинство приезжие.

Сэм толкнул его локтем:

\- Ты только взгляни на себя, Мистер Знаток Истории.

\- Эй, я читал.

_Я не только грубая сила._

Сэм не часто благодарил брата за то, что они оба выживали в той жизни, которую вели. Он правда не знал, как сказать: «Спасибо, что всегда становишься между мной и врагами». Или даже - «спасибо, что ты мой старший брат». Но ему нужно было научиться.

Научиться говорить «спасибо», причем так, чтобы Дин поверил. Все благодарности казались ему какими-то… неубедительными, жидкими. Словно растягивали надежду на слишком уж большое пространство. Сэму захотелось сграбастать Дина за руку, вцепиться покрепче и не отпускать.

-А что ты первым делом сделаешь, когда мы вернемся? – спросил Сэм.

\- Сяду за руль «Импалы», - немедленно откликнулся Дин. – Заведу, послушаю, как рычит мотор, врублю музыку, опущу окна и погоню.

Сэм невольно улыбнулся:

\- Куда?

\- Да куда угодно. К черту эту хрень на одну лошадиную силу. Я соскучился по моей малышке.

\- А я уже не смогу называться твоим чокнутым братцем, если скажу, что тоже по ней соскучился?

Дин обернулся, хлопнул его по плечу и искренне заулыбался:

\- Чувак, твоя репутация в целости и сохранности.

Сэм был благодарен, что Дин на секунду задержал руку.

\- Мы справимся?

Дин сжал пальцы и отнял руку.

\- Мы обязаны.

Сэм, вздохнув, кивнул.

\- Папа нам в жизни не поверит, - пробормотал он.

\- Я тут подумал, - начал Дин. – Это… оружие, которое ищет Джейк. Если Рамирес прав… если Айверс здесь из-за него… и если из-за него Айверс не добился своего…

\- Думаешь, мы унесем его с собой, - закончил Сэм.

Дин дернул плечом.

\- Не уверен, что оно действительно существует, но… отец говорил, что собирается _убить демона_ … а Джейк выбрал именно это время, этот город…

\- Я понимаю, - кивнул Сэм. – Но Дин… ничего не происходит без причины.

Дин фыркнул, отвернулся и принялся рыться в ящиках под полками со спиртным.

\- Нет, послушай, - Сэм подошел ближе. – Это оружие наверняка исчезло или что там с ним могло случиться… надолго. Так надолго, что превратилось в слухи, которые дошли до папы.

\- Мы говорим о штуковине, которой можно _убить демона_ , - Дин выудил коробку с маленькими свинцовыми шариками и бросил ее на стол. Перешел к следующему ящику. – Представь, что мы могли бы сделать такую дома. Просто… подумай, сколько хорошего мы бы с ней совершили!

\- Ты говоришь, как Джейк, - сказал Сэм.

Дин закатил глаза:

\- Возможно, Джейк был в чем-то прав.

\- Что? – вскинулся Сэм. – Он… _убивал_ из-за нее, Дин. Он… он _жизни забирал_ , чтобы сюда добраться.

\- Я знаю. Просто…- Дин сжал губы и кинул что-то обратно в ящик. Опустил глаза. – Зэке сам говорил. Они… сами позволили злу себя захватить. Они и пальцем не шевельнули, чтобы его остановить.

\- Они боялись.

\- И что? – Дин повернулся к брату. – Я всю жизнь боюсь. Мы всю жизнь спасаем вот таких людей, как они, - он указал поверх плеча Сэма на закрытую дверь, разделяющую салун и склад, - от таких созданий, как Айверс.

Сэм секунду задержал на старшем взгляд. Он смотрел, как Дин сражается с неминуемым, как он борется, и ненавидел себя за то, что позволил этому случиться.

\- Где бы мы ни были, в Техасе в тысяча восемьсот семидесятом, или в Чикаго в две тысячи пятом… одно и то же, понимаешь? – Дин прищурился. – Мы против них, а остальному миру плевать.

\- Ты хотел бы, чтобы было по-другому? Чтобы они знали?

\- Я хочу, чтобы они были ответственными. Мы платим за выбор, который делают они. Я хочу… хочу знать, что это все чего-то _стоит_ , черт побери. Все. Потому что если… если… мы делали все зря…а люди просто продолжают жить, будто зла никогда не было… - он покачал головой, опустил глаза, запал в его голосе угасал.

\- Дин…

Дин взглянул на него со странным светом в глазах:

\- Ответь, если бы у тебя был шанс прикончить тварь, которая убила Джесс, ты бы это сделал?

\- Да, - немедля ответил Сэм. При одной мысли внутри все заледенело. – Ты же знаешь.

Дин поднял брови, на лице играла последняя искра надежды.

\- Только, - Сэм ступил вперед и протянул руку, - я бы не стал менять ход истории, чтобы не позволить этому случиться.

\- Не стал бы? – с удивлением переспросил Дин.

Сэм покачал головой.

\- Ничто не происходит без причины, - повторил он.

Дин опустил глаза:

\- Кажется, именно здесь у нас с тобой разногласия, Сэмми.

\- А ты бы рискнул всем? Рискнул… _будущим_ , чтобы изменить единственное событие, которое кажется _тебе_ неправильным?

Дин поднял глаза и с искренностью, задевшей Сэма за живое, сказал:

\- Если бы это означало, что я могу спасти кого-то, кого люблю… то да. Рискнул бы.

Сэм взъерошил себе волосы, ему стало по-настоящему страшно.

\- Дин, это оружие… это не способ… в смысле… что, если мы вернемся, а мир уже не тот? Если мы унесем оружие из этого времени, и история изменится так, что не останется ничего, что мы знали раньше?

Дин ссутулился. Тяжелая правда слов Сэма, наконец, дошла до него.

\- Нельзя рисковать… _всем_. Просто нельзя, Дин.

\- Да, я понял, понял! – рявкнул Дин. Он посмотрел на Сэма, и лицо его смягчилось. – Я понимаю, о чем ты.

Сэм кивнул, судорожно сглотнув. Сердце дрогнуло, когда Дин улыбнулся ему. Печальнее он в жизни ничего не видел.

\- Просто здорово было бы… ну, принести отцу что-нибудь, кроме… парочки пуль.

_А мы? Разве не достаточно будет, если мы принесем папе самих себя, Дин?_

\- Сначала самим вернуться надо, - напомнил Сэм.

Сердце упало при мысли, что для этого придется сделать.

\- Да, - кивнул Дин. – Да, - повторил он тише, глядя в пол.

Он не то чтобы специально намекал, что выполнение задания падет на Дина, но вопрос вырвался сам собой.

\- Ты знаешь, как это сделаешь?

Старший изумленно вскинул голову. Сэму резко захотелось забрать свои слова обратно, стереть их из памяти Дина.

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Дин. – Он же папин друг. Просто… - его глаза затуманились, скрывая от Сэма мысли. – Нам надо домой.

Сэм сглотнул:

\- Мы вернемся, Дин. Снова увидим папу.

Губы Дина тронула благодарная улыбка.

\- Эй, как ты думаешь, он знает про ту дьявольскую ловушку, о которой Рамирес говорил?

\- Она есть в дневнике, - напомнил Сэм. – Он что-то знает.

\- Ага, - Дин кивнул. – Что-то знает… Жаль, что он не смог нам рассказать побольше в Чикаго.

Сэм качнул головой и проворчал:

\- Какая разница. Телефон-то у него есть. Мог бы уже сто раз все рассказать. Просто не хотел.

Прежде чем Дин успел ответить, дверь позади Сэма открылась. В щели показалась голова Зэке.

\- Решил посмотреть, зачем вы тут уединились, - сказал Зэке.

\- Интересный выбор слов, - подмигнул Дин.

\- Что?

\- Не обращай внимания, - прикрыл его Сэм. – Стелла знает, где Лараби?

Зэке кивнул:

\- Знает. Отправила его в миссию. Вы готовы?

\- Зэке, - сказал Сэм. – У нас оружия слишком мало.

Ответная улыбка Зэке слегка отдавала безумием.

Новая лошадь была больше, чем Малыш Джо, почти такая же спокойная, как Шлюха, и страшная, как смертный грех. У Сэма мышцы потянуло – так широко пришлось развести ноги, чтобы вдеть их в стремена. Коричневая шляпа с мягкими полями, которую Зэке для него разыскал, прикрывала уже порозовевший лоб. И Сэму пришлось признать, что он впервые за все время почувствовал себя здесь уместным.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Зэке. – Следуйте за мной, пока не доедем до дома.

\- Так точно, - автоматически откликнулся Сэм, реагируя на тон, а не на говорившего.

\- Сэм, ты будешь стрелком, - обозначил Зэке уже очевидное.

У Сэма был заряженный винчестер в чехле, Пибоди-Мартини за правой ногой и еще один винчестер, позаимствованный у Фроста, поперек седла. В седельных сумках лежали два коктейля Молотова из бутылок с виски. Еще две бутылки были в седельных сумках у Дина. Правда, Сучка так под ним гарцевала, что Сэм не был уверен, что этот груз доживет до дома Айверса.

\- Тише, - уговаривал Дин, похлопывая лошадь по плечу. Он быстро взглянул на Сэма. – Все будет хорошо. Ты все сделаешь правильно.

Сэм открыл было рот, но тут сообразил, что брат разговаривает с лошадью. Изумленный, он смотрел, как кобыла успокаивается и прядает ушами, прислушиваясь к голосу всадника.

\- Ты проскользнешь в берлогу этого ублюдка, как… призрак. Бесшумная, как смерть, и такая же опасная, - Дин потрепал упругое серое плечо, пропустил сквозь пальцы спутанную черную гриву.

\- Можно так ее и назвать, - предложил Сэм. – Призрак.

Дин ухмыльнулся и выпрямился:

\- Довольно иронично, а?

Унаследованный от Тома О’Майра кольт был полностью заряжен и покоился в кобуре. Громила Боб и еще один мужчина сделали взнос в виде двух револьверов, и Дин заткнул их за пояс сзади и спереди. Когда он погладил кобылу в последний раз, полуденное солнце сверкнуло на оружии, которое его окружало.

\- Призрак, - сказал Дин. – Тебе идет.

Незаметно прибыл Сентенца на маленьком черном мустанге. За ним на поводу, прикрепленном к седлу лошади, следовал осел, нагруженный двумя ящиками динамита. Сэм нерешительно улыбнулся мексиканцу. Он не был уверен, получил ли в ответ улыбку или гримасу, но лицо Сентенцы изменилось, так что Сэм кивнул и отвел глаза.

\- Дин, - позвали из глубины здания.

Сэм повернулся в седле: это была Птица. Ее большие серые глаза покраснели, темные короткие волосы вились, обрамляя лицо влажными кудряшками. Зэке и Сэм, не сговариваясь, заставили своих лошадей отойти в сторону. Дин свесился с седла – скрипнула кожа.

\- Привет, - тихо сказал он.

Птица облизнула губы и на секунду стала выглядеть такой крошкой, что у Сэма слезы навернулись. Тех, кто помладше, зло всегда обжигает сильнее всего. Человек, которого они объявили _не своей проблемой_ , убил ее отца, забрал мать с братом и оставил ее жить в страхе. Сэм лучше прочих знал, как глубоко такие вещи ранят душу.

Знал, как трудно, даже невозможно, полностью исцелиться от подобной раны.

\- Я знаю, что ты не… не ангел, - прошептала Птица.

Взрослая серьезность в хрипловатом голоске боролась с неприкрытым желанием верить хоть во что-то, которое сияло в ее глазах, как звезда.

\- Я понимаю, ты… ты просто человек. Мой… папа, он тоже был просто человеком.

\- Птица, - начал Дин. – Я не собираюсь позволить Айверсу сделать со мной то же самое, что… что он сделал с твоим папой.

Птица шагнула вперед и крепко ухватила его за ногу.

\- Я очень хочу, чтобы ты не умирал. Но… еще больше я хочу… чтобы мама вернулась.

Сэм слегка отпрянул. Птица озвучила его самый потаенный секрет, глубоко погребенный внутри и забытый на годы. Дин однако же не шелохнулся. Он сидел неподвижно и смотрел на девочку.

\- Я знаю, - ответил он. – Я верну тебе маму.

\- Он не отпустит ее. Ни ее, ни Рори. Они навсегда останутся у него. Вот здесь, - она указала на голову. – Он всегда будет их мучить.

\- Господи, ребенок… - вздохнул Дин.

\- Но он не сможет их мучить… если умрет, - закончила Птица.

_Обещай мне…_ Сэм помнил ее голос, когда они уезжали в прошлый раз. _Обещай мне…_

\- Я слышу тебя, Анна, - Дин назвал ее по имени, привлекая внимание. – Я слышу тебя.

Птица еще секунду сверлила его полными чувств глазами, потом кивнула и посмотрела на остальных. Зэке приложил палец к полям, Сэм улыбнулся. Птица утерлась рукой, моргнула и ушла, держась очень прямо, обратно в здание.

\- Эй, Сэм?

Горечь в его голосе резанула Сэма по ушам.

\- Да? – в своем ответе Сэм услышал то же.

\- Я хочу, чтобы этот сукин сын мне за все ответил.

Сэм кивнул. В горле стоял ком.

_Он знает, я его убью. Не изгоню, не отправлю обратно в преисподнюю… по-настоящему убью._

Обещание отца всплыло в памяти. Сэм покосился на Зэке: у того стал очень острый взгляд. Посмотрел на «Бикон»: маленькая группа сопротивления сгрудилась у окна.

Наконец, он повернулся к Дину, встретил его яркие глаза:

\- Я тоже.

Дин сгреб поводья и тронул кобылу с места.

\- Напомним этому демону, что такое настоящий ад.

* * *

_Искусство войны – не такая уж хитрая штука. Узнайте, где ваш враг. Доберитесь до него побыстрее. Ударьте посильнее. И двигайтесь дальше._

_~ Улисс С. Грант_

 

***

_Сульфур-Спрингс, Техас, 1870_

\- Я вижу ранчо, - объявил Дин с вершины деревянной плотины. – Оно… как точка… но вижу.

Он оглянулся на озеро, растекшееся на месте, где когда-то были земли Тома О’Майра. Если разрушить плотину, поток обещал быть… впечатляющим.

\- Я же говорил, что вода быстро дойдет, - отозвался Зэке снизу.

Зэке и Сентенца разложили динамитные шашки и свивали шнуры вместе, так, чтобы Сентенца смог поджечь их с безопасного расстояния. Лошадь и ослика Сентенцы привязали за камнями на восточной стороне русла. На западной стоял Сэм, который держал лошадей и все больше беспокоился. Дин слез с плотины и подошел к брату.

\- Расслабься, Сэм, - ухмыльнулся он. – Все сработает, как надо.

\- Ты спятил, - ответил Сэм. – Это все чистой воды безумие. А мне надо медаль вручить за то, что я согласился в этом участвовать.

\- Хочешь, я тебе футболку сделаю? – Дин взял у Сэма поводья Призрака и улыбнулся. – Я Пережил Подрыв Плотины с Дином Винчестером и Все Что Я Получил – Эту Вшивую Футболку. Хочешь? А? – он игриво тыкал Сэма локтем.

Сэм увернулся и схватил его рукав.

\- Это не кино, Дин, - процедил он сквозь зубы. – Мы не будем под музыку скакать к ранчо, бросать самодельные бомбы, спасать леди – и хэппи энд. Люди могут погибнуть. Много людей.

\- Ну, если сработаем как следует, это будем не мы, - Дин вырвал руку, старательно не обращая внимания на айсберг, в который слова Сэма превратили его внутренности.

\- Дин! – рявкнул Сэм и сгреб брата за грудки. – Я _серьезно_! Я не шучу…

\- Я _знаю_! – Дин подался вперед, заглянул брату в глаза, убеждаясь, что тот видит. – Я знаю.

Сэм закрыл рот и моргнул, явно удивленный таким резким переходом от дурачества к ярости.

\- Когда мы в последний раз там были, я чуть концы не отдал, - напомнил Дин. – Почти уверен был, что если ты и вернешься домой, то с моим трупом в нагрузку.

Сэм сглотнул.

\- Тогда почему ты ведешь себя как ни в чем не бывало? – спросил он. – Ты еще слабый, я вижу. У тебя руки дрожат. Ты… бледный. Я же вижу.

\- А ты _ближе посмотри_ , Сэм, - глухо сказал Дин. – Ты же говорил, что меня знаешь. Еще до того, как все завертелось. Помнишь?

Сэм кивнул:

\- Да, помню.

\- Это правда? Тогда ты знаешь, что для меня нет _ничего_ важнее, чем спасти мать Птицы, достать Джейка, выбраться отсюда, и людей сохранить столько, сколько смогу.

Сэм медленно разжал руки, но не отступил. Они стояли нос к носу, их окружал запах пота разволновавшихся лошадей, и дневной свет начинал тускнеть, близясь к закату.

\- Тогда почему… почему ты… - у Сэма не получалось завершить вопрос.

\- Веду себя вот так? – помог Дин.

Сэм кивнул.

\- Потому что я не могу допустить, чтобы опасения не дали мне совершить то, что я должен, - Дин шагнул назад и пожал плечами. – Вот я и валяю дурака. Так легче.

Сэм вздохнул:

\- Неудивительно, что я не могу тебя понять.

\- Вы уже закончили мириться? – окликнул их Зэке.

Дин помахал ему:

\- Порядок!

\- Хорошо, а то все уже готово, - он указал через плечо. – Я отправил Сентенцу туда, - он указал на восточный берег. – Шнур длинный, его не придавит и не зальет.

\- Ты уверен, что динамита хватит?

\- Парень, мы его столько насовали, что можно если взорвать «Бикон», то взрывная волна дойдет до самого Вашингтона, - ответил Зэке и призадумался. – Вы же знаете, где Вашингтон… да?

Дин изобразил непонимание:

\- Вашингтон?

Зэке побелел.

\- Не слушай его, Зэке, - поспешил на помощь Сэм. – Мы знаем, где Вашингтон.

Зэке прищурился и указал на Дина:

\- Ты когда-нибудь доиграешься.

Дин кивнул и улыбнулся:

\- Возможно.

Зэке хлопнул в ладоши, напугав дремлющих лошадей.

\- Готовы, парни?

Дин посмотрел на брата, увидел, как напряжение исказило еще мальчишеское лицо.

\- Все еще боишься, Сэмми?

Сэм глянул в ответ, и Дин мысленно подкинул монету: _правда или бравада_?

\- Боюсь, - ответил Сэм. – А ты?

Дин благодарно улыбнулся. Признание Сэма позволяло ему быть честным.

\- И я боюсь.

\- Кто не боится, тот не живет, - Зэке забрался на Шлюху и потянулся к Сэму за поводьями. – Это мой девиз. Ну, или он был бы таким, если бы у меня был девиз.

Сэм слабо ему ухмыльнулся и повернулся перебросить поводья через шею своей большой лошади.

\- Эй, Сэм, - позвал Дин. – Не забывай, что папа говорит.

\- Сначала стреляй, потом спрашивай?

\- Нет, - Дин покачал головой. – Другое.

\- Присматривай за братом? – улыбнулся Сэм.

Дин усмехнулся, оценив шутку и ненавязчивое напоминание, что Сэм знает: он снова в строю.

– Страх держит тебя настороже. На пределе. Используй этот предел, чтобы всех завалить.

\- А, ну да, - Сэм поставил ногу в стремя и уселся в седло.

Дин взобрался на Призрака, слегка поморщился, устраиваясь в безжалостном седле, и посмотрел туда, где сидел Сентенца.

\- Ну ладно, парни, слушайте, – сказал Зэке. - Мы пускаемся вскачь. Когда проезжаем это дерево, Сентенца подпаливает шнур. У нас минуты три, а потом плотина взлетает на воздух, и за нами течет прорва воды. Вы гоните лошадей. Очень быстро гоните.

Дин напряженно кивнул и подъехал ближе к Сэму.

\- Когда добираемся вот сюда, - подхватил он, - Сэм и я объезжаем дом и бросаем бутылки.

\- Зэке выгоняет всех лошадей, которые не привязаны, - вступил Сэм. – Врывается в дом и уводит Кейт.

Зэке кивнул:

\- Будем считать, что Джейк вместе с остальными собирает лошадей и готовится к нападению на город. Так что вы двое поджигаете дом сзади, всех выкуриваете и ловите Джейка.

\- И скачем обратно в город, - завершил Дин. – Используем свободных лошадей как щит и заманиваем Айверса за собой.

Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, цикады в тишине подпевали их громко бьющимся сердцам.

\- Ну и бред, - заговорил Зэке первым.

\- Самый натуральный, - кивнул Дин.

\- Ни за что не сработает, - согласился Сэм.

\- Да уж, - Зэке подобрал поводья.

\- Вперед, - Дин развернул кобылу и поставил ее рядом с лошадью Сэма.

\- И-йяааа! – Зэке ткнул Шлюху в бока – гнедой пустился в карьер.

Дин последовал за ним на Призраке, убедившись, что Сэм держится позади. Он наклонился вперед, руки двигались вверх-вниз в такт с движениями лошадиной шеи. Кобылу не надо было особенно понукать: она любила побегать. Требовалось только, чтобы ноги из стремян не вылетали. Неплохо бы еще зад в седле удерживать, но это уже было не столь важно.

Дерево стремительно приближалось, пролетело мимо, а потом мир содрогнулся. Оглянувшись через плечо, Дин увидел, что Сэм практически висит у них на хвосте, а за Сэмом с ревом несется клокочущая масса воды. Она затопила русло, вышла из берегов, скользила по камням и врезалась в деревца, растущие по краям.

\- Пошла, пошла, - задыхаясь, подгонял он Призрака.

\- Быстрее! – кричал впереди Зэке – он каким-то образом умудрился придать своему боевому коню чуть ли не космическую скорость и оторвался от братьев.

\- Живее, Сэм! – позвал Дин.

Ему не хотелось подгонять кобылу и оставить Сэма позади.

\- Я и так быстро! – откликнулся Сэм. – Что мне еще делать?

\- Ехать _быстрее_!

Дин слышал, как ревущий поток несется по иссохшей земле. Он наклонился сильнее – дуло заткнутого за пояс пистолета врезалось в бедро, передняя лука седла мерно вжималась в живот. Мышцы начали дрожать от напряжения, и Дин инстинктивно прихватил пальцами спутанную гриву Призрака.

\- Йяяааа!

Дин осмелился бросить назад еще один взгляд и с изумлением увидел, как Сэм, пригнувшись к шее лошади и используя концы поводьев, как плеть, проносится мимо.

\- Молодец! – Дин немного расслабился и позволил Призраку под гром потока нести себя вслед за братом и Зэке вдоль быстро наполняющейся реки.

Они добрались до барака быстрее, чем Дин морально к этому подготовился. Панические крики перекрывали шум воды. Всадники обогнули угол, и почти сразу в барак хлынула вода – ворвалась в окна, залила все свободное пространство, сдвинула здание с непрочного фундамента.

Отвлекающий маневр определенно сработал. Люди метались, звали друг друга. Несколько дюжин лошадей бесновались в коррале, вода разливалась под их копытами. Земля превратилась в красную кашу. Дин последовал за Сэмом к задней стороне дома. Он еще успел заметить, как Зэке поднимает засов корраля, заново освобождая лошадей, которых люди с таким трудом собрали.

Дин остановил Призрака, та дышала так же тяжело, как он сам. Бока кобылы вздымались, на шее и в углах рта пузырилась пена. Лошадь нервничала, пританцовывала, готовая сорваться с места в любую секунду.

\- Виски, - выдохнул Дин, роясь в седельной сумке.

Сэм тоже наклонился, и Дин увидел, как у него дрожат руки.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Ну и скачка была… - пропыхтел Сэм и схватил бутылку, заткнутую куском юбки Стеллы. – Ох, черт! Черт!

\- Что? – дернулся Дин.

\- Спички у Сентенцы!

Дин расплылся в улыбке. Сэм не успел и слова сказать, а старший уже вытащил из кармана зажигалку.

\- Ты где ее взял?

\- С собой принес, - ответил Дин. – Единственная вещь, которая пережила путешествие. Кроме ботинок.

\- Сукин сын! – на щеках Сэма показались ямочки.

\- Это моя фраза, - Дин щелкнул колесиком раз, второй, третий и поджег ткань.

Бросив зажигалку Сэму, он тронул лошадь к дому, привстал в стременах и швырнул бутылку. Она разбилась во вспышке пламени. Через момент Сэм проделал то же самое на другом конце дома, и братья обменялись улыбками. Огонь лизал бревна, дым струился в окна.

Они объехали дом - в разоренном дворе орали и ругались люди. Слева была боковая веранда, справа – навес для дров и флигель. Дин искал укрытие: здесь, в сквозной аллее, их легко могли окружить. Он вытащил кольт и увидел, как Сэм хватает винтовку. Однако, как ни удивительно, за ними никто не спешил гнаться. Похоже, вся эта суматоха с водой и лошадьми разогнала людей, как муравьев.

\- Где Зэке? – пропыхтел Сэм.

\- Должен быть в доме, - напомнил Дин. – Надо найти Джейка. Давай…

Оружейный залп раздался, казалось, ниоткуда.

Он эхом отдался от здания и испугал Призрака. Дин сидел в седле не так уж твердо, да и не привык к встающим на дыбы лошадям. Он не удержался, неловко упал на плечо и перекатился на колени, кашляя и задыхаясь.

Дрожащей от неудачного приземления рукой он поднял кольт и начал отстреливаться, видя одних лишь людей в конце прохода. Звук выстрелов привлек внимание тех, кто бегал по двору. Инстинктивно пригнувшись, Дин заметил троих всадников, которые спускались с гребня и стреляли в банду Айверса.

\- Сэм! План Б! Мы… - он посмотрел на брата, ожидая увидеть его крепко сидящим на своей большой черной лошади.

Однако лошадь кружилась между флигелем и навесом, а Сэм лежал на земле, бледный, и глядел в небо мутными глазами. На его бедре расплывалось красное пятно.

_\- СЭМ!_

Крик этот раскатился по ранчо громче выстрелов. Дин вскочил и бросился к брату, не обращая внимания на приближающиеся ружейные залпы.

 

***

Его подстрелили.

Он понял не сразу. Подобного никогда раньше не случалось, и он не ожидал, что ощущения будут именно такими.

Какую-то долю секунду он думал, что это Дин его ударил, вышиб его из седла. Будто по ноге стукнули – сильно, как дубиной – и вот Сэм оказался на земле, и над ним расстилалось небо.

_\- СЭМ!_

На момент мир исчез, существовало лишь его имя, выкрикнутое страдальческим голосом брата.

Потом нахлынула боль. Чистая агония, словно кто-то вгонял ему в ногу гигантское раскаленное шило.

_Черт…черт…Дин… меня ранили… Дин…_

\- Я здесь, здесь, Сэм, - у Дина дрожал голос, словно брату не хватало воздуха.

\- Н-нога, - сильно затошнило, и Сэм вдохнул через нос.

\- Знаю, знаю, - Дин обнял его и прислонил к груди.

Сэма поражали в нем две вещи. Когда младшему было больно, Дин, во-первых, становился неестественно сильным, а во-вторых, все повторял.

\- Я здесь, малыш… дай посмотреть, дай.

\- Ублюдок меня зацепил, - пробормотал Сэм и покосился на ногу.

Пятно росло. Поле зрения все сужалось, и вскоре он видел только всполохи света и слышал лишь голос Дина.

\- Хорошо… хорошо, да, не так уж плохо. Совсем не так уж плохо.

Дин уложил его на спину. Он как будто не трогал раненую ногу и не особенно ее разглядывал. Сэм почувствовал прикосновения и увидел, что белые повязки, которые защищали порезы на ребрах брата, теперь сняты, и руки Дина опускаются к ране на бедре.

\- Не так уж плохо, - повторил старший и туго затянул самодельный жгут.

Мир вспыхнул белым.

\- Боооооже, - выкрикнул Сэм дрожащим шепотом.

\- Прости. Прости, малыш.

\- Б-больно.

Дин обхватил его за плечи:

\- Так, дай-ка руку, Сэм. Да, вот так. Сейчас встанем.

\- Лош’дь уб’жала, - сказал Сэм.

Он чувствовал себя пьяным, больным. Когда Дин поднял его, все перед глазами закружилось, и Сэм застонал.

\- На лошадь садиться не будем, - пробормотал Дин и подпер его со стороны раненой ноги.

Они сдвинулись с места. Сэм ощутил, как Дин за чем-то тянется, слышал его проклятия. Он старался сосредоточиться на том, что делает брат, но его хватало лишь на то, чтобы не упасть в надвигающуюся темноту и сражаться с болью, которая ползла по ноге, цепляясь горячими пальцами.

Сэм дернулся, когда Дин вдруг дважды выстрелил в массу людей, которые, казалось, были за несколько миллионов миль вдали. Он моргнул, когда двое упали.

_Надеюсь, там не было Джейка… а то нам крышка_ , - вяло подумал он.

\- Пойдем внутрь, - выдохнул Дин. – Поможешь мне там, ладно?

И снова два выстрела – кто-то закричал. Кого-то еще подстрелили. Кто-то еще ощутил раскаленный огонь, пронзающий плоть. У кого-то еще мир завертелся перед глазами. И это сделал Дин.

_Хорошо… убей всех, Дин… не дай им одержать верх…_

\- Сэмми! Сэм! Эй, эй! Не падай на меня.

\- Ага… - Сэм распахнул глаза. – Зачем… внутрь? Зэке… должен… туда.

\- План Б, малыш, - Дин заставлял его идти. – Надо найти Зэке. Подлатать тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты шел, Сэм. Вместе со мной, хорошо? Сэм!

\- Идти. Да, - Сэм изо всех сил старался слушаться.

На место головокружения и рассеянности приходила ясная, полная боли паника. Все стало отчетливым, острым и ярким, сердце стучало от прилива адреналина и понимания, что если он сейчас не поможет Дину, то труп в две тысячи пятый год придется тащить именно старшему.

Сэм подскакивал на здоровой ноге, помогая Дину подковылять к веранде и вскарабкаться на ступени, ведущие к главному входу. Дин снова выстрелил и щелкнул пустым барабаном. С проклятием отбросив бесполезный револьвер, он полез за пояс и вытащил один из запасных.

\- Винтовки на моей лошади, - сказал Сэм.

К его радости голос уже не дрожал, как у пьяного, но боль все равно была такая, что дыхание перехватывало.

\- Позже заберем, - проворчал Дин.

Он пытался войти в двери, и Сэм попробовал избавить брата хотя бы от части своего веса, но сразу понял, что крепкая поддержка ему просто необходима. Если он, конечно, не хочет пропахать носом дорогой на вид ковер в комнате, куда они ввалились. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы цепляться за Дина.

Внимание полностью сосредоточилось на ритме: _шаг, опереться, подтянуть, шаг, опереться, подтянуть_.

\- Зэке! – заорал Дин. – ЗЭКЕ, чтоб тебя, - добавил он на выдохе, - где ты?

Сэм окинул комнату мутнеющим взором. Передняя половина дома пустовала: крики, смятение и пальба остались снаружи. Дверь была закрыта; Сэм подумал, входил ли вообще Зэке сюда.

\- Слишком много шума, - сказал Сэм с внезапным озарением, пока Дин тащил его дальше.

\- А?

\- Снаружи, - пояснил Сэм. – Много стреляют. В кого они стреляют?

Дин остановился. Повернул потное грязное лицо к высокому занавешенному окну.

\- Молодец, что подметил, - похвалил он. – У нас компания.

\- Надеюсь, они за нас, - пробормотал Сэм.

\- Помогите! Сюда! Помогите! – женский голос несся из комнаты на верхнем пролете узкой лестницы в темном углу.

\- Эй! – крикнул Дин.

\- Помогите нам!

Дым начал просачиваться в гостиную. Огня пока видно не было, но Сэм знал: еще немного, и часть плана под названием «всех выкурить» обернется против них самих. Дин развернулся к лестнице.

\- Подожди-ка, братишка, - выдохнул он.

Сэм вдруг сообразил, что Дин собирается оставить его здесь и пойти на голос. Он вцепился старшему в плечо, притянул его к себе.

\- Нет.

\- Сэм, ладно тебе, я просто…

\- Не бросай меня здесь, - взмолился Сэм.

Он не ожидал, что получится так жалобно. Он хотел спокойно и ясно объяснить, что им лучше держаться вместе, что он не сможет отбиться, если кто-то войдет. Но когда он открыл рот, голос сорвался, как у перепуганного подростка.

Дин расправил плечи, и Сэм был вынужден немного отстраниться.

\- Придется подниматься по ступенькам.

\- Да, - Сэм кивнул, приберегая дыхание для подъема.

На каждый шаг уходило лет сорок, но прежде, чем Сэм успел это понять, они уже добрались до верха, и Дин окликал женщину.

\- Скажите, где вы! – голос был резкий, будто Дин когда-то давно от него отказался, а теперь привыкал заново, потому что больше нечего было использовать.

\- Здесь! Внутри!

Сэм снова принялся считать: шаг, опереться, подтянуть, шаг, опереться, подтянуть. Дин повернул ручку ладонью, в которой держал пистолет, и дверь открылась. Из комнаты пахнуло жаром, вонью горелой плоти и пота – Сэм прижался губами к плечу, к горлу подступила тошнота.

Дин кашлянул:

\- Что за…

\- Ох, слава тебе Господи, - перебил женский голос. – Пожалуйста, развяжите нас, пока он не вернулся!

Дин втащил Сэма в комнату и посадил в углу напротив дверей, рядом с маленьким камином. В камине теплились угли, там же лежало что-то вроде инструмента для клеймения. Не глядя на женщину, Дин встретился глазами с Сэмом. Лишь тогда Сэм понял, что Дин все это время нес с собой бутыль с виски. Старший поставил бутылку рядом с Сэмом, вытащил из-за пояса третий револьвер и подал Сэму. Смотрел он очень серьезно:

\- Направь на двери. Стреляй в любого, кто не Зэке.

Сэм кивнул, затолкав в глубину сознания протесты морали и страх, что убьет человека. Дин сейчас думал только о выживании, и Сэм намеревался следовать его примеру.

Дин отодвинулся, позволяя Сэму рассмотреть тех, кто звал на помощь.

\- Господи, - в ужасе выдохнул он. – Джейк…

Джейк Брэнд был привязан к стулу, на груди под разорванной рубашкой зияла выжженная пентаграмма. Истощение и боль исказили лицо, на щеках и подбородках светлела щетина, седые грязные волосы торчали во все стороны. Блестящие глаза пристально смотрели на Дина.

Сзади него на полу лежала связанная кулем женщина. Юбки сбились на коленях, черные волосы разметались по плечам и влажными кольцами липли к лицу. Она побелела от страха, но взгляд серых глаз оставался твердым.

\- Кейт? – Дин шагнул вперед. – Кейт О’Майра?

\- Да, - выдохнула она. – Это я. Пожалуйста, развяжите меня.

Дин нагнулся к ботинку за ножом, но ничего не нашел. Сэм моргнул, вспомнив, как разрезал на Дине повязку и в спешке забыл вернуть нож на место. Не медля ни секунды, Дин схватил со стола незажженную масляную лампу, разбил стекло и вылил масло в таз. Потом достал подходящий осколок и принялся пилить веревку, которая стягивала руки Кейт с ногами.

Когда женщина смогла принять более удобную позу, Дин перешел к запястьям.

\- Кто вы? – спросила она.

\- Эээ, друзья, - Дин сосредоточился на том, чтобы не задевать кожу. – Мы знаем вашу дочь.

\- Вы видели Анну? – ее голос переполняло облегчение. – С ней все хорошо?

\- Она в порядке, - заверил Дин. – И ваш сын тоже. Они в городе, в салуне.

\- Слава богу, - Кейт прерывисто вздохнула, сдерживая слезы. – Я думала, он убьет Рори, чтобы заполучить пистолет.

\- Пистолет? – прохрипел Джейк.

Сэм переводил взгляд с Кейт на охотника и обратно.

Дин, наконец, справился с веревками на запястьях Кейт и принялся резать путы на лодыжках. Кейт сразу же начала растирать руки. Сэм слышал, как стрельба, служившая чуть ли не музыкой на заднем фоне, усилилась.

\- Пистолет Тома, - она посмотрела на Сэма, заметила его окровавленную ногу и нахмурилась. – Последнее, о чем он сказал Рори перед тем, как Айверс… - она запнулась и продолжила: - …беречь пистолет. Пуще всего.

\- Кольт? – от Джейка так разило страданием и безумием, что Сэм невольно поежился. – Сделанный на заказ?

Кейт помогала Дину стащить веревки.

\- Да, наверное. Я никогда не спрашивала.

\- Черт побери, - зарычал Джейк. – Он был у проклятого мальчишки!

\- Закрой рот! - рявкнул Дин, отбросил веревки и направился к нему.

Кейт быстро подползла к Сэму и осторожно сдвинула жгут. Сэм зашипел: приятное онемение снова сменялось огнем.

\- Подай стекло, - велела Кейт.

Дин подчинился без вопросов. Сэм видел его напряженное бледное лицо, но не видел рук. Именно по рукам Сэм всегда мог сказать, скрывает ли что-то брат.

\- Дин, - позвал он, ища поддержки.

\- Потерпи, Сэмми, - ответил старший. – Сейчас… сниму… долбанные веревки.

\- Айверс – демон, - без особой на то нужды сказал Джейк.

\- В точку, Шерлок, - пробормотал Дин. – Из-за тебя и твоего гребаного гениального плана мы с братом угодили в эту дыру. И про демона давно знаем.

\- Все гораздо хуже, - сказал Джейк.

\- Как всегда, - Дин освободил одну руку и приступил к другой.

Кейт разрезала ткань над раной, а Сэм смотрел в коридор за незащищенной спиной брата. Трудно было сказать: человеческая тень ли там движется или же дым, наконец, добрался до верхнего этажа большого дома.

\- Он обратил половину людей в монстров, - голос Джейка дрожал, слова путались. – Не в таких монстров, с которыми мы сражаемся. Эти сукины дети дорвались до власти. Я лучше умру…

\- Не буду тебя останавливать, - пробормотал Дин.

Сэм прищурился и наставил пистолет на подозрительную тень. Тень замерла, Сэм набрал воздуха. Дин поднял голову на звук, но Сэм знал, что вовремя выхватить оружие брат не успеет.

Прогремел выстрел. В дверной проем свалился толстяк: он был без сознания, кровь струилась из пробитого плеча.

Кейт зашипела на него.

Дин с удивлением взглянул на толстяка и повернулся к Сэму:

\- Спасибо.

Сэм слабо улыбнулся и оперся затылком о стену. Кейт схватила веревки, которыми была связана, перевернула толстяка, заломила ему руки за спину и со скоростью современного участника родео скрутила его по рукам и ногам.

\- Ого, - прошептал Сэм.

\- Трудно вырасти на ранчо и не научиться некоторым фокусам, - сказала Кейт. – Твоя нога плоховато выглядит, дорогой.

\- Обманщик, - Сэм кинул на Дина обвиняющий взгляд.

\- Черт, Сэм, я охотник, а не доктор, - Дин выдал неубедительную улыбку, которая не достигла глаз. – Для этого нам и нужен Зэке.

\- Зэке МакАдамс? – оглянулась Кейт.

\- Он с нами, - пояснил Сэм. – Думаю…

Дин с проклятием отдернул руку, на пол брызнула кровь. Осколок выскользнул из ладони.

\- Шевелись, парень, - приказал Джейк.

Кейт покачала головой, разорвала подол нижней юбки и принялась перевязывать Сэму ногу. Сэм старался сидеть тихо, но боль пробирала до кости, и с он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы скулить вслух.

\- Слушай, - рыкнул Дин Джейку, - я спасаю тебя только потому, что без тебя нам домой не попасть. И я отправлюсь домой, только когда буду уверен, что Айверс не доберется до этих людей. Ты просто билет, уразумел?

\- Не хочется тебя огорчать, парень, - губы Джейка растянулись в оскале, - но назад пути нет.

\- Есть, - вставил Сэм. – Твоя кровь.

Джейк насупился и взглянул на Дина.

\- Все верно, - Дин поднялся и швырнул окровавленный осколок в груду стекла. – Моя кровь забросила нас сюда, а твоя вернет обратно.

\- О чем они? – шепнула Кейт, наклонившись к Сэму.

\- Не обращай внимания, - посоветовал Сэм. – Все будет хорошо.

\- Ты уверен, что мои дети целы? – спросила она.

Сэм взглянул ей в глаза:

\- Да, и они чудесные. Ты здорово их воспитала. Они будут тебе очень рады.

Глаза Кейт наполнились слезами, она спрятала лицо в ладони.

\- Вы не должны были переноситься со мной, - говорил Джейк. – Оно было рассчитано на меня одного.

\- Ну-ну, - ответил Дин, - вот что бывает, когда путаешься с черной магией, олух. Может, надо было разузнать о нем побольше, а?

\- Оно сработало! – вскричал Джейк, рванулся к Дину и тяжело упал на стул, к которому все еще был привязан. – Я ведь попал сюда!

\- Вот и твой друг тоже… попал, - напомнил Дин. Сэм бросил взгляд на белое лицо Джейка. А Дин продолжал выплескивать гнев. – Да, он погиб, и моего брата ранили, и выбраться отсюда можно только с твоей кровью… и не думай, что я этим не воспользуюсь!

\- Кто? - в вопросе Джейка проскользнуло отчаяние. – Кто?

\- Лео, - сообщил Сэм. – Макса ведь не было в миссии.

\- Лео, - почти всхлипнул Джейк и закрыл лицо свободной рукой. Дин на миг отвернулся. – Проклятье, Лео.

\- Сказал бы я, что мне жаль, - в голосе Дина все еще сквозила злость. – Но ты сам виноват.

Джейк уронил руку и поднял покрасневшие глаза.

\- Если бы он не стал звонить Джону, ничего бы случилось! – выкрикнул он. – Я был бы там один, закончил ритуал, и больше никого бы… не задело. Никто бы не умер!

\- Кроме девушки, которую ты собирался прикончить, - напомнил Дин. – Кстати, раз уж мы обсуждаем твои тупые идеи. Если ты не думал возвращаться, то какого фига ты собирался делать с этим твоим оружием?

\- У меня был план, - в глазах Джейка загорелось безумие.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - Дин взял новый осколок и снова принялся за веревки. – Небось, такой же гениальный, как и предыдущий.

\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, все в сборе, - голос скользнул в двери, как змея.

Сэм вскинул кольт, Дин отшатнулся от дверей. В луч света ступил Айверс. Его глаза отливали ониксом, на лице играла холодная усмешка.

\- Кто здесь у нас? Шлюха, лжец, охотник и… о, надо же… похоже, твоему брату нездоровится.

Дин дернулся встать между Сэмом и Айверсом. Кейт прижалась к камину и потянулась за бруском раскаленного железа.

Айверс шикнул на нее:

\- Не стоит этого делать.

Он щелкнул пальцами, тавро полетело через комнату и раскаленным концом в форме пентаграммы стукнулось о деревянную дверь. Кейт, охнув, прильнула к Сэму.

\- И это после всего, что у нас было? – укоризненно сказал Айверс Кейт. – Какая… неблагодарность.

Кейт задохнулась, Сэм и Дин повернулись. Женщина схватилась за горло.

\- Эй! – Дин шагнул вперед.

Айверс отвел от Кейт глаза, и та, кашляя, сползла по стене.

\- Смотрите, кто решил поиграть, - Айверс склонил голову.

У Сэма внутренности скрутились в тугой узел. Он взвел курок. Айверс глянул на него, и кольт, вырвавшись из рук, отлетел к противоположной стене. Сэм зарычал, глядя, как брат отступает. Нога отчаянно болела даже при одной мысли о попытке встать.

\- Знаешь… я слышал о тебе, - тон Айверса был почти безмятежным.

\- Да ну? – Дин говорил вызывающе, но Сэм слышал отчетливое «вот это мы вляпались».

Хотел бы Сэм видеть его лицо. Оценить, насколько Дин боится, по плечам и наклону головы было трудно.

\- Твоя семья навела… шороху в нашем мире, - сказал Айверс. – Надо сказать… кое-кто из моих братьев ждет не дождется встречи с твоим папашей.

\- Да что ты знаешь о моем отце! – выплюнул Дин.

Сэм видел, как Джейк дергает все еще привязанной рукой. Айверс щелкнул пальцами, и стул Джейка влетел в стену. Кейт прикрыла рот ладонью, сдерживая крик. Сэм напряженно размышлял: надо было отвлечь Айверса, чтобы Дин успел хотя бы вывести Кейт.

И тут только он понял, что не может шевельнуться: демон протянул в их сторону руку. Сэм хорошо помнил это ощущение. Он помнил, как оказался пришпилен к стене в их родном доме, неподвижный, еле способный дышать, а призрак матери приближался к нему – с огромными светящимися глазами и невероятно печальным лицом.

Он помнил силу в ее голосе, решительное движение, каким она развернулась к нему и потребовала, чтобы привидение, удерживающее его у стены, ушло прочь. Той же решительностью дышала сейчас поза Дина, который закрывал его от демона.

\- Он уже не успеет увидеть, как вам придет конец, - равнодушно сообщил Айверс.

\- Сукин сын, - Дин рванулся вперед.

Айверс выбросил руку – Дина подхватило и ударило о стену. Сэм сочувственно заворчал, глядя, как брат с искаженным лицом сползает на пол. Дин начал вставать, но Айверс поднял руку, и Дина подкинуло к потолку – так сильно, что Сэм, казалось, услышал, как вышибает воздух у него из груди. Айверс сжал пальцы в кулак, и Дин свалился вниз. Только руки успел выставить, чтобы не удариться головой.

\- Дин! – отчаянно выкрикнул Сэм. – Оставь его, ублюдок!

\- Дождись своей очереди, котенок, - сказал Айверс через плечо. – Я еще не наигрался.

\- Я тебе… кишки выпущу, - Дин поднялся на колени.

По виску у него стекала кровь, губы стали яркими.

Айверс склонился над подрагивающим телом:

\- Вот как? _Неужели_? Каким образом, интересно знать?

Демон схватил Дина за горло и прижал к стене. Сражаясь с невидимыми путами, приковывающими его к месту, Сэм смотрел, как Айверс поднимает брата, как пальцы впиваются в нежную кожу под челюстью.

Пальцы Дина скользили по обтянутой черной перчаткой руке, дыхание вырывалось с всхлипами и бульканьем. Бледное лицо багровело, глаза начали закатываться – демон медленно выжимал из него воздух.

Сэм посмотрел на Джейка: тот выпутывался из веревок, сверля демона ненавидящим взглядом.

\- Охотники… все одинаковые, - говорил Айверс.

Дин закрыл глаза. Одна рука бессильно упала вдоль тела.

_Не сдавайся, Дин… борись!_

\- Вы сражались с нами веками. Находили все новые способы уничтожать нас. Вы отправите в ад одного, двоих из нас. Но в конце мы _все равно_ _победим_.

Сэм охнул, когда рука Дина ударила Айверса в шею сбоку. Айверс вскрикнул и отпрянул – Дин мешком свалился на пол. Он кашлял, с трудом дышал, а демон зажимал раненое горло. В шее Айверса торчал осколок, которым Дин резал веревки на Джейке.

\- Но сегодня тебе не повезло, - Дин поднялся с четверенек.

Айверс выдернул стекло, хлынула кровь. Уронив осколок, демон поковылял к дверям. Сэм почувствовал, что невидимые оковы исчезли, и машинально наклонился.

\- Это еще не конец, - Айверс вывалился в дверной проем, оставляя красные пятна на пороге.

\- Чертовы демоны слишком много болтают, - сказал Джейк.

\- Дин? – боль в ноге не дала Сэму отлепиться от стены.

Дин, низко наклонившись, пытался отдышаться. Поднял палец – _дай мне минутку_. Сэм вздрогнул, когда брат выпрямился – из раны на виске, возле линии волос, текла кровь, и Дину приходилось то и дело стирать ее с глаза.

\- Ничего не сломал? – Сэм вспомнил, как Дина швыряло о потолок.

Старший мотнул головой.

\- Смешать, но не взбалтывать [15], - он сделал несколько шагов, держась за бок. – Вот теперь я действительно горю желанием прикончить ублюдка.

Он подобрал окровавленный осколок и опустился на колени рядом с Сэмом.

\- Ты как?

\- Ты похож на отбивную, - честно сказал Сэм.

\- Правда? Ну, ощущения запредельные, - скривился Дин.

\- Дин! – позвал внизу Зэке.

\- Зэке! Поднимайся! Сэм ранен! – голос Дина до странности напомнил Сэму отца.

По лестнице загрохотали шаги, и запыхавшийся Зэке ворвался в комнату.

\- Где тебя носило? – напустился на него Дин.

Зэке быстро пробежался глазами по связанному толстяку, по Сэм и Кейт возле камина, по Джейку, которого так и не освободили до конца, по Дину, склонившемуся возле брата, – у него кровь струилась по лицу и шее и затекала за воротник.

\- Я эээ… наткнулся на… друзей, - сказал он. – Что с вами?

\- Айверс чуть до смерти его не забил, - выговорила Кейт.

\- Кейт, - Зэке кивнул.

\- Зэке, - ответила она.

\- Каких друзей? – не отставал Дин.

\- Лараби ехал к миссии, - объяснил Зэке. – С ним были друзья. Он отправил их сюда. Хорошо сделал, на самом деле… снаружи та еще заваруха.

\- Где Айверс? – спросила Кейт.

\- К черту Айверса, - перебил Дин. – Посмотри Сэма. Быстрее.

\- А ты? – Зэке с тревогой вглядывался в алую дорожку, сбегающую по лицу Дина.

\- Со мной порядок! Сэма подстрелили, - рявкнул Дин.

Сэм увидел, как старший снова утирается тыльной стороной кисти. На шее его темнели следы пальцев, которые обещали превратиться в роскошные синяки. Было буквально _слышно_ , как Дину трудно сглатывать.

\- Дин… - начал он, но получил в ответ такой взгляд, что тут же умолк.

Зэке облизнул губы, спрятал пистолеты и пересек комнату. Присел возле Сэма, кивнул на Джейка:

\- Это ваш друг?

\- Если можно назвать маньяка, из-за которого нас затянуло в прошлое и по чьей вине Сэма ранили, другом, то да, это он, - съязвил Дин, поглаживая под челюстью.

Сэм скорчил гримасу.

\- Я все еще привязан, - напомнил Джейк.

Дин бросил в сторону старого охотника осколок, спасший ему жизнь.

\- Развязывайся сам, - и повернулся к Зэке. – Ну что там?

Зэке приподнял повязку и нахмурился. Развел края разрезанной ткани и помрачнел еще больше. Поднял голову, окинул взглядом комнату, утер губы. Сэм вдруг почуял дым и зажмурился.

_Как нельзя кстати. Как всегда._

\- Зэке? – напряженно спросил Дин.

\- Ну, у меня две новости. Хорошая и плохая, - сказал Зэке. – Сэм, посмотри на меня.

Сэм повиновался, слишком усталый, чтобы делать что-то еще.

\- Хорошая состоит в том, что пуля прошла навылет. Кость не задета, только мясо пробило. Ты был верхом?

Сэм кивнул.

\- Значит, либо пуля застряла в седле, либо мы должны Фросту лошадь, - вздохнул Зэке.

\- А плохая? – поинтересовался Дин.

\- Он потерял много крови, надо остановить кровотечение. Причем немедленно.

\- Как? – спросил Сэм.

И даже сам заметил, как испуганно вышло.

Зэке посмотрел на камин, на бутылку виски и снова на Сэма.

 - Послушай. У меня нет инструментов… И хлороформа тоже нет.

\- Я так и подумал, что они вряд ли… у тебя в кармане, - Сэм поморщился: Зэке снова прощупывал рану. – Ты пытаешься сказать, что будет больно?

\- Я хочу… чтобы ты забыл все, что я говорил о виски и большой потере крови. Горячки у тебя нет – уже хорошо.

Сэм начал паниковать. Дыхание сделалось шумным.

\- Дин?

Ладонь брата тут же легла на его руку. Сэм поднял глаза.

\- Эй, - сказал Дин, и в мире Сэма остался только он один.

Дин взял младшего за руку и прижал ладонь тыльной стороной к своей груди. Это было бессознательное естественное движение, которое в детстве, как ничто другое, заставляло Сэма поверить, что все будет хорошо.

\- Помнишь, как ты был маленьким? Когда папа уезжал на целые недели?

Сэм кивнул, не отводя от брата глаз, чувствуя, как бьется его сердце под их сцепленными ладонями. Он знал, что здесь Зэке и Кейт, что в комнате о чем-то разговаривают, что с его ногой что-то происходит, но сосредоточился лишь на Дине.

Ни боли, ни страха, ни жара. Только Дин. Его потрепанная окровавленная вселенная.

\- Помнишь, что я говорил, когда тебе снились кошмары?

\- Ты говорил, что никуда не уйдешь, - прошептал Сэм.

\- Верно, Сэмми, - у Дина были огромные зрачки. Такие большие, что почти скрыли зелень радужки. – Я без тебя никуда не уйду, да? Я тебя не оставлю.

Сэм кивнул и вдохнул. Дым щекотал горло, но на кашель еще не пробивало.

\- Дин, - распоряжался Зэке, - ты сядешь позади него и будешь его держать. Когда я скажу, положишь ему в рот вот это, пусть прикусит.

Сэм поднял голову:

\- Надеюсь, это не пуля.

\- Смотрите, кто-то все еще юморить способен, - Дин покачал перед ним длинным белым лоскутом. – Бельишко Кейт.

\- Чудно, - поморщился Сэм.

\- Кейт, держи его ногу. Если понадобится, сядь сверху, - продолжал Зэке.

\- Ясно, - ответила женщина.

\- Джейк?

Сэм удивленно вскинул голову, Дин позади него замер.

\- Что? – нерешительно откликнулся Джейк.

Зэке вытащил пистолет и передал ему:

\- Охраняй дверь.

Сэму некогда было гадать, хорошая ли это идея – вооружать Джейка. Зэке выдернул из бутылки тканевую затычку и протянул ему:

\- Глотни хорошенько.

Сэм послушался и разразился кашлем. Жидкий огонь ожег горло и хлынул в живот.

 - Еще, - велел Зэке.

У Сэма заслезились глаза, голова пошла кругом. Он почувствовал себя бодрым и больным одновременно. Теперь ясно было, почему Зэке запретил Дину пить, когда он и без того горел в жару.

\- Хорошо, давай сюда. Дин? Готов?

\- Я его держу.

И Сэм почувствовал, как Дин притягивает его к себе.

Успокоиться не получалось. Дыхание с шумом рвалось сквозь стиснутые зубы. Сэму надо было на чем-то сосредоточиться, отвлечься, а Дин, как назло, был позади, вне поля зрения.

\- Тише, - говорил Дин, и Сэм обнаружил, что невольно подстраивается под звук голоса. – Спокойно, Сэмми. Я тебя держу.

На ум вдруг пришла странная мысль: теперь он понимал, что чувствует лошадь Дина. Было нечто успокаивающее в том, чтобы слушать его уверенный голос. Сэм опирался на его сильное надежное тело и чувствовал, как он дышит. Ровный знакомый ритм позволял забыть о грохоте стрельбы и загнать страх в глубину сознания.

\- Тряпку, - сказал Зэке.

\- Возьми, Сэмми, - Дин вложил кусок ткани ему в рот.

Увидев, как Зэке наклоняет над раной бутылку, Сэм невольно схватил Дина за предплечье. Брат держал его, пока пламя лизало ногу, прогрызая плоть и выедая остатки мужества, которые Сэм у себя воображал.

Импровизированный кляп заглушил крик. Сэм слышал, как Дин бормочет что-то ему на ухо. Боль пронзила ногу и отдалась в животе. В голове продолжалась круговерть, сердце билось в черепе.

Потом хватка Дина усилилась, а слева что-то звякнуло. Там, где был камин. Камин с железом, покоящимся на горячих углях.

Он слышал, как Дин спросил:

\- Зэке?

Он слышал, как Зэке со вздохом ответил:

\- Держи крепче.

_Боже, боже, боже…_

Сэм еще сильнее стиснул веки, потянулся к Дину свободной рукой и вцепился ему в плечо, вжимаясь в брата что было сил. Щека Дина давила ему на ухо, они оба дрожали. От жара раскаленного железа затрещали волоски на коже.

\- Тише, Сэмми. Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Я тебя держу. Держу. Я здесь, я тебя не отпущу, да? Я тебя не отпущу.

Сэм полностью сосредоточился на потоке слов. И когда металл коснулся открытой раны, собственный вопль донесся словно издали. Звук был приглушен, но Сэм чувствовал его. От этого вопля разрывалось сердце.

Он дернулся в отчаянной попытке уйти от боли. Он знал, что его держат, ощущал дыхание брата на лице, однако все это происходило где-то в другом месте. Его кружило, затягивало в темноту.

Жар исчез почти так же быстро, как появился, но затем ногу повернули, и жар вернулся. Горло пересохло, измученное тело сопротивлялось. Хотелось сблевать, взорваться, расплакаться, потерять сознание.

С голосом Дина, звучащим в ушах, Сэм выбрал последнее и, наконец, обмяк у брата на груди.

 

***

 

\- Готово, - сказал Зэке и, отдуваясь, бросил тавро обратно в камин. – Все.

Дина трясло.

Он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Сэм издавал такие звуки. Придушенная мольба убить и не мучить больше.

Наверное, сам он кричал примерно так же, когда его раны поливали святой водой. Теперь Сэм лежал у него на руках, и Дину стало легче. Младшему следовало отдохнуть, да и самому Дину, если честно, не мешало бы перевести дух. Это было уже слишком: Сэм не должен лежать такой неподвижный, бледный, обмякший. Сэм не должен был так кричать.

Сэм не должен был истекать кровью и подвергаться пытке раскаленным железом.

\- С ним все будет хорошо? – голос лезвием полосовал воздух.

Зэке устало кивнул:

\- Надо наложить повязку и не давать ране загноиться. Тогда он поправится.

\- Возьмите, - Кейт села возле них.

Дин увидел, что она плакала, и понял, что хочет поблагодарить ее за то, что она все это время была с ними. Женщина протягивала Зэке кусок нижней юбки, и Дин задался вопросом, осталось ли от этой юбки вообще хоть что-нибудь. Бывший доктор тщательно соорудил на ноге Сэма повязку.

\- Надо уходить, - Зэке не отводил глаз от побелевшего лица Сэма.

\- Как? – спросил Дин. – Он не может ехать верхом.

Зэке потер лоб и глянул на Джейка:

\- А придется.

Дин нахмурился:

\- Что ты скрываешь?

Взгляд Зэке метнулся к ранке на лбу Дина. Он потянулся к ней с тряпкой, но Дин отбросил его руку. Зэке помрачнел: упрямство Дина ему явно не нравилось.

\- Я примчался сюда, как только Айверс с людьми выехали… к миссии, - сообщил Зэке.

\- Ты говорил, там Лараби.

Зэке кивнул:

\- Да, он там. Охраняет Рамиреса.

\- А его друзья? Они еще живы?

\- Насколько я могу судить.

\- Тогда они, наверное, вернулись к Лараби в миссию, - рассудил Дин, подтягивая Сэма поудобнее.

Зэке секунду смотрел на него, потом сказал:

\- Я не могу оставить их сражаться одних, Дин. Я должен быть там.

Дин опустил взгляд на опущенные веки брата, на спокойное лицо, ощутил весь его вес на себе. Взглянул на Джейка: тот, наконец, распутался и смотрел на них, ссутулившись в попытке уберечь обожженную грудь.

\- Для нас все могло бы кончиться, - усталые эмоции лишали слова силы. – Я мог… мог бы вернуть Сэма домой.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Зэке. – Я знаю.

На краткий миг все замолчали. Потом Кейт, опершись на стену, встала:

\- Мне нужно к детям.

Дин поднял на нее глаза.

\- Я ничего не понимаю, - сказала она. - Совсем ничего. Но надеюсь, вы доберетесь домой. Что бы это ни значило.

Зэке взглянул на Сэма и потупился.

\- Дин… - глаза у него запали, вся поза дышала отчаянием и беспомощностью.- Я должен быть там.

Он встал – хрустнули суставы – и медленно последовал за Кейт прочь из комнаты. Время как будто замедлилось, Дин отчетливо слышал биение собственного сердца.

_Что если так и должно было случиться?_

Ему было больно. Он боялся.

Неподвижный Сэм лежал у него на руках.

Но он не мог позволить Зэке уйти.

_Что если именно нам было предначертано расправиться с Айверсом?_

Дин закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал тяжесть Сэма и медленную пульсацию боли в собственном теле, и как мир вращается вокруг.

_Вы должны кое-что мне пообещать… У Айверса в доме моя мама. Я не уйду без нее… Это наша битва. Пора ее завершить…_ _Если ты пообещаешь, я тебе поверю…_

Нельзя было оставлять их сражаться в одиночку. Рамирес говорил верно: теперь он часть этого. Нравится ему или нет.

\- Постой, - позвал он.

Зэке обернулся с почти комической готовностью.

\- Ты… поможешь мне… довезти Сэма?

\- Да, - быстро сказал Зэке и поспешно вернулся к камину.

\- Я ээ… не могу поднять его, - проворчал Дин после попытки осторожно столкнуть брата с себя.

\- А что насчет Джейка? – Зэке придержал Сэма, позволяя Дину вылезти из-под него.

Джейк посмотрел на Дина:

\- Да, что насчет меня?

Дин одарил охотника саркастическим взглядом:

\- Ты пойдешь с нами. Ты все это заварил, ты и расхлебывать поможешь.

\- Я не…

\- Заткнись! – хором рявкнули Зэке и Дин.

Зэке перекинул Сэма через плечо. Дин подобрал разряженный кольт, из которого младший стрелял в толстяка, и кое-как, опираясь на стену и камин, поднялся на ноги. Мир закружился каруселью, потом неохотно остановился. Восприятие стало немного чересчур ярким, что обещало превратить движение в интересный аттракцион. Дин шагнул вперед и немедленно почувствовал каждый синяк, каждое место, в котором тело повстречалось с потолком, полом и стеной.

В голове мутилось с каждым шагом, голова гудела. Проходя мимо Джейка, он вырвал у охотника револьвер – практически желая, чтобы Джейк начал сопротивляться. Хотелось быть грубым.

Джейк просто отпустил рукоять и побрел за ними.

Когда они вышли на лестницу, Дин задумался о пожаре. К этому времени огонь должен был охватить половину дома. С хмурым видом Дин спускался за Кейт и Зэке, присматривая за Сэмом, который покачивался у Зэке через плечо.

_Один дым… а огня нет… какого черта?_

\- Пожар потушили, что ли? – Дин сглотнул: дым щекотал поврежденное горло.

Зэке выглядел таким же удивленным, как Дин.

\- Не знаю, - он оглянулся посмотреть в другой конец большого дома.

Дин проследил за его взглядом: тяжелая дверь отделяла главный вход, где они стояли, от заднего конца дома. Дин подошел к ней, наклонил голову, прислушиваясь. По ту сторону щелкало… будто попкорн готовили. Дин положил ладонь на деревянную панель и ощутил жар.

Сцены из многочисленных фильмов мигом пронеслись в голове. Он опустил взгляд, увидел колечки дыма, пробивающиеся из щели, и поспешно отступил.

\- Бегите, - махнул он Зэке. – Бегите, огонь там… на другой стороне.

\- Но… - начал Зэке.

\- Бегите! – приказал Дин. – Первый же кто откроет эту дверь, отправится к праотцам, обещаю.

Зэке поторопился к передней двери – Кейт ее открыла. Джейк шел за ними, а Дин выскочил последним и с изрядной долей восхищения оглядел разоренный двор.

\- Смотрите, что мы натворили, - он таращился на вытоптанный корраль, разрушенный барак, по меньшей мере полудюжину лежащих ничком тел.

\- Если мы не поспешим, люди Айверса еще и не такое натворят, - сказал Зэке. – Можно подумать, все ушли… или погибли.

Они пробивались сквозь красное месиво грязи. Зэке издал резкий свист на три тона, и Дин увидел, как Сэм вздрагивает. Шлюха появился буквально из ниоткуда. За ним шли серая кобыла и большая лошадь Сэма.

\- Похоже, седло остановило пулю, - Дин был рад, что у них есть хотя бы три лошади. – Я сейчас сяду, а потом ты поможешь мне с Сэмом.

\- _Я_ подержу Сэма, - покачал головой Зэке. Дин стал было спорить, но Зэке его оборвал: - Я вижу, ты едва на ногах держишься, Дин. Разреши мне помочь. Я довезу твоего брата в целости и сохранности.

Дин закрыл рот и посмотрел на брата, бессильно свисающего с крепкого плеча Зэке. Выбора, в сущности, не было: на первом месте стояла безопасность Сэма. А гордости пришлось отступить на вторые позиции.

\- Ладно, - бросил Дин, прищурившись. – Только крепко держи. Кейт, ты со мной.

Кейт молча кивнула – в мыслях у нее очевидно только и было, как бы отсюда выбраться побыстрее и вернуться к детям. Джейк без возражений залез на Сэмову лошадь. Это беспрекословное повиновение несколько тревожило Дина. Джейк, казалось, не обращал внимания на страшный ожог на груди и думал, должно быть, лишь об оружии – которое находилось сейчас в собственности Рори О’Майра.

Впрочем, кое-как вскарабкавшись в седло, Дин решил не размышлять об этом слишком много. Кейт без труда уселась за ним. Они направили лошадей к миссии и успели отъехать ярдов на тридцать, когда позади полыхнуло.

Дин и Кейт инстинктивно пригнулись, кобыла принялась прыгать и брыкаться, чуть не сбросив седоков. Сверху градом посыпались обломки, и Дин быстро глянул в сторону Зэке, чья широкая спина загораживала вялый силуэт Сэма. Потом он выпрямился и, хватая воздух, обернулся: дом превратился в огненный холм, пламя и дым вырывались из окон.

Дин вспомнил об оставленном на полу толстяке, и как туго Кейт затягивала узлы. Особого сочувствия воспоминание не вызвало.

\- Наверное, не _все_ ушли, - бросил Зэке.

Ранчо было стерто с лица земли. Ни дома, ни людей, ни лошадей. Ничего, что показывало бы, что это место находится в чьем-то владении. С приливом надежды Дин подумал, не было ли достаточно разрушить одну из пяти локаций.

_Может, уже неважно, наложит ли он руки на миссию…_

Но Дин понимал, что это ничего не меняет. Все еще существовал человек, которого надо было спасти от демона, и город, пытающийся противостоять злу, который тоже следовало защитить. Дин пришпорил Призрака пятками, и они понеслись прямо к Сан-Хосе-де-Валеро. Сперва он еще пытался приглядывать за Сэмом, и тревожился, что тот очнется в руках Зэке, не его, Дина, но вскоре сил стало хватать лишь на то, чтобы удерживаться на спине кобылы.

Тело отказывалось подчиняться желанию быть сверхчеловеком. Он еще не оправился полностью от нападения дэва; жестокие развлечения Айверса тоже сыграли свою роль. Он толком не заметил, когда именно Кейт взяла у него поводья – понял только тогда, когда они остановились перед миссией.

Земля вокруг здания была изрыта, в свете звезд были ясно видны дырки от пуль в стене и сломанная ограда. От садика Птицы почти ничего не осталось, часть конюшни превратилась в угли.

\- Где все? - услышал Дин голос Сэма.

Он немедленно воспрянул духом – даже притом, что был измучен до предела. Сэм очнулся. Сэм жив. Дин мог горы ворочать. Он расправил плечи и забрал у Кейт поводья.

\- Ты как, Сэмми?

\- Отвратительно, - вздохнул Сэм. – А ты?

\- В том же духе, - откликнулся он, хотя готов был поклясться, что до Сэма ему далеко.

И представлять не хотелось, каково тереться прижженной раной о седло. Не говоря уже о тряске.

\- Я так и понял, - ответил Сэм.

\- Рамирес? – позвал Зэке, возвращая их в печальную реальность.

\- Я здесь, - стройная фигура священника появилась из теней арки.

\- Айверс? – спросил Зэке.

\- Он… нанес нам визит, - кивнул Рамирес. – Мы были готовы.

\- Куда он поехал? – спросил Дин.

\- В город. Его заставили поверить, что я там.

\- И кто же его заставил? – подал голос Сэм.

В арке позади Рамиреса Дин увидел Криса Лараби – тот небрежно облокачивался на стену. Безразличие Лараби могло бы вывести Дина из себя, но он подумал, что стрелок выглядит крутым.

\- Возможно, я бросил пару слов, - протянул Лараби.

\- Думаете, как предупредить город о том, что он идет?- спросила Кейт.

Лараби подтянулся и посмотрел на нее вспыхнувшими глазами.

\- Да, мэм. Я уже. Отправил вперед нескольких друзей… в качестве приманки.

\- Да сколько же у тебя друзей? – удивился Зэке.

\- Хватает, - сухо ответил Лараби.

\- То есть, Айверс бросился за твоими друзьями? – заключил Дин.

\- А что с теми, кто был у Айверса на ранчо? – спросил Сэм.

\- Они поехали дальше, решили присоединиться к веселью. А я остался присмотреть за Пабло.

\- Ранчо больше нет, - Дин посмотрел на Рамиреса. – Взорвалось.

\- Вы… взорвали его? – Рамирес ступил из тени в звездный свет.

Дин кивнул:

\- Раз ранчо нет, и вы отвадили Айверса от миссии… он не сможет, - он запнулся. Кейт навострила уши позади, и Дин вспомнил просьбу Сэма не посвящать в их тайну никого лишнего. – Не сможет сделать… ну, то, что собирался.

Рамирес опустил глаза, на лицо набежала тень.

\- Возможно, это верно. Если вы уничтожили одну из точек, и ему пришлось отказаться от другой…

\- Но _он_ этого не знает, - заметил Зэке. – Ему нужен Рамирес. Он намерен его заполучить.

Дин сглотнул. Город был в опасности. Людям предстояла великая битва. Он посмотрел на Сэма, скорчившегося в седле. Дин не мог видеть его лицо, но прекрасно почувствовал решимость.

\- Ну ладно, давайте… - приказ прервало высокое ржание и удаляющийся стук копыт.

Дин непонимающе оглянулся.

\- Джейк! – вскрикнул Зэке.

\- Сукин сын! – заорал Дин вслед облаку пыли. – Поехал за чертовым оружием.

\- Надо добраться до него первыми, - сказал Сэм.

\- А ты сможешь? – усомнился Зэке.

Дин глянул на профиль Сэма.

\- Смогу! – заявил Сэм с фальшивой бравадой.

Видно было, что всякому, кто осмелился бы ему возразить, не поздоровится.

Дин оглянулся на Лараби:

\- Спасибо, друг.

Лараби поднес палец к полям шляпы:

\- Обращайтесь.

Поездка в город прошла мимо него. У Дина не оставалось уже сил волноваться о боли Сэма. Он только пытался игнорировать свою и раздумывал о двух вещах: как остановить Айверса и как убить Джейка. Ясного плана не было ни для одной.

А он ненавидел отправляться на дело без плана.

Они еще не достигли окраины, когда услышали ружейные залпы. Извозчичий двор полыхал.

\- Проклятье! - Дин пытался совладать с перепуганной кобылой. – Птица!

\- _Моя_ Птица? – вскрикнула Кейт. – Она там?

Кожу продрало холодом, бессильный страх разлился в крови. Дин не ощущал подобного с той поры, как дух поймал Сэма в их доме в Лоуренсе, отгородив его захлопнувшейся передней дверью.

\- Нет! – Зэке пригвоздил Дина взглядом. – Нет, Дин. Слушай! Слушай!

Сперва страх помешал Дину уловить логику приказа. Но затем он сообразил, что Зэке имел в виду. В горящем здании было тихо: ни отчаянного ржания, ни ударов копыт. Значит, либо лошадей выпустили, либо взяли под седло. А раз лошади свободны…

\- Она в салуне, - сказал Зэке. – С Рори. Должна быть.

Надеясь, что владелец салуна прав, Дин последовал за ним в кузницу – тремя зданиями ниже от горящего двора. Крики и пальба отражались от заброшенных на вид домов, пожар бросал на стены причудливые тени. Хаос сосредоточился, похоже, на главной улице и в салуне, как они и рассчитывали.

_Хоть что-то нам на пользу._

Серая кобыла танцевала на месте: языки пламени заставляли ее нервничать. Шлюха же, полностью оправдывая свой статус ветерана, стоял тихо. Зэке слез и помог сползти Сэму, подхватив его, когда того подвела нога.

Смотреть на страдания брата было больно до тошноты. Дин помог Кейт спешиться и спрыгнул с лошадиной спины сам. Затем подхватил поводья Шлюхи и привязал обеих лошадей к коновязи.

Естественные гибкость и скорость движений, которыми Дин гордился, исчезли напрочь. Глядя на его скованную шаткую походку, любой бы понял, насколько ему плохо. Сэм стоял рядом с Зэке, опираясь тому на плечо.  

Братья кивнули друг другу. Дин выдал быструю улыбку, вложив нее столько надежды, сколько смог.

\- Я знаю, - прошептал в ответ Сэм.

Быстро и приглушенно переговариваясь, их маленькая потрепанная армия начала собирать оружие. Надо было подготовиться, оставшись при этом незамеченными. Крики, выстрелы и звон разбитых стекол звучали в отдалении, на фоне рева огня, пожирающего здание.

Зэке протянул Дину револьвер.

\- Остальные я потерял у Айверса.

Дин показал подобранный кольт:

\- У меня есть.

\- Заряды?

\- Одного нет.

\- Отдай Кейт, - велел Зэке.

Дин взглянул на стройную женщину – она затягивала длинные волосы в тугой узел на затылке.

\- Умеешь таким пользоваться?

Кейт подняла бровь. В ее глазах Дин прочел слова, которые она едва ли когда-нибудь говорила вслух.

\- А, ну хорошо, - пробормотал он, в безмолвном извинении протягивая ей оружие.

\- А я? – спросил Сэм.

\- А ты хотя бы на ногах держись, парень, - сказал Зэке. – Хотя жаль, что у нас нет той Пибоди-Мартини.

\- Она на седле большой лошади была? – спросила Кейт.

\- Ага, - проворчал Дин. – На которой Джейк смылся.

\- Вон на той лошади? - Кейт указала на лошадь без седока, которая брела ниже по улице, прочь от пожара.

Зэке действовал быстро. Он перепоручил Сэма Дину, бросился к лошади и поймал ее за поводья. Дин все старался подхватить брата так, чтобы тому приходилось как можно меньше нагружать больную ногу. Они смотрели, как Зэке привязывает лошадь и вытаскивает винтовку из чехла.

\- Другая, должно быть, у Джейка, - объявил Зэке, возвратившись.

Дин отдал револьвер Сэму, а себе взял винтовку. Вооруженные, они – кто размашистым шагом, кто хромая, кто спотыкаясь – пошли к салуну со стороны черного входа. Зэке задержался у дверей.

\- Когда мы войдем, Кейт, ищи Рори и Птицу. Больше ни о чем не беспокойся.

Она кивнула и оглянулась на братьев:

\- Удачи.

\- И тебе тоже, - ответил Дин.

Зэке посмотрел на Дина:

\- Если получится…

Поток слов бурлил у Дина в горле, слова захлестывали друг друга. Этот человек присоединился к их битве – по велению лишь собственной души – сделал их битву своей. Рискуя собой, он спас его… спас Сэма.

Что бы Дин ни сказал сейчас, этого было бы недостаточно.

Зэке сглотнул, переводя полные невысказанных чувств глаза с Дина на Сэма и обратно:

\- Ну, это было интересно.

\- Нам тоже будет тебя не хватать, - тихо произнес Сэм.

\- Зэке, - проговорил Дин, - спасибо… спасибо, что нас спас.

Зэке выдал наполовину дурашливую, наполовину искреннюю улыбку.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что этим я всем пользу принес.

\- Поехали, - сказал Дин.

Зэке открыл дверь и первым окунулся в перестрелку.

 

***

 

Он никогда не представлял, что может очутиться в такой ситуации. Но очутился, и теперь ему надо было выжить.

Миновав склад, где когда-то лежал Лео, четверка вошла в главное помещение, и Сэм чуть не закашлялся от запахов пороха и крови. С первого взгляда трудно было точно сказать, где кто находился, но когда Дин, усилив хватку, пригнулся сам и заставил пригнуться Сэма, зрение прояснилось.

Большое зеркало, висевшее за стойкой, разбилось, осколки рассыпались по полу. Свет фонарей отражался в них и танцевал на стенах. Окна тоже не уцелели: красные и зеленые буквы, некогда складывавшиеся в название салуна, рассеялись цветными кусками по тротуару и столам. В стороне лежало несколько неподвижных тел. Среди них Сэм увидел Фроста и тут же ощутил угрызения совести.

Нога отказывалась держать вес тела. Каждый раз, когда Сэм пытался на нее опереться, горячая боль простреливала бедро и отдавалась в голове. Дин, кажется, инстинктивно под него подладился: шел так, чтобы Сэм мог опираться на него плечом и боком.

Когда они нашли временное укрытие возле большой деревянной стойки, Сэм заметил незнакомых людей: раньше их не было в составе маленькой группы защитников Сульфур-Спрингса. Люди жались у стены и стреляли через разбитые окна. Громила Боб был возле дверей, Стелла с винтовкой – в дальнем углу. Оглушающий шум на момент стих – надо было перезарядить оружие.

Братья перебрались к столу и нырнули под него, сели бок о бок, спинами наружу и лицами к разгромленной обстановке салуна. Сэм уже потерял Зэке и щурился сквозь дым.

\- Мама!

Сэм вытянул шею как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как фигурка Птицы бросается к матери. Кейт обняла дочку, и обе спрятались за стойкой. Сэм сглотнул. Он слышал, как счастливо всхлипывает Кейт.

\- Маленькая! Ты не ранена? Дай я на тебя посмотрю…

\- Все хорошо, - уверяла ее запыхавшаяся Птица. – Я цела, мама. Сентенца заботился обо мне. Он смотрел за мной, пока Дин не пришел.

\- Пока Дин не пришел? – переспросила Кейт сдавленным от слез голосом.

\- Он не ангел, - шмыгнула носом Птица. – Но он сдержал слово.

Рори покинул свою позицию у окна и начал пробираться к семье. Сэм с удивлением заметил, что он держит винтовку, а не старый кольт, который ему завещали беречь. Вспомнив слова Джейка, он быстро огляделся, но кольта нигде не было.

\- Вот и хорошо, - выдохнул Дин. – Хоть что-то правильно сделали.

Сэм повернул голову: Дин смотрел, как Кейт целует сына, продолжая крепко прижимать к себе дочь, и глаза у него подозрительно блестели. Птица на секунду освободилась из материнских объятий и беззвучно сказала: «Спасибо». Снова взглянув на брата, Сэм успел заметить его ответную улыбку.

Передышка, однако, длилась недолго.

Пока братья наблюдали за воссоединением семьи, банда Айверса перезаряжала оружие. Очередной залп заставил людей нырнуть в укрытия, а один из тех, с кем Сэм играл в покер, дернулся и упал под градом пуль. Сэм вскинул револьвер и дважды вслепую выстрелил в окно.

\- Отдайте священника! – проревел Айверс.

\- Пошел к черту! – откликнулся, сверкнув золотым зубом, мужчина в цветастой парчовой безрукавке.

Южный говор был заметен даже в этих нескольких словах. Сэм никогда не видел этого человека прежде.

 «Один из друзей Лараби?» - озадачился он.

Дин взглянул на Сэма.

\- Плохо дело, - сказал он.

\- Джейка видишь?

Дин покачал головой.

\- Отдайте священника, или мексиканцу крышка! – объявил Айверс.

Все люди в салуне, казалось, разом издали вздох. Каждый изумленно озирался. Огонь прекратился, пошли приглушенные разговоры.

\- Нет! Сентенца! – душераздирающий крик Птицы был как ведро холодной воды на голову.

\- Сукин сын, - зарычал Зэке где-то у передней двери.

Сэм поднял голову: Зэке перезаряжал пистолет возле Стеллы. Дин высунулся из-за стола и выглянул в окно.

\- У него Сентенца.

\- Какого _дьявола_? – рявкнул Зэке. – Как Айверс до него добрался?

\- Сентенца… хотел помочь, - негромко сообщила Стелла.

\- Как там Сентенца? – спросил Сэм у Дина.

\- Не знаю, - ответил Дин. – Похоже, без сознания.

\- И правда, шрамом больше, шрамом меньше, - голос Айверса приближался. – Тут все равно смотреть не на что.

Дин застыл с выражением тревоги на лице.

\- Я только четверых там вижу.

\- Пальбы многовато, - пробормотал Сэм.

Дин посмотрел в глубину помещения:

\- Я знаю…

\- Отпусти его! –  завизжала Птица.

Семья О’Майра сгрудилась в тени стойки. Кейт обняла девочку крепче, пытаясь ее успокоить.

\- У вас там что… _ребенок_? – Айверс чуть не расхохотался.

Дин снова высунулся выглянуть в окно, оставаясь, однако, большей частью под защитой стола. Сэм встал на колено здоровой ноги: ему захотелось посмотреть, что видит старший. Шея у Айверса была обмотана тряпкой. Он прижимал к себе Сентенцу, как живой щит, и держал пистолет у виска пленника. Немого мексиканца можно было принять за мертвого, но Сэм разглядел, что тот двигает головой.

\- Священник вам дороже ребенка? – спросил Айверс. – Неужели непонятно? Вы отдаете Рамиреса, я забираю то, что мне надо… и все счастливы. Я могу подарить вам покой!

\- Неправда! – выкрикнул Рори, вскакивая и поднимая винтовку. Кейт, сама не своя, пыталась сдержать детей. – Ты всех убьешь! Я слышал, как ты говорил!

Айверс поднялся на тротуар – все так же прижимая дуло револьвера к голове Сентенцы. Следующие за ним четверо мужчин сбились в кучу и стояли на улице, держа оружие наготове. К крайнему удивлению всех, кроме Зэке, Кейт и братьев, Айверс поднял руку, и двери с шумом грохнули о стену. Айверс ступил внутрь, загораживаясь пленником.

\- Ты прав, разумеется, - тихо сказал он. – Я действительно вас всех убью. Но потом вы обретете покой.

\- Ублюдок! – закричала Птица.

Кейт крепко ее обняла.

\- Что за язык, - ледяные глаза Айверса легко нашли мать и дочь. – Кейт, я думал, ты воспитываешь дочку лучше.

\- Зато она правду говорит, - сказал Рори.

Айверс поднял на него взгляд.

\- Значит, на небесах ей приготовят особенное место, - осклабился он.

\- Дин, - прошипел Сэм. – Смотри.

Среди мертвых, где Сэм видел Фроста, появилось движение.

\- Сукин сын, - прошептал Дин. – Это Джейк.

Охотник поднялся с пола и пытался незаметно обогнуть Айверса. Дин нервно заерзал.

\- Что он делает?

\- Не знаю, но из-за него сейчас умрет Сентенца, - старший подтянул ноги.

\- А _ты_ что делаешь?

\- Не могу я просто сидеть, - огрызнулся Дин.

Сэм вдруг понял, что хочет сделать брат. Он потянулся удержать его, но прежде, чем кто-то из них успел двинуться, Птица, наконец, вырвалась из рук матери и сломя голову кинулась к человеку, который так долго ее защищал.

\- НЕТ! – истошно завизжала Кейт.

Что-то случилось со временем: оно двигалось слишком быстро, что его воспринимать, и слишком медленно, чтобы среагировать. Позже Сэм вспоминал, как вдохнул, но не успел сделать следующий вздох, пока все не закончилось.

Птица бросилась к Сентенце. Айверс направил на нее пистолет. Дин уронил винтовку, выпрыгнул из-за стола – по мнению Сэма, быстрее, чем вообще могут двигаться люди – и метнулся к Птице.

Не останавливаясь, он сгреб девочку, и пуля, никому не навредив, ушла в основание стойки. Дин и Птица – Сэм слышал, как брат вскрикнул, падая – покатились по полу.

Не успел Сэм заставить себя что-то сделать, как Зэке, воспользовавшись моментом, выдернул раненого мексиканца из рук Айверса и ловко ушел от следующей пули.

Сэм схватил винтовку, рывком встал на здоровое колено и без раздумий выстрелил. Шум от выстрела заглушило целым залпом. Звук заполнил салун, ударил по ушам – знак восстания и сопротивления.

Айверс дернулся – его прошили пули из полудюжины ружей.

Когда он упал на порог, воцарилась оглушающая тишина. Дрожащий Сэм отвел взгляд от тела: Стелла опустила револьвер, Громила Боб держал винтовку, двое, с которыми Сэм играл в покер, и еще двое, которых он не узнавал, прятали оружие, Кейт уронила пистолет, а Рори цеплялся за винтовку. Джейка нигде не было.

Сэм не удержался в вертикальном положении и успел подставить свободную руку. Ногу ожгло болью.

Оружие Рори клацнуло о пол.

\- Птица? – позвал мальчик с пепельным лицом, шаря глазами вокруг.

\- Я… тут, - сдавленно откликнулась девочка.

Сэм уставился на брата. Он видел лишь спину. Дин не шевелился.

_Боже…_

\- Дин?

\- Кажется… кажется, он цел, - сказала Птица.

\- Дин! – страх придал голосу резкости. – Отвечай сейчас же!

Дин медленно, словно пользуясь чьим-то чужим телом, не своим, перекатился на спину и освободил Птицу. Та вскочила и обхватила своего спасителя руками, помогая ему сесть. Дин поднял голову и сглотнул.

\- Ты в порядке? – напирал Сэм.

\- Адская неделька выдалась, - выговорил Дин.

Сдавленный вопль Кейт стер с лица Сэма улыбку. Братья разом обернулись и увидели, как Айверс, практически копируя неуклюжие движения Дина, переворачивается на спину и медленно встает. Все, кто успели обступить его тело, в ужасе отпрянули.

Глаза Айверса затянуло черным. Из многочисленных ран текла кровь. На лице застыла маска холодной ярости.

\- Я терпел, - выговорил Айверс тяжелым мертвым голосом и обвел людей взглядом. – Я играл по вашим правилам. Более или менее.

Сэм видел, как Зэке с обвисшим у него на руках Сентенцей пятится, спиной тесня Стеллу к людям возле стойки. Кейт толкнула Рори себе за спину и не отрывала взгляда от дочери, которая стояла на другой стороне комнаты. Дин, сгорбившись от усталости, старался подняться на ноги.

\- Но кажется мне, что вы, люди, _не цените мое терпение_! – прорычал Айверс. - Что ж, будем играть по _моим правилам_!

Люди, стоявшие позади Айверса на улице, начали отходить – скоро их совсем не было видно. Отблески пожара бросали причудливые тени на пустую улицу. И вдруг не стало перестрелки. И не стало Дикого Запада. И не стало ничего сюрреалистического в этой минуте.

Сэм был охотником, выступившим против демона. Он делал работу, к которой его готовил отец. И просто так получилось, что все происходило посреди салуна.

\- Мне нужен проклятый священник. Я буду вас всех раздирать на клочки, пока не получу его, - голос Айверса понизился на пару октав. – Начиная с _тебя._

Он указал на Дина, который более или менее выпрямился посреди помещения с Птицей за спиной, и сжал кулак. Дин с криком выгнулся, его будто отдернули от Птицы. Девочка уцепилась за его ногу в попытке удержать.

Айверс поднес руку к груди, и Дина поволокло к нему, словно привязанного невидимой нитью.

\- Дин! – закричал Сэм.

У Дина закатились глаза. Айверс с наслаждением сжал кулак, слушая беспомощные хрипы.

\- Нет! – Сэм поднял винтовку.

Он знал, что демона это не остановит, но жаждал сделать хоть что-то – лишь бы Дин так не мучился.

\- Айверс! –громом прогремел голос Джейка в удушливой тишине.

Джейк стоял в тени комнаты возле лестницы, которая вела во владения Стеллы. Рубашка липла к раненой груди, и кровь на ней была слишком свежая. С дикими от боли и безумия глазами Джейк держал старинный кольт Рори.

\- Я говорил, что я здесь для того, чтобы увидеть, как тебе придет конец, - сказал он.

Не успел Айверс посмеяться над ним, как Джейк нажал спусковой крючок.

Пуля вошла Айверсу в висок, и демон рухнул на пол. Дин тоже упал бесформенным кулем. Птица подскочила к нему, со слезами обняла за шею.

Сэм пополз к брату, волоча за собой бесполезную ногу, но вдруг остановился: его внимание приковали странные вещи, творящиеся с Айверсом. Скелет демона вспыхнул ярко-оранжевым, глаза загорелись, из ушей повалил дым, все тело затряслось.

Словно пуля подожгла его изнутри.

Захваченный ирреальным зрелищем, свидетелем которого ему довелось стать, Сэм слепо потянулся к брату и обнаружил, что Дин тянется к нему в ответ. Не отрываясь, они смотрели на тело. Они видели, как умирает демон!

Спустя секунду Айверс перестал дергаться. И больше не шевелился.

Все молчали. Сэм едва осмеливался дышать.

Пальцы Дина сгребли Сэмову рубашку. Дрожали они не от страха или слабости, а от вымученного облегчения.

\- Он… он умер? – наконец, подала голос Птица.

\- Да, ребенок, - Дин, держась за запястье Сэма, сел. – Умер.

Птица отпустила Динову шею. Братья сидели очень тихо и дышали в унисон, неверяще глядя на труп. Сэм услышал шарканье подошв по грязному полу: Рори О’Майра опустился возле сестры и прижал к себе ее худенькое тельце. Дин вздрогнул, когда девочка, наконец, разразилась слезами, уткнувшись брату в грудь.

Стук дверей заставил Сэма отвернуться от трупа.

\- Дерьмо, - он растерянно посмотрел на Дина. – Джейк.

Их глаза встретились, и Сэм увидел, как утекает время. Если они потеряли Джейка…

\- Надо догнать, - сказал Дин.

\- Он побежал туда, - позвал Зэке с лестницы. – Пойдемте, я помогу.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Дин. – Ты и так уже много для нас сделал.

Он посмотрел на Стеллу – та съежилась на полу, держа Сентенцу, на Птицу, которая притулилась к груди Рори и повернула к ним заплаканное лицо. Кейт вышла из-за стойки, упала на колени рядом с детьми и обняла их.

Дин снова поднял глаза на Зэке:

\- Позаботься о них. Мы сами.

Сэм знал, что на уме у брата. Если они отыщут Джейка… и выяснят, как вернуться домой… вдруг кого-то утянет вместе с ними? Нельзя рисковать и брать с собой других. Все случилось слишком быстро. Столько пережить с этими людьми - и просто уйти?

Но уйти сейчас – был их единственный шанс.

Дин со стоном поднялся на колени, гримасничая, встал на ноги и потянулся к Сэму. Сэм схватился за предплечье старшего и позволил вздернуть себя вверх. Больная нога подламывалась.

Они опирались друг на друга: ни у одного не хватало сил держаться на ногах самостоятельно, но оба были твердо намерены не падать.  

Одновременно они повернулись к Зэке. Хозяин салуна смотрел на них, в одной руке у него была винтовка, в другой – револьвер. Он громко сглотнул и сжал губы – Сэм представил слова, которые рвались у него из горла. Затем Зэке кивнул и посторонился, давая им пройти. Отчаянно цепляясь за старшего, Сэм двинулся вперед.

\- Эй, - окликнул Дин, останавливаясь и глянув через плечо.

Зэке вопросительно поднял подбородок.

\- Присмотри за моей лошадью, - попросил Дин.

Губы Зэке дрогнули в одобрительной усмешке, и он отсалютовал Дину смутно знакомым револьвером. Братья снова повернулись к дверям. Сердце Сэма отбивало мудреный ритм.

_Ну вот._

Они должны найти Джейка и принять решение.

\- Джейк! – позвал Дин, когда они вышли в техасскую ночь. Миллиарды звезд заливали пустынную улицу серебром. - Ты где?

\- Он истекал кровью, - заметил Сэм. – Вряд ли далеко ушел.

\- Сэм, - начал Дин, спускаясь с тротуара. – Если мы хотим домой…

\- Я знаю, - у Сэма сжалось горло. Они видели много смертей… всего лишь еще одна. – Джейк!

\- Хватит орать, - ответили из темноты.

Сэм споткнулся, схватился за брата, тот под его весом упал на колени. И они вдруг оказались лицом к лицу с Джейком Брэндом.

Он свалился в проход позади салуна и кое-как подтянул себя в сидячее положение, опираясь на стену. Братья скорчились по обе стороны от него. Тени умирающего огня танцевали на всех троих. Грудь Джейка была черная от крови.

\- Боже, Джейк… - пробормотал Сэм.

Ему легко было представить, как это больно. В него самого стреляли.

\- Почти не болит… уже. Словил пулю в самом начале заварушки. Думал, крышка. Но, видимо… есть еще порох в пороховницах, - Джейк едва слышно усмехнулся. – Хотя… что я могу сказать… если вдруг вам выбор дадут… под пулю подвернуться - оно куда легче, чем под клеймо.

_Да ну_ , подумал Сэм.

\- Джейк, - Дин положил руку ему на плечо. – Где оружие? Где… кольт?

Джейк сглотнул.

\- Знаете… забавно. Мой план… думал, смогу все опять проделать. Убить снова… Снова перенестись во времени… Уничтожить всех ублюдков одного за другим… Может, Макс и Лео… правы были. Паршивый из меня убийца.

У Сэма дрогнуло сердце.

\- Я… хотел все исправить… для моего мальчика, - Джейк дышал с присвистом. – Не смог спасти его…

\- Джейк, - Сэм наклонился вперед. – Ты спас _нас_. Всех нас.

Джейк зашелся мокрым кашлем, и Сэм понял, что тот пытается смеяться.

\- Чертовски смешно, - прохрипел Джейк. – Все это… чтобы найти кольт… и теперь…

\- Джейк, - настаивал Дин. – Где он?

\- Оставил, - выдавил Джейк. – Отдал тому… доктору, - он взглянул на Сэма, - который тебя чинил.

\- Зэке? – удивился Дин.

Сэм моргнул, вспоминая оружие у Зэке в руках. Понимал ли тот, что именно держит?

Джейк кивнул:

\- Решил… если кто-то и может сохранить его… так это он.

Сэм посмотрел на брата. В серебристом свете звезд лицо Дина было серьезное и бледное. Закусив губу, он расстегнул на Джейке рубашку, и глаза его наполнились сочувствием.

\- Господи, Джейк… все это… все эти мучения… зря, - голос Дина прервался.

\- Не… не зря, - прошептал Джейк. – Я убил демона. Прикончил тварь, которая забрала у меня сына. Я… я был проклят… взял кровь чужого… чужого сына. Но я уничтожил тварь. Ради Шона. Око за око. Теперь мой… мой мальчик обретет покой.

Сэм подумал о Джоне, об облегчении, вспыхнувшем в глазах их отца, когда они видели его у окна отеля в Чикаго. И вдруг почувствовал, что отчаянно по нему скучает.

Джейк медленно выдохнул, в груди у него булькало. Сэм посмотрел на Дина: у брата дрожал подбородок. Стало понятно, почему на лице старшего поселилось выражение такого больного понимания. Джейк избавил Дина от необходимости принимать решение.

Его безумные – и все же героические действия – унесли его собственную жизнь, и этим он намеревался отправить их домой.

_Где мы окажемся? Вдруг снова не вместе? А если с нами случится то же, что с Лео?_

\- Вы, мальчики… передайте отцу… передайте… пусть цепляется за вас… Нет… нет ничего сильнее семьи.

\- Да, Джейк, - Дин надавил ладонью на истерзанную грудь Джейка, кровь потекла между пальцев.

Сэм ощутил, как вдруг стало трудно дышать, как встают дыбом волоски на шее.

_Боже, вот оно._

Он положил ладонь поверх Диновой и почувствовал кровь Джейка. Посмотрел на Дина – и обнаружил, что взгляд брата уже устремлен на него.

И Сэм вдруг испугался. До чертиков.

В первый раз он не понимал, что происходит. А теперь знал не только, чего ожидать, но и чего бояться. Он почти отдернул руку.

Почти отпустил.

Но разряд уже замкнулся вокруг них, превращая кожу в оголенный провод и ускоряя бег крови по венам.

Он думал вдохнуть. Думал сказать что-нибудь Дину. _Удачи. До свидания. Спасибо, что спас меня. Спасибо, что ты мой брат._

Но, не успев еще открыть рот, он почувствовал, как жизнь покидает тело Джейка. Время сверкнуло, мир сделался белым, взгляд Дина отпечатался на задворках сознания – а потом все остановилось.

_Все._

_Время, дыхание, сердце, сам смысл._

В тошнотворном полете его окутал вихрь истины, и шелковые челюсти проходили сквозь него, разрывая, и нахлынули образы: все, кого он любил, и все, что он ощущал; и все смерти, которые он причинил, и все жизни, которые он спас, и он сгорал.

Огонь ревел в нем, и он мог только кричать в ответ, свет пронизывал его, и он падал.

Удар сотряс его, и во рту поселился вкус крови и слез, он всхлипывал, трясся, тянул руку. Встретил чужую ладонь, открыл воспаленные глаза и увидел покрытое кровью лицо брата рядом. И окунулся в тишину и покой, которые были - тьма.

* * *

 

_Процесс запечатления истории наполовину заключается в сокрытии правды._

_~ Аноним_

_Майра, Техас 2005_

Глаза не открывались.

Мир затапливал звуками, душил движением. Боль окутывала голову осязаемой пеленой, давила на глаза, вгрызалась в шею. Мысли струились туманом – полуправды, которые ужасали явным недостатком смысла.

– Дин… помоги ему…

_Сэм?_

Дин попытался произнести имя брата вслух, однако головная боль все росла и ширилась, пока не стала раскалено-белой, слепящей.

\- Ах, _господи_ … проклятье… что же ты _наделал_ , Джейк?

Он не узнал этот голос, и все инстинкты вопили, призывая действовать. Он попытался повернуться, перекатиться, достать… В его ладони была чья-то рука, согнутые пальцы.

– Дин!

– Сэмми…

Да. Получилось. Получилось сказать имя.

\- Я здесь, старик.

\- Где… где… - язык не помещался во рту.

Он чувствовал, что лежит на каменном полу, ощущал, как касается его головой, плечом, локтем, бедром, коленом. Холод просачивался сквозь израненную кожу, контуры камня соединялись и перепутывались. Пыль витала вокруг, глазурью покрывала горло, и он тянул воздух глоток за глотком.

Он силился открыть глаза, сражаясь с сумасшедшими волнами звуков, которые давили со всех сторон. Через щелки приоткрытых глаз, затененные ресницами, он увидел смутный силуэт склонившегося над ним человека.

Воспоминания крутнулись внутри.

_Демон… черные глаза… Сэм выстрелил… кровь… перестрелка… горящий Айверс… Джейк… Джейк…_

\- Джейк? - озадаченно позвал Дин.

Он вдруг понял, что слышит плач. Глубокие всхлипы, полные раскаяния и сожаления. Плакал человек, который сидел рядом на коленях – между ним и Сэмом, как понял теперь Дин. Пальцы потянули его за руку, и Дин медленно повернул голову: брат смотрел на него большими испуганными глазами.

\- Дин, эй, эй, смотри на меня, хорошо?

\- Что… - попробовал он снова.

Слово застряло в горле и принялось медленно растворяться. Решительно невозможно было сосредоточиться больше, чем на одной мысли.

\- Мы вернулись, - Сэм снова потянул его за руку, привлекая все ускользающее внимание. – Мы _вернулись_ , Дин.

\- Вернулись? – Дин перевел глаза на другого человека. Он узнал его теперь: Макс Томас, тот самый, похожий на Сэма Эллиотта из «Дома у дороги». Друг Джейка. – А, черт. Джейк…

Макс держал на руках окровавленное тело друга, покачивался вперед-назад, вжимаясь лицом в шею Джейка. Дин снова посмотрел на Сэма, который не отводил от него глаз.

\- Дин… эй, глаза не закрывай.

Он хотел бы. Правда, хотел бы.

\- Мы вернулись? – снова спросил Дин, следя, как Сэм пытается поймать его взгляд. – Ты в порядке?

Младший покачал головой:

\- Не знаю. Нога просто отваливается…

_Сэма подстрелили… раскаленное железо…_

\- Господи, Сэмми… - простонал он.

\- Дин, мы в миссии.

\- Что? – Дин опять повернул голову. Понадобилось время, чтобы картинка встала на место, мир качнулся, закружил его. Дин снова застонал и закрыл глаза. По векам потекло мокрое и липкое.

\- Макс, - услышал он голос Сэма. – Нам помощь нужна.

\- Где Лео? – сдавленно спросил Макс. – Что здесь было? Я вышел на минуту!

Дин сглотнул и открыл глаза. Кровь заливала глаз, он поднял неуклюжую непослушную руку, чтобы стереть ее.

Головокружение, боль, тошнота… Сотрясение: с ним такое случалось, он знал симптомы. Неясно было, результат ли это попыток Айверса пробить им потолок или последствия полета сквозь время, когда казалось, что внутренности через нос вылезут. Так или иначе, ничего хорошего.

\- Сэм…

Мир снова закружился, Дин сосредоточился на дыхании: не хватало еще блевануть.

\- Тихо, дружище, - Сэм ободряюще сжал его ладонь. – Дыши.

\- Мы в миссии? – пробормотал Дин.

\- _Черт подери_ , - всхлипнул Макс, глядя на пустое лицо мертвого друга. – Оно сработало? Кретин полоумный…

\- Послушайте, Макс, - у Сэма от боли подрагивал голос. – Я все объясню, но… Нам. Нужна. Помощь.

Страх в его голосе отрезвлял, как чашка крепкого кофе. Надо взять себя в руки, помочь Сэму. Парню больно… у него дырка в ноге, и ему нужно… нужно… _проклятье, почему так путаются мысли?_

\- Ты сказал… ушел… на минуту? – спросил Дин Макса.

\- Отнес девочку в грузовик, - Макс продолжал покачиваться, обнимая труп Джейка. – Потом появился звук… словно торнадо пронесся. Я вернулся, а… Джейк мертв… Лео пропал… а вас как сквозь мясорубку прокрутило.

\- Нас не было… три дня, - прошептал Дин, закрывая глаза.

\- Что? – недоверчиво спросил Макс.

\- А ну слушайте! – рявкнул Сэм тяжелым голосом. Дин дернулся от удивления: не знай он точно, поклялся бы, что только что появился отец. – Ритуал сработал. Нас всех затянуло. Лео погиб. Джейк погиб. Меня ранили. Моего брата избил демон. Хотите еще деталей? Вытащите нас отсюда.

Дин открыл глаза и изумленно посмотрел на младшего. У того на челюсти ходили желваки, кожа была белая, как молоко.

\- Сэмми?

Сэм опустил глаза и изменился в лице:

\- Ох, черт, Дин…

\- Что? – нахмурился Дин.

В теле поселилась странная легкость. Макс в стороне чертыхнулся, Дин перевел на охотника затуманенный взгляд. Макс явственно побледнел и осторожно уложил тело Джейка на землю.

\- Дин, - пробормотал он, - ты только не спи, ладно? Разговаривай с братом. Я сейчас.

\- Чт… - губы не повиновались. – Чувак…

Он моргнул, внутренности переворачивались вместе с вращением планеты. Он перекатил голову, чтобы смотреть на Сэма, а Макс поспешил к дверям. На короткое время братья остались одни, лишь тело утратившего веру охотника составляло им компанию. Дин смотрел, как глаза Сэма наполняются слезами.

\- Не плачь, Сэмми.

\- Ты плохо выглядишь, - сказал Сэм. – Слишком бледный… и глаза… у тебя что-то с глазами…

\- Все будет хорошо, - Дин попытался выдавить ободряющую улыбку, но не был уверен, что получилось. – Мы вернулись.

Сэм стиснул его ладонь.

\- Да, вернулись. Готов сесть в Импалу?

Вот теперь Дину точно удалось ухмыльнуться:

\- Ага.

\- Не закрывай глаза, - вдруг взмолился Сэм.

Дин поспешно распахнул глаза. Он и не заметил, когда успел опустить веки.

\- Голова болит.

\- Я знаю, - слезы оставляли на грязных щеках Сэма дорожки и капали на каменный пол.

\- Ты в порядке? – снова спросил Дин.

Мир начал сворачиваться, расползаться по краям. С Сэмом что-то случилось… он только не мог вспомнить что.

\- Нет, - прошептал Сэм. – Не в порядке.

\- Держись, парень, - у Дина опускались веки.

\- Дин, пожалуйста…

Он должен был что-то сделать. Что-то, о чем просит Сэм.

Но это могло подождать. Все могло подождать.

Подождать, пока не появится достаточно света, чтобы прогнать тьму.

 

***

 

Сэм беспомощно растянулся на холодном грязном полу миссии. И когда Дин закрыл глаза, сердце пронзило болью. Он потряс брата за руку, позвал по имени - тот лежал и не откликался. Сэм попробовал подняться, однако пламя в ноге не пускало.

Тогда Сэм уронил голову на камень и дал выход чувствам. Слезы обжигали холодную щеку, всхлипы гулко раздавались в пустых стенах. В уме не укладывалось, что буквально накануне он сидел на этом самом месте, придерживая брата, которому священник промывал раны святой водой.

_Накануне и сто лет назад…_

\- Сэм?

Всхлипнув, Сэм вскинул голову: на пороге появился Макс. Свет его фонаря прибавился к тусклому сиянию свечей, которые Лео зажигал для ритуала.

\- Вы нам поможете? – спросил Сэм бесцветным тоном.

\- Да, парень, помогу, - уверил Макс. – Позвонил другу, до него где-то час добираться. Встретит нас в клинике.

\- В клинике? – в груди разгоралась надежда.

Они _вернулись_. Здесь есть _медицина_.

\- До больницы слишком далеко, - Макс опустил фонарь и присел возле Дина. – И если бы я знал, как это все объяснить…

Кивнув, Сэм смотрел, как Макс осторожно поднимает Дина. Как и в прошлый раз, одежда не пережила путешествия сквозь когти времени. Черная рубашка и штаны, позаимствованные у Птицы, свисали с обмякшего тела Дина клочьями. В прорехах видна была кожа.

\- Сейчас вернусь, - Макс встал и повернулся.

Сэм снова лег и на секунду задержал дыхание, прислушиваясь. Майра - да и сама миссия - были далеко от большого города, и все-таки здесь было… _громко_. На автостраде, которая – Сэм помнил – пролегала за несколько миль к западу, ревели тягачи. Где-то загудел поезд. И фоном всему этому в воздухе разносилось жужжание электричества, которое Сэм раньше вообще не замечал.

Вдобавок оглушающе колотилось собственное сердце, и Сэму хотелось зажать уши, выключить всю какофонию современного мира, вернуться – лишь на момент – в ту спокойную тишину, откуда они ушли. Это было слишком много… слишком много.

Чуть запыхавшийся Макс вернулся за ним. Сэм схватил его за руку и, сжав зубы, сел. Голая кожа коснулась пола, жар в раненой ноге усилился. Рубашка уже ни от чего не могла защитить, и Сэм затрясся.

\- Встать можешь?

\- Ээ, - Сэм задумался. – Вряд ли.

\- Ну ладно, парень, цепляйся за меня.

Когда Макс вздернул его на ноги, боль прокатилась по всему телу. Сэм вскрикнул. Макс быстро подпер его плечом, принимая большую часть веса на себя. Они поковыляли к дверям. У Сэма перед глазами мутилось от боли, но все же он разглядел, что путь лежит к красному пикапу.

\- Наша машина… - начал он.

\- За ней придется вернуться.

\- Джейк?

\- Возьму, - проворчал Макс, открывая переднюю дверь. – Не оставлять же его здесь.

Сэм застонал, когда Макс подтолкнул его на переднее сиденье. Хлопнула дверь. Сэм прижал ладонь к бедру – кожа вспухла и горела. Дыша через рот, чтобы успокоить бешеное сердцебиение, он оглянулся на заднее сиденье.

Девушка сидела за водительским сиденьем – заплаканная, с огромными глазами – и не мигая таращилась прямо перед собой. Рядом с ней на боку свернулся Дин. Он будто бы просто уснул, но следы крови на ткани развеивали эту иллюзию. Сэм хотел потянуться к нему, проверить, дышит ли. Однако у него получилось лишь приподнять руку над сиденьем. Измученное тело отзывалось волнами боли на малейшие движения.

\- Эй, - тихонько позвал Сэм. В голосе слышались слезы. Он даже не подозревал, что все еще плачет. – Эй, - он пытался привлечь внимание девушки.

Она посмотрела на него перепуганными глазами. Ее дыхание то и дело срывалось на всхлипы.

\- Можешь… проверить, он там дышит? – попросил Сэм. – Пожалуйста. Я не могу… не могу дотянуться.

\- Я… - она сглотнула, голос дрожал. – Я сплю?

Сэм подавил всхлип.

\- Да. Да, это все сон. Честное слово. Проснешься, и ничего не будет.

Несколько успокоенная его ложью, девушка коснулась вздрагивающей рукой шеи Дина.

\- Пульс… есть, - сказала она.

\- Он дышит? – спросил Сэм.

Она поводила ладонью перед лицом Дина, задержала пальцы возле носа и рта и быстро кивнула:

\- Дышит.

У Сэма голова закружилась от облегчения.

\- Хорошо, теперь можешь закрыть глаза.

Она немедля послушалась: откинула голову и закрыла глаза. Руку с шеи Дина девушка не убрала, и зрелище того, как кто-то касается брата, удерживая его в настоящем, ободрило Сэма.  Он отвернулся, мельком увидел кузов грузовика в зеркале заднего вида.

Там стоял Макс, держа изувеченное тело Джейка. Сэм смотрел, как Макс прижимает друга к себе, вымазывая себе лицо в крови, как укладывает труп в кузов и поднимает борт.

Сэм опустил ресницы. Хватит смертей. Хватит боли.

Хотелось куда-то убежать, очнуться там, где он снова будет здоров, и Дин опять станет самим собой, привычным врединой-братом. Хотелось сидеть рядом с Дином в Импале и возмущаться его музыкальными пристрастиями, и чтобы в открытые окна рвался ветер, и машина несла их сквозь ночь.

Хотелось _домой_.

Дверца открылась и закрылась. Сэм не шевелился. Рука коснулась шеи, щупая пульс. Сэм сидел неподвижно.

\- Проклятье, - Макс Томас завел пикап. – Как же мы позволили всему этому зайти так далеко?

Он сейчас обращался вовсе не к обессиленным людям, которые все еще дышали в его грузовике. И не ждал ответа.

Но Сэм все равно ответил:

\- Потому что вы достигли границ того, что знали, и вам некуда было бежать.

 

***

 

Когда Дин в первый раз открыл глаза, его ослепил свет.

Свет бил в глаза, свет окружал его, практически вырывал из непонятных пут, сковывающих тело. Рядом витали голоса – они то всплывали на грань понимания, то вновь срывались на неразборчивый бубнеж. Дин ощущал прикосновения, порой осторожные, порой требовательные. Его толкали, двигали, переворачивали, и он хотел, чтобы все убрались прочь.

Пусть уйдут, пусть оставят его в покое.

Лишь одна мысль оставалась ясной в этом хаосе. Она сердцебиением пронизывала его существо, удерживала от вопля, который грозил вот-вот вырваться из груди.

_Сэм._

Следующий раз оказался не таким ярким, зато _громким_. Голоса стали четче. Они приказывали, звали его по имени, требовали, чтобы он ответил. Дин не узнал ни один из этих голосов и испугался.

А когда он пугался, он действовал.

Он выбросил кулак, почувствовал, как тот встретился с кожей, костью, и воспользовался моментом, чтобы попробовать всем телом отшатнуться от голосов. Но мир закружился, и он покатился, заскользил, пока не упал и не провалился во тьму.

Когда он открыл глаза в третий раз, свет был приглушен, пахло мылом и кофе, а голос остался один-единственный.

\- Дин?

Он моргнул, бессмысленно вглядываясь в нависшее над ним лицо. В жизни Дина Винчестера было мало немедленно узнаваемых лиц. Круг его друзей был невелик. И это лицо – пусть мягкое и безобидное – в круг знакомых не входило. Дин ощутил, как губы сами собой упрямо сжимаются.

\- Ты знаешь, где находишься?

Дин сглотнул, отвернулся от безмятежных карих глаз и спокойного, ничем не примечательного лица. Взгляд остановился на телевизоре, венчающем небольшую тумбочку. Он не сразу понял, почему так важно увидеть телевизор. Понимание настигло ударом, захлестывающей волной эмоций, и Дин захлебнулся им.

К горлу с ужасающей быстротой подкатила тошнота – Дин зажал рот. На плечо незнакомой тяжестью легла рука, а в поле зрения появился небольшой розовый тазик. При виде совершенно смехотворных размеров тазика Дин развеселился – тошнота ушла, сменилась зарождающимся в груди приступом безумного смеха.

\- Полегче, - успокаивающе проговорил незнакомец. – Ты через многое прошел… отдышись.

Веселье быстро пошло на убыль, в уголках глаз вскипели слезы. Дин отвернулся от телевизора и сосредоточился на человеке. В голове проносились стайки мыслей. Чувствуя, что это воспоминания, Дин отчаянно пытался их поймать.

\- Мы вернулись, - сказал он.

Это было простое утверждение, но Дин услышал в собственных интонациях почти детскую надежду, что кто-то подтвердит, ободрит. И, пока незнакомец не кивнул, Дину даже на ум не пришло, что собеседник может понятия не иметь, о чем он.

\- Вы вернулись, - согласился мужчина. – Меня зовут Джо. Я друг Макса.

\- Джо, - повторил Дин и огляделся. Не мотель, не больница, но атмосфера была явно _медицинская_. – Вы знаете, где мой брат?

Джо кивнул:

\- Он в соседней палате.

\- Он в порядке? – Дин оттолкнулся от мягкой кровати, пытаясь сесть.

Джо осторожно ему помог.

\- Тише. Не торопись. Где-нибудь болит? Тошнит?

\- Как мой брат? – настаивал Дин.

\- С ним все нормально, Дин. Потребовалось небольшое вмешательство на ноге, но он выздоровеет. Антибиотики, приличный отдых, и будет как новенький.

Дин аккуратно откинулся на подушку, которую Джо подсунул ему под голову, и закрыл глаза, усмиряя внутреннюю дрожь.

\- У него был хороший доктор.

\- Мне надо провести осмотр, - сказал Джо. – Ты эти несколько дней то в себя приходил, то снова сознание терял.

Дин приподнял голову:

\- Несколько дней?

Джо кивнул, достал из кармана фонарик и посветил Дину в глаза.

\- Боль сильная?

Дин хотел было по привычке запротестовать, что у него вообще ничего не болит, но проглотил возражения.

\- Не особенно.

\- Цифрой оценить можешь?

\- Меньше восьми. Где мы, Джо?

\- Тошнота, головокружение, ореолы вокруг предметов?

\- Нет, да, нет, - с каменным лицом отрезал Дин.

Он не намеревался отступать, пока не получит ответ на вопросы.

Джо вздохнул и присел на край кровати. Дин удивился: к таким фамильярностям в медицинских учреждениях он не привык. Чувствуя, как неохотно повинуются мышцы, он немного отодвинулся.

\- Вы в клинике рядом с Майрой, - сообщил Джо. – Макс привез вас две ночи назад… сейчас идет третий день.

\- Клиника? – нахмурился Дин.

\- До настоящей больницы около двух часов. Тех, кому здесь не помочь, переправляют по воздуху. Макс не был уверен, что сможет… объяснить…

Дин кивнул:

\- Ты здесь работаешь?

Джо покачал головой:

\- Я с восточного побережья… из Бостона. Макс… можно сказать, друг семьи.

\- Ты… приехал сюда из… Бостона? – Дин невнимательно потянулся почесать лицо сбоку.

\- Не трогай, там швы, - слова Джо заставили Дина уронить руку и возжелать зеркало. -И нет… я еще раньше оттуда уехал. Макс позвонил с неделю назад. Волновался о Джейке. Я решил приехать, навестить здесь кое-кого из пациентов и попробовать разыскать Макса. Только так получилось, что он сам меня нашел.  

Дин хмыкнул. Лео позвонил другому охотнику, Макс позвал доктора… и все равно все покатилось к чертям.

\- Джейк и Лео умерли, - тихо сказал Дин.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Джо. – Макс, он… потерял двоих друзей, с которыми огонь и воду прошел… он сильно расстроился.

\- Где он?

Джо посмотрел на занавешенное окно.

\- Повез тело Джейка туда, где они хоронили Шона.

\- Шона? – Дин поморщился, движение потревожило швы.

\- Его сына, - пояснил Джо. – Сказал, это не очень далеко. Сегодня должен вернуться.

\- Зачем ему возвращаться?

Джо с удивлением глянул на него:

\- Чтобы убедиться, что с вами все нормально.

Дин снова откинулся на подушку. Удивительно. Ведь не Макс позвал их на помощь. Да и не помогли они особенно, если честно. Достаточно было уже того, что он довез их до клиники.

_Довез до клиники…_

\- Джо… моя машина… эээ… - Дин потер ноющий лоб. – Мы ее оставили…

\- Она была в миссии, - сказал Джо. – Мы с Максом вчера отогнали ее к мотелю.

Дин открыл глаза:

\- Вы отогнали?

Джо кивнул:

\- Твой брат сказал, где запасные ключи.

Дин задумался. Его собственные ключи пропали во время первого путешествия во времени - как и практически все, кроме обуви. Оставалось только радоваться, что на нем не было ничего ценного, вроде отцовской кожаной куртки или подаренного братом талисмана.

\- Значит, она в порядке?

Джо улыбнулся.

\- Да, машина в порядке, - он встал и налил в пластиковый стакан воды из запотевшего кувшина. – Пей побольше. Тебе надо восстанавливать силы.

\- Когда мне можно увидеть брата? – Дин с благодарностью принял воду.

\- Когда захочешь. У него сейчас капельница, скоро вернется. Я хотел, чтобы он закончил курс антибиотиков, а у нас здесь не хватает оборудования. Пришлось перевести его в другое помещение, где проходят химию онкологические больные. Самый легкий способ быстро ввести лекарство в организм.

Джо пересел на другой конец кровати, взял Дина за подбородок и осторожно повернул ему голову.

\- Швы выглядят недурно.

\- Терпеть не могу швы, - проворчал Дин.

\- Ты так и сказал, - заверил Джо. – Причем, не один раз.

\- Я? – Дин удивленно вскинул голову. – Не помню…

\- Это абсолютно нормально. Мы будили тебя несколько раз, проверяли, как твое сотрясение. И ты не всегда был… сговорчивый, - Джо подвигал челюстью.

\- Я… тебя _ударил_? – Дин сжал кулак, память прояснялась.

\- Ударил, - Джо снова отсел в изножье. – Я как-то спросил тебя, кто у нас президент. Ты ответил, что точно не Линкольн, потому что он умер, а кто другой, ты не помнишь.

Дин, закрыв глаза, простонал:

\- Дружище, если бы ты знал…

\- Поверь, - усмехнулся Джо, - я не горю желанием выпытывать, каким ужасным может быть путешествие во времени.

Дин моргнул и вытаращился на доктора:

\- Что ты сказал?

Джо потер затылок и отвернулся к окну.

\- Макс рассказал о ваших приключениях. То, что знал, по крайней мере. Сэм помог дополнить картинку, - он двумя пальцами отдернул занавеску и сообщил оконному стеклу: - У меня в роду был как минимум один охотник. Где-то в годы войны за независимость. Не каждый этим занимался… _я так думаю_. А кто занимался, те молчали. Мне эта затея никогда не нравилась, - он снова посмотрел на Дина. – Идею я понимаю… но не по мне такое.

Дин смотрел на него, желая, чтобы жернова былой боли в голове подольше не заработали.

\- Я не… _делаю_ того, что делаете вы, что делает Макс. Но я знаю, чем вы занимаетесь и почему, - Джо сунул кончики пальцев в карманы джинсов и пожал плечами. – Я знаком с Максом не один год. Рад, что сумел пригодиться.

Дин снова откинулся на подушки и перевел взгляд на молчащий телевизор.

\- У твоего брата пулевое ранение в бедро, рана прижжена каленым железом. У тебя сотрясение, и, судя по синякам на шее, кто-то пытался тебя придушить. У обоих ссадины и ушибы. Я уже не говорю об истощении, солнечных ожогах, мозолях…

\- К чему ты клонишь, док?

Джо вздохнул и медленно направился к дверям.

\- А к тому, что если бы вы с таким набором сунулись в больницу, кто-нибудь вызвал бы полицию, и _кое-кому_ пришлось бы многое объяснять. В придачу вы оба были почти голые, а у тебя на поясе висела старинная кобура на удивление подлинного вида, - Джо в восхищении выгнул брови. - Вы ведете очень опасную жизнь… и я вам не завидую. Но… считаю, что ваша работа нужная. И, - он взялся за дверную ручку, - очень постараюсь, чтобы вы остались в игре.

Когда дверь за доктором захлопнулась, Дин обмяк на кровати. Голова гудела от новой информации, все повреждения, которые перечислил Джо, заныли.

Хотелось в машину, к оружию, к брату, к привычной жизни.

Он уже устал _думать_.

О _прошлом_ и _настоящем_. Об отце. О вечных «а что если». О заклинаниях, ритуалах, серых глазах маленькой девочки. О данных и сдержанных обещаниях.

О смертях… _многих_ смертях.

Он потянулся за пультом, находя в нем успокоение и способ удержать себя в этом веке.

Он уснул, не успев включить телевизор.

 

***

 

\- Он очнулся?

\- Да, ненадолго.

\- _По-настоящему_ очнулся? Или просто глаза открыл? – Сэм поморщился: Джо вытащил из его руки катетер и залепил ранку пластырем.

\- По-настоящему, - улыбнулся доктор. – Не ругался и руки не распускал.

\- А про машину спрашивал?

Джо, ухмыльнувшись, кивнул:

\- Сразу после того, как спросил о тебе.

\- Хорошо, - расслабился Сэм. – Значит, поправляется.

\- Ему нужно будет время, Сэм, - предупредил доктор. – И тебе тоже. Пуля прошла навылет, но дел натворила. Когда Макс вернется, я помогу вам добраться до мотеля. О том, чтобы просто… уехать в закат, даже и не думайте.

Сэм потянулся к прислоненным к креслу костылям. Отвечать он не стал – все равно смысла нет. Нужно только выбраться из клиники, а там лишь от них зависит, когда отправляться на очередную охоту.

_От нас… или от папы._

Он неуклюже поднялся, пристроил костыли под мышками и дернул уголком рта: пришлось слегка опереться на больную ногу.

\- Вот об этом я и говорю, парень, - Джо шагнул к Сэму. – Тебе нужно подлечиться. Разъезды на такой машине, как ваша, отдыху не поспособствуют.

\- Я верхом ездил через две минуты…

Джо поднял руку:

\- А этого я знать не хочу. Пристрелить надо было того, кто тебе разрешил.

\- У него не было выбора, - сказал Сэм. – Я же говорю, люди могли погибнуть. Он должен был вернуть нас в город.

\- Да, да, да, - Джо потряс головой. – Эту историю я знаю. Я просто не знал… ну, _всей_ истории.

\- Он спас нас. Нас обоих. Он и отец Рамирес.

\- Ага, про Рамиреса я не слышал, - Джо отодвинулся, давая Сэму проковылять к двери. – О нем даже в тех книгах, о которых я тебе говорил, ничего нет.

\- Кстати, где они? – Сэм покосился на Джо – тот в раздумье прислонился к стене. – Возьму туда Дина, когда ему станет лучше.

\- В городской библиотеке… такое неприметное здание, отвернешься и уже потерял. Там историческое общество Майры. Моя тетя его организовала.

\- Спасибо, - Сэм снова повернулся к дверям и вдруг застыл. – Эй, Джо, ты Дину свое имя говорил?

\- Конечно, - удивился Джо. – А ты что думал, я его угадывать заставлю? За двадцать попыток?

\- Нет, - хмыкнул Сэм. – Просто интересно… как он отреагировал.

\- На имя _Джо_?

\- Фамилию ты ему не сказал?

\- МакАдамс? Нет? – покачал головой Джо. – Как-то… не подумал.

Лицо его приняло озабоченный вид, и Сэм махнул рукой:

\- Не волнуйся. Разберемся. Все равно нам о многом поговорить надо.

\- Макс вернется через пару часов, - сказал Джо стоящему в дверях Сэму. – Устроим вас в мотеле. И прежде чем уезжать, вы _как следует_ отлежитесь.

Сэм неопределенно кивнул, подхромал к комнате, куда поселили их с Дином, и осторожно открыл дверь. Посмотрел на кровати. Дин, слегка свернувшись, спал на боку с пультом в руке.

\- О да, - улыбнулся Сэм про себя. – Определенно поправляется.

 

***

 

 

\- Не трогай швы, - предупредил Джо с другого конца комнаты. – Тебе с ними еще несколько дней ходить.

\- Спасибо за совет, док. А то у меня швов никогда не было, - закатил глаза Дин.

 И услышал, как Джо спрашивает Сэма:

\- Он всегда такой несносный?

Дин поднял брови, заглянул в дверной проем и встретился взглядом с братом.

\- Угу, - Сэм улыбнулся и откинулся на изголовье кровати, вытягивая раненую ногу.

Джо подсунул под нее пару подушек.

Дин покосился на Макса, который неслышной безучастной тенью стоял в углу, а потом снова сосредоточился на зеркале и своем не самом привлекательном отражении. Вид у него был потрепанный. Нет, хуже, чем просто потрепанный. Он выглядел избитым, измученным и заезженным.

За неделю с лишним без бритья щетина превратилась в короткую рыжеватую бородку, местами отливающую красным в свете лапочки. Восемь швов, как муравьи, сбегали по виску, стягивая порез вдоль линии волос – памятку о развлечениях Айверса. Глаза заплыли, губы обветрились и шелушились.

Дин еще раз выглянул из ванной, когда Джо давал Сэму указания насчет лекарств и отдыха. Сэм-то, видно, успел побриться за то время, пока они были в клинике. Трехдневная щетина, которой он щеголял в салуне, исчезла, глаза были ясные, улыбка искренняя.

Вздохнув, Дин включил горячую воду. И рассмеялся.

\- Сэм!

\- Что? – встревоженно откликнулся младший.

Дин выглянул из ванной, закрыл воду, открыл.

\- Течет. Вода.

Сэм расплылся в улыбке.

\- Душ.

\- Электричество, - Дин пощелкал выключателем.

\- Телевизор, - Сэм подхватил пульт и включил стоящий на тумбочке телевизор.

Он попал на рекламу: сияющая серебристая машина сделала немыслимый разворот посреди пустыни, на фоне голоса диктора заиграла знакомая мелодия.

\- «Металлика»! – завопили оба разом.

Дин широко ухмылялся и даже не стал жаловаться, когда Сэм выключил телевизор. Джо и Макс смотрели на них с удивлением.

\- Жду не дождусь, когда за руль сяду, - Дин спрятал улыбку в бороде.

\- Никаких «за руль», - вскинулся Джо. – Два дня как минимум. У тебя была серьезная травма головы. Ты же не хочешь…

\- Спокойно, дружище, - Дин поднял руку. – Я не собираюсь делать никаких глупостей.

\- В смысле, _больше_ никаких глупостей.

Дин нахмурился:

\- Я ничего не натворил. Пока.

\- Только угодил под заклинание, которое отправило тебя в прошлое, - указал Джо.

\- Эй, это было не…

\- И демону подвернулся.

\- Мы не _знали_ , что он демон, - огрызнулся Дин. – Док, а кто утром по-другому говорил?

\- Я просто предупреждаю… чтобы вы были осторожны, - уступил Джо.

\- Господи, - Дин потер затекшую шею. – Сэм, он тебе никого не напоминает?

\- Напоминает, - откликнулся Сэм. – Своего прапрадеда

\- Что? – Дин высунулся из ванной и уставился на Джо.

\- Знакомься, Джо МакАдамс, - представил Сэм. – Праправнук Зэке МакАдамса.

\- Заливаешь! – воскликнул Дин.

\- Нет, - качнул головой младший.

Дин осторожно умостился на краю двуспальной кровати Сэма. Долго стоять было еще тяжело, но он опасался потревожить ногу брата.

\- Как ты узнал?

\- Ну, - Сэм посмотрел на Джо. – Первой зацепкой стала его фамилия. МакАдамс. С родственниками в Майре и Бостоне. Для простого совпадения чересчур.

\- Надо признать, я совсем не ожидал, что какой-то незнакомый парень начнет выспрашивать о моем предке, - подхватил Джо. – Мне доводилось видеть… и слышать… странные вещи после знакомства с Максом, но это меня потрясло. А потом Макс заполнил кое-какие пробелы насчет расследования Джейка… и головоломка сложилась.

\- Пробелы? Например… - Дин взглянул на Макса, который довез их до мотеля, помог устроиться и теперь тихо стоял в углу.

\- Лео… следовало вам рассказать, - пробормотал Макс с серым от переживаний лицом. – Черт, уж _мне_ -то он должен был рассказать. Он поднял гору информации по этому городу… задолго до того, как мы сюда приехали. Задолго до того, как Шон…

Макс запнулся.

Дин поерзал, тело протестовало против неудобной позы. Сэм молча подвинулся, освобождая больше места в изножье кровати, подпихнул брату под поясницу подушку. Дин тут же на ней устроился. Все было проделано без разговоров, почти неосознанно. Они просто заботились друг о друге – братья, жизни которых зависели друг от друга.

Макс посмотрел на них, вздохнул и расправил плечи, приняв, очевидно, какое-то решение.

\- Все началось несколько лет назад, - он скрестил руки на груди, опустил подбородок. Голос шел будто бы из самой глубины его существа. – До нас дошли… слухи об оружии… оружии, способном убить кого угодно… даже демона. Таких слухов за годы много было… ножи, ружья, заклинания. Никогда не принимал их близко к сердцу. А вот Джейк о них много рассказывал. Особенно Лео. Наверное, надо было серьезнее относиться. Однажды мы изгоняли демона, дело пошло паршиво, и Шон погиб. Это было… ужасно это было. Джейк сломался. Так и не стал прежним. Он через много прошел, я видел. Но тут…

Дин терпеливо слушал, хотя на самом деле устал. Устал слушать, запоминать, ждать. Сидеть. Он хотел пива. И секса. И музыки. И поговорить с отцом. Он хотел покоя.

Хотел забыть, выкинуть все из головы, словно ничего не случилось. Даже если останутся шрамы. Даже если воспоминания никогда его не отпустят.

_Они навсегда останутся у него. Он всегда будет их мучить._

Воспоминания о голосе Птицы и ее печальных словах были так живы, что на секунду Дин, как наяву, увидел ее гибкую крепкую фигурку рядом, в номере современного мотеля. Он устало потер лицо, оперся локтем о колено, умостил подбородок на руке и приготовился ждать неизбежное продолжение истории.

\- Когда мы в первый раз услышали об этом оружии, то связались кое с кем из охотников. Большинство только посмеялись. Кроме вашего отца. Он сказал, что слышал что-то такое и хочет проверить. Договорились встретиться в Денвере, обдумать план. Но он так и не приехал. Ответил, мол, все это чушь, когда Лео позвонил. Лео рассказывал, что голос у него был невеселый.

\- Когда это было? – спросил Дин.

\- Года… четыре назад.

Дин обернулся к Сэму.

\- Четыре года назад.

\- Когда я уехал в Стэнфорд, - пораженно выговорил Сэм.

\- Лео поверил ему на слово, а вот… Джейк, видимо, нет. Просто продолжал… копать втихомолку. Я и не подозревал ничего… до ритуала, - Макс огладил густые белые усы, открыл дверь, впуская пыль и свежий воздух, и прислонился к косяку. – Я… обмывал Джейка перед тем, как везти к Шону, и нашел его дневник.

\- Что там было? – спросил Сэм.

\- Шкалы времени и родословные. Он наши поколения проследил на несколько веков назад. Там еще были другие имена, незнакомые… наверное, люди, которые, он думал, важны для его поисков. И семья Джо там была. Это ведь я Джейка с Джо познакомил… почти испугался, когда увидел его фамилию.

Дин нахмурился. Такой поворот истории ему не очень-то нравился. Слишком уж он подтверждал мнение Рамиреса о том, что их появление в Сульфур-Спрингсе неслучайно, и перекликался с Сэмовым «ничего не происходит без причины»

\- И как же это заполнило пробелы? – поинтересовался Дин.

\- Я встретил Макса восемь лет назад, на похоронах деда, - сказал Джо. – Так получилось, что Макс и Джейк как-то раз нас спасли.

Макс пожал плечами:

\- Невелико дело. Посолить да сжечь. «Спасли» - сильно сказано. Но… Сэмюэль был хорошим другом.

\- Твоего дедушку звали Сэмюэль? – переспросил Сэм.

Джо кивнул.

\- В честь _его_ отца. В моей семье много Джо и Сэмюэлей.

Дин покосился на брата:

\- Ты, небось, произвел впечатление.

\- Очень распространенное имя, - не повелся Сэм, но Дин заметил довольную улыбку на его губах.

\- Так или иначе, Макс познакомил меня с Джейком, повел выпить. Я… - Джо вздохнул, - перебрал и рассказал семейную легенду о моем прапрадеде. Что он был героем Войны за Независимость и помог горожанам остановить психопата, который хотел весь город вырезать. Кажется… я капельку преувеличил, но они поняли, что дедуля Сэм был не первый в семье, кто имел дело со сверхъестественным.

\- Выходит… Джейк выслушивает историю о герое войны и… что? – поторопил Дин.

\- И ничего, - Макс качнул головой. – Больше он Джо не видел и никогда о нем не говорил. Дневник был исписан выводами о зловещих предзнаменованиях, сведениями о людях, которые имели отношение к оружию. Охотники, историки, торговцы антиквариатом… Он отследил путь оружия от момента, когда оно было предположительно создано, до его исчезновения, потом случайно наткнулся на одну историю. Она была в копии Библии из испанской миссии… написана на испанском… О великом зле, которое опустошало маленький техасский городок. Там говорилось, что зло было уничтожено.

Макс взглянул на Джо, потом снова на Дина.

\- Тот же самый техасский город, который предок Джо помог спасти от психопата. Джейк… ну, судя по всему, зацепился за это совпадение и… что дальше, вы лучше других знаете.

\- Значит, Рамирес был прав, - Дин потер лицо. – Джейк знал про Айверса… все это время знал.

Джо и Макс обменялись недоуменными взглядами, но Дин, не обращая на них внимания, посмотрел на брата. Сэм выглядел таким же усталым, как чувствовал себя Дин.

\- Нам _суждено_ было там оказаться, старик?

Сэм беспомощно покачал головой:

\- Не знаю, Дин. Я просто… не знаю.

\- Мы что-то изменили? Здесь? В нашем времени? – Дин сидел, подсунув под себя левую ногу, опершись локтем о колено.

В повороте его головы ясно читалось: «Ну дайте же мне хоть зацепку».

\- Город по-прежнему называется Майра… Макс здесь… Миссия заброшена… - Сэм пожал плечами. – Не знаю, что и думать.

Дин чувствовал себя больным.

\- Джейк отдал кольт Зэке, - вспоминал он. – Он… сказал, что если кто и может сохранить его…

\- То это Зэке, - кивнул Сэм и посмотрел на Джо. – И он знал, кто ты такой.

\- В смысле? – нахмурился Джо.

\- Ты же сказал, у Джейка были родословные, - Дин смотрел в спину Макса, желая, чтобы тот повернулся. Но охотник остался стоять, глядя в открытую дверь. – Он знал историю семьи Джо на сотню лет назад.

\- Да, но там было… не все, - сказал Макс. – Даты, в основном. Кто родился – сын или дочь… Довольно расплывчато, но… что касается _моей_ истории, все было верно.

\- Думаешь, он знал, кто такой Зэке, еще до того, как туда попал? – спросил Дин у брата.

Сэм задумался.

\- Возможно, Джейк знал _о_ нем. В смысле, если Джейк вывел родословную Джо к тому городу, то, наверное, знал, что там жил некий Зэке МакАдамс. Однако… кем был наш друг…

\- Но ведь он _отдал кольт_ Зэке, - напомнил Дин. – Связал сведения о семье Джо с историей из испанской библии и отдал оружие единственному человеку, который, как он знал, имел отношение к нашему времени.

\- Думаешь, он у Джо, - Сэм посмотрел на доктора.

\- Что у меня? – Джо поежился под пытливыми взглядами. – О чем речь вообще?

\- Может, ты оружие коллекционируешь, Джо? У тебя там коробки со старинным кольтом нигде не завалялось? – Дин слышал в своем голосе усталую надломленность.

\- Никаких ружей, - открестился Джо. – Даже охотничьих. Мне слишком часто приходилось латать людей после того, как они забавлялись с такими игрушками.

\- А родственники не увлекаются? – спросил Сэм.

Джо открыл рот и тут же захлопнул.

\- Ну, в Бостоне сто процентов никого нет. А здесь… Я только тетушку Джейн знаю. И, честно говоря, точно не скажу, что у нее есть, а чего нет. Мы… давно не виделись. А больше я и не знаю никого.

\- Надо посмотреть дневник, - Сэм повернулся к Максу. – Проверить имена, которые Джейк записывал.

Макс покачал головой:

\- Я его закопал.

\- Ты… _что_? – воскликнул Дин.

\- Я его закопал. Вместе с Джейком.

\- Зачем? – практически взвыл Дин и поморщился: собственный вопль больно отдался в голове.

Макс, чуть повернувшись, бросил на него стальной взгляд:

\- Потому что он был моим другом. Братом. Единственной семьей, которая у меня осталась. И эта история принадлежала только ему.

\- Но почему ты не оставил дневник себе? Вдруг там было что-нибудь полезное?

Макс отвернулся.

\- Эта затея принесла слишком много боли. Я хотел покончить с этим.

\- Черт, - Дин потер лицо.

\- А что насчет семейной легенды? – Сэм поднял глаза на доктора. – Ничего про необычное оружие не говорится?

Джо пожал плечами:

\- Да ничего. Если хотите, поройтесь в архивах… в историческом сообществе. Думаю, если было такое оружие, оно там промелькнет.

\- Забудь, Сэм. Все погребено, - Дин беспомощно покачал головой. – Прямо как Джейк и его чертов дневник.

\- Кстати, почему ты его закопал? – спросил Сэм у Макса.

\- Что? – насторожился Джо.

\- Он имеет в виду, почему закопал, а не сжег, - пояснил Дин. – Так делают… чтобы быть уверенным, что не вернешься мстительным духом.

\- Когда мы были на войне, - едва слышно произнес Макс, - нам приказали уничтожить деревню. Сжечь. Всё. И… всех.

В комнате воцарилась тишина.

\- И мы пообещали друг другу – что бы ни случилось, нас закопают. Что бы ни случилось, - повторил Макс.

Сэм посмотрел на Дина. Лицо было бледное, напряженное.

Дин качнул головой. _Не говори ему. Молчи._

Сэм сглотнул и опустил глаза. Горечь, исходящая от Макса, раскатывалась, казалось, по всему номеру. Дин слышал, как мерно тикают часы на тумбочке между кроватями. Как поскрипывает асфальт под колесами проезжающей машины. Как бьется собственное сердце.

\- Мне жаль - сказал, наконец, Макс.

Дин посмотрел на него.

\- Жаль, что мы не справились. Что позволили всему зайти так далеко и втянули вас, - Макс склонил голову, следующие слова, хоть и тихие, прозвучали горестным воплем. – Жаль, что мои друзья мертвы.

У Дина пробежал холодок по спине. Он задумался о том, скольких людей знал. По-настоящему знал - не тех, с кем дрался, кому помогал, кого соблазнял. Людей, чьи имена он знал, чьи лица мог представить, чьи жизни готов был защищать до последнего.

Он мог перечислить их по пальцам одной руки.

И мысль о том, чтобы потерять их… любого из них… и остаться последним, наводила ужас.

\- Мне пора, - вдруг сказал Макс.

\- Куда? – приглушенно спросил Сэм.

Макс устремил взгляд на запад.

\- В любое место, которое не Техас.

И с этими словами он вышел из номера. Хлопнула дверь пикапа, глубоко заревел мотор, и стало тихо. С секунду никто не шевелился. Дин скорчился в изножье кровати. Сэм лежал, откинувшись на изголовье, вытянув раненую ногу. Джо с изумленным видом просто стоял у открытой двери.

\- Вы на такое не подписывались, а, док? – негромко спросил Дин.

\- Никогда его… таким не видел, - пробормотал Джо. – Но все-таки попытаюсь что-нибудь сделать.

Дин не ответил. Слов не осталось. Он по-прежнему не понимал, для чего все это было: вся эта боль, все эти смерти, все промахи и ошибки последних нескольких дней. И не знал, _хочет_ ли понять.

Поверх всех размышлений тяжестью лежала одна мысль: _что я скажу отцу?_

\- Ты сделал все, что мог, - Сэм оставался верен своему обыкновению всех утешать.

Джо вздохнул, обвел взглядом комнату и остановился на братьях:

\- Вы справитесь?

\- Все будет хорошо, - на автомате откликнулся Дин.

\- Я могу остаться подольше, - предложил Джо. – Тетушка Джейн бы…

\- Мы поняли, док, - перебил Дин. – Мы справимся.

\- Сэму я оставил болеутоляющие, - сказал Джо. – С инструкциями. Имею в виду именно то, что сказал. Отдыхайте, набирайтесь сил. И никакого вождения, пока ходить зигзагами не перестанешь, - на последних словах он указал на Дина.

Дин отсалютовал двумя пальцами, Сэм кивнул.

\- Ну хорошо, - вздохнул Джо. – Все это было… интересно.

\- Спасибо за заботу, - поблагодарил Сэм.

Джо дернул уголком рта:

\- Просто продолжаю семейные традиции.

Сэм улыбнулся в ответ, но Дин опустил глаза – его не покидало чувство, будто с возвращением домой он что-то потерял. Ему не хватало людей, которых он мог бы добавить в свой список.

Джо помахал на прощание и закрыл дверь. В комнате потемнело.

Братья молчали. Потом Дин неуклюже встал и пошел в ванную. Джо был прав насчет зигзагов. Дин чувствовал себя так, будто накануне сильно перебрал, и теперь пришлось собрать все силы и внимание, чтобы добраться до пункта назначения по более или менее прямой линии. Захлопнув двери, Дин стащил одолженные у Макса серую рубашку и джинсы.

В одних боксерах он встал перед раковиной и включил горячую воду. От струи пошел парок, зеркало запотело. Дин вытер его предплечьем, снова отметил свой изнуренный вид.

_Этот демон – опасная тварь. Не хочу, чтобы вы попали в передрягу. Не хочу, чтобы вы пострадали._

Он закрыл глаза, мотнул головой: голос отца зазвучал в ушах с поразительной ясностью.

_Мы столько вынесли, так долго тебя искали… пожалуйста. Это и моя битва тоже._

Мольбы Сэма вплелись в мысли. Дин посмотрел в глаза собственному отражению и вздохнул.

_Неважно, чего ты хочешь... Важно, что ты будешь делать._

\- А что мне делать _сейчас_? – прошептал Дин, вспоминая большие доверчивые глаза Птицы, ее несокрушимую уверенность, что он все сделает правильно.

\- Бриться, - сказали из дверного проема.

Дин обернулся. Он и не слышал, как открылась дверь.

\- Чувак, ты про личное пространство слышал?

\- Побрейся, Дин, - повторил Сэм. – Прими душ. Съешь что-нибудь.

\- А потом? – Дин смотрел, как напряженно держится брат, как осторожно он опирается на косяк.

\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - пожал плечами Сэм.

\- И никаких планов? – Дин выгнул бровь.

Сэм стиснул дверную ручку и ухмыльнулся:

\- Будем импровизировать.

Когда дверь закрылась, Дина словно выключили. Он двигался как на автопилоте. Подстриг бороду там, где она была слишком длинная, намылил лицо, поводил бритвой по щекам и подбородку, избавляясь от лишнего напоминания, что последние пару недель выдались нелегкими.

Снова сделавшись похожим сам на себя, Дин снял белье и забрался под душ. Вода лилась на голову, шелком стекала по шее и плечам, и это казалось полузабытым волшебством. Дин был на седьмом небе. Некоторое время он просто стоял, оберегая изодранное лицо, и горячая вода уносила боль и дрожь.

На животе розовели не до конца зажившие шрамы от когтей дэва. Они почти не чувствовались на ощупь, но Дин сомневался, что следы когда-нибудь сойдут полностью. За несколько месяцев он будто бы умер дважды. Вся его жизнь заключалась в лавировании между жизнью и смертью. Убей одних, чтобы другие могли жить.

А он был так близко… так близко…

Он вдруг почему-то оказался на коленях, вода барабанила по спине, ручейками сбегала по лицу, лилась с подбородка. Опершись на предплечья, Дин свернулся в комок, лбом коснулся дна ванны. Он знал, что надо взять себя в руки, перестать трястись, выйти из ванной и быть готовым браться за новые и новые дела.

Но серые глаза Птицы все не шли из головы, в ушах шелестело последнее дыхание Джейка, горло сминала стальная хватка Айверса, ноздри щекотал запах клейменой плоти брата.

Такого не могло с ними случиться.

Но случилось.

И люди погибли.

И он собирался найти место, где можно было бы все это сложить. Глубоко внутри, где это больше не будет иметь значения. Где ему не придется думать об этом каждый день.  

Вода начала остывать. Дин медленно поднялся на колени, а потом и на ноги. Намылился, тщательно минуя швы и синяки, сполоснулся и вылез из ванны. И лишь затем, стоя обнаженным в заполненной паром ванной, он обнаружил, что полотенце здесь только одно, маленькое, для рук.

\- Замечательно, - пожаловался он, кое-как вытерся и натянул одежду.

Серая майка немедленно облепила еще влажные живот и грудь. Из ванной Дин выходил с четким намерением сказать Сэму пару ласковых – несмотря на то, что они так давно приехали в этот город и вселились в этот номер, что Дин уже не помнил, кто использовал последнее нормальное полотенце.

Через два гневных шага он увидел, что Сэм спит. И остановился с открытым ртом: младший растянулся поперек кровати, устроив ногу на подушках, и посапывал.

Злость, которой не на кого стало излиться, погасла. Дин приблизился к кровати, сгреб одеяло и укрыл брата. Сэм нахмурился во сне, задышал шумно, повернулся было, однако раненая нога помешала. Дин напрягся. Но Сэм вскоре утих. И Дин, выпрямляясь, продолжал смотреть на него и вспоминать, через что Сэму пришлось пройти, как он сражался, как выжил.

В нем жила сила – Дин знал – сила, которой старший восхищался и в какой-то мере завидовал. Дин боролся потому, что не знал другого пути. Сэм боролся потому, что знал: это еще не все.

\- Сейчас вернусь, - шепнул Дин спящему брату.

 Порывшись в сумке, Дин достал разряженный телефон, зарядное и ключи. Они заряжали телефоны не от розетки, а от прикуривателя в Импале, поэтому Дин бросил на брата взгляд и вышел на ленивый свет техасского дня.

Импала вздохнула, когда он устроился на сиденье и захлопнул дверцу. Секунду Дин просто сидел в тишине, вдыхая знакомый запах, ощущая кожу сидений, сжимая руль. Затем повернул ключ, пока батарея не включила радио и прикуриватель. Подключив зарядное, Дин пролистал список телефонов и остановился на том, который искал.

_Папа._

Дин откашлялся, потер лицо, пощипал губу и нажал «отправить». Впервые на своей памяти он надеялся на голосовую почту.

_Слушаю._

\- Папа?

_Дин? Это ты?_

\- Да… э… да. Я.

_Где вы пропадали? Я вас искал…_

\- Папа, твой друг… твой друг Лео… он…

Судя по воцарившемуся на той стороне трубки молчанию, Джон уже знал, что собирается сказать сын. Дин прикусил губу, будучи не в силах найти слов и продолжать.

_Как? –_ голос Джона помертвел _._

\- Долгая история…

_Твой брат цел?_

\- С ним все будет нормально. Он… - Дин поколебался. – Его ранили, но Макс нашел человека, который нам помог.

_А ты?_

Горло обжигали слезы – Дину стало стыдно.

_Дин? –_ голос Джона смягчился. – _Ну же, парень. Ты меня пугаешь._

\- Охота выдалась не из легких, папа.

Дин знал, что отец слышит слезы в его голосе, и изо всех сил сжал губы, не желая дать им вырваться.

_\- Но с тобой все в порядке?_

Дин пытался сказать «да». Хотя бы просто кивнуть. Но получалось только стискивать зубы. Слеза скатилась по ресницам, скользнула по щеке.

_Дин._

Он отодвинул трубку подальше, прочистил горло, собрался.

\- Я буду в порядке, - голос снова стал твердым.

_Почему вы не позвонили?_

\- Времени не было, - солгал Дин и сердито смахнул предательскую слезу. – Мы и не сообразили, во что вляпались, пока…

_Пока не вляпались_ , - закончил Джон.

\- Ага.

Оба помолчали.

_Джейк и Макс позаботятся о Лео?_

Дин сглотнул.

\- Джейк тоже мертв.

\- _Что?_ – в его возгласе было скорее изумление, чем гнев, но Дин все равно дернулся.

Отцу столько предстояло узнать, а он еще даже толком не начал рассказывать.

\- Пап, Лео позвонил тебе, потому что… он хотел, чтобы ты помог ему остановить Джейка. Джейк собирался… натворить дел.

Он напрягся, ожидая вопроса, каких именно дел намеревался натворить Джейк.

_Вы не смогли ему помешать?_

Дин качнул головой. Слово «Нет» он произнес почти шепотом.

Секунду Джон молчал. Дин почувствовал, как перед ним разверзается пропасть: в этом молчании явно различалось ожидание продолжения.

_Вы попытались, парень, -_ наконец, сказал Джон _. – Иногда… иногда люди берут что-то в голову и… только смерть может их удержать._

Дин подавил смешок, который – он знал – отец не мог услышать.

_Когда такое происходит… есть только два варианта, -_ продолжал Джон _. – Лезть из кожи вон, чтобы решить проблему, или просто убрать ее источник._

\- И выбор зависит от того, кем тебе этот человек приходится, да? – слегка сдавленно произнес Дин.

\- _Верно_ , - согласился Джон.

Дин пожевал нижнюю губу. Сейчас бы рассказать отцу все, что он узнал об оружии, за которым гонялся Джейк. Об оружии, которое наверняка разыскивал сейчас Джон. Рассказать о демоне, который упал под градом пуль – и поднялся вновь. Рассказать, как одна-единственная пуля заставить того же демона вспыхнуть изнутри. Как демон умер.

Как легко сейчас казалось все это рассказать… но слова застряли в горле.

Слова о том, что он едва не погиб от когтей дэва, а отец этого даже не знал, потому что не остался проверить, как там его сыновья. Слова о том, как их с Сэмом выдернуло из их времени, как они падали сквозь историю и остались лежать, беспомощные и окровавленные.

Дин хотел рассказать о Птице и Зэке, и о Призраке, и о скачках наперегонки с водой из разрушенной плотины. И о том, как он держал брата, пока тому прижигали ногу раскаленным железом – держал так крепко, что их кожа, казалось, сплавлялась воедино.

Он столько хотел рассказать. Но не сказал ни слова.

_\- Куда думаете дальше?_

\- Мы… ну, задержимся немного. Надо подлечиться.

_Мы?_

\- Головой крепко приложился, - признался Дин. – Ничего особенного.

\- _Ладно. Присматривайте друг за другом_ , - сказал Джон.

Отголоски слов эхом перекликались со словами, которые Дин услышал от отца перед тем, как они покинули Гэри, направляясь в Майру. Дин позволил себе улыбнуться и подумать, что на этот раз в стандартное отцовское прощание включили и его.

\- Да. Ты как?

_\- В порядке, Дин. Здесь много дел._

Дину пришло на ум поинтересоваться, где именно это «здесь». Однако в глубине души он знал: если бы Джон хотел, то сам бы уже сказал.

\- Мы… ну, встретимся еще как-нибудь?

_\- Да, парень, -_ Дин услышал в отцовском голосе усмешку _. – Я вас найду._

\- Хорошо, - Дин сглотнул. – Будь осторожен, пап.

\- _Вы тоже_.

В трубке щелкнуло.

Он так и не стал расспрашивать про Джейка и Лео, сообразил Дин. Не потребовал объяснить, что именно произошло, как все случилось, почему охота выдалась трудной. Он вообще ничего не спросил.

Нахмурившись, Дин попытался вспомнить, не слышалось ли в трубке звуков, способных навести на мысль, где Джон мог бы находиться и чем заниматься. Но все было тихо. Словно он позвонил в редкий момент спокойствия, которое Джон не желал нарушать.

И если говорить начистоту, Дин тоже сомневался, действительно ли эти трое охотников, которые так круто изменили их жизнь, приходились Джону настоящими _друзьями_. Они были солдатами, охотниками, и в глазах Джона это их объединяло. Возможно, Джону достаточно было узнать, что их больше нет, что судьба унесла их жизни.

Дин выключил зажигание, вытащил зарядное и осторожно выбрался из машины, зная, что обманывает сам себя. Джон заинтересуется этими смертями. Разузнает об этой охоте. Выяснит правду раньше или позже.

Дин стиснул зубы. _Может, он приедет и сам меня спросит._

Джон был не единственным, кто руководствовался принципом служебной необходимости.

Утешившись этой мыслью, Дин вернулся в мотель, посмотрел на спящего брата, стянул джинсы, заполз под одеяло и уснул лишенным мыслей и сновидений сном лицемера.

 

***

 

В первый раз Дин вышел из мотеля за едой.

До кафе было совсем недалеко, но Сэм на своих костылях ковылял бы целую вечность, и через несколько дней вынужденной диеты Дин понял, что скоро скончается от голода. Когда он вернулся с четырьмя обедами на вынос, упаковкой пива и целым персиковым пирогом, Сэм просто покатился со смеху.

Весь день они ели, пили и смотрели телевизор. Дин определенно чересчур повеселился над Сэмом, когда они наткнулись на повтор «Бонанзы». Марафон «CSI» пришелся по вкусу обоим, но потом начался «Геттисберг» [16], и пришлось переключить канал. В глазах брата Сэм увидел отражение собственной грусти: оба вспомнили Зэке.

Бывший доктор не погиб – не при них, во всяком случае – но, так или иначе, они все равно его потеряли.

В следующий раз Дин в приступе неуемности покинул мотель сонным вечером. Его не было час, потом он позвонил Сэму и сказал, что кое с кем познакомился, вложив в эти слова типичное для себя значение. Сэм думал, что не увидит брата до утра, и очень удивился, когда Дин, хмурый и серьезный, вернулся всего-то через час.

\- Она что, не в твоем вкусе оказалась? – Сэм ворочался, стараясь поудобнее устроить на кровати ногу.

Дин покосился на него и пожал плечами, обтянутыми кожаной курткой. Сэм заметил, что в последнее время старший практически ее не снимает. Куртку и золотистый амулет, который Сэм подарил Дину в детстве. Раньше Дин снимал его, когда мылся или ложился спать, но сейчас амулет не покидал его шею.

\- Может, ты оказался не в ее вкусе? – поддел Сэм.

\- Вкус тут не при чем, - проворчал Дин.

\- В чем дело тогда?

Дин тяжело опустился на край кровати и сбросил ботинки.

\- Знаешь… единственное, что уцелело в той заварушке, - эти вещи, - сказал он, явно избегая прямого ответа.

Сэм нахмурился. Они два дня провели в одном номере, отдыхали, лечились и ни разу не упоминали злосчастное путешествие в прошлое.

\- И твоя зажигалка, - поправил Сэм.

\- Да. Моя зажигалка, - Дин аккуратно откинулся на спину. – Мы здесь слишком надолго застряли.

\- Ты уже можешь вести машину без головокружения?

\- Чувак, - простонал Дин, закрывая глаза, - я даже трахнуться без головокружения не могу.

Сэм отвел глаза.

\- Прости.

\- Можешь меня особенно не жалеть, - пробормотал Дин. – Я справился. Прямо как мальчишка после первой порции виски.

\- Можно без подробностей? – проворчал Сэм.

\- Можно. Она перестанет по мне вздыхать. Со временем.

Они помолчали. Мерцающий свет экрана бросал тени на их лица.

\- Я звонил папе, - вдруг сказал Дин, не открывая глаз.

\- Я так и понял, - ответил Сэм.

\- Я ему не сказал.

\- Это я тоже понял.

Это была одна из двух причин, которыми Сэм мог объяснить возросшую нервозность брата и его неспособность спать.

\- Не был уверен, что именно рассказать, - признался Дин.

\- Может, не надо ничего рассказывать. Может… оставим все при себе.

\- Не хочешь делиться игрушками, Сэмми?

Сэм помолчал.

\- Знаешь, когда папа нам тогда позвонил… из Сакраменто…

\- Ага… - настороженность, с которой Дин предчувствовал, к чему ведет этот разговор, отчетливо прозвучала в коротком слове.

\- Он не верил, что мы можем помочь. Не объяснил, где он. Только сказал… что идет за демоном, и отослал нас на другое дело.

\- Сэм, он старался нас защитить.

Сэм сглотнул.

\- А в Чикаго… Как будто… - он остановился, подыскивая слова. – Наверное, лучше бы мы его вообще не видели. Ну, все стало только хуже, а?

Дин не ответил, и Сэм продолжал:

\- Может, ты и сказал ему уходить, но он и без того был готов уйти. Он даже не заметил, что ты ранен. С тех пор, как ты забрал меня из Стэнфорда, это уже второй раз, когда ты едва не умираешь, а он даже понятия не имеет.

\- Если бы мы не перенеслись в «Железную Хватку»[17], со мной бы ничего особенного не случилось.

\- Не в том суть, - Сэм потряс головой. – У него было дело. И нас с тобой оно не включало. Вот я и думаю… мы тоже имеем право ему не рассказывать.

\- Не знаю, - Дин посмотрел на брата. – То, что он ищет, чтобы убить демона… это кольт. Я _точно_ знаю, Сэм.

\- И что? – рассердился Сэм.

\- А то, - огрызнулся Дин. – Мы его _видели_ , парень. Мы можем помочь отцу его найти. _По-настоящему_ помочь прикончить демона, который убил маму. И Джесс.

\- Дин, - Сэм выключил телевизор, комната погрузилась во тьму. – Ты сам хоть слышишь, что несешь? Это наша битва. Не только папина, что бы он там ни говорил. Мы не обязаны его… _подкупать_ , чтобы он нас взял на дело.

\- Оно ведь всегда так было. Ты против отца. Даже когда его с нами нет.

\- Послушай, - немного смягчился Сэм. – Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что… мы не знаем, где кольт, и цел ли он вообще. Мы его видели сто тридцать лет назад, причем один-единственный раз. Кто знает, может, его с Зэке закопали. Ты _это_ хочешь папе рассказать?

Дин тяжело вздохнул:

\- У меня такое чувство, будто я подсмотрел ответы на тест, который даже сдавать не собираюсь.

Сэм рассеянно потер ногу. Ожог чесался – значит, быстро заживал. Боль стихла, только подергивало время от времени. Если бы Дин был в состоянии, они бы уехали хоть завтра. Он уже был готов отправиться в путь. Хотел вернуться к привычной жизни, к жизни, которая снова свела их вместе. К тому же засидевшийся на одном месте Дин становился беспокойным.

А беспокойный Дин был опасным Дином.

\- Есть идея, - сказал Сэм в темноту.

Свет с парковки вырисовывал силуэт брата на соседней кровати.

\- Ох, не к добру.

\- Да пошел ты. Придурок.

\- Сучка.

\- Слушать будешь или как?

\- Удиви меня, - с драматическим вздохом выдал Дин.

\- Завтра мы поедем в то историческое общество, о котором Джо говорил, и посмотрим, что там можно раскопать.

\- Хочешь всех найти? – в голосе Дина скользнула надежда.

\- Ну да. Не знаю, как ты, а у меня такое чувство, будто…

\- Кого-то не хватает, - негромко сказал Дин.

\- Именно. Разузнаем, что с кем случилось… а на следующий день уедем.

\- Куда?

Сэм пожал плечами.

\- Недавно видел выпуск новостей. Возможно, наш случай.

\- Хорошо, - он слышал, как Дин выдохнул. – Мне нравится эта идея.

Когда на следующий день Дин выходил из мотеля, Сэм был с ним – без костылей, но прихрамывающий. До городской библиотеки было недалеко, и Сэм обнаружил, что намеренно пытается обогнать брата – больную ногу пора было разрабатывать.

Он почти скучал по привычным запахам навоза, сена и конского пота – до тех пор, пока Дин не хлопнул его плечу и не кивнул на луг за библиотекой. Там три лошади – гнедая и две пятнистые – жадно щипали траву. В глазах Дина запрыгали черти.

\- Даже не смотри туда, - Сэм потянулся открыть дверь библиотеки.

\- А что? – с невинным видом откликнулся Дин. – А как же прокатиться напоследок? Тряхнуть стариной?

Сэм мотнул головой:

\- Ни за что.

Они встретились с Джейн МакАдамс, и та охотно отвела их в комнатушку со шкаф величиной, где хранились материалы по истории Майры от 1845-ого года, когда Техас только стал штатом.

\- Я задохнусь от пыли, - пожаловался Дин.

\- Давай вытащим все в главный зал, - предложил Сэм.

\- Я понесу, а ты сиди.

\- Дин, я тоже могу нести, - нахмурился Сэм.

\- Ты прыгаешь, как хромая собака. Уехать завтра хочешь? Тогда сиди. И ногу положи на что-нибудь.

Сэм выгнул бровь и поднес к лицу Дина два пальца:

\- Сколько пальцев?

\- А ты сколько видишь? – отмахнулся старший.

\- Ну ладно, - пропыхтел Сэм. – Но если у тебя голова начнет болеть, сделаем перерыв.

\- Согласен, - Дин уже сгребал книги и распечатки.

Шумно сгрузив ношу на стол, он спохватился и сконфуженно обернулся. Джейн даже голову не подняла.

\- Мы здесь одни, - заметил Дин.

\- Мы в Майре, штат Техас, - напомнил Сэм. – Странно, что у них тут вообще есть книги.

На этот раз Джейн все-таки вскинула глаза и неодобрительно нахмурилась.

\- Простите, - пробормотал Сэм и схватил ближайшую книгу. – Полистаю эту. «История Майры».

Дин выжидательно качался на стуле.

\- Город сначала назывался Генри Крик, - взволнованно сообщил Сэм. – Его основал…

\- Дай угадаю, - сказал Дин с закрытыми глазами. – Чувак по имени Генри?

\- Нейтан Генри, - подтвердил Сэм. – Видимо, он был шерифом и основал город, когда ушел с военной службы. Его убили в 1868-ом, кого-то неудачно арестовывал. Новый шериф переименовал город в Сульфур-Спрингс.

\- Доусон, - вспомнил Дин. – А он якшался с Айверсом. Может, Айверс этого Генри и прихлопнул?

\- Тут не сказано, - Сэм продирался через страницы. – Здесь трудновато проследить… буквы сливаются, и между абзацами пропусков нет.

\- Переходи сразу к 1870-ому, - предложил Дин.

\- Хм, - пробормотал Сэм.

\- Что? – Дин уронил стул обратно на четыре ножки и наклонился. – Хорошее «хм» или плохое?

\- 1870-й пропущен. Начинается все с … ну, как раз с Тома О’Майры. Как он построил дамбу на реке, которая протекала через его владения и земли Айверса. А потом сразу перескакивает на выборы нового шерифа… надо же, _выборы_ … в 1871-ом.

\- И кого же они выбрали?

\- Никого из наших знакомых. Фамилия Финч. Первый инициал «Б».

Дин потер лицо.

\- Значит, ничего не изменилось. Чуть ли не весь город увидел, - он понизил голос, - как убивают _демона_ , а потом народ взял и ушел дальше по своим делам.

\- Они не знали, что это демон, - возразил Сэм.

Дин приподнял бровь.

\- Ну конечно. Любой может получить десяток пуль, потом подняться и протащить человека через всю комнату телекинезом.

\- Ну хорошо, хорошо, это было странно, - Сэм перевернул пыльную страницу. – Но Рамирес правильно говорил. Плохой человек еще не обязательно _зло_.

Дин отвел взгляд и не ответил.

\- То есть… что, если я бы сказал… будто Джо ангел, - продолжал Сэм.

На губах Дина появилась ухмылка.

\- Хочешь облегчить душу, Сэмми?

\- Заткнись и послушай хоть минуту. Он ведь хороший парень, верно? Порядочный?

Дин пожал плечами:

\- Ну да.

\- Ну, и если бы я сказал, что он ангел?

\- Нет, чувак, он обычный парень.

\- Именно. Просто хороший парень. Тогда почему нельзя предположить, что горожане видели обыкновенного бандита, а не чудовище из Библии?

Дин вздохнул и откинулся на спинку:

\- Это не объясняет, почему они проигнорировали то, что видели. Но… смысл я улавливаю.

\- Люди могут подогнать под свое восприятие все, что угодно, - рассеянно проговорил Сэм, пробегая глазами по странице. – Нам просто легче видеть такие вещи, потому что мы знаем… Господи!  

\- Что? – выпрямился Дин.

\- Хочешь знать, когда Сульфур Спрингс превратился в Майру?

Дин вопросительно поднял брови.

\- В 1887. А знаешь, почему?

\- Чувак, я тебя сейчас побью.

\- Город назвали в честь первого мэра. В честь женщины по имени Анна О’Майра.

У Дина отвалилась челюсть:

\- Птица?

Сэм расплылся в улыбке.

\- Она была посредником в мирных переговорах между городом и местным племенем команчей. Пользуясь их системой знаков, заключила торговые соглашения и даже устроила первый общий сад с лекарственными растениями. Ими пользовались и индейские целители и местный доктор.

\- Вот это да, - восторженно прошептал Дин.

\- Как тебе такое? А если бы ты не свалился практически к ее ногам… она бы, может, не ушла из конюшни. И ее бы, возможно, убил Айверс.

Дин нахмурился.

\- Мы точно не знаем. Все-таки город назывался Майрой и до того, как мы в прошлое перенеслись.

\- Причин может быть много. Вдруг его назвали в честь Рори? Скажем, в оригинальной истории он был одним из тех, кто избавил город от Айверса.

\- Получается, все равно не ясно, изменили мы историю или нет. Мы же не знали, что с кем случится изначально. Откуда нам знать, повлияли ли мы на что-нибудь?

Сэм склонил голову:

\- А тебе бы как хотелось?

Дин посмотрел на него:

\- Ты про что?

Сэм пожевал губу и наморщил лоб.

\- Ты бы хотел, чтобы все это, - он указал на книгу, - произошло _благодаря_ нам… или несмотря на нас?

Дин опустил глаза.

\- Я знаю, ты хотел бы, чтобы мы сыграли в этом роль, - Сэм смотрел в книгу с историей города, но видел насмешливую улыбку владельца салуна, который раньше был доктором, и пышные прелести его возлюбленной мадам. – Оно, может, так и есть, но не в том ключе.

\- В смысле? – сдавленно спросил Дин, не поднимая головы.

\- Может, Айверса убил Джейк. Может, нам суждено было там оказаться. Может, если бы мы приехали сюда раньше и порылись в библиотеке, то прочли бы про себя. Я не знаю. Зато я знаю, что Зэке перед тем, как я упал на его крыльцо, был пьяницей, который никак не мог оправиться после войны. И я знаю, что после того, как мы ушли… после того, как ему снова пришлось пустить в ход свои умения… он смог изменить свою жизнь, начать отношения, завести ребенка… в конце концов, появился Джо.

Дин несмело улыбнулся.

\- Может, Рори и Кейт как-то по другому сбежали от Айверса. И Птицу мог спасти кто-нибудь другой, - Сэм наклонил голову, ловя взгляд брата. – Зато я знаю, что это именно _та_ Птица, - он ткнул пальцем в книгу, - которая выросла, стала мэром, и в ее честь назвали город. Она та же самая маленькая девочка, которая благодарила _тебя_ за спасение мамы и чуть руки из суставов не вывернула, пытаясь оттащить тебя от Айверса.

\- Хватка у нее была крепкая, - согласился Дин.

\- Может, наше там пребывание не… превратило Майру в метрополис и не открыло людям глаза на тот факт, что монстры существуют. Может, умерли те, кто должен был жить. Или выжили те, кто должен был умереть. Я не знаю, - Сэм пожал плечами. – Мы никогда туда не вернемся. И… ну, мы сделали все, что могли.

Они сидели, окруженные книгами и файлами, свидетельствами, историями из жизни города, где они пролили кровь больше века назад.

\- Мне надо… пройтись, - вдруг сказал Дин. – Сможешь сам вернуться?

Сэм вскинул на него глаза, брови встревоженно сошлись над переносицей.

\- Ты в порядке?

Дин встал и продемонстрировал ему бодрую ухмылку:

\- Хочу свежим воздухом подышать. Пыльно здесь.

\- Ну ладно, - нерешительно сказал Сэм. – Телефон взял?

\- Господи, Сэм, мне не пять лет.

\- Просто на всякий случай, - примирительно поднял руки Сэм и проследил, как Дин толкает деревянную дверь и бредет в противоположную от мотеля сторону.

Сэм со вздохом закрыл книгу и уставился на разбросанные документы. Он не был уверен, как много действительно желает узнать.

 

***

 

Дин не сразу понял, почему ему казалось, что миссия ближе к городу: зданий было гораздо больше.

В Сульфур-Спрингсе город заканчивался примерно за милю от миссии. А в Майре вдоль асфальтированной дороги выстроились гастроном, магазин бытовой техники, закусочная, кинотеатр на два зала, семейные кафе… В общем, до входа в миссию оставались лишь пару сотен ярдов по тропе, бегущей сквозь заросли африканского проса.

Конюшня все еще стояла – прямо как тогда, когда Дин впервые припарковал возле нее «Импалу». Только выглядела она так, словно что-то – огонь, вспомнил Дин – уничтожило большую ее часть. Дверь в миссию была открыта, не хватало засова, который он сшиб в ту памятную ночь.

Свечи валялись вокруг самодельного алтаря, лежали то тут, то там по всему помещению. На стропилах и между сломанными лавками висела паутина, покачиваясь на сквознячке из двери. Дин подошел к алтарю. Он уже пустовал – вероятно, Макс убрал все, что собрал для ритуала Джейк.

Глядя в пол, Дин вспоминал, как очнулся в доме священника, как увидел брата и святого отца, спасшего ему жизнь. Он отчетливо помнил, каким опустошенным себя чувствовал. Каким слабым. В книге Сэма – по крайней мере, той, которую младший успел пролистать – не упоминались ни Рамирес, ни миссия. Но здание сыграло во всей истории немалую роль. Оно стало их последним оплотом. Их спасением.

_Интересно, знал ли об этом Джейк, когда выбирал место для ритуала?_

\- Не знаю, где Макс тебя похоронил, - сказал Дин и чуть не вздрогнул от звука собственного голоса, эхом разнесшегося по миссии. – Я… хотел сказать… прости, наверное. Жаль, что мы не смогли… сделать как-нибудь по-другому. Не смогли помочь тебе так, чтобы… не было всего этого.

Он шмыгнул носом и смущенно огляделся. Если бы сейчас вдруг появился призрак Джейка, Дин бы не удивился. Но вокруг было пусто.

\- Я бы предпочел думать, что никогда не смог бы поступить так, как ты, - Дин кашлянул. – Но, по правде говоря… я не так уж сильно от тебя отличаюсь, - сердце забилось быстрее. – Если бы я потерял Сэмми или папу, я… - он запнулся и глубоко вздохнул: - ну, я, кажется, соображаю, почему ты зашел так далеко. Не скажу, что мне такое по нраву… ты все-таки мой мир с ног на голову поставил. Но… я тебя понимаю.

Дин поднял голову, обвел взглядом обветшалые стены. Когда-нибудь он расскажет отцу про оружие. Возможно, когда-нибудь он расскажет все.

Но Сэм был прав: на сегодняшний момент будет лучше, если эта история останется при них. Они прошли этот путь. Они смогли вернуться.

\- Надеюсь, ты найдешь Шона, - тихо сказал Дин, вышел из миссии и направился к отелю.

 

***

 

Сэм услышал музыку, когда еще и до стоянки дойти не успел. Вступительные аккорды «Hells Bells» AC/DC были слышны за квартал.

К тому времени, как он приковылял на стоянку, солнце уже садилось. Лучи отражались на открытой крышке капота и поднятом багажнике «Импалы». Дин, чуть ли не по пояс нырнувший под капот, подпевал Брайану Джонсону. Сэм приблизился к машине сзади. Ложное дно было на месте, в багажнике, скрывая оружие от посторонних глаз. На стопке полотенец и ненужных рубашек покоилась трофейная Динова кобура, черная кожа блестела в вечернем свете.

\- Не знал, что ты ее хранишь, - сказал Сэм.

Дин вздрогнул и чертыхнулся. Сэм поморщился: оставалось только надеяться, что брат не шарахнулся недолеченной головой о крышку капота. Вынырнув на белый свет, Дин вытер руки о полотенце и с ворчанием обошел машину.

\- Прости, - сказал Сэм.

\- Ничего, - вздохнул Дин. – Это мне внимательнее надо быть. Ты вряд ли к кому подкрасться сможешь, если будешь так волочить ногу.

\- Эй, мне уже лучше, - запротестовал Сэм. – Между прочим, это ты по прямой линии пройти не можешь.

\- Мерзопакостное ощущение, - откликнулся Дин. – Когда возвращался из миссии…

\- Вот ты куда ходил?

Дин кивнул.

\- Голову малость прочистил. Больше никаких непоняток, - он пошевелил пальцами  в воздухе.

\- Это все длань господня, - подмигнул Сэм.

\- Да что угодно, - Дин пожал плечами. – Эй, а это что? – он указал на пакет в руке Сэма.

\- Принес тебе кое-что, - улыбнулся Сэм.

Секунду Дин выглядел искренне удивленным, но издевка быстро вернулась на его лицо.

\- Ох, Сэмми. Ты меня любишь. Ты _действительно_ меня любишь.

\- Сбавь обороты, - хихикнул Сэм. – Это для тебя… но в некотором смысле и для меня. Что ты делаешь?

\- Ты мне его собираешься отдавать?

\- Да погоди секунду. Что ты как мальчишка на Рождество, - Сэм прошел мимо Дина к капоту машины. – Как она?

\- Классно, - Дин сунул тряпку в задний карман джинсов. – Решил, раз уж у меня голова больше кругом не идет, пора ее подлатать. Завтра выезжаем.

 «Hells' Bells» закончилась, кассета щелкнула.

_From this day on I own my father's gun…_

Сэм нахмурился.

\- Что это? Элтон Джон?

\- Глянь-ка, старик, - Дин открыл дверь со стороны водительского сиденья.

Музыка стала громче, Дин уменьшил звук, чтобы ее не перекрикивать.

\- Нашел в бардачке, когда искал, куда положить кобуру.

\- Твоя коробка с кассетами, - сказал Сэм, глядя, как Дин усаживается за руль.

Он оперся на открытую дверь, перенес вес на здоровую ногу и взял сумку в другую руку.

\- Да нет, сюда смотри, - Дин вытащил пустую коробочку от кассеты и протянул ее Сэму. – Мамин почерк.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – Сэм вглядывался в список песен, написанный на вкладыше крошечными буковками.

\- Видел как-то ее письмо к отцу. Он прятал его в дневнике, и я… его позаимствовал. Давно это было.

Сэм поднял бровь:

\- Ты стибрил мамино любовное письмо к папе?

\- Ну да, - с вызовом откликнулся Дин. – Правда, потом вернул.

Сэм снова уставился на кассету.

\- Музыка для нас, - прочел он и улыбнулся. – Она записала ему сборник!

\- Восемьдесят второй год, видишь?

### \- АС/DC, Doors, Sex Pistols, Битлз, Pink Floyd, Элтон Джон, Rolling Stones… боже, это что, _Пэт Бенатар?_

Дин закатил глаза, словно говоря: «Ох уж эти женщины…»

\- А это было внутри, - он протянул младшему карточку. На одной стороне значилось «Гараж дядюшки Гюнтера» и лоуренский номер телефона, штат Техас. А на обратной Мэри написала: «Сначала были мы. А потом появилось все остальное».

Сэм улыбнулся:

\- Мама была романтичной.

Проникновенный голос Элтона Джона заполнял пустоту, которую чувствовал Сэм, просматривая составленный мамой список.

  _As soon as this is over we'll go home to plant the seeds of justice in our bones, to watch the children growing and see the women sewing. There'll be laughter when the bells of freedom ring…_

\- Дин?

\- Да? – Дин, неотрывно глядящий на руль, мыслями был за сотню лет назад.

\- Как ты думаешь, это когда-нибудь… ну, кончится?

\- Это?

Сэм дернул плечом:

\- Война.

Дин глянул искоса:

\- Чтобы ты мог уйти?

Сэм не ответил.

\- Ты знаешь, что я думаю, - негромко сказал Дин. – Эта битва… она больше нас. Она никогда не кончится. Сейчас-то мы уж точно знаем,- он с рассеянной лаской пробежал мозолистыми пальцами по рулевому колесу. – Будет тянуться и тянуться. Вечно.

_Ты и я. Все, кто остался. Если нам суждено это пройти, мы пройдем это вместе._

Собственные слова гулко отдавались в голове.

_Прежде, чем уходить, подожди, пока все действительно закончится, хорошо?_

Самая обычная просьба. Дин всего лишь хотел, чтобы он обождал. Не просил остаться. Не просил жить такой жизнью всегда. Просто попросил подождать, пока дело будет как следует сделано.

Сэм вздохнул. Он не мог оставить Дина сейчас… сейчас, когда они столько увидели, столько пережили, когда столько вопросов остались неотвеченными. Внутри брата крылось нечто… хрупкое. Что-то, чего он не замечал раньше – ни когда они росли в дороге, ни когда он уходил в колледж, ни когда он едва не потерял Дина после поражения током. В те часы, пока они искали Рамиреса, Сэм как никогда лучше чувствовал, что его брат угасает.

И чувство это всколыхнуло его до глубины души. Дину всегда просто полагалось _быть рядом_.  Сэм начинал понимать, почему его присутствие так важно для Дина.

\- Ты мне вообще собираешься показывать, что в пакете? – спросил Дин, когда Элтона Джона сменили The Rolling Stones.

\- Ты хороший брат, Дин, - вдруг сказал Сэм.

Дин склонил голову к плечу. На это раз ему не удалось быстро вернуть невозмутимый вид.

\- Что?

\- Я имею в виду… ты не только охотник. Ты… гораздо больше.

Дин нахмурился:

\- По-моему, кое-кто явно пересидел с тем пыльным старьем.

Сэм не отступил, не сдался. Он хотел, чтобы брат его услышал.

\- Я сдержу слово. Я не уйду, пока все не кончится.

Дин поднял бровь:

\- А если я прав? Если битва никогда не кончится?

  _Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away…_

\- Полагаю, тогда нам придется провести вместе очень, очень много времени, - ухмыльнулся Сэм.

Дин закатил глаза.

\- Всю жизнь мечтал. Охотиться на зло всю жизнь и в награду такой геморрой заполучить.

Сэмова улыбка стала шире.

\- Это ты сейчас говоришь, - он полез в пакет. – По-другому запоешь, когда я в очередной раз спасу твою задницу.

\- У меня всегда есть план, - незлобиво возразил Дин.

\- Угууу, - нараспев произнес Сэм. – Держи.

Дин повертел пустую бутылку.

\- Не понял.

Сэм протянул ему клейкую этикетку, на которой недавно собственноручно написал: «Святая вода». Старший взял этикетку и принялся хохотать. Смех перекрыл песню Pink Floyd , зазвучавшую вместо The Stones .

  _So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain…_

\- Решил, лучше поздно, чем никогда, - пояснил Сэм с улыбкой.

Дин утер выступившие слезы:

\- Это точно… Не хотелось бы… ну… перепутать депилятор с шампунем.

\- Даже знать не хочу, откуда у тебя вообще депилятор, - Сэм забрал пустую бутылку и повернулся к мотелю. – Пойду вещи соберу. А ты здесь заканчивай.

\- Эй, - окликнул Дин.

Сэм остановился и повернулся:

\- Что?

\- Куда мы едем?

Сэм пожал плечами:

\- Недалеко. В Ричардсон. Какой-то дом с призраками.

\- Великолепно, - Дин выбрался из «Импалы», приглушил музыку и захлопнул дверцу.

Сэм пошел к мотелю.

\- Эй, - снова окликнул Дин.

\- Ну чего тебе? – с явственным раздражением выдохнул Сэм.

\- Спасибо, - искренне сказал Дин.

Сэм опустил глаза, потом поднял взгляд и улыбнулся:

\- Не за что.

\- Надо будет по пути остановиться у церкви, заправиться, - Дин указал на пустую бутылку, которой вскорости грозило быть снабженной ярлыком.

\- Как скажешь. Все будет, как скажешь, пока мы едем на машине. В жизни больше не сяду на лошадь.

\- Никогда не говори «никогда», Сэмми, - ухмыльнулся Дин и вновь занялся мотором.

Глядя, как брат увлеченно копается под капотом, Сэм слышал приглушенный голос Роджера Уотерса.

  _Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?_

Чувствуя всю тяжесть этих слов, Сэм с грустной улыбкой направился в мотель.

* * *

**Плэйлист** **:**

«Hells Bells»AC/DC

«My Father's Gun» Элтон Джон

«Wild Horses» Rolling Stones

«Wish You Were Here»Pink Floyd (в честь названия этой истории)

**Эпилог**

 

_Нас может многое изменить, но наше начало и конец в семье._

_~ _Энтони Брандт__.

_Салвейшн, Айова, 2005_

Он тихо стоял перед витриной в лавке «У Бенджамина. Оружие и антиквариат».

Он точно знал, что ищет, даром что ему уже по сути приходилось держать кольт в руках. Он знал о нем задолго до того, как они обнаружили гнездо вампиров. Он видел его в действии задолго до того, как Джон застрелил Лютера, чтобы спасти Сэма.

\- Чем могу помочь, сынок?

Сухощавый человечек в узких очках с черной оправой возник из-за толстой зеленой занавески. Из задней комнаты запахло кофе, хлебом и чем-то слегка чересчур сладким, чтобы казаться аппетитным.

\- Просто смотрю, - сказал Дин чуть охрипшим голосом.

\- Интересуешься старинным оружием?

\- Может быть, - Дин отошел от витрины и повернулся к полкам с книгами и вооружением.

\- Если надо что-то показать, зови, - сообщил человечек.

\- Хорошо, - не глядя, бросил Дин.

Слишком много мыслей было, слишком свежи воспоминания.

_1835 год… Сэмюэль Кольт создал особенный пистолет. Сделал его для охотника, такого же, как мы, только ездил он на лошади… Охотник использовал пистолет с полдюжины раз, а потом исчез. И кольт пропал вместе с ним…_

Дин слушал слова отца. Он не знал, что кольт был сделан на заказ. Джейк никогда не говорил об этом, Макс скрывал, и все ушло в могилу. Он мог бы проговориться тогда, когда вместе с братом тихо слушал хриплый, почти гипнотический отцовский голос. Он мог рассказать, что видел пистолет, видел его в действии. Точно знал, как был сделан как минимум один выстрел.

Но Дин промолчал. И Сэм тоже. Они оба позволили Джону рассказать им про кольт, про своего друга по имени Дэниэл Элкинз и решили оставить прошлое – и свое туда путешествие – в секрете.

Он не знал почему, они даже обсуждать это не стали, когда на минуту оставили Джона, готовившего этот безумный план.

\- Как считаешь, Элкинз знал о Зэке? – спросил тогда Сэм.

\- Кто его знает. Судя по всему, Зэке похоронили вместе с пистолетом.

\- Как тогда Элкинз раздобыл его? – не отставал Сэм. – И где?

\- С чего ты взял, что я знаю больше тебя? – рявкнул Дин. – Мы все забыли, помнишь? Мы могли выяснить, что там потом случилось, но не стали.

\- Только потому, что _мы_ этой мыслью одержимы не были, - пробормотал Сэм.

Джон вернулся в комнату, где они собирали сумки, и прервал рискованный разговор.

Теперь не имело значения, что он не сказал отцу о кольте. Оружие у них было. Найти его было не проблемой.

Использовать – другое дело.

Слушая, как хозяин возится за витринами, Дин перешел к другому прилавку. Он изучал модели, внутренний механизм. Оно должно быть _идеальным_. Если уж он отпускает отца выступить против Мэг, то только с точной копией.

_\- Слушайте… я не жду, что вернусь целым и невредимым. Гибель вашей мамы… почти убила меня. Я не смогу пережить и вашу смерть. Не смогу._

_\- А если ты погибнешь? Отец, что будет, если ты умрешь, а мы будем жить и думать, что могли что-то сделать? Может, Сэмми прав? Мы должны идти вместе. Вместе мы сильнее. Ты же знаешь._

Дин потер лицо. Сейчас бы развернуться, выскочить из магазина, схватить отца и брата и уехать. Просто уехать. Прочь от Салвейшн, от Моники и ее ребенка, от Линкольна, Мэг и их мертвых друзей.

_Прочь._

Он хотел бы забыть, что знал о кольте. Хотел забыть, что люди погибали, защищая его.

Люди, которых знал отец. Люди, которых знал он сам. Пастор Джим, Калеб… они были друзьями, _семьей_. Он находил убежище у пастора Джима, бессчетное количество раз оправлялся от кошмаров и боли в безопасности его дома.

При первой встрече с Калебом он был мертвецки пьян.  Ему доводилось смотреть, как поджарый охотник в одиночку уничтожает логово оборотней, когда самому было слишком плохо, чтобы помочь. Он доверял этому человеку жизнь Сэма.

Теперь они умерли.

Из-за того, что какой-то демон гонялся за чертовым кольтом.

Они получили его. Пистолет и оставшиеся пули. Дин не знал, где Элкинз добыл его, где и когда нашел его старый охотник, но кольт был у него, как сказал Джон, _все это время_. А теперь кольт оказался у них – оружие, из которого можно было убить кого угодно. Дин видел, как из этого пистолета убивают демона.

И Джон вложил кольт в _его руки_. Его и Сэма. Теперь им предстояло лицом к лицу встретить демона – одним, без отца, без их объединенной силы – пока Джон пытался сделать вид, что ничего ужасного не случится с тем малым, что осталось от их семьи.

Сглотнув, Дин повернулся к другой полке, и взгляд его упал на кольт – пистолет военно-морской модели. По телу прошла дрожь. Он сдвинул стекло и схватил пистолет.

\- Понравился?

\- Вы про него что-нибудь знаете? – Дин покрутил оружие так и эдак, откинул барабан.

Он почти узнавал эту тяжесть, вспомнил, как ложится в ладонь изгиб рукояти.  

\- Посмотрим-посмотрим, - продавец потянулся за каталогом, прикрепленным к молотку, и сунул в него нос. – Похоже, человек, который сдает в аренду это помещение, приобрел его в Техасе всего несколько месяцев назад.

\- Где именно в Техасе? – у Дина пересохло во рту.

\- Остин, - ответил человечек. – Из владений некой… Джейн МакАдамс. Кольт приобрели вместе с кое-какими другими вещами.

У Дина гулко забухало сердце. Он еще раз внимательно рассмотрел револьвер. Рукоять была из какого-то темного материала, а не из слоновой кости, как он подсознательно ожидал. Потертое дуло… Пистолет выглядел старым.

_Он и есть старый_ , понял Дин, отмечая, почему ощутил такую связь с оружием. Да, Дин видел его всего пару месяцев назад, но пистолет не был новым со времен гражданской войны.

\- Что еще приобрели? – спросил Дин.

\- Сейчас… Несколько книг по истории, мебель, кое-какие медицинские инструменты времен гражданской войны… и тому подобное. Кажется, почти все продали.

\- Я, - Дин замолчал, прочищая горло. Отпустить пистолет казалось невозможным. – Я ищу кольт, сделанный в районе 1835-го. Или около того. Чем ближе, тем лучше.

\- Этот от шестьдесят восьмого, - сказал продавец. – В отличном состоянии, если учесть его возраст. Если как следует почистить, даже будет стрелять. Для чего он вам?

_Чтобы спасти жизнь отцу…_ Дину пришлось в буквальном смысле прикусить язык.

\- Для эээ… реконструкции.

\- Не знаю, есть ли у меня что-нибудь старше… тем более в рабочем состоянии. Если нужно, могу поискать. Или позвонить человеку, который продал этот.

Дин не понимал, почему медлит. Он _знал_ , что в его руках пистолет Тома О’Майры. Пистолет, который дала ему девочка, спасшая его жизнь. Пистолет, из которого он отстреливался от людей – тех, кто ранили Сэма и намеревались завершить работу. Он _чувствовал_ это. Из бесчисленного числа оружия, спустя океан времени пистолет оказался в Салвейшн, штат Айова, в этом антикварном магазине. В единственном месте, куда, учитывая отпущенное время, успевал Дин, намеревающийся отыскать точный двойник кольта.

Копию оружия, которое заставило Дина без колебаний его применить. Голова шла кругом. Слишком много совпадений, слишком много вопросов без ответа.

И сейчас у него была работа, его ждали люди, и ему нужно было принимать решение.

_Никто, кроме нас и парочки кровососов, толком не видел пистолет. Никто не знает, как он выглядит._

Со словами отца, звучащими в голове, Дин взглянул на продавца:

\- Пойдет. Я его беру.

\- Прекрасный выбор, - человечек расплылся в кривой беззубой улыбке.

С чувством пустоты внутри Дин смотрел, как продавец пробивает чек и заворачивает пистолет в бумагу. Сунув кольт в карман куртки, Дин вернулся к «Импале». Колокольчик над дверью лавки звякнул в зловещем прощании.

Поездка в условленное место тянулась слишком долго и одновременно промелькнула слишком быстро. Дину нужно было к Сэму, к отцу, но он знал: как только он вернется, отец их оставит. Снова.

И – вполне возможно - больше не вернется.

_Вы, мальчики… передайте отцу… передайте… пусть цепляется за вас… Нет… нет ничего сильнее семьи._

Последние слова умирающего охотника звучали в ушах, и Дин тряхнул головой – взять себя в руки, заглушить голоса, прогнать воспоминания. Сэм и Джон стояли возле черного грузовика посреди открытого поля, прямо под эстакадой. Дин остановил машину, вздохнул и вышел.

\- Нашел? – спросил Джон.

На секунду Дина обуяло желание солгать. Если бы он не достал фальшивый кольт, Джону нечего было бы предложить Мэг. И он бы не ушел.

И тогда бы снова погибли люди.

Или они могли бы отдать Мэг настоящий кольт – все вместе – но тогда погибнет Моника, и другая семья окажется приговорена к тому аду, в котором Дин и Сэм жили всю жизнь.

Сжав губы, Дин достал из кармана сверток.

Слова вертелись на кончике языка, он почти чувствовал признание на вкус.

_Это хороший пистолет, папа. Я стрелял из него. Сто лет назад. Он принадлежал охотнику… такому же парню, как мы._

Он протянул пистолет Джону.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это ловушка? Вот почему Мэг хочет, чтобы ты пришел один.

\- Я справлюсь с ней, - ответил отец со знакомой обреченной уверенностью, от которой у Дина дрогнуло сердце. – Я взял весь арсенал. Святую воду, мандейские [18] амулеты…

\- Пап…

\- Что? – раздраженно спросил Джон.

Он знал, что Дин хочет – и не может – сказать. Дин видел это по его глазам. Он знал, что, возможно, уходит от сыновей в последний раз. Дин смотрел на него и сгорал изнутри.

_Неважно, чего ты хочешь... Важно, что ты будешь делать._ _Пожалуйста… пообещай мне…_

\- Пообещай одну вещь, - потребовал Дин, поднимая взгляд на отца.

\- Какую? – подозрительно спросил Джон.

Дин чувствовал, как напрягся рядом Сэм. Чувствовал его неуверенность, его гнев и надежду. Чувствовал решимость, сожаление и волнение отца. И свой собственный страх. Сейчас бы он все сделал – _все_ – чтобы этих двоих тут не было.

\- Если что-то пойдет не так, беги. Не дай себя убить, ладно? От мертвого толку мало.

Джон смотрел на них, запечатлевал темными глазами, словно обнимал.

\- К вам это тоже относится, - негромко сказал он, вздохнул и встряхнулся. – Ну хорошо, слушайте меня.

Он вытащил из кармана настоящий кольт, и Дин увидел, что сделал правильный выбор. Пистолеты были здорово похожи.

\- Пули делались специально под кольт. Осталось только четыре. Без них он пустышка. Считайте _каждый_ выстрел.

Дин не мог говорить.

\- Да, сэр! – откликнулся Сэм.

В вакууме, сжимающемся вокруг Дина, голос брата показался совсем юным.

Джон посмотрел на пистолет, и голос его стал грустным.

\- Я долго ждал этого боя. И вот время настало, а я не при делах.

Он вскинул взгляд, и Дин задержал дыхание, заметив оттенок чувства в его глазах. Дин не мог определить увиденное точно. Но выглядело оно почти как… гордость.

\- Теперь, мальчики, все зависит от вас. Это ваш бой. Вы его закончите. Вы завершите то, что начал я. Поняли?

Дин сжал губы, сдерживая слова протеста, предупреждения, правды. Он не хотел, чтобы отец увидел эмоции, которые он так тщательно скрывал под маской решительности. Он хотел проводить отца на этот бой с верой в то, что когда все закончится, они вернутся – все вместе.

Он _обязательно_ увидит отца вновь.

Дин кивнул одновременно с Сэмом, взял у отца кольт и сунул его в карман.

\- Скоро увидимся, папа, - уверенно сказал Сэм.

Джон улыбнулся им, им обоим, и Дину стало холодно. Он вдруг снова стал мальчишкой, которому до смерти хочется ощутить тяжесть отцовской ладони на плече – знакомую тяжесть руки, которая внушает уверенность, безмолвно обещает, что все будет хорошо.

Потому что он больше не был в этом уверен.

\- Увидимся, - ответил Джон.

Он посмотрел на сыновей в последний раз, а потом быстро, словно опасаясь передумать, залез в свой грузовик и уехал не оборачиваясь. Дин услышал, как Сэм шмыгнул носом. Брат пытался не дать волю слезам.

\- Пока, - тихонько сказал Дин исчезающим габаритным огням.

Прежде чем Сэм успел открыть рот, Дин пошел к багажнику «Импалы». Карман куртки оттопыривался под тяжестью кольта. Дин знал, что младшему хочется услышать что-нибудь ободрительное, что-нибудь задорно-обнадеживающее. Но он не был уверен, что сможет сказать эти слова достаточно убедительно.

_Надо было что-то сказать… Надо было рассказать ему давным-давно…_

\- И что бы это изменило? – тихо спросил Сэм.

\- А ты откуда знаешь? – поинтересовался Дин, не глядя на брата.

\- Думал о том же самом, - признался Сэм. – Мы ничего не сказали. А могли бы.

\- Он бы не поверил, - Дин смотрел вниз. – И разозлился бы.

\- Ты так говоришь только потому, что отреагировал так же на мои видения, - Сэм открыл багажник и протянул руку.

Дин передал ему кольт.

\- И потому, что это правда.

\- Он бы нам поверил, - заспорил Сэм. – Какой нам смысл такое сочинять?

\- Так чего же ты молчал, раз так уверен? – Дин наполовину повернулся к младшему.

Сэм сглотнул.

\- Потому что, - пожал он плечами, вглядываясь в глубину багажника. – К тому времени, как он опять нас нашел, он уже знал, где кольт. Он бы добыл его, с нами или без нас. А то, что случилось в Техасе? Это случилось с нами. Это было _наше_.

Дин отвернулся. Он не знал, согласен ли с доводами Сэма. Он даже толком не знал, какие доводы у него самого. Но у него было четкое предчувствие: они пожалеют, что скрыли от отца то, что видели кольт раньше.

Но жизнь не принимает в расчет поправки, возникающие при взгляде в прошлое.

\- Дин?

\- Да, - чуть слышно откликнулся он.

\- Все будет хорошо, - заверил Сэм.

Дин посмотрел на брата. Сейчас он не мог ответить, не мог согласиться. Несколько секунд тишины – и Дин пошел к двери «Импалы».

\- Поехали, - сказал он. – Нам надо выследить мамашу и спасти малыша.

_И убить демона,_ пообещал он сам себе. _Потому что, так или иначе, мы тебя, тварь, прикончим._

Низкий рокот «Импалы» поставил точку в его клятве.

* * *

 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:

 

  1. Неужели тебя убедили променять героев на призраков? Горячий пепел на зеленый лес? Раскаленный жар на прохладный бриз? И слабое утешение на перемены? И вместо того, чтобы быть безымянным солдатом, ты стал полководцем, заточенным в клетку?
  2. Отсылка к фильму «Назад в будущее».
  3. Сэм имеет в виду католическую миссию 18-ого века в Сан-Антонио, штат Техас. Дин говорит об историческом вестерне «Аламо» 1960-го года.
  4. Намек на события, происходившие в серии 1х15, где Дин и Сэм противостояли семейству Бендеров – психопатам, которые охотились на людей, как на дичь.



5.   И снова отсылка к трилогии «Назад в будущее». Кристофер Ллойд сыграл там главную роль - доктора Эммета «Дока» Брауна, изобретателя машины времени.

6.   От англ. « _s_ _ulfur_ _s_ _prings» - ‘серные источники’._

7.   Игра слов. Джозеф Хукер (Joseph Hooker) — генерал-майор армии Союза (северян) во время Гражданской войны в США. «Hooker» (слэнг.) – ‘уличная проститутка’. Зэке, в отличие от Сэма, слэнгового значения знать не мог.

8.   Американский актёр, которого называли королём вестерна.

_9.  ‘_ _T_ _o_ _see_ a _man_ _about_ _a_ _horse_ _’ – буквально «повидаться кое с кем насчет лошади». Разговорное выражение, которое используется в качестве предлога при необходимости покинуть компанию - обычно с целью посетить уборную или купить выпивки._

_10.  Прибор, стирающий память, которым пользовались агенты в фильме «Люди в черном»._

_11.  Кличка мастера бильярда из фильма «Цвет денег»._

_12.  Один из героев «Бонанзы», американского сериала в жанре вестерн. Малыш Джо ездил на черно-белой лошади._

_13.  Пегая лошадь._

_14.  Американский актер._

15.  Крылатая фраза Джеймса Бонда.

16.  Фильм о знаменитой битве между армиями Севера и Юга при Геттисберге.

17.  Вестерн 2010-го года.

18.  Мандеи – гностическая секта. Мандейские амулеты оберегают от зла и ранений.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
